Luna's Hubby
by Magic Blue
Summary: Luna, 7 ans, veut un mari et elle en veut un maintenant. Avec l'aide involontaire de son père, elle kidnappe Harry Potter. Idée et 1er chapitre de Roscharch's Blot. Traduction de l'histoire écrite par Meteoricshipyards.
1. The New Husband

**Luna's Hubby**

**By Meteoricshipyards**

**Traduit par Magic Blue**

* * *

Hi ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau projet :)

C'est une traduction de l'histoire de Meteoricshipyards qui a repris l'OS de Roscharch's Blot et développé son idée. Une fois n'est pas coutume, cette histoire n'est pas une crack fic. Le premier chapitre est court cependant les prochains seront plus longs.

Pour ce qui est du rythme de publication, je peux promettre qu'un chapitre par mois pour l'instant. Je préfère garder de l'avance sur la traduction, quand je l'aurais terminé, le rythme augmentera.

**Prenez garde et lisez à vos risques et périls** : les fautes et erreurs que je n'ai pu terrassées peuvent vous surprendre à tout moment ! (je n'ai pas de bêta pour ceux qui sont intéressés, n'hésitez pas à me contacter)

Edit 01/06 : C'est bon vous pouvez lire sans crainte, le chapitre a été revu. Un grand merci à Kaoré Krey pour la super correction :)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The New Husband**

**by Rorschach's Blot**

''Parle moi d'Harry Potter.'' Réclama Luna.

''C'est un jeune garçon très brave et intelligent.'' Répondit la mère de Luna. ''Et c'est lui qui nous a tous sauvés du Seigneur des Ténèbres.''

''Tu penses qu'il ferait un bon mari maman ?'' Demanda avec innocence Luna. Durant le court temps qu'elle avait vécu, Luna s'est intéressée à la relation de ses parents et en avait conclu qu'elle en voulait une à elle.

''Bien sûr ma chérie.'' Assura la mère à sa fille. ''Et peut-être qu'il deviendra ton mari quand tu seras plus grande. Je dois aller travailler maintenant, passe une bonne journée ma chérie.''

''A plus tard maman.'' Répondit automatiquement Luna. La jeune fille regarda sa mère partir et réfléchit aux paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer. ''Quand je serais plus grande ? Que nenni, je vais aller chercher Harry tout de suite comme ça on pourra vivre heureux pour toujours après.''

Décidée sur son plan, Luna se mit immédiatement au travail pour accomplir son but. Une visite rapide dans la chambre de ses parents pour mettre la main sur le balai et une vieille cape d'invisibilité - son père disait qu'il en avait besoin pour chasser le Mimbari - et elle était presque prête pour récupérer son -très bientôt- mari. Il n'y avait qu'un problème, elle ne savait pas où se trouvait Harry Potter.

''Crotte.'' Jura Luna. Ça embêtait sa mère et attirait des ennuis à son père alors elle le faisait à chaque opportunité. Quelques minutes de réflexion supplémentaire lui donnèrent la solution à son dilemme et Luna partit à la recherche de son père.

''Bonjour ma rutabaga.'' L'accueillit son père par son surnom pour... elle. ''Que puis-je faire pour toi ?''

''J'ai besoin de trouver quelque chose papa.'' Répondit Luna tranquillement. ''Je peux emprunter ton détecteur multifonction ?''

''D'accord, ma carotte.'' L'homme haussa des épaules, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait s'attirer des ennuis avec ça.

''Merci papa.'' Dit calmement Luna. À l'intérieur, elle sautait de joie, elle allait bientôt avoir son mari.

Luna retourna dans sa chambre, mit la cape d'invisibilité, monta son balai... Et rien ne se passa. Grognant d'exaspération, la petite fille retourna chercher son père, une fois de plus.

''Re-bonjour, mon chou.'' Dit le père de Luna quand il remarqua sa présence. ''Tu veux que je te prépare ton déjeuner ?''

''Non, papa.'' Luna secoua la tête, comment allait-t-elle demander cela sans qu'il ne devienne suspicieux ? ''Je voulais juste savoir comment un balai marchait.''

''Pourquoi ?''

''Ce n'est pas pour que je puisse l'utiliser pour trouver Harry Porter.'' Répondit immédiatement Luna.

''Eh bien... tant que tu ne sors pas pour aller trouver Harry Porter.'' Acquiesça son père. ''Tend la main au-dessus et dit 'debout' d'une voix ferme.''

''Merci Papa.'' Luna posa un bisou sur la joue de l'homme et retourna dans sa chambre.

Luna était en extase, le balai fonctionnait et elle était sur la route afin de formaliser son mariage. Cela prit près de deux heures de vol avant que Luna ne finisse par trouver Harry Potter, et quand elle le trouva, elle fut choquée par son état.

''Bonjour'' Salua Luna. ''Est-ce que ton nom est Harry Potter ?''

''Oui.'' Répondit le garçon nerveux.

''Tu veux venir à la maison avec moi et être mon mari ?''

''Loin d'ici ?'' Harry se redressa.

''Yep.'' Confirma Luna.

o0O0o

''Luna.'' Le regard de son père tomba sur deux enfants. ''Qui est ce garçon ?''

''C'est mon nouveau mari, papounet.'' Luna sourit à son père.

''Est-ce que ta mère est au courant à propos de cela ?'' Le père de Luna se grattait le menton, il était sûr que le mariage de sa fille serait quelque chose dont il se souviendrait... d'un autre côté, il a probablement bu pour célébrer alors...

''Non papa.'' Luna secoua la tête. ''Elle n'est pas encore rentrée à la maison.''

''Je lui dirais alors.'' Offrit son père. C'était la chose responsable à faire après tout.

''D'accord.'' Luna afficha un autre sourire adorable et retourna jouer avec son nouvel ami.

''Attends une minute.'' Luna s'arrêta sur place. ''Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire, Luna ?''

''Euh...''

''Tu n'as pas encore mangé ton déjeuner.'' Finit son père. ''Si tu penses que je vais te laisser sauter un repas, tu te trompes.''

''Oui papa. Peux-tu en faire à manger pour mon mari aussi ?''

''Bien sûr, mon adorable pommier.''

o0O0o

''Chéri ?" La mère de Luna était revenue du travail pour trouver sa fille jouant avec un curieux garçon et cherchait son mari pour avoir une explication. ''Qui est cet étrange garçon jouant avec notre fille ?''

''Hum ?'' Le père de Luna cligna des yeux. ''Oh, c'est son nouveau mari. Je pense que j'ai trop bu à la cérémonie et que j'ai oublié le mariage. J'ai promis à Luna que je t'en parlerais.''

''Je vois.'' C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle se demandait pourquoi elle l'avait épousé. ''Quand est-ce que ces parents viennent le récupérer ?''

''Ses parents ?'' Le père de Luna se gratta le menton. ''Je pense que Luna a dit qu'il allait vivre avec nous. Je ne me rappelle de rien à propos de ses parents.''

''D'accord.'' La mère de Luna grinça des dents. ''Qui l'a déposé ?''

''L'a déposé ?'' Le père de Luna réfléchit intensément à la question. ''Personne. Il est juste apparu.''

''Donc tu me dis qu'un garçon étrange erre dans la maison ?''

''Je n'ai rien dit de la sorte.'' Réfuta le père de Luna. ''Luna l'a amené.''

''Luna... Mon cœur, tu peux venir ici une minute.'' Appela la mère de Luna, elle allait avoir une vraie réponse. Heureusement, sa fille avait hérité d'un peu de bon sens... de son côté de la famille.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maman ?'' Demanda avec innocence Luna.

''D'où vient ce garçon ?''

''Je l'ai amené ici, Maman.'' Répondit rapidement Luna.

La mère de Luna commençait à comprendre de quoi il retournait. ''Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ?''

''Dans le jardin, en train de l'entretenir.'' Dit Luna.

''Quel est son nom ?'' Sourit triomphalement la mère de Luna.

''On n'a pas encore décidé Maman.'' Lui dit Luna, au plus grand déplaisir de sa mère.

''Que veux-tu dire, mon cœur ?'' Mais la femme n'allait pas le montrer.

''Tu as dit qu'après t'être mariée, tu dois décider quel nom garder, tu te souviens Maman ?'' Rappela Luna à sa mère. ''Il est mon mari maintenant, Maman. Alors nous devons décider de notre nouveau nom.''

''D'accord... d'accord... quel était son ancien nom mon ange ?''

''Harry Potter, Maman.'' Répondit Luna. ''Tu as dit qu'il ferait un bon mari.''

''Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne sors pas de la pièce pendant que ton père et moi parlons de la façon dont tu as pu sortir, trouver Harry Potter et le ramener quand ton père était supposé te surveiller... d'accord chérie ?'''

''Oui Maman.'' Acquiesça Luna.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, les liens vers l'histoire originale et le profil de l'auteur sont sur mon profil.

Prochain chapitre : The Wedding


	2. The Wedding

**Luna's Hubby**

**By Meteoricshipyards**

Traduit par Magic Blue

* * *

**Prenez garde et lisez à vos risques et périls** : les fautes et erreurs que je n'ai pu terrassées peuvent vous surprendre à tout moment !

Edit 01/06 : C'est bon vous pouvez lire sans crainte, le chapitre a été revu. Un grand merci à Kaoré Krey pour la super correction :)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The Wedding**

Harry pouvait difficilement croire à la quantité de nourriture qu'on lui donnait. Et personne ne lui criait dessus, ne l'insultait, ne le forçait à mettre la table, faire la vaisselle, nettoyer le sol ou tout autre tâche qu'il devait faire toutes les nuits après que les Dursley aient mangé.

Bien sûr, il en faisait certaines, mais la chose la plus surprenante se produisit : la mère de sa nouvelle amie lui a dit ''Merci.''. Et elle lui a souri ! Il pouvait à peine y croire ! Ses enseignants à l'école lui souriaient, mais ils semblaient toujours tristes quand ils le regardaient.

Maintenant il était assis sur le canapé avec sa nouvelle amie et ils lisaient ensemble. C'était un livre comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Les images bougeaient ! Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et Luna lui souriait, et il se surprit à lui sourire en retour.

o0O0o

Albus Dumbledore, Directeur, etc. fronça les sourcils quand il revint à son bureau après une longue et ennuyante journée au Ministère. Un des petits appareils métalliques, qui tournait sans arrêt sur le meuble, s'était complètement immobilisé. Harry Potter n'était plus là où il était supposé être. Il agita sa baguette et découvrit qu'Harry avait disparu depuis ce matin.

C'était très inhabituel. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où Harry avait été loin de sa maison cet été. S'il était sorti de la maison, mais était quand même avec les Dursley, alors l'appareil aurait tourné dans l'autre sens. Conclusion, quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se produire. Il allait devoir enquêter.

o0O0o

Le jour suivant, Sélène Lovegood quitta son travail au Département des Mystères et passa sa pause de midi au Département des Archives. Elle apprit plusieurs choses, mais pas ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Elle avait découvert que le dossier d'Harry Potter était scellé. Non seulement il avait été scellé mais seul le Ministère de la Magie ou le Chef du Magenmagot pouvaient y avoir accès. Elle avait aussi découvert qu'un certain nombre de personnes qui avaient été accusées d'être des Mangemorts avaient essayé d'avoir accès à son dossier au fil du temps. Elle n'avait jamais eu connaissance d'où Harry vivait avant que sa fille ne le sauve.

Sauver.

Elle en était venue à cette conclusion. Il s'était levé tôt et avait commencé à faire le petit-déjeuner. Cependant, étant peu familier avec le rangement de la cuisine, il n'avait pas pu beaucoup progresser avant que Sélène ne l'interrompe. Lorsqu'elle le trouva, il était terrifié. Elle découvrit qu'il s'attendait à être puni pour ne pas avoir fini de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Cela prit un certain temps pour le convaincre qu'elle n'allait pas le punir.

Harry avait reçu un des T-shirts de son mari, Larry, à porter en guise de pyjama. C'était un petit garçon, aussi petit que Luna, même s'il était plus âgé d'un an. Il pouvait être qualifié de _fin_ mis elle pensait qu'il était juste _maigre_. Néanmoins ce furent les cicatrices sur ses jambes qui ont attirées son attention au premier regard. Elle les examina : aucune n'était récente mais il y avait des marques bleues et noires sur le haut de ses cuisses. Elle souleva gentiment son T-shirt et essaya de rassurer le garçon qui se tendait de plus en plus. Il s'attendait à être battu. Il y avait encore des traces de ceinture sur son dos.

Elle vérifia rapidement ses fesses sous le sous-vêtement et vit qu'elles étaient noires et bleues. Elle remit ses vêtements correctement et le prit dans les bras, lui disant qu'elle ne le frapperait jamais. Il était pétrifié face à cette embrasse, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qui se passait.

Elle lui fit son petit-déjeuner et discuta avec lui pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Elle découvrit son quotidien chez lui. Même en acceptant qu'il exagérait, elle réalisa qu'on avait abusé de lui. Et les cicatrices sur le dos de ses jambes ainsi que les bleus n'étaient en aucun cas une exagération.

o0O0o

Dumbledore devenait très inquiet. Tout ce qu'il avait pu soutirer des Dursley était qu'Harry s'était enfui et quel horrible, ingrat et faignant garçon il était. Ce fut dur d'obtenir déjà cela d'eux, leur manaphobia les rendait extrêmement difficiles à gérer. Il avait essayé d'obtenir de l'aide des autres enseignants pour chercher la zone mais il avait rencontré des problèmes. Severus ne pouvait s'arrêter d'insulter l'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré tandis que Minerva n'arrêtait pas de lui dire quelle erreur cela avait été de laisser Harry avec les Dursley. Mais Dumbledore avait été dans la maison : c'est l'image parfaite. Les Dursley, malgré leur problème avec la magie, aimait leur enfant. Sans aucun doute, un environnement si méticuleux et une famille aimante ne pouvait pas être mauvais !

Cela faisait maintenant 24 heures et il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée d'où chercher l'enfant. Il allait devoir faire quelque chose qui pourrait briser le Code du Secret Magique. Il allait envoyer une chouette à Harry. Oui bon, il n'en était pas encore là mais si rien d'autre ne lui venait à l'esprit, il le ferait.

o0O0o

Sélène partit au travail après une discussion sérieuse avec son mari. Le balai allait être mis sous clé. Les enfants allaient être supervisés. La cape d'invisibilité fut rangée dans l'étagère la plus haute du placard, hors de portée des petites mains. Elle s'assura que le Whisky Pur-Feu était sous clé et elle changea les runes sur le verrou, juste pour être sûre. Il ne devinerait jamais "Le vif renard brun sauta au-dessus du Ronflak paresseux", comme mot de passe. Elle parla aux enfants – on ne quitte pas la propriété. Pas plus loin que la haie en face de la maison, ni au-delà du ruisseau dans le jardin. Elle informa son mari de la première règle du rôle parental – s'ils sont silencieux, c'est qu'ils s'attirent des ennuis. Vraiment, vous penserez qu'il n'avait jamais été un enfant. Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait simplement jamais grandi.

Elle se rendit alors au travail, toujours incertaine de quoi faire du nouvel ajout à leur famille. Qu'importe ce que Luna pensait, ils ne pouvaient pas se marier. Elle allait devoir les faire asseoir ce soir et leur expliquer. Théoriquement, Larry pouvait les faire asseoir et leur expliquer, mais les chances que ça arrive réellement étaient aussi minces que de se débarrasser de l'infestation de bollywoogle dans la maison. Elle démêla machinalement un nœud dans ses cheveux à cette pensée.

o0O0o

Minerva McGonagall n'avait jamais été si furieuse de sa vie. Dans un petit recoin de son âme, elle était secrètement satisfaite d'avoir eu raison. Mais cette satisfaction était totalement écrasée par le fait que l'erreur du directeur avait blessé un enfant. Elle se rendit à la cabane d'Hagrid et l'invita à se joindre à elle. Elle fut sincère avec le grand homme – ils allaient enquêter sur la vie familiale d'Harry Potter. Ils traversèrent les bois près de sa cabane, suffisamment loin pour passer les barrières et Transplanèrent à Privet Drive. Arrivant au numéro quatre, elle ressentit l'absence du garçon qui aurait dû être là. Ils frappèrent à la porte et elle fut ouverte par la femme que Minerva avait épiée six ans plutôt. La femme jeta un regard à Hagrid, laissa sortir un cri perçant et tenta de claquer la porte. Hagrid avança sa main et la porte ne bougea plus. Sans effort, il ouvrit complètement la porte.

''Mme Dursley. Je suis le Professeur McGonagall. J'enquête sur la disparition d'Harry Potter. Laissez-nous entrer, ou les Aurors vous arrêteront et nous entrerons de toute façon.''

Pétunia Dursley n'a peut-être pas aimé avoir une sœur dans le Monde Magique mais elle avait appris autant de choses qu'elle avait pu dessus. Peut-être par jalousie, ou peut-être que c'était une attitude Serpentarde de connaître son ennemi. Mais elle savait qui étaient les Aurors et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils arrêtent un membre de sa famille. Elle connaissait l'attitude du Monde Magique envers les Moldus.

Malgré ses protestations, arguant qu'elle ne savait rien, le Professeur McGonagall apprit certains faits déplaisants. Harry avait porté les anciens vêtements de son cousin puisqu'il n'en avait aucun à lui. Elle ne put pas avoir une bonne description du garçon à l'exception qu'il n'était pas aussi "charpenté" ou "bien rempli" que Dudley. Il n'y avait aucune photo de lui et Mme Dursley n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il portait. Elle ne savait pas quand il avait disparu. C'était une belle journée, donc après le petit-déjeuner, son travail était d'enlever les mauvaises herbes du jardin. Il n'était pas rentré pour le déjeuner parce que Mme Dursley n'aimait pas l'avoir dans la maison et elle aurait pu avoir "oublié" de le nourrir. Si ça le dérangeait, il pouvait parler et se plaindre, non ? Ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'il était parti avant le dîner quand il aurait dû faire la vaisselle, même s'il ne voulait pas manger.

Ce fut seulement après que Minerva eut dit à Hagrid de trouver la chambre d'Harry que Pétunia lui montra le placard sous l'escalier où il vivait. Hagrid arracha la porte de ses gongs et la réduisit en miettes lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'y avait de verrou qu'à l'extérieur – la personne à l'intérieur était enfermée à chaque fois que la porte était fermée.

Ils découvrirent qu'Harry n'avait pas d'amis et que ceux de Dudley s'assuraient que cela reste ainsi. Personne ne s'était renseigné sur Harry depuis que sa première maîtresse avait essayé et que Vernon l'avait faite renvoyer pour avoir harcelé sa famille. Minerva et Hagrid cherchèrent dans le parc et à l'école mais ne trouvèrent rien. Ils Transplanèrent à Poudlard pour un déjeuner tardif, bien qu'aucun des deux n'eut beaucoup d'appétit.

o0O0o

Harry et Luna passèrent un autre jour amusant. Ils remarquèrent que le Papa de Luna était plus souvent présent qu'il ne l'avait été le jour précédent. Ils jouèrent à la maison et Harry nettoya. Ils jouèrent dehors et Harry enleva les mauvaises herbes. Ils prirent le déjeuner et Harry mangea beaucoup. Ils lurent à nouveau ensemble et Luna aimait la façon dont il lisait. Il était encore fasciné par les illustrations animées du livre, mais Luna affirmait qu'elle avait dépassé ce stade depuis des années, et maintenant elle était une grande fille, elle lisait des grands livres.

Ils lurent l'Encyclopédie Brown et même si le livre n'était pas très grand, il y avait plus de mots, les illustrations ne bougeaient pas. Luna, qui l'avait déjà lu, laissa Harry résoudre les mystères. Il expliqua certaines choses qui l'avaient laissée confuse, comme les vélos et les télévisions. Luna était impressionnée. Sa mère avait raison, Harry était intelligent. Luna, à son tour, expliqua les baguettes et la magie. Elle était certaine qu'il avait de la magie, parce qu'il avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sauvé tout le monde. Harry n'y avait pas cru. Comment pouvait-il réaliser quelque chose comme ça sans le savoir ? Et il n'avait pas de baguette, donc comment pouvait-il faire de la magie. Luna n'était pas sûre, donc ils sortirent à l'extérieur et coururent aux alentours. Harry s'amusait.

o0O0o

Dumbledore ne pouvait faire coïncider ce qu'il avait entendu de sa Directrice Adjointe avec ce qu'il avait vu. Il n'était pas possible que les Dursley puissent avoir fait à Harry ce qu'elle racontait. Puis il vint à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Minerva avait mal compris. Ce qui ne lui restait que la question : comment trouver Harry ?

Il observa d'un air suspicieux l'appareil qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance. C'était un antique artefact de diagnostic, qu'on lui avait offert près de soixante-dix ans auparavant. Ça prenait si longtemps pour le régler sur un patient que ça n'avait pas d'utilisations pratiques dans le champ médical. Ça traînait là depuis six ans et il s'ennuyait, donc il prit une après-midi pour le régler sur Harry. Il en sortait habituellement une légère fumée grise. Des fois, elle était noire et quelques rares fois, rouge. Les instructions avaient disparu depuis des décennies. Mais maintenant, c'était de la fumée blanche qui sortait. Et des fois, elle sortait plus vite. Mais il aurait souhaité avoir eu les instructions. Il ne se rappelait pas s'il pouvait dire où se trouvait une personne. Mais l'appareil produisait plus de fumée qu'avant. Il le retira de l'étagère et le cacha dans le tiroir du fond de son bureau. Il allait devoir rechercher consciencieusement les instructions. Mais pour l'instant, il avait retrouvé dans le tiroir une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé depuis des années. Oui, c'était un projet qu'il avait délaissé quand il ne rencontrait que des impasses théoriques. Maintenant qu'il l'avait, il allait devoir prendre un peu de temps pour faire des recherches. Il posa le poulet en caoutchouc sur une pile de papiers, sur son bureau, et se souvint qu'il devait trouver Harry Potter.

Que faire ? Que Faire ? Il ne s'était pas senti aussi confus que depuis l'époque où Throckmorton Gildersleve avait conçu les vêtements, mangeurs de lutins en 41. Ça avait été un dîner dans la Grande Salle mémorable ! Il secoua la tête. Il devait se concentrer sur le problème actuel. Si ça continuait plus longtemps, il devrait en informer le Ministère et ça pouvait être désastreux. Mais il avait le pressentiment qu'ils trouveraient le garçon.

Attendez une minute – ils utiliseraient les Aurors. C'était ça. Il avait un ami Auror qui était à la retraite ! Il se mit à genoux – il devenait trop vieux pour ce genre de choses – jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette dans le feu et appela : ''Alastor Maugrey !''

o0O0o

Larry Lovegood observait les enfants courir dans le jardin. Il se posait des questions à propos du mari de sa fille. Bien qu'il soit marié depuis presque dix ans, il avait encore toujours un point de vue de célibataire sur le nettoyage. Harry, par contre, nettoyait toujours après lui. Après le déjeuner, il avait commencé à laver la vaisselle à la main. Normalement, Larry les laissait simplement à sa femme qui leur jetterait un charme nettoyant. Luna avait rejoint son mari et ils semblaient s'amuser en le faisant. Larry était perplexe face à cela.

Quand ils finissaient un jeu, Harry rangeait toujours les jouets. Quand ils finissaient de lire – il n'était pas inhabituel que sa femme et Luna ne rangent aussi les livres. Il essaya plusieurs fois de trouver la clé des runes que sa femme avait mis sur le cabinet des liqueurs mais abandonna. Zut ! Un éditeur était supposé beaucoup penser et beaucoup boire ! Elle ne l'autorisait pas à fumer également. Elle avait raison pour ce dernier point. Il n'avait jamais apprécié les quelques fois qu'il avait essayé. Au moins maintenant il avait une excuse pour ne pas fumer. Les enfants faisaient du bruit, donc il retourna à son bureau et travailla sur son travail d'éditeur.

o0O0o

Sélène prit une longue pause déjeuner pour faire du shopping. Pour certaines raisons, les sorciers et les sorcières ne semblaient pas avoir une once (millilitre, se rappela-t-elle) de bon sens. Son mari, par exemple, qu'importe combien elle le coachait, il n'arrivait simplement pas à se fondre parmi les Moldus sans passer inaperçu. Il semblait qu'il gravitait entre les plaides et les rayures comme un Nargole dans un gui. Elle-même arrivait à se fondre dans le monde moldu sans problème et n'avait pas de difficulté à y naviguer. Elle était habillée d'une simple robe rayée orange et bleu, avec un haut vert brillant.

Elle acheta à Harry – hé bien, tout. Il était arrivé avec une seule tenue et elle ne lui allait même pas. Elle lui acheta une malle à utiliser et dut demander à la vendeuse de l'aider à mettre tous les vêtements dedans. Ils partaient en vacances dans une semaine et il en allait en avoir besoin.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent mais elle envisagea d'acheter un balai d'entraînement pour les enfants. Puis elle décida de ne pas le faire. Tous deux avaient été sur un vrai balai, il y a seulement deux jours. Il n'y avait pas de question à se poser, sa fille savait comment voler sur un balai en toute sécurité. Elle aura juste à apprendre à Harry les bases pour voler en toute sécurité. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'apprenne dans les rues ! Qui sait quelles informations erronées il apprendrait.

Après son tour de shopping, elle passa du temps dans le laboratoire de potion des Langues-de-plomb. Elle concocta quelques potions de soin basiques et un peu de baume contre les brûlures, indiquant que les ingrédients étaient pour son utilisation personnelle.

Algie Croaker arriva dans le labo et remarqua ce qu'elle faisait. ''C'est une quantité impressionnante de baume. Des problèmes ?''

Elle secoua la tête. ''Les enfants ! Tu ne pourrais pas croire ce que ma fille a fait hier !''

''Dis-moi. Elle ne peut pas être pire que mon petit-neveu. Il a cultivé une Dionée Attrape-Homme dans une boite pendant une bonne partie de l'été dernier, avant que nous nous en rendions compte. Il n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de couper les lobes-mâchoires avant qu'ils ne puissent grandir.'' Ils rigolèrent.

Sélène réfléchit un instant avant de raconter : ''Hier, elle a décidé d'aller trouver un mari. Elle a sorti le balai et bon, des fois je pense simplement que _mon_ mari ne comprend pas ce que c'est que d'élever des enfants, vu qu'il n'a rien remarqué de ce qui s'est passé.''

''Mais elle va bien ?'' Selena acquiesça et Croaker rit. ''C'est une bonne chose qu'elle n'en ait pas attrapé. Tu pourrais avoir besoin de ça s'il résiste. Voyons voir, tu es à Ottery St. Catchpole, c'est ça ? Hum, Cédric Diggory est probablement trop âgé pour elle. Il y a le plus jeune garçon des Weasley. Il a seulement, quoi, un ou deux ans de plus ?''

''Non, elle n'était pas après eux.''

''Pourquoi pas Neville ?'' Plaisanta Croaker.

''Non, il semble que Luna avait ses propres idées. Tant qu'elles ne la font pas mourir… Comment va Neville d'ailleurs ? Pas euh, d'effets durables ?'' Elle était une des rares personnes à savoir l'approche potentiellement mortelle qu'il avait afin de prouver que Neville n'était pas un cracmol.

''Euh, non. Pas d'effets durables. Nous étions simplement tous content que le fils unique d'Alice et Frank ne soit pas un cracmol. Ça aurait probablement tué Augusta.''

''Hum, Algie. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si je passais vous voir, ta femme et toi, après le travail ? J'aimerais emmener Luna et son cousin. Je souhaiterai vraiment parler à Rosamonde à propos de lui.''

''Luna a un cousin ? Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de lui avant. Je ne pensais pas que Larry ou toi aviez un frère ou une sœur.''

''Eh bien, c'est un peu récent. Je ne suis pas tout à fait certaine de sa relation avec Larry. Il vient juste d'arriver d'Australie. Et c'est un orphelin. J'aimerais que Rosamonde vérifie, médicalement, si tout va bien.''

''Tu ne veux pas aller à ton guérisseur habituel ?''

''Je t'expliquerai tout ce soir, si ça ne te dérange pas.''

''D'accord Sélène. Ça semble un peu mystérieux, mais on s'en fout, hein ? Nous sommes le Département des Mystères après tout ?''

''Exactement. Merci. Je te vois vers sept heures ?''

o0O0o

Harry et Luna jouaient aux Aurors et aux Voleurs dans le jardin quand Harry s'arrêta soudainement.

"Stupéfix ! Je t'ai eu !'' Cria Luna. Elle le regarda un instant. ''Hé, tu es supposé tomber par terre.''

Harry se contentait de se tenir debout, la tête penché, semblant écouter. Puis il s'assit à terre, ignorant Luna. Elle se rapprocha de lui et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Une couleuvre le regardait, à ses pieds. Elle entendit Harry siffler et le serpent sembla hocher la tête pour confirmer.

''Qu'est-ce tu fais Harry ?''

''Je parle au serpent. Elle vient de manger un scarabée et retourne maintenant dans sa tanière.''

''Tu parles souvent aux serpents ?''

''C'est la première fois. Je l'ai entendue marmonner au scarabée d'arrêter de bouger autant pendant qu'elle le mangeait.'''

''Bonjour, Madame Serpent.'' Dit Luna amicalement.

Harry siffle. Il se tourna vers Luna. ''Elle ne peut pas te comprendre. Et elle ne pouvait pas me comprendre quand je te parlais. Mais elle comprend quand je lui parle. Je me demande pourquoi ?''

"C'est facile, béta. La magie !''

''Oh, c'est logique. Au revoir Madame Serpent.'' Et Harry répéta l'adieu en Fourchelang. Il ramassa le bâton qu'il utilisait comme baguette et dit : ''Maintenant c'est ton tour d'être le Voleur.''

''Je vais voler un dragon de la Banque Gringotts.''

''Ils gardent les dragons dans les banques ?''

''Où d'autre en garderais-tu un ? Il brûlerait ta maison si tu en gardais un à la maison.''

Harry hocha la tête, couvrit ses yeux et commença à compter alors que Luna s'éloignait en courant.

o0O0o

Sélène sortit de la cheminette en portant une malle.

''Tu pars en voyage, ma chérie ?'' Demanda son mari.

''Je pensais te quitter mais j'ai pensé que ce serait moins problématique de simplement te jeter dehors. Puis j'ai pensé, puisque tu nous emmènes en vacances la semaine prochaine, que j'allais juste prendre une valise à Harry. Elle est remplie de vêtements pour lui.''

''C'est gentil, ma chérie.''

''Larry, nous allons devoir préparer une chambre pour qu'Harry puisse y dormir. Il ne peut pas continuer à dormir dans la chambre de Luna.''

''Hum, si nous agrandissons le débarras, nous pouvons le convertir en un bureau pour moi. Je peux descendre mes affaires de la pièce du haut et Harry peut l'avoir. Je pourrais travailler et surveiller les enfants dans le jardin en même temps, si nous mettons un bureau sous la fenêtre.''

Sélène dut admettre que c'était une bonne idée. Mais ils allaient être occupés ce soir et ils ne pourraient pas le faire demain et après ça elle ne pouvait pas trouver un moment avant qu'ils ne partent en vacances.

''Je pensais que nous pourrions garder Harry avec nous.''

''Je le pense aussi. Après tout, c'est le mari de Luna.''

Sélène roula des yeux. C'était un homme doux et plus que capable de plein de façons, mais il n'était simplement plus tout à fait là depuis ce dernier sortilège qui avait mis fin à sa carrière d'Auror. Elle lui sourit simplement, avec indulgence et dit : ''Chéri, il n'est pas vraiment le mari de Luna. Ils sont trop jeunes pour se marier. Mais je pensais que si nous changions son nom pour Lovegood et déclarions qu'il était un membre éloigné de ta famille, nous pourrions éviter la plupart des questions.''

"Tout ce que tu voudras, ma chérie. Ils s'entendent plutôt bien.''

''Oui, je l'ai remarqué également. Et en parlant des petits monstres, où sont-ils ?''

''Je n'ai pas vu de petits monstres. Il y en a autour ? Quelle sorte ? Ne devrions-nous pas enfermer les enfants ? Je les ai envoyés se laver. Je viens juste de les faire rentrer.''

''Non, c'est bon. Je veux simplement leur parler de, euh, choses. Aussi, je vais les emmener chez les Croaker après manger pour une petite visite.''

''C'est bien ma chérie. Maintenant si tu m'excuses, je dois finir l'article sur les courses illégales de Centaures ou la prochaine édition sera trop courte.''

Selena fit asseoir Harry et Luna dans le salon. ''T'es-tu décidé sur un nom ?''

''Eh bien, Luna Lovegood sonne si bien avec les deux L, alors que Luna Potter n'a rien de très spécial. Harry Potter non plus et Harry Lovegood n'est ni mieux, ni pire. Maintenant si nous pouvions changer le prénom aussi, je pourrais devenir Patti Potter ou Harry pourrait devenir Lowel Lovegood, mais tu n'as rien dit sur les changements de prénom.''

''Je n'aime pas Lowel.'' Dit Harry, ajoutant ses deux noises à la conversation.

''Je n'ai rien dit sur les changements de prénom parce que les prénoms ne changent pas. Cependant Harry, j'apprécierai que tu prennes le nom de Lovegood, pour un moment tout du moins. Nous savons ton vrai nom et tu sais ton vrai nom, mais je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre le sache. Est-ce que tu pourrais faire ça pour moi ?''

''D'accord. Mais si je veux reprendre mon propre nom, je peux le faire ?''

''Oui mon chéri. Maintenant allons manger. Nous allons visiter des amis à moi après dîner.''

o0O0o

Ce n'était pas une bonne soirée pour les Dursley. Mme Dursley avait fait de son mieux pour nettoyer les morceaux de la porte cassée. Les échardes de bois avaient perforé le sac de l'aspirateur, ce qui avait projeté de la poussière dans la maison. Elle n'avait pas encore nettoyé cela avant que Vernon ne rentre et avait dû subir ses cris sur les monstres.

Il était toujours en train de se plaindre quand la sonnette retentit. Il l'ouvrit avec un ''Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, sales petits-'' avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe de policiers. Quand ils l'interrogèrent sur le neveu de sa femme, il continua sa tirade sur le garçon inutile qui s'était enfui et que s'ils le trouvaient, ils pouvaient le garder. Il en avait assez et pourquoi est-ce que la police n'arrêtait-elle pas les monstres qui étaient venus prendre des nouvelles du garçon cette après-midi et vandalisaient sa maison. Les deux hommes en uniforme et deux détectives en civil entrèrent et observèrent les dégâts. Celui avec le chapeau melon, boiteux et portant un œil en verre qui ne correspondait pas à son véritable œil, regarda dans le placard sous l'escalier et les interrogea sur le matelas au sol.

Quand Dursley répondit que c'était où le garçon dormait quand il était puni, l'autre détective sembla devenir plus intéressé. Quand ils demandèrent à voir où le garçon disparu dormait normalement, personne ne leur répondit et un des hommes en uniformes monta en haut pour vérifier. Les Dursley ne pouvaient fournir aucune photo du garçon disparu. Ni fournir un quelconque vêtement, jeu ou autre possession lui appartenant. Le policier en uniforme rapporta qu'il n'y avait aucune indication qu'une personne autre que les adultes ou Dudley dormaient en haut. A ce moment, Dudley entra dans la conversation en disant que son cousin monstrueux dormait toujours sous les escaliers et que c'était drôle de descendre en sautant sur les marches des escaliers quand il était enfermé. Quand on lui demanda s'il le faisait souvent, il répondit qu'il n'y avait pas que lui, son père le faisait aussi. Vernon devenait très rouge et ordonna à Dudley de rester dans sa chambre tant que la police serait encore là. Ce fut à ce moment donné que le détective à l'apparence normal décida d'embarquer toute la famille au poste et de les interroger séparément. Il était convaincu que quelque chose clochait ici. Il y avait tant de choses horribles qu'on pouvait faire subir à un enfant et rien de ce qu'il avait vu ou entendu ne lui faisait penser que le disparu Harry Potter ne les avait pas subies.

o0O0o

"Ça s'appelle voyage par cheminette, Harry. Tu jettes une pincé de poudre de cheminette, entres dans le feu vert et annonces ta destination. Nous nous rendons à un endroit appelé _Le Marais_. Luna, tu es prête ? Peux-tu montrer à Harry comment on fait ? Merci ma chérie. Tu vois Harry, quand le feu devient vert, ça ne fait pas mal d'être dessus. Regarde comme elle garde ses bras le long de son corps. Ça peut aider de garder les yeux fermés aussi. Je sais que je préfère garder les yeux fermés aussi. Ça peut être une expérience assez étourdissante. Rappelle-toi juste de prononcer le nom clairement. Prête, on y va. Je vais jeter la poudre. Et maintenant, tu rentres ! Garde les bras collés."

Quelle façon de voyager ! Vous penserez qu'ils trouveraient un moyen pour que les familles puissent voyager ensemble. Et puis bon, LE MARAIS !"

o0O0o

Quand elle arriva dans la maison des Croaker, elle vit Harry et Luna tituber comme des ivrognes, tombant, s'esclaffant et se relevant pour recommencer.

"Bon, ça suffit vous deux. Ça ne vous fait pas _autant_ tourner la tête. Bonsoir Algie, Rosamonde. Comment allez-vous ?"

"Très bien Sélène. Qu'est-ce que Luna a grandi. Mais je ne connais cet autre garçon."

"C'est mon mari, Harry Lovegood." Répondit Luna, prenant la main d'Harry.

Les yeux de Rosamonde s'écarquillèrent et Algie resta béat.

"Je t'avais dit qu'elle avait ses propres idées. Luna, peux-tu attendre ici pendant que Mme Croaker, Harry et moi parlons en privé. Mme Croaker est une guérisseuse et j'aimerai qu'elle vérifie la santé d'Harry. Viens Harry."

Les deux femmes et Harry partirent. Algie s'assit et demanda à Luna de faire de même. "Alors Luna, depuis combien de temps tu connais Harry ?"

"Toute ma vie. Maman m'a raconté comment il avait sauvé tout le monde, mais maintenant, je sais pas. Harry ne se souvient pas d'avoir sauvé tout le monde, mais il est intelligent, donc cette partie de l'histoire était vraie."

"Que veux-tu dire par 'il avait sauvé tout le monde' ?"

"Il a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sauvé tout le monde. Je pensais que tout le monde connaissait l'histoire. Maman dit qu'il y a eu des fêtes et que tout le monde était content, sauf Harry, parce que sa maman et son papa ont été tués."

"Je vois. Oui, il ne devait pas être très content quand c'est arrivé. Et quand l'as-tu épousé ?"

"Je ne l'ai pas épousé."

"Mais tu as dit qu'il était ton mari."

"C'est vrai."

"Mais tu dois l'épouser pour qu'il devienne ton mari."

"Oh mince ! Bon ben, je pense qu'on se mariera quand il reviendra avec Maman."

"D'habitude, ça prend plus longtemps que ça pour avoir un mariage."

"Tu as eu un mariage ?"

"Oh oui. I peu près soixante-dix ans. Mme Croaker et moi nous sommes mariés."

"Vous pouvez me raconter ?"

o0O0o

Harry tenait la main de Tante Sélène tandis qu'ils suivaient l'autre femme. Tante Sélène n'était pas du tout comme Tante Marge. Elle était jolie, déjà. Et elle avait une jolie maison et elle souriait, et disait des choses joyeuses et le faisait se sentir bien. Tante Marge ne faisait rien de tout cela. Il était un peu nerveux avec cette autre dame, donc il serra un peu plus la main de Tante Sélène. Elle le regarda et put voir qu'il était tendu.

"Ne t'en fais pas Harry. Je ne vais rien laisser de mal t'arriver. Mme Croaker est une guérisseuse. J'aimerai qu'elle vérifie ton dos et tes jambes et qu'elle s'assure que tu vas bien."

"Je ne veux pas qu'elle voit mon dos."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce que j'étais méchant."

Elle s'arrêta, le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle un instant, lui chuchotant des mots rassurants. Rosamonde attendit patiemment. Quand elle vit Harry se détendre dans les bras de Sélène, elle les guida vers une chambre. Elle demanda à Harry de ne pas bouger et sortit une baguette. Il fit un mouvement de recul quand elle s'approcha de lui, donc elle fit apparaître des bulles de couleurs de sa baguette. Puis elle enchaîna sur des étincelles et des lumières de différentes couleurs. Alors elle lança un sort de diagnostic et le fit se déplacer tout autour de lui. Ce n'était pas aussi intéressant que les autres choses qu'elle avait produites.

Sélène demanda à Harry de retirer son t-shirt mais Rosamonde lui expliqua que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Elles ramenèrent alors Harry dans le salon. Sélène leur donna un livre qu'elle avait amené pour cette éventualité et repartit dans la salle à manger avec les Croaker pour discuter de la situation.

"Alors, ta fille de sept ans a kidnappé Harry Potter pour sa chance avec lui." Blagua Algie.

"Oh silence toi. Plutôt secouru, si ce que j'ai diagnostiqué est une quelconque indication." Intervint sa femme.

"C'est mon sentiment, également. La vie de famille qu'il m'a racontée ! Ces gens devraient être enfermés ! Je ne peux pas le laisser retourner là-bas."

"Mais tu ne peux pas garder Harry Potter, même si tu changes son nom. Tout le monde est au courant pour ses yeux verts et la cicatrice. Tu ne vas pas simplement pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça."

"J'y ai réfléchi. Nous pouvons utiliser des contacts pour changer la couleur de ses yeux. Je pensais que nous pourrions voir cela avec un opti-mage quand nous serons en vacances et de la magie correctrice de vue également. Ça devrait aider pour les gens qui connaissent Harry Potter portant des lunettes. Peux-tu faire quelque chose pour la cicatrice, Rosamonde ?"

"Désolé, non."

"Je pourrais peut-être te mettre en contact avec quelqu'un qui peut aider. Je connais un des mages cosmétiques du Bureau Fédéral d'Investigation dans le Nouveau Monde. C'est là que tu vas en vacances, non ? Il sera peut-être capable de faire quelque chose."

"Oh, merci…"

"Ne me remercie pas encore. C'est le genre de gars qui suit les règles. Il n'aidera pas à moins que tu ais les droits légaux sur Harry."

Sélène passa de joyeuse à triste en moins d'une seconde.

"Tu ferais mieux d'avoir un plan pour cela, après lui avoir donné de l'espoir comme cela !" Menaça sa femme.

"Nous pourrions éviter le Ministère si nous passons par le système Moldu. Nous aurons besoin de parler aux tuteurs du garçon."

Rosamonde et Sélène révélèrent à Algie ce qu'elles savaient et suspectaient sur ces tuteurs.

"Bon, nous devons probablement toujours leur faire signer des papiers. Est-ce que tu sais où ils vivent ?"

"Non. Et quand j'ai essayé de trouver, j'ai découvert que les informations d'Harry sont seulement accessibles par le président du Magenmagot et par le Ministre de la Magie. J'ai découvert par contre que Lucius Malfoy, Brandon Nott et Walden MacNair ont aussi tenté d'y avoir accès. Je me réjouis qu'ils aient échoué mais je suis inquiète qu'ils aient essayé. Comment pouvons-nous les trouver si nous ne pouvons avoir le dossier ? Et je veux évidemment qu'aussi peu de personnes que possible soit impliqué, spécialement des personnes du ministère."

"Il y a une façon de le découvrir, si tu es consentante à y recourir." Elle donna l'impression qu'elle réservait son jugement tant qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus, alors il poursuivit. "Les Gobelins. Ils détiennent probablement le testament de ses parents. Ils connaîtront l'adresse de ses tuteurs."

"Mais donneront-ils cette information ? Je pense que si c'était aussi facile, les Mangemorts l'auraient déjà trouvé."

"Amène Harry avec toi quand tu demanderas…"

o0O0o

Harry et Luna lurent pendant quelques minutes puis commencèrent à fureter dans la pièce étrangère. Ils pouvaient voir les adultes dans l'autre pièce mais ne pouvaient rien entendre. Luna avait dit qu'ils utilisaient un charme silencieux sur l'entrée pour bloquer le son.

"Alors, nous pouvons faire autant de bruit qu'on souhaite et ils ne le sauront pas ?" Demanda Harry. Luna rigola puis devint sérieuse.

"Harry, j'ai découvert quelque chose grâce à M. Croaker. Tu n'es pas mon mari."

"Je ne le suis pas ?"

"Non. Nous devons nous marier et alors tu deviendras mon mari."

"Comment est-ce qu'on se marie ?"

"Il a dit que ça prenait beaucoup de temps et de travail, et tu rassembles tous tes amis et ta famille, puis l'homme et la femme font un serment et ils deviennent mari et femme. Et après, ils ont souvent une fête. Mais il semble que le serment soit important."

"Donc comment on fait serment ? Oncle Vernon faisait des serment tout le temps, surtout à propos de me punir. Et il a fait en sorte que ces serments deviennent réalité. On prête serment de quoi ?"

"Nous prêtons serment de s'aimer, s'honorer et s'obéir pour le reste de nos vies."

"D'accord, j'en fais serment."

"Non, béta. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on prête serment. On se tient les mains et on le dit comme ça : Moi, Luna Sulva Lovegood fait serment de t'aimer, t'honorer et t'obéir pour le restant de ma vie. Maintenant, dis-le."

"Moi, Harry James Potter…"

"Lovegood."

"Lovegood, fais serment de t'aimer, t'honorer et t'obéir pour le restant de ma vie."

Ils se sentirent tous deux étourdis mais aucun ne remarqua la légère lueur bleue qui les entouraient. C'était probablement trop tard mais les adultes dans la pièce à côté ne remarquèrent rien non plus.

o0O0o

Dans le tiroir du bas du bureau du Directeur, un ancien artefact magique laissa échapper une fumée rouge. Ce n'était pas la fumée rouge que le Directeur avait observée auparavant. Ça avait été une couleur plus rouillée. Celle-ci était d'un rouge brillant. Si quelqu'un l'avait vu, elle lui aurait rappelé le Jour de la Saint-Valentin. Cependant, personne n'en fut témoin.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Manaphobia : terme sorcier pour "peur de la magie"

Bollywoggles et leurs attributs de cheveux grognant ont d'abord été vu dans les histoires de michelle-31a Lisez ses histoires : elles sont bien.

Le Bureau Fédéral d'Investigation vient d'une autre histoire que je n'ai pas notée. Cependant, son auteur déclare qu'elle vient d'une autre histoire, que je n'ai jamais lue. A son initiateur, qui que vous soyez, merci.

Prochain Chapitre : The Breaking of the Wards


	3. The Breaking of the Wards

**Luna's Hubby**

**By ****Meteoricshipyards**

Traduit par Magic Blue

* * *

Merci à tous les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de lire cette traduction, de l'ajouter en favoris ou de laisser une review. Je n'ai eu le temps de répondre mais ça aide vraiment à continuer de traduire quand l'envie n'y ait pas. Si vous avez des questions, des passages incompréhensibles, n'hésitez pas :)

**Prenez garde et lisez à vos risques et périls** : les fautes et erreurs que je n'ai pu terrassées peuvent vous surprendre à tout moment !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapter 3 : The Breaking of the Wards**

o0O0o

Sélène rentra par cheminette le jour suivant, le midi.

"Oh, Harry !" Soupira-t-elle. Luna et lui venaient tout juste de rentrer. Ils avaient joué dans la rivière et étaient maintenant très boueux. "Vite, enlève ces chaussettes et chaussures. Montes dans la salle de bain. Toi aussi, jeune fille. Enlevez-moi ces vêtements boueux et faites un brin de toilettes avant de manger."

Elle suivit Harry à l'étage et le sortit de ses vêtements sales puis le nettoya avec un gant de toilette tandis qu'il se tenait immobile dans ses sous-vêtements. Elle passa un peigne dans ses cheveux -réalisa que c'était futile- et était sur le point de le renvoyer dans sa chambre pour se changer quand Luna entra, également dans ses sous-vêtements.

"Luna Lovegood ! Tu frappes avant d'entrer dans une salle de bain dont la porte est fermée. Harry, dans la chambre. Tu dois mettre des vêtements propres."

Elle se résigna à leur parler d'intimé ce soir. Elle lança des vêtements à Harry et bientôt ils prirent la cheminette vers le Chemin de Traverse. Elle maudit les idiots des deux côtés qui empêchaient la banque d'être reliée au réseau de Cheminettes.

Elle avait emprunté une casquette du placard des Vêtements Moldus (utilisé par les Aurors) et avait prévenu Harry de garder la tête baissée. Elle aurait aussi bien pu parler au mur. Une fois qu'il passa l'allée derrière le Chaudron Baveur, dans le Chemin de Traverse, il avait les yeux grands ouverts, regardant de partout. Sélène ne pouvait pas vraiment le réprimander ici et maintenant ; dire à quelqu'un d'être discret était le moyen le plus sûr d'attirer l'attention. Elle se déplaça simplement rapidement et ne le laissa pas les ralentir. Ça pouvait donner l'impression qu'elle était méchante avec lui mais elle ne savait pas que faire d'autre.

Ils arrivèrent à Gringotts sans incident. Une fois de plus, Harry regardait de partout, observant les gobelins et la grande salle. Elle s'avança vers un gobelin qui n'avait personne en face de lui et demanda à voir quelqu'un par rapport aux conditions d'un testament. Le gobelin la détailla et demanda à savoir qui concernait le testament. Elle lui dit qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler dans un espace public. Il les emmena le long d'un couloir dans un petit bureau. Quelques minutes après, un autre gobelin entra.

"Je suis Hornswaggle. Je suis un gobelin très occupé. De quoi s'agit-il ?"

"J'aimerai trouver des informations sur le testament de James et Lily Potter."

Le gobelin sembla surpris un instant puis s'énerva. "Et qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit à cette information ?"

"Mon nom est Sélène Lovegood et voici Harry Potter." Elle ôta son chapeau. Elle lui montra la cicatrice. Elle insista, sachant qu'ils pouvaient les jeter dehors à tous moments à moins qu'elle le convainquît. "Quelques jours auparavant, Harry Potter s'est enfui de la maison de ses tuteurs qui abusaient de lui. J'ai pris soin de lui et ai décidé d'essayer d'obtenir le droit légal de l'élever. Cependant, afin d'y arriver, je dois parler à l'oncle et la tante du garçon, donc à nouveau, je souhaiterai avoir cette information sur le testament de James et Lily."

"Vous n'essayez pas de prendre contrôle de l'argent des Potter ?"

"Je n'ai aucune connaissance d'un quelconque argent des Potter, ni ne désire y avoir accès. Je veux protéger Harry des abus et lui donner une famille. C'est tout."

"Donc, vous réalisez que si vous l'adoptez et qu'il change son nom, il peut perdre tous les droits sur la succession de ses parents."

"Quoi à propos de mes parents ?" Interrompit Harry.

"Si cette sorcière te prend, tu pourrais ne rien obtenir de ce que tes parents t'ont laissé. Est-ce ce que tu souhaites ?"

Avant que Luna ne le secoure, il ne savait rien de ses parents. Sélène avait trouvé des photos d'eux : elle avait été à l'école en même temps que Lily et James. Soudainement, une idée de "parents" qui le traitaient comme Pétunia et Vernon traitaient Dursley avait été remplacé avec des images de deux personnes réelles pour qui Harry aurait tout donné pour les connaître.

"Qu'est-ce que m'ont laissé mes parents ? Si c'est à moi, vous ne devriez pas le garder."

"Tu n'es pas autorisé à l'avoir avant tes dix-sept ans. Mais si cette sorcière t'élève, tu pourrais ne rien avoir."

Harry regarda Sélène avec un air blessé.

"Harry, je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il parle. Mais il semble que les choix possibles sont de retourner chez les Dursley et recevoir le cadeau de tes parents à tes dix-sept ans, ou tu peux rester avec nous. Je suis désolé, mon cœur, je n'ai pas écrit les règles."

Harry y réfléchit un moment. Il pensa à tous les cadeaux que Dudley avait reçus à ses anniversaires et à Noël. Il semblait toujours si content de recevoir des cadeaux. Mais Harry pensa alors à ce qui se passait après les vacances – comment presque tous les cadeaux finissaient cassés en un jour ou presque.

Il sourit. "Tante Sélène, je veux rester avec toi, Oncle Larry et être le mari de Luna."

Sélène rougit. Elle n'avait pas encore réussi à arrêter les enfants sur cela.

"Voilà votre réponse, Hornswaggle. Nous préférons être une famille. Donc si c'est possible, pourriez-vous me donner l'information ?"

Le gobelin acquiesça. Il quitta la pièce quelques minutes. Quand il revint, il détenait un dossier. Il s'assit derrière le bureau et le feuilleta. Il sembla fixer la même page plusieurs fois. Il sortit une petite clochette de nulle part et la fit sonner. Un gobelin ouvrit la porte presque immédiatement.

"Va chercher Hackle." Dit Hornswaggle. L'autre gobelin disparut.

"Il y a un problème, M. Hornswaggle ?"

"Oui, il y en a un, Mme. Lovegood. Il semblerait que ce testament n'ait pas été exécuté comme spécifié et je veux savoir pourquoi."

Un gobelin dans un costume rayé entra. Il jeta un regard à Sélène et Harry puis se tourna vers Hornswaggle. "Besoin d'établir un document légal ? Vous avez choisi sagement. Il n'y a pas de meilleur cabinet d'avocat que Badger et Hackle."

Hornswaggle répondit. "J'en ai déjà un. Pourquoi est-ce que cela n'a pas été exécuté selon les instructions de nos clients ?" Il leva un papier pour que l'avocat le voit.

Sélène n'avait jamais vu un gobelin pâlir avant. Après réflexion, elle devait dire que la couleur ne leur allait pas vraiment. Les deux gobelins passèrent au Gobelbabil et se crièrent dessus. Le gobelin avocat partit et Hornswaggle se tourna vers Sélène.

"Le testament inclut un set d'instructions sur qui doit prendre soin de M. Potter. Tout d'abord, ce devait être son parrain Sirius Black. Puis sa marraine, Alice Londubat. S'ils étaient dans l'incapacité de remplir la requête alors ces deux personnes et trois autres, amis de James et Lily, devaient trouver une famille Sorcière pour l'élever. Tous les cinq étaient chargés de garder un œil sur la façon dont était élevé Harry. Il semble qu'à l'époque où cela aurait dû être fait, le président du Magenmagot a outrepassé le testament et placé Harry avec ses parents Moldus dans la croyance qu'il serait en sécurité là-bas. Les Gobelins sont en aucun cas sous l'obligation d'obéir au Magenmagot. Il semble que Hackle ait cédé à la pression. Moi cependant, ne le ferait point."

"Donc, avec la permission des quatre amis restants listés, je peux obtenir la tutelle légale d'Harry ?"

"Non. Il n'y a qu'une personne restante sur la liste. Peter Pettigrow, Alice Londubat et Candice Bones sont dans l'incapacité d'effectuer cette tâche. Seul Remus Lupin demeure."

"Candice ? Oh, Candi McCarthy, elle s'était mariée à Edgar Bones. Et Remus, oui. Il aurait dû être à Serdaigle. Je me demande des fois s'il était… Mais bon, est-ce que vous savez comment je peux le contacter ?"

"Je le contacterai et arrangerai une rencontre ici dans les meilleurs délais. Je resterai en contact."

"Merci, M. Hornswaggle."

"C'est normal, Mme. Lovegood."

Ils se dépêchèrent de remonter le Chemin de Travers et Sélène pensa qu'ils le firent sans attirer d'attention indue.

o0O0o

Après tout cela, elle arriva en retard au travail. Elle s'excusa à son patron et promis de travailler tard.

o0O0o

Prévenu par sa femme, Larry nourrit les enfants. Après quoi, tandis que Luna et Harry commencèrent à faire la vaisselle, il aida avec un peu de magie. Il n'était pas vraiment doué avec les sorts domestiques pourtant, et cassa un verre. Il fut réparé avec un Reparo et il laissa les enfants continuer. Après qu'ils furent prêts à se coucher, il leur lit les Voyages de Gulliver, la version écrite par Lamuel Gulliver lui-même, pas la version Moldue que Swift avait écrite après que Gulliver eut un peu trop bu, une fois dans un pub. Puis il fut temps d'aller au lit.

Il avait trimé tant bien que mal sur l'histoire de course de Centaures toute la journée. Une partie du problème était le manque d'informations –il avait un commentaire comme quoi Fudge pariait beaucoup sur les courses de Centaures. Il savait aussi, grâce à une famille Centaure qui vivait dans les bois d'à côtés, qu'aucun Centaure ne s'engagerait dans un tel acte. Manifestement, la seule conclusion possible était que les coureurs Centaures étaient forcés à participer et qu'une telle chose était hautement illégale. La logique s'arrêtait là par contre et les trous qu'il avait à combler étaient énormes. Faire des suppositions certains points –comme qui, quoi, où, quand- semblait donner plus de questions et aucune de réponses.

Il mit de côté l'histoire sur les courses et survola ses dossiers. Il tira un témoignage d'un aperçu d'Harry Potter et rit. Oh, oui, il se souvenait avoir lu celui-ci quand c'était arrivé aux bureaux du Chicaneur. Il le ré-écrit rapidement, style Chicaneur, ajoutant les aspects d'intérêt humain et le posa dans la pile "finie". Ils le publieraient dans une des éditions quand il serait en vacances. Il sourit, pensant qu'il y aurait une recrudescence de vacances et week-end à Stonehenge. Il se fit une note afin de parler aux officiels du Ministère en charge de l'ancien artefact dans quelques mois à propos de l'augmentation de la popularité de l'attraction. Il tirait presque toujours quelques articles d'un témoignage sur Harry Potter. Il sourit et jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté du couloir. C'était un bon garçon, un peu discret mais il semblait prompt à faire plaisir. Bon, sa fille aurait pu choisi pire comme mari. Attend –ils n'étaient pas réellement mariés. Il devait se sortir cette idée de la tête. Il finirait par y arriver. Il tripota le verrou sur la cache d'alcool mais abandonna rapidement pour retourner à l'histoire des Centaures.

Il faisait sombre quand Sélène rentra à la maison. Elle sortit deux bouteilles de bièraubeurre de la glacière et s'effondra dans la causeuse du bureau de Larry, lui tendant une des bouteilles.

"Dure journée, chérie ?"

"Oui. Il semble qu'il y a eu une requête spéciale du Magenmagot pour développer un sortilège aussi vite que possible. Ils sont supposés être intelligents. Ne réalisent-ils pas qu'on ne peut simplement pas créer un sort seulement en décrivant son but ? Ces choses prennent du temps ! Et je refuse de faire une vivisection sur les chouettes messagères !"

"Pourquoi veulent-ils que tu fasses cela ?"

"Ils veulent développer un sortilège qui soit similaire à la capacité magique des chouettes messagères. Mais je ne peux pas plus t'en dire. Et tu ne peux rien divulguer de cela."

"Oui, chérie." Il fut un temps où il était contrôlé par les règles mises en place pour les Aurors. Maintenant, étant un journal, Sélène et lui avaient trouvé un accord différent. Il avait juré de ne jamais suivre ou reporter quoique ce soit qu'elle lui avait interdit. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord que leur capacité à se confier à l'autre prenait l'ascendant sur son travail et même sur le droit du public de savoir. Il savait que si elle ne pouvait se confier à lui, le mariage se serait probablement effondré sous ses frustrations. Soit, il pouvait vivre avec les restrictions.

"As-tu une piste ou pas du tout ?"

"J'ai réussi à faire pointer le Pointe Au Nord à l'est. Je pense que c'est quelque chose. Mais l'équipe a abandonné là-dessus assez vite. Oh et puis bon. Je vais probablement travailler dessus Jeudi. Comment étaient les enfants ?"

"Bien. Harry est si propre que s'en ait presque effrayant. Oh, oui, j'ai essayé de les aider avec la vaisselle, mais j'ai cassé un verre. Je l'ai réparé, bien sûr, mais j'ai décidé qu'ils étaient plus doués au nettoyage que moi. Tu devrais me donner un cours de rattrapage sur les charmes de maison."

"Peut-être que je devrais les enseigner aux enfants. Ça rendrait le nettoyage plus rapide. Je vais me coucher. Ne reste pas debout trop longtemps, tu dois y aller tôt demain."

"Oui chérie." Il retourna à son article. Il abandonna ses tentatives de déduire les réponses aux questions des articles et ils promettaient maintenant plus d'investigation. Ça devrait faire. Sélène ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Luna. Elle vit que les enfants dormaient et prit une inspiration courte à ce qu'elle vit. Luna et Harry étaient couchés dans leurs lits, tout allait bien. Ils n'avaient pas réellement d'autre endroit où le mettre. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir rester sur un canapé pour un temps trop long. Larry, cependant… Mais c'était une autre histoire. Cependant ils avaient conjuré un lit et réarrangé la chambre pour qu'ils aient tous les deux de la place. Ils étaient tous deux endormis. Elle n'avait pas peur que deux enfants de sept ans s'engagent dans _ce_ genre de problème.

Un des charmes disponibles aux créateurs de sortilèges du ministère était un qui améliorait les sens magiques. Ils l'utilisaient pour "voir" comment leurs actions affectaient les sortilèges qu'ils créaient. Il s'estompait lentement après l'avoir lancé et ne s'était pas totalement dispersé. Elle voyait la magie dans la pièce, des lignes faibles qui semblaient familières et certaines qui ne l'étaient pas du tout. Elle le relança pour être certaine qu'elle voyait correctement. Les Bougies Ne-Fond-Jamais ™ luisaient d'une couleur rouge et blanche par leur lumière et feu magiques même si elles n'étaient pas allumées. La scène de nature animée sur le mur luisait d'un rouge grisonnant, vert et fauve avec le sortilège d'illusion qui permettait aux plantes et aux animaux de bouger à l'intérieur. Des couleurs similaires s'échappaient des pages des livres de Luna. Le lit d'Harry luisait de nombreuses couleurs avec le résidu de la conjuration qui l'avait créé. Tout cela était normal.

L'aura de Luna luisait d'un jaune lumineux qui indiquait la divination, le sortilège de vue-mage lui-même et d'autres magies de connaissance basiques. C'était la même couleur mais plus brillante que celle de sa propre aura. C'était aussi l'indication de la Vue. Elle-même n'avait jamais fait de prophétie mais leur tante enseignait la divination à Poudlard. Oui, il y avait du gris-rouge dans son aura également, une autre indication de la Vue –la capacité de voir au travers des illusions.

L'aura d'Harry par contre. C'était quelque chose ! Il y avait ce marron clair qui indiquait les sortilèges animaliers –un animagus ? Des points bleu crème classifiait habituellement dans les zones de communication/empathie magique étaient également visibles. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce que ça pouvait être. Peut-être un talent linguistique ? 'Barty Croupton connaissait prêt de 200 langages', pensa-t-elle, 'peut-être qu'Harry était polyglotte.' La surbrillance montrait qu'il était un puissant sorcier. C'était simplement sa propre aura, cependant. Il était entouré d'autres magies.

Tout autour de lui luisait un champ pourpre mélangé à un rouge rouillé. Magie de protection et de soin ? Non, la couleur ne correspondait pas au soin. C'était une sorte de magie du sang. Une magie du sang utilisait comme protection ? Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Ni ne pouvait comprendre le fil qui en sortait et disparaissait dans le mur. Elle regarda sa baguette et lança un Pointe Le Nord rapide. 'Hum,' pensa-t-elle, 'ouest-nord-ouest ? Gales ?' Puis elle réalisa qu'elle avait utilisé sa version modifiée du sortilège et sa baguette pointait l'est. Cela mettait la destination quelque part dans la direction générale de Londres. Harry avait fini par lui confier qu'il vivant dans le Surrey mais refusait de donner son adresse de peur d'être renvoyé chez lui. Elle arrêta de le questionner car cela le contrariait.

Autour de sa cicatrice, il y avait une ombre plus sombre –presque une anti-lueur. C'était les résidus du sortilège de mort. Elle observa de plus près. Il y avait des lignes noires faibles partant de sa cicatrice. Elle en compta six. Six ? Six connexions rémanentes du sortilège de mort ? Cela demandait plus de recherche.

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle l'avait ignoré, se concentrant sur l'aura des enfants. Mais elle ne pouvait plus l'éviter. Ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle avait vu –ce qu'elle avait peur de trouver- était les lignes de magie bleu crème entremêlées qui liaient leurs mains.

Les Moldus promettaient, donnaient leur parole, faisaient vœu, prêtaient serment et juraient devant dieu. C'était juste des mots pourtant. C'était un des problèmes sous-jacents avec les relations Moldu/Sorcier. Ils n'y avaient pas de conséquences pour eux de revenir sur leurs mots, parce que leurs mots n'avaient pas de pouvoir.

Les sorcières et les sorciers utilisaient les mots pour façonner le monde. C'était par les mots et gestuels que la magie était forcée de créer une représentation physique du lit d'Harry. C'était avec les mots et la volonté que le monde Sorcier jouait avec les forces de la nature.

Serments Inviolables, dette de vie, contacts magiquement contraignant –tout cela était des manifestations du même effet de volonté sur la magie du monde qui rendait tous sortilèges viables.

Un serment de mariage était, pour un sorcier et une sorcière, un autre sortilège. Comme les autres types de contrats magiques, il pouvait être brisé mais les conséquences n'étaient pas plaisantes. Tandis qu'elle regardait avec regret la manifestation magiquement visible de leur serment, elle espérait qu'ils pourraient éviter les problèmes que tant de jeunes couples promis rencontraient.

Elle ne savait pas comme c'était arrivé. Elle pensait que ça avait pu être spontané mais c'était peu probable. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage alors qu'elle les couvait du regard. Des enfants, jouant à des jeux d'adultes, délaissaient avec des conséquences adultes. Elle connaissait trop d'histoires de jeunes mariés finissant mal. Infidélité, divorce –ça serait _mauvais_ pour Luna et Harry, cependant comment des enfants savaient si leur ami d'enfance allait rester la personne avec laquelle ils voulaient passer le restant de leurs jours une fois qu'ils auraient grandi ? Elle espérait de tout son cœur que Harry deviendrait un homme avec qui Luna pourrait vivre, et que Luna serait de même pour Harry.

Elle jeta un regard vers le bureau éclairé –leur mariage n'était pas parfait, mais aucun ne l'était. Il y a presque une centaine d'années, un écrivain parlait de l'ajout de "l'incompatibilité" à la raison pour que les Américains divorcent, racontant que si c'était une raison acceptable alors tous les mariages finiraient par un divorce, que les hommes et les femmes étaient incompatibles. Seule une part de cela pouvait être imputée sur ce sortilège qui l'avait atteint. Une part de cela dont elle avait dû accepter la faute. L'amour était vraiment aveugle -ou tout du moins l'amour passionné- et peut-être que si elle avait vu ses défauts au début, alors ils ne se seraient peut-être pas mariés. Bien sûr, ces fautes n'annihilaient pas l'amour mature qui était nait entre eux.

Elle observa ses enfants. Soir, rien ne pouvait être fait maintenant, à part leur apprendre à s'aimer l'un et l'autre. Elle devra décider si elle devra le dire à Larry. Il y avait des pour et des contres à le faire. Elle leur fit un bisou pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit. Harry ouvrit ses yeux à ce moment-là. "Retournes dormir, mon cœur. Tout va bien."

o0O0o

Remus Lupin avait converti le canapé en lit dans son petit appartement près de Boston. C'était une vie solitaire, mais une à laquelle il s'était fait. Les choses n'allaient en réalité pas si mal. Il avait un job où ils acceptaient ces requêtes de jours de repos. Il avait entendu des rumeurs à propos de lui ayant le Sida. Il sourit, il avait une maladie transmissible bien plus dangereuse. Il avait un ami d'enfance qui l'aidait pendant les nuits de pleine lune. John Collin était maintenant un prêtre. Remus pensait que c'était étonnant qu'il soit si recevable sur le fait que non seulement les loups-garous existaient, mais qu'en plus Remus en soit un. Remus avait de la chance. Père John l'enfermait dans un sous-sol très sécurisé dans la vieille église. Mais il faisait plus que cela. Il offrait à Remus un soutien moral et ne permettait aucunes remarques désobligeantes sur Remus en sa présence. Remus se demandait si l'épicier pour qui il travaillait était si agréable pour ces jours de congés grâce à Père John. Si c'était le cas, c'était une chose de plus pour laquelle il était reconnaissant.

Il était fatigué. Pas à cause de son travail –il n'y avait pas eu de livraison à décharger aujourd'hui. Non, il était fatigué à cause du fait que dans deux nuits, ce serait la pleine lune. Il avait les trois prochains jours de repos. Les deux prochains jours, il deviendrait de plus en plus irritable et perdrait sa patience légendaire. Le jour d'après, il souffrira. Après que Père John le ramena jusqu'à son appartement, il lança un sortilège réchauffant sur la baignoire et y resta des heures. Il sourit. Des fois, c'était pratique d'être un sorcier.

Il fut surpris par un coup à la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit pour permettre à la chouette portant un parchemin au sceau de Gringotts d'entrer.

"Attends, je ne reçois pas beaucoup de chouettes. Désolé, je n'ai pas de biscuits pour chouette, est-ce que des crackers iront ? Et voilà de l'eau. Vas-tu attendre la réponse ? Oui, je vois que c'est le cas. Donne-moi un moment pour lire cela."

Il était vraiment coupé du monde Sorcier. C'était nécessaire. _Ils_ l'avaient rendu nécessaire. Qu'importe ce qu'ils disaient, aussitôt qu'ils apprenaient qu'il était un loup-garou, il serait renvoyé. Et ils se demandaient pourquoi les loups-garous tournaient mal.

La lettre ne disait pas grand-chose. Ils voulaient le rencontrer en rapport à une erreur que Gringotts avait faite et voudraient le rencontrer dans les meilleurs délais ? Il répondit qu'il serait à Gringotts à neuf heures le matin suivant. Pas de raison de repousser cela. Et plus tôt il y allait, plus gérable serait ses émotions.

o0O0o

Sélène était levée à la même heure que d'habitude, tout comme Harry. Contrairement aux jours où elle devait aller au bureau, elle gardait sa chemise de nuit et mettait une robe de chambre par-dessus. Elle salua Harry avec joie. Harry la regarda, un air inquiet sur son visage.

"Ce n'est pas Samedi, n'est pas ?"

"Non, chéri. Je ne travaille pas le Mercredi. Oncle Larry va au travail aujourd'hui. Et je passe la journée avec toi et Luna."

"Ça s'annonce amusant. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?"

"Eh bien, quelque chose qui ne va pas être si amusant. Nous allons faire la lessive. Mais avant cela, nous devons faire le petit-déjeuner. Souhaiterais-tu m'aider ?"

Harry hocha la tête et se mit au travail. Il s'arrêta à un moment donné et observa avec fascination le fouet battre les œufs sans que personne ne le fasse bouger.

"C'est chouette la magie. Quand est-ce que je peux faire de la magie ?"

"Tu voudrais essayer de le faire ?" Il acquiesça et elle lui montra comment faire le charme de cuisine avec sa baguette. Il le réussit après juste quelques tentatives, elle était impressionnée.

"S'il y avait une once de doute avant cela, Harry, elle est supprimée. Tu es un sorcier. Et un assez doué en plus, considérant la vite avec laquelle tu as réussi. Harry – une chose par contre. Les enfants ne sont pas supposés faire de la magie. Donc ne dit à personne à propos de cela, s'il te plaît. Nous pourrions tous les deux avoir des problèmes." Il accepta, rayonnant toujours sous les compliments. Sélène savait que les règles étaient appliquées de façon plutôt laxiste quand il était question d'enseigner aux enfants des charmes ménagers. Harry mettait la table, Larry descendait les escaliers vêtu de ses robes professionnels et Luna se brossait les dents quand une chouette arriva. Sélène posa rapidement le petit-déjeuner sur la table et prit la lettre de Gringotts.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et vit qu'ils avaient plus d'une heure pour se préparer. Elle écrivit une réponse rapide, expliquant qu'elle, Harry et Luna seraient là.

Ils mangèrent un petit-déjeuner rapide et elle envoya les enfants se préparer pendant qu'elle allait faire de même. Elle avait un bon sentiment sur la rencontre à venir.

o0O0o

Remus arriva à Gringotts bien avant l'heure de son rendez-vous. Être plus que ponctuel était un trait dont il était fier. Il pouvait même attribuer au moins un job pour être le premier à postuler. L'autre chose quand on était très en avance était que des fois vous pouviez vous débarrasser des évènements déplaisants plus rapidement, au lieu de les ressasser le reste de la journée. En fait, il n'allait pas aussi mal : il était solitaire, pas mélancolique. Mais si c'était de mauvaises nouvelles, il voulait les savoir aussi tôt que possible. Il se souvint d'une chanson du temps où il était à l'école : _Be always too soon, be never too late, at the time all bets must be laid_ de Gordon Lightfoot. Il n'avait plus repensé à cette chanson depuis des années. Mince, maintenant il se souvenait que ça s'était passé si longtemps auparavant. Il détestait penser au nombre d'années passées depuis qu'il était sorti de l'école et que tous ses rêves ont été réduits à néant. Il n'était pas si vieux mais des fois il se sentait comme tel.

Il s'assit dans le hall, observant les passants. D'après l'attitude de la plupart des gens, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Un ou deux clients semblaient chagriné ou inquiet : un couple (de sang-pur, il était certain) agissait de façon arrogante et une jeune mère avec deux enfants semblait simplement stressée. Elle tenait la main de son garçon qui tenait celle de sa sœur. Tandis que la mère essayait d'avancer, les enfants se déployaient jusqu'à la limite de leur portée puis revenaient soudainement comme un ressort. Les enfants se rentraient dedans et riaient puis recommençaient, jusqu'à ce que la mère parle sèchement. Ils se calmèrent et elle parla à un gobelin.

C'était un autre rêve qui avait échoué, avoir une famille à lui.

Un gobelin se présenta à lui et demanda à Remus de le suivre. Tandis qu'ils remontaient un couloir, il aperçut la famille devant lui suivre un autre gobelin. Ils furent guidés dans une pièce. Quand le gobelin qu'il suivait atteint la porte, il l'ouvrit et fit signe à Remus d'entrer. Sa curiosité était définitivement attisée. Il entra dans un petit bureau où se trouvait un gobelin, la femme blonde et deux enfants. La petite fille disait : "Mais après, on pourrait voir les dragons, s'te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !" Le garçon rejoint ses efforts sur le "s'te plait".

"Ça suffit tous les deux. Silence maintenant !" Elle leva la tête et l'accueillit : "Bonjour Remus."

Il la regarda puis ça lui revint. "Sélène Ollivander ! Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que tu sais de quoi il s'agit ? Ce sont les tiens ? Euh, je vais me taire maintenant."

Sélène rit et répondit. "Remus Lupin, permets-moi de te présenter M. Hornswaggle. Je suis Sélène Lovegood maintenant, d'ailleurs. J'ai posé une question à M. Hornswaggle l'autre jour et il a découvert qu'une erreur avait été faite. Tu es ici pour aider à la rectifier, j'espère."

Remus réalisa qu'il n'était pas plus proche de découvrir ce qu'il faisait ici que quand il était entré. Il se tourna vers le gobelin. "Quelle sorte d'erreur a été faite ?"

"Il semble que les instructions du testament de James et Lily Potter n'aient pas été appliquées."

Son cœur sombra. Il allait profiter de leurs morts. Il soupira. S'il avait su, il ne serait pas venu.

Le gobelin poursuivit : "Vous êtes listé comme une des personnes qui était supposée superviser le bien-être de leur enfant. Dans l'éventualité que son parrain ou sa marraine soit dans l'incapacité de veiller sur lui, vous et d'autres personnes étiez demandés de trouver un consensus sur une maison pour Harry James Potter."

"QUOI ! Qui d'autres ? Qui a décidé ? Et qui a décidé de m'évincer ?"

"Remus, s'il te plaît calme-toi, tu effrayes les enfants."

Remus arrêta soudainement diatribe. Pourquoi des enfants se trouvaient ici ? Il les observa de plus près pour la première fois. La fille ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Le garçon, par contre… Il plissait les yeux pour mieux le voir mais semblait effrayé. Remus l'observa de plus près.

"Harry ?" Il regarda Sélène. Elle acquiesça. Remus empoigna Harry pour l'étreindre mais le garçon cria et recula. Il se cachait –Remus ne pouvait trouver d'autres mots- derrière Sélène. Elle prit le garçon dans ses bras et la fille caressa son bras et donna à Remus un regard mauvais.

Le gobelin lista les membres décédés ou incapacités de la liste.

"Remus, Harry a été abusé à la maison de la sœur de Lily. Il a des cicatrices sur son dos et comme tu viens de le voir, il a peur que les gens vont lui faire du mal quand ils s'avancent vers lui trop vite. Il va mieux depuis qu'il est venu chez nous plus tôt cette semaine, mais j'aimerai vraiment rendre cela légal pour que personne ne puisse l'emmener. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Gringotts de te contacter. Tu peux donner à cette adoption ton sceau de confirmation."

Remus la regarda et s'assit lourdement. "Comment s'est arrivé."

"Le Magenmagot a décidé d'outrepasser le testament et placer Harry dans sa famille. Il y a quelques jours, cette petite miss malicieuse –as-tu rencontré ma fille, Luna ?- a décidé d'aller récupérer un mari. Les détails sont toujours un peu flous sur la façon dont elle a pu le trouver mais il semble que quand elle lui a offert l'opportunité de quitter sa famille, il a sauté dessus. Depuis lors, ils sont inséparables. Quand j'ai découvert les cicatrices, il n'y avait pas moyen que je laisse cet enfant retourner là-bas. En plus, on est tombé amoureux de lui."

Harry s'était calmé et descendit des genoux de Sélène. Il s'assit par contre, une chaise plus loin de Remus.

"M. Lupin, je dois comprendre que vous n'avez pas supervisé le bien-être de M. Potter ?" Interrogea le gobelin.

"Non. Dumbledore n'a jamais dit à personne où il se trouvait. J'ai seulement rencontré la sœur de Lily une fois et je n'ai jamais su le nom de son mari. J'ai été incapable de les trouver."

Le gobelin prit des notes et conclut : "Très bien. Le temps est de l'argent. C'est votre décision d'où placer M. Potter. Veuillez nous informer, une fois que vous aurez pris votre décision. Merci." La porte s'ouvrit toute seule et Remus et Sélène la regardèrent, un peu surpris par ce soudain congés.

"Vraiment, Maman, c'est _magique_."

o0O0o

Quinze minutes après avoir été jeté du bureau, Sélène, Remus, Harry et Luna se trouvaient dans un restaurant Moldu, appréciant un café ou un lait, selon l'âge.

"Alors, que puis-je faire pour te convaincre de me laisser l'avoir."

"Laisse-moi lui parler."

"Tu veux qu'on parte ?"

"Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Harry, je suis un ami de ton père. Nous sommes allés à l'école ensemble. Je suis désolé si je t'ai surpris plus tôt. Recommençons. Comment vas-tu ?" Il tendit sa main. Harry l'observa un instant puis la serra. Il ne plissait plus des yeux. Sélène lui avait rendu ses lunettes, expliquant que ça faisait partie du déguisement. Elle ne voulait pas que les gens sachent qui il était ou où il restait. Elle avait raconté sa découverte que Malfoy et compagnie semblaient le chercher.

"Ta tante et ton oncle n'étaient pas très gentils avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Tout d'abord réticent puis de plus en plus rapidement, il raconta les brimades de Dudley, comment il ne lui laissait pas avoir d'ami, comment il était battu, comment il était mauvais donc il n'avait jamais de cadeaux à Noël, les corvées, les vêtements, les noms. Sélène lui caressait le dos tandis que Luna lui tenait la main.

Harry semblait se contrarier lui-même. Remus lui tendit son verre de lait pour le distraire.

"Alors, comment la vie de jeune marié te traite-t-elle ?" Demanda-t-il, espérant un rire ou au moins un sourire. Il ne s'attendit pas un changement si soudain dans son attitude.

"C'est génial ! J'ai beaucoup à manger, nous jouons à des jeux et lisons des livres, il y a un serpent qui va être maman qui vit dans le jardin. Nous faisons la vaisselle /ensemble/ ! C'est génial d'être le mari de Luna !"

Ce n'était pas exactement la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait.

"Luna, est-ce que tu aimes que Harry vive avec toi ? Vous vous entendez bien ?"

Elle lui adressa un regard questionnant sa stabilité mentale. "Où d'autre devrait vivre mon mari ? Et bien sûr qu'on s'entend. Nous sommes _mariés_."

Sélène cacha son visage dans sa main. "Nous n'avons pas encore réglé ça. Pour être honnête, il y avait beaucoup d'autres choses bien plus importes que de les convaincre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se marier avant leurs 17 ans."

"Dernière question, Harry, est-ce que tu veux rester avec Luna et sa famille ? Du moins jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez grand pour avoir un travail et obtenir ta propre maison ? C'est une décision importante, Harry."

Harry n'hésita pas. "Oui. Je veux rester. Je ne veux jamais retourner chez Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon. Je veux rester avec Luna, et Tante Sélène et Oncle Larry."

"Très bien Harry. Tu as ma bénédiction. Sélène, je vais prévenir les gobelins. Est-ce que tu veux venir ?"

"Mieux vaut simplement m'envoyer la paperasse. Je dois rentrer ces deux-là avant qu'ils ne deviennent trop agités."

"D'accord. Une dernière chose, je pourrais venir et rendre visite ?"

"Bien sûr Remus. À tout moment. Nous n'avons pas réellement eu l'occasion de rattraper le temps perdu. La maison s'appelle La Prairie sur le réseau de Cheminettes."

"Je ne suis pas relié au réseau. Mais je peux accéder à une cheminée publique. Je viendrais vous rendre visite."

"Ne viens pas après Vendredi par contre. Nous serons en vacances pour deux semaines. Nous avons un portoloin international prévu pour Samedi matin."

Ils discutèrent brièvement du voyage à venir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus longtemps ignorer les singeries des deux enfants. Ils retournèrent au Chaudron Baveur et partirent chacun de leur côté.

o0O0o

Fol'Œil Maugrey était au poste de police de Little Whinging, relisant les dépositions des voisins. Rien ! Comment un enfant de huit ans pouvait disparaître sans une trace ? En réalité, il savait. Mais Dumbledore revendiquait que le garçon était toujours en vie. Il avait donné à Vernon et Pétunia Dursley du Veritaserum et bien qu'il sache qu'ils n'avaient pas commis de meurtre, ils étaient coupables d'abus. Ils avaient maintenant un travail social assigné à eux. Leur indulgence excessive envers leur fils –qui avait maintenant de nombreuses accusations d'intimidations formulées contre lui, comme ses victimes se sentaient plus en sécurité de se dévoiler maintenant que la police était présente- et leur traitement de leur neuve avait forcé un juge à décider qu'ils étaient à la limite d'être inapte en tant que parents. Ils devront recevoir des thérapies ou ils pourraient perdre leur fils. Selon le rapport du conseiller, ils avaient beaucoup de problèmes sur lesquels travailler.

Il acheva les rapports et décida de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil sur le voisinage. Peut-être qu'il ratait quelque chose. Il ne le pensait pas mais ça n'engageait rien de vérifier une troisième fois.

o0O0o

Beaucoup de livres avait été écrit sur la magie. Comment elle fonctionne, pourquoi elle fonctionne, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne fonctionne pas avec les Moldus, pourquoi il y avait un sortilège Occulus Reparo et un sortilège Reparo généralisé, pourquoi la magie complexe ne semble jamais fonctionner exactement comment tu t'y attends, et ainsi de suite. La relation entre la magie et la volonté n'est pas expliquée mais exposée (ou plus précisément, brouillée) dans de très grands tomes. Il serait impossible de rentrer profondément dans le sujet mais la réponse courte et gentille est que le plus complexe et puissant le sortilège est, le plus probable sera qu'il ne fera pas ce que tu veux, sutout si ce que tu veux n'est pas ce que tu dis. Autrement dit, si ce que tu dis n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire, alors les chances d'obtenir ce que tu veux sont extrêmement petites. Le meilleur exemple à cela est les Lois Magiques de Murphy et peut être trouvé dans les bibliothèques magiques bien approvisionnées. Habituellement mal classé.

L'application de cela porte directement sur les évènements décrits ici, parce que les barrières autour de Privet Drive avaient été installées avec une intention particulière et étaient complexes et puissantes. Dumbledore avait mis en place les barrières comme une extension de la protection donnée à Harry par sa mère. Elles étaient supposées le garder en sécurité. Quelles l'eurent protégé des Mangemorts est une question discutable, puis qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais trouvé et n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de tester les barrières. Ce qui est bien connu de la police, les amis adultes d'Harry et quelques employés de Poudlard –mais pas du Directeur- sont qu'elles n'ont pas protégé Harry de toute la douleur infligée par sa famille.

Dumbledore avait essayé de lier les protections à l'idée de _maison et famille_ et dirait qu'aussi longtemps qu'Harry aurait une maison chez les Dursley, les barrières continueraient à le protéger. Ce qu'il n'a jamais dit à personne, considérant cela comme non important, était que ça lui avait pris deux tentatives pour installer les barrières. C'était peut-être à cause de l'extrême difficulté et complexité du sortilège. Ou ça pouvait être que l'idée de /maison et famille/, en parlant de Harry et cette famille, n'était pas une idée assez concrète pour ancrer un maléfice, encore moins une protection puissante. Finalement, Dumbledore avait basé la protection que la définition légale de /maison/. Non pas qu'il sut, puis que ce n'était pas son intention de départ.

o0O0o

Avec un trait de son stylo, Remus changea cette définition.

o0O0o

Maugrey venait juste de détecter les résidus de magie dans le jardin. C'était subtil et estompé et il n'était pas surpris qu'il l'eût raté la première fois qu'il se trouvait là. Il faisait passer les sortilèges d'expertises possibles dans sa tête quand les protections tombèrent. Contrairement à leur efficacité, elles étaient puissantes. Toutes les fenêtres de la maison des Dursley et toutes celles faisant face à leur maison sur un demi bloque explosèrent. Fol'Œil fut projeté au sol. Il se releva et Transplana vers Poudlard.

o0O0o

Malgré son désir de faire rentrer les enfants à la maison, Sélène avait un dernier arrêt à faire. Elle emmena les enfants vers le Chemin de Traverse et les fit entrer dans une petite boutique. Harry observa l'endroit avec stupéfaction, des étagères et des étagères de boites.

"Bonjour Sélène. A quoi dois-je cette merveilleuse visite ?"

"Oncle Ollie ! Oncle Ollie !" La petite fille courut vers le vieil homme et l'étreignit.

"Luna, ma chérie ! Quelle merveilleuse surprise. Et qui est ce jeune homme ?"

Avant que Sélène ne puisse répondre, Luna s'écria : "C'est Harry Lovegood, mon mari !"

Tandis que Sélène roulait les yeux, le vieil homme offrit sa main à Harry.

"Bonjour, jeune homme. Je suis Oliver Ollivander, l'oncle de Mme. Lovegood. En tant que son mari, tu dois savoir que ton travail est de prendre soin d'elle ? Je m'attends à ce que tu fasse ton travail."

Harry hocha à la tête, légèrement effrayé par cet homme. Il le regarda dans les yeux et vit qu'ils étaient de la même couleur que ceux de Luna. "Sois un bon mari et nous serons toujours amis, M. Potter." Sélène resta béate. Ollivander rigola.

Luna intervint, de manière déterminée : "Son nom est Lovegood !"

"Il semble que ça va être une histoire intéressante. Souhaiterais-tu la partager avec moi ?"

"Pas maintenant. Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas diner un jour à la maison quand nous serons revenus de vacances, dans deux semaines d'ici Samedi. Je promets de tout te raconter. Mais pour l'instant, j'aimerais leur prendre des baguettes."

"Tu réalises qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire de magie ?"

"Théoriquement, les écoliers ne peuvent pas faire de magie hors de l'école. Ils ne sont pas encore des écoliers." Répondit Sélène avec un sourire.

"Et aussi théoriquement, ils sont trop jeunes pour contrôler la magie, avec ou sans baguette. Ça ne fera aucun bien."

"Harry a jeté un charme ménager ce matin. Il aime aider à la maison et sous stricte surveillance." Elle jeta un regard aux enfants, celui qui dit Vous Ferez Mieux De Ne Pas Tester Ma Patience que les parents apprenaient au cours des parents. "J'aimerai leur apprendre. Je n'ai jamais senti qu'il y avait un âge magique que tous les enfants devaient avoir avant d'apprendre la magie. Harry est manifestement déjà prêt. Et Luna l'est peut-être aussi."

"Très bien, mais si tu te fais prendre, garde mon nom hors de cela." La réprimande qui aurait pu accompagner ses mots fut cachée par son sourire.

Il tourna le signe "Fermé" sur la porte et s'attela à trouver une baguette pour les enfants. Après quelques essais, Harry laissa échapper un cri et s'assit, se tenant le torse.

"Que s'est-il passé Harry ?" Demanda Sélène, se précipitant vers lui.

"La ligne pourpre a disparu." Annonça Luna.

"Quelle ligne pourpre, mon cœur ?"

"Cette ligne pourpre qui partait là-bas." Elle pointa vaguement le sud-ouest.

"Tu pouvais voir les lignes ? Peux-tu voir d'autres couleurs autour d'Harry ?" Luna hocha la tête. "Et les lignes noires ?"

"Elles sont toujours là."

Ollivander n'avait pas de théorie à lui proposer et Harry sembla aller bien après une minute, donc ils retournèrent tester des baguettes.

o0O0o

Albus Dumbledore, Directeur, etc., était assis à la table professorale dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie et prit une part de tarte aux citrons avec laquelle il avait l'intention de finir son déjeuner. Avec lui se trouvait le Professeur Severus Rogue. Il serait là quelques jours de plus. Il avait des potions à brasser qui dépendaient du cercle lunaire. Mais une fois que la lune était pleine, Severus allait partir également.

Hagrid était toujours sur le domaine, bien sûr. Mais il ne venait pas souvent prendre les repas. Il pouvait prendre soin de lui-même. Juste quelques jours et le château serait vide de toute personne à l'exception de lui, les elfes et les fantômes et il n'y avait pas de raison particulière de s'inquiéter pour les elfes et les fantômes. Ils iraient bien sans lui. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils seraient. Lundi arriverait et il se trouvera sur une plage à Malte avec Olympe Maxime et Igor Karkaroff. Ils allaient poursuivre une tradition vieille de plus de six cents ans du rassemblement des directeurs après le semestre pour se plaindre des gouverneurs, enseignants et étudiants et boiront.

Alors qu'il mordait dans la tarte, des alarmes sonnèrent. Il se crispa, la peur visible sur son visage.

"Quel est ce souk, Albus ?" Questionna l'enseignant de potions.

"Ce sont les protections de sang que j'ai placé autour d'Harry. Soit sa tante et son cousin viennent de mourir, ou…"

"Ou quoi ?"

"Ou c'était Harry Potter."

Il courut à son bureau. Ou plutôt, il se déplaça aussi rapidement qu'un vieil homme de 150 ans pouvait en montant étage après étage après avoir tout juste pris un bon déjeuner. Il entra le bureau, suivit par Rogue. Diverses pièces argentées étaient éparpillées sur le sol, bureau et étagères.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Rétroaction ! Quand les protections sont tombées, tous les détecteurs que j'avais ajustés dessus ont eu un flux énorme de magie renvoyé vers eux. Celui-ci enregistrait toute tentative de Transplanage à la maison. Celui-ci détectait toute activité de portoloin. Celui-là devait indiquer l'apparition d'elfe de maison là-bas…"

"Est-ce que des elfes de maison allaient réellement à sa maison ? Était-il si gâté ?"

"Non, il vit de façon totalement Moldu. Non, c'était au cas où un Mangemort envoyait un elfe de maison à Harry, ça m'aurait prévenu. Bien sûr, c'était un appareil très délicat et passait la moitié de son temps éteint. Si j'étais une personne suspicieuse, j'aurais dit que les elfes de Poudlard n'étaient pas très prudents en faisant la poussière à côté.

Mais rien de cela n'a d'importance ! Nous devons découvrir ce qui s'est passé !"

"Pourquoi ? Bien que ce soit dommage qu'un enfant sorcier soit tué, pourquoi Harry Potter est-il si important ? C'était juste l'enfant d'un couple de parents particulièrement emmerdant."

"Tu n'as jamais pardonné Lily d'avoir de meilleures notes de Potions que toi, n'est-ce pas Severus. Oui, c'est triste qu'un enfant meure. Mais tu étais là ! Tu as entendu la prophétie ! Harry est supposé vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres !"

"Et il l'a fait. Son travail est terminé et il est aussi important que la moustache d'un kneazle maintenant."

"Mais il ne l'a pas vaincu ! Tu sais que ta marque des ténèbres n'est pas partie ! Il est toujours là dehors, quelque part, se préparant, planifiant, attendant ! Comme un serpent dans l'herbe, cherchant une cheville à mordre ! Harry n'avait pas fini son travail. Mais qu'allons-nous faire !"

"Albus, reprends-toi ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les prophéties sont des choses compliquées. Est-ce que Potter était le seul gamin à être nait fin Juillet dont les parents avaient défié par trois fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Es-tu certain que la prophétie ne s'appliqua qu'à ce qui s'était passé à Godric's Hollow ? Tu. Dois. Te. Ressaisir !"

"Tu as raison. J'en ai besoin. Nous n'avons pas tous les faits. Il est possible que ce sont juste les Moldus qui sont morts."

A ce moment, Fol'Œil Maugrey entra dans la pièce.

"Albus ! Je viens tout juste de revenir des Dursley. Les protections sont tombées."

Rogue répondit sarcastiquement : "Merci pour ces nouvelles un peu tardives."

"Est-ce que les Dursley vont bien ?" Questionna Dumbledore.

"Il y a eu des dégâts mineurs à la maison mais ils allaient bien quand je suis parti."

Dumbledore laissa tomber son visage dans ses mains et sortit un mot très non-directorial.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Le cabinet d'avocat Badger et Hackle ("Tout avocat peut vous aider si vous êtes innocent. Ça demande un grand avocat pour vous aider quand vous êtes coupable.") a été volé sans permission à Minnesota Public Radio, Morning Show.

Note de traduction :

_Be always too soon, be never too late, at the time all bets must be laid_ de Gordon Lightfoot :

Soit toujours trop tôt, jamais trop tard, au moment où les paris sont posés.

Prochain Chapitre : Vacation


	4. Vacation

**Luna's Hubby**

**By ****Meteoricshipyards**

Traduit par Magic Blue

* * *

****Prenez garde et lisez à vos risques et périls****: les fautes et erreurs que je n'ai pu terrassées peuvent vous surprendre à tout moment !

Petit rappel pour ceux qui viennent de découvrir cette histoire : c'est une **traduction** et je ne suis pas douée pour me relire. Cependant si vous attendez un peu (au moins mois), une très gentille personne, beaucoup plus douée que moi pour la relecture, passera par là, comme pour les deux premiers chapitres :)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Vacation**

o0O0o

Harry et Luna apprécièrent réellement le reste du jour de congés de Sélène. Elle leur présenta plusieurs charmes ménagers, certains qu'ils pouvaient réaliser, d'autres qu'ils ne pouvaient pas. Léviter la vaisselle sur la table ne fonctionnait pas. Animer l'éponge pour nettoyer la vaisselle dans l'eau savonneuse marchait. Ils ne pouvaient pas créer d'eau avec le sortilège Aguamenti mais ils pouvaient projeter l'eau du sceau sur les fleurs du jardin avec le charme Fonticulus. Il semblait que plus le sort était spécifique, comme le sortilège touillant qu'Harry avait appris ce matin, plus facile il était pour eux de les apprendre. Les plus généralistes, la lévitation, le nettoyage ou les sortilèges qui créent réellement quelque chose, comme l'Aguamenti, était hors de leur capacité. Ça allait. Ils pouvaient s'entrainer aux sorts et restaient relativement en sécurité. Elle entendit un son venant de la maison –la cheminée appelait. Elle laissa les enfants avec le sceau d'eau et entra pour parler à quiconque voulant la joindre.

C'était Mme. Weasley, retournant son appel. Elle avait appelé ce matin mais Molly ne pouvait pas parler à ce moment-là et Sélène était partie toute la matinée après qu'elle ait reçu la lettre. Elle devait dire à Molly que Luna ne viendrait pas ce Vendredi, ils seraient trop occupés à se préparer pour leurs vacances. Elles discutèrent quelques minutes puis fermèrent la connexion. Sélène avait écouté les enfants joués dehors et savaient qu'ils ne faisaient pas trop de bêtises. Elle avait entendu Luna crier et Harry rire. Puis Harry hurlait et Luna riait. Et bien qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'ils faisaient, elle devinait que ça ne pouvait pas être _très_ dangereux. Elle sortit vérifier quand elle les entendit tous les deux rires.

Quand elle fut sortie, elle vit qu'ils étaient tous deux près du ruisseau et utilisaient le Fonticulus pour s'asperger d'eau venue directement du ruisseau. Ils étaient complétement trempés et en appréciaient chaque seconde. Elle mit fin au jeu pourtant et reprit les baguettes. Elle ne les laisserait plus les utiliser sans supervision. Elle les renvoya dans la maison pour prendre une douche et mettre des vêtements secs.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut consacré aux leçons. Ils s'entrainèrent à l'écriture, l'arithmétique, la géographie, la lecture et le vocabulaire. Harry avait beaucoup de problèmes à apprendre à écrire avec une plume mais Sélène l'encourageait et ce n'était pas une expérience déplaisante.

Le soir, ils jouèrent à un jeu de société en famille, une expérience nouvelle pour Harry. Ils jouèrent à la version Sorcière de Candy Land, où les figurines étaient animées et quand elles étaient bloquées, les pièces agissaient comme si elles étaient vraiment bloquées ou perdues. Harry apprécia immensément. Deux enfants, contents mais fatigués, allèrent au lit après cela sans problème.

Sélène discuta avec Larry un moment. Ils parlèrent des préparations qu'ils avaient encore besoin de faire, son travail et la magie qu'elle avait enseignée aux enfants. Il était impressionné, mais inquiet pour les règles sur les mineurs. Sélène s'assura qu'il comprenne que les enfants devaient être activement encadrés quand ils avaient leur baguette. Elle mentionna la bataille d'eau. Ils rigolèrent tous les deux à cela.

Puis elle lui présenta les documents légaux qu'ils avaient reçus de Gringotts. Il les relut et signa sous la signature de sa femme. Il déposa une goutte de sang dans la case dédiée et les redonna à Sélène. Ils s'embrassèrent pour célébrer l'adoption de leur nouvel enfant. Puis ils éteignirent les lumières, se prirent la main et montèrent à l'étage pour célébrer une fois de plus.

o0O0o

Le jour suivant fut un jour pluvieux. Luna et Harry utilisèrent leur baguette pour nettoyer après les repas mais sinon, durent s'occuper principalement par eux-mêmes. Ils firent un peu leurs bagages et Harry eut une autre crise d'angoisse quand on lui demanda de sortir les valises du placard sous l'escalier. Luna fut la seule à le remarquer cependant et elle le calma.

Le grand évènement de la journée fut après que Sélène rentra du travail. Elle emmena Harry à la chambre et lui appliqua des Contacts de couleur. Après lui avoir fait garder les yeux fermés dix minutes, ils les vérifièrent. Face aux regards qu'il reçut, il courut vers la salle de bain pour se regarder. Sa réflexion lui retourna son regard, sauf qu'il avait deux grands yeux bruns. Il ressemblait toujours à lui-même mais, pas tout à fait.

Cette nuit, Harry et Luna discutèrent au lit.

"Je trouve toujours ça difficile à croire qu'il y a des sorciers qui me cherchent parce que j'ai fait quelque chose quand j'étais un bébé."

"Mais c'était toi. Tout le monde le dit. Et je peux toujours voir les lignes noires qui touchent ta cicatrice."

"Comment peux-tu les voir et moi pas ?"

"Maman dit que différents sorcières et sorciers ont différents dons. Tu peux parler aux serpents. Je peux voir la magie. C'était amusant parfois. Quand Maman et M. Lupin étaient surpris par l'ouverture de la porte. Je savais que ça allait arriver, parce que j'ai vu le sort partir du presse-papier sur le bureau à la porte."

"Je pense que c'est bien plus utile de voir la magie que de parler aux serpents."

"Maman dit que tu pourrais être un animagus, par contre."

"C'est quoi ?"

"Un sorcier qui peut se transformer en un animal."

"Tous sortes d'animaux ?"

"Non, juste un. Et tu ne le découvriras pas avant d'essayer."

"Je me transformerais probablement en serpent. Ça sera inutile."

"Je ne sais pas, ça pourrait être intéressant. Tu pourrais probablement aller dans plein d'endroits où les gens ne pourraient pas aller. Tu pourrais devenir un espion ! Ou un détective privé comme Encyclopedia Brown !"

"Il ne se transforme pas en serpent pour résoudre ses affaires."

"Vrai, mais il n'a pas la possibilité non plus. Je paris que s'il pouvait se transformer en serpent, il le ferait."

"Eh bien, je ne peux même pas me transformer en serpent, donc ça n'a pas d'importance."

"Je me demande si M. Lupin est un animagus ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?"

"Il a un peu de la même couleur, le marron, que toi dans sa magie. Mais il y a aussi du noir."

"Est-ce qu'il a des lignes noires ?"

"Non, juste de la magie noire. Des fois, voir la magie n'était pas vraiment très utile. Je peux voir le noir et le marron mais je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire."

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant puis Luna reprit la parole.

"Harry ?"

"Oui, Luna."

"Tu sais ces lignes d'un maléfice sombre ?"

"Oui."

"Est-ce que tu veux essayer de découvrir à quoi elles sont connectées ?"

"Je suppose. Comment on va faire ?"

"Les suivre, je suppose."

"Quand peut-on le faire ?"

"Ça devra attendre la fin des vacances. Mais après on le fera."

"D'accord. Est-ce que tu penses que ce sera dangereux ?"

"Je ne pense pas. Les lignes ne sont pas très grosses."

"Ok alors. Bonne nuit, Luna. Je t'aime."

"Bonne nuit, mon mari. Je t'aime aussi."

o0O0o

C'était les premières vacances d'Harry. Il n'était pas sûr à quoi s'attendre. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas au va-et-vient, emballé, déballé et ré-emballé qu'ils firent le Vendredi. Ni au petit-déjeuner très tôt, placer tous les bagages dans le salon et attendre pendant que Tante Sélène et Oncle Larry vérifiaient et re-vérifiaient ce qu'ils avaient emballé, comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas déjà fait le jour précédent. Et il ne s'attendait vraiment pas au voyage étrange, étourdissant, déconcertant et nauséeux qui arriva quand Oncle Larry sortit un livre d'une boite et que tout le monde le toucha tout en tenant les bagages. Ils appelaient cela un portoloin mais il confia à Luna qu'ils devraient appeler ça un vomi-loin.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre d'hôtel à New York. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus que New York soit comme elle était. Il avait du mal à croire qu'un bâtiment pouvait être aussi grand, même s'il les avait devant les yeux. Ce fait, plus que tout autre chose, l'aidait à accepter qu'il avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il était encore qu'un bébé. Il avait des difficultés à y croire mais il finissait par accepter que ce fût vrai.

Ils montèrent au sommet du World Trade Center, visitèrent le zoo de Central Park et virent un spectacle de Broadway à propos d'un homme qui dirigeait un cirque. Luna et Harry n'arrêtèrent pas de chanter la première ligne de la chanson : _There's a sucker Born every minute_… Malheureusement, ils ne se souvenaient pas vraiment du reste de la chanson.

Ils rencontrèrent également M. Lacey, l'ami de Croaker du FBI. Il examina le front d'Harry et déclara que la cicatrice était immunisée aux soins magiques à cause de toute la magie noire qui l'entourait toujours. Il aida à arranger une opération Moldue pour essayer de la cacher. Ils passèrent un jour dans un hôpital Moldu et Harry se retrouva avec un grand bandage sur son front. Sélène et Larry reçurent des instructions pour en prendre soin.

Ils passèrent une semaine dans un endroit nommé Many Glacier Hotel dans le parc national de Glacier dans les Montagnes Rocheuses. Ils partirent en randonnées dans la nature avec la compagnie d'un garde-forestier chaque jour. Une des randonnées leur prit presque une journée et les emmena vers un petit lac rond, entouré de falaises. La chose étonnante était que le lac était rempli de blocs de glace, certains aussi gros que des voitures. Il était nommé le Lac Iceberg et l'eau était très froide. Ils enlevèrent tous leurs chaussures et leurs chaussettes et trempèrent les pieds –ces 8km de marche avait été très chaud. Ils jouèrent également au lac près de l'hôtel, rejoignant les autres enfants dans leur effort pour remplir le lac de pierres. Larry apprit à Harry comment faire ricocher les pierres et ça ralentit l'éventuelle disparition du lac de quelques heures comme faire ricocher des pierres était plus lent que simplement les jeter dedans.

o0O0o

Dans un des centres de visite, Luna observait une maquette 3D du parc. "Papa ?"

"Oui, petit sapin."

"Si tu sais dans quelque direction se trouve quelque chose, peux-tu le trouver juste avec ça ?"

"Pas très bien. Mais si tu connais sa direction à partir de deux endroits différents, tu peux le trouver. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?"

"Oh, un trésor, je pense."

"Ça semble intéressant, pin de cyprès. Disons que tu sais que le trésor est au sud de cette cime et à l'est de ce glacier. Si tu pars de l'est d'ici et du sud de là, à l'endroit où les deux lignes se croisent, se trouve ton trésor. Alors, où est ce trésor que tu cherches ? Est-ce dans les montagnes ?"

"Oh, non. C'est à la maison."

"Ah, bon. J'aurais détesté dire à ta Maman que tu étais partie vadrouiller et que tu as fini manger par une bête noire en cherchant un trésor pendant nos vacances."

"Il y a des bêtes noires dans ces montagnes ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Mais il y a certainement assez de bêtes, donc ça ne me surprendrait pas du tout. Nous devrons garder les yeux ouverts à la recherche de preuves."

Harry chuchota à Luna, remarquant les regards étranges qu'Oncle Larry récoltaient des autres visiteurs : "Quelles genres de choses sont des preuves ?"

"Oh, Papa peut tourner presque tout en preuves pour le Chicaneur."

"Donc il n'existe pas vraiment de choses appelées bêtes noires ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je vais devoir lire l'article que Papa écrit et voir quelles sont les preuves."

Harry hocha la tête, incertain de quoi dire à propos de cela. Il devra aussi garder les yeux ouverts à la recherche de preuves.

o0O0o

Ils virent beaucoup de faune et flore durant leurs randonnées, mais pas de signe de bête noire. Un marcheur dût attendre qu'un grizzly sorte du chemin. Ils virent des aigles, des chevreuils, des chèvres de montagnes, des écureuils et des empreintes de couguar. Luna insista qu'elle vît un petit jackalope gris mais personne d'autre ne l'aperçut. Elle raconta plus tard à Harry qu'elle était contente que ce fût seulement un des petits. Les jackalope pourpres de montagnes mangeaient les ours et les pumas, aussi bien que les gens, donc si vous en voyez un, hé bien, il était probablement trop tard.

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête et observait plus attentivement lors de leur marche.

Chaque soir, le ranger parlait de différents sujets, que ce soient les plantes, les animaux, l'histoire, la géologie ou les natifs. Une nuit, le ranger se déguisa en chasseur de bisons de 1890. Il pointa l'audience, puis Harry et dit : "Maintenant, imagine que tu es un troupeau de bisons et que je lui tire dessus. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Demanda-t-il à la petite fille à côté d'Harry.

"Je pleures."

"Non ! Les bisons ne pleurent pas…"

Luna intervint. "Je te piétine pour avoir tué mon mari." Cela fit rire le reste des spectateurs.

"Non, les bisons sont les animaux les plus stupides en vie. S'il est mort, c'est son problème. Tu retournes manger ton herbe…" Et la leçon continua.

Plus tard, cette nuit-là, Sélène eut une _autre_ discussion avec Harry et Luna à propos de dire aux gens qu'ils étaient mariés. Elle avait abandonné d'essayer de _leur_ dire qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés. Surtout depuis qu'elle savait que Luna pouvait voir les serments magiques.

L'anniversaire d'Harry arriva tandis qu'ils étaient encore dans les montagnes. Sélène organisa une conférence de famille dans la chambre d'hôtel. Harry accepta qu'il doive se cacher des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui le détestaient toujours. Donc ils décidèrent de changer son anniversaire. Ils le déplacèrent au début de Septembre, le rendant plus jeune de quelques mois et repoussant son entrée à l'école. Ce qui régla l'affaire pour les enfants fut que Harry serait dans la même classe que Luna quand ils commenceraient l'école à 11 ans. Sinon, elle aurait dû rester à la maison un an de plus pendant qu'il était à l'école. Ils voulaient tous deux rester ensemble, donc ils acceptèrent. Harry reçut un bisou de Sélène et Luna pour son vrai anniversaire et la promesse d'une fête pour son nouvel anniversaire.

o0O0o

Remus se levait quand un coup vint de sa fenêtre. Il laissa entrer la chouette et récupéra l'enveloppe à sa patte. La lettre venait de Gringotts.

_31 Juillet 1988_

_M. Rems Lupin_

_Dans le testament de feu M. et Mme James Potter, certains fonds étaient mis de côté pour payer les personnes responsables de surveiller et guider leur héritier, Harry James Potter. Aucune instruction n'a été donnée où cas où certaines de ces personnes désignées seraient dans l'incapacité de poursuivre leur responsabilité. Ni n'a été spécifiée précisément ces responsabilités. Dès lors, il en va de notre décision que vous, en tant que seule personne encore capable de remplir cette requête, d'être payé le montant totale mensuel qui aurait dû être séparé entre cinq personnes désignées. Comme cela dépend de votre capacité à tenir vos responsabilités, nous attendons une confirmation écrite comme quoi vous le faites bien, chaque mois._

_Le payement de ce mois-ci a été déposé dans votre coffre et est écrit dans votre relevé mensuel, qui est joint à cette communication._

_Puisse votre or abonder,_

_Hornswaggle_

Remus vérifia son relevé bancaire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Son salaire mensuel venait tout juste de doubler. Il laissa partir la chouette et s'assit pour réfléchir.

C'était un homme fier. Avec tant de choses qui lui avaient été ôtées, il sentait que sa fierté était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre. Il détestait la charité et il haïssait la recevoir à cause de la mort de James et Lily.

Mais ce n'était pas de la charité, non ? C'était plus un salaire. Et s'il était payé pour faire un travail, par dieu qu'il le ferait bien. Sa fierté n'accepterait rien de moins.

Mais comment faire ? Il devait voir Harry au moins une fois par mois, plus de préférence. Il pouvait l'inviter ici. Bon, peut-être que non. Mais s'il utilisait un peu d'argent pour obtenir un meilleur logement… Il écrirait à Harry et lui raconterait tout à propos de ses parents. Oui, il pouvait mériter l'argent et en plus prendre part à la vie d'Harry.

Il remarqua l'heure. Il allait être en retard ! Il se dépêcha de se préparer.

Plus tard, lors de sa marche jusqu'à son travail, il prit conscience de quel jour s'était.

"C'est l'anniversaire d'Harry mais j'ai eu le plus beau cadeau !"

o0O0o

Les Lovegood prirent un portoloin pour une station de vacances magique dans l'État de Washington. Ils poursuivirent leurs randonnées et virent des créatures magiques. Le point culminant du voyage fut une marche guidée par un Yéti appelé Saul. Il était très amusant. A un moment donné, ils virent un ours sur une autre colline, à peut-être moins d'un kilomètre.

"Quelqu'un peut-il me dire la différence entre un ours mâle et femelle, sans être assez proche pour se faire mettre en pièces ? Non ? Et bien il n'y a pas vraiment de bon moyen. Mais si vous voyez un grand ours avec quatre petits oursons, c'est une femelle. A moins que le grand ours soit occupé à mettre les petits oursons dans sa bouche. Alors c'est un mâle."

Harry demanda à propos des jackalope.

"Ah, la plupart sont assez facile à vivre. Tu les laisses tranquille et ils te laissent tranquille. Mais les grands violets sont des tueurs. Le chromage dans leur fourrure qui leur donne cette couleur rose ou pourpre les rend également presque aussi insensible aux attaques physiques et magiques que des dragons. Ils sont carnivores et se déplacent en meutes. En d'autres mots, mauvaises nouvelles, restes loin. Tu en verras surtout plus à l'est et au nord, dans des zones moins peuplées des Montagnes Rocheuses."

La chambre dans laquelle ils restaient à Washington était similaire à celle de New York, une grande chambre avec deux lits immenses. Harry et Luna dormaient dans le même lit mais ce n'était pas confortable. Luna était une dormeuse active et le lit plus grand ne semblait pas protéger Harry grâce à la distance –qu'importe s'il dormait aussi loin d'elle que possible, elle finissait par rouler contre lui ou sur lui durant la nuit. A Many Glacier Hotel, les chambres étaient si petites qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place pour toute la famille. Donc Harry et Luna avait une chambre avec des lits jumeaux et durant cette partie du voyage, il avait eu des nuits tranquilles.

Une nouvelle chose arriva après son anniversaire, Luna lui faisait un bisou pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, chaque soir. Et ils se disaient à l'un et l'autre qu'ils s'aimaient.

o0O0o

Si quiconque les avait remarqués, ils auraient dit que c'était le groupe le plus incongru qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu se prélasser sur la plage de Malte. Il y avait un homme très vieux avec des épaules larges, des cheveux blancs et une barbe qui atteignait sa ceinture, si elle n'était pas jetée avec désinvolte par-dessus son épaule. Il portait des shorts Bermuda, des sandales et un t-shirt disant "Ne vous mêlez pas des affaires des sorciers.". Il descendit un petit verre d'ouzo en une gorgée et posa le verre vide à côté d'une demi-douzaine d'autre sur la table à côté de sa chaise. Pour ses compagnons, il avait l'air ridicule.

L'autre homme avait des cheveux sombres, une grande barbe fournie bien moins longue mais coupé à plat au bout. Il portait une chemise à manche longue, un pantalon et malgré la chaleur, des bottes. Si une autre personne l'avait aperçu, ils auraient dit qu'il avait l'air d'un Cosaque. Il buvait une bière sombre d'une énorme chope en verre. Ses compagnons, gardant leur impression pour eux-mêmes, le trouvaient ridicule.

Le troisième membre du groupe était une femme plutôt jolie. Elle l'aurait probablement été encore plus si elle n'avait pas attaché ses cheveux en un chignon si sévère. Ça ne l'aidait pas. Elle portait un bikini comme pour la plupart de ses vacances et avait un joli bronzage. Elle mesurait également deux mètres soixante-quinze et était bien proportionnée pour sa taille. Elle était allongée sur une chaise longue magiquement agrandie et buvait un coca light, amélioré avec enthousiasme par du rhum. Tenu par la ficelle de son bikini, se trouvait sa baguette. Ses compagnons, plus habitués à la voir dans un environnement très différent et très formel, pensait qu'elle avait l'air ridicule.

Ils se seraient fait remarquer si ce n'est pour les barrières de Non-Détection autour d'eux. Ils se relayaient pour aller prendre les boissons. Ils avaient dû agrandir la table qui tenait leurs verres vides. C'était la tradition.

C'est le rassemblement de fin de l'année traditionnel des directeurs du top trois des écoles Sorcières d'Europe. Les objectifs habituels de commisération, échange d'histoires embarrassantes (sur d'autres personnes) et se prendre une murge avaient été seulement partiellement achevés cette année. Pour quelque raison qu'il soit, Dumbledore n'arrivait pas du tout à se mettre dans l'ambiance. En un mot, il était morose.

Ses amis avaient essayé de lui parler, de le faire parler. Mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Ça pouvait être parce que l'objectif implicite de ce rassemblement était de collecter des informations sur les autres écoles, ou –encore mieux- de quoi faire chanter. Ils étaient bien trop habitués au jeu et Albus ne laissait rien filtrer.

Après quelques jours, Olympe Maxime et Igor Karkaroff avaient élaborés un plan différent. A l'inverse des directeurs qui leur avaient précédés, les relations entre les trois écoles étaient bien plus cordiales et ils n'essayaient pas réellement d'attendre les objectifs implicites. En fait, ils travaillaient ensemble pour s'empêcher de finir ivre mort. Mais, dans l'effort d'aider leur ami, ils avaient décidé de le laisser se souler autant qu'il voulait et voir si ça ne le décoinçait pas un peu.

Il semblait que ça fonctionnait.

"Nous sommes condamnés ! Condamnés, j'ai dit ! Je ne sais pas comment je fais pourvoir faire face aux enfants, sachant qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir."

"Dumbly-door, racontes-nous s'il te plaît, pour que nous puissions avoir du mal à faire face à nous enfants également."

La misère aimait la compagnie et Dumbledore l'était à un point où il pouvait partager sa richesse. "C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort. Il n'a pas été détruit, il s'est juste retrouvé sans forme corporelle. Il va revenir un jour et le garçon qui a été prophétisé pour le vaincre, est mort."

Karkaroff pâlit en écoutant l'aveu de Dumbledore. "Albus, que veux-tu dire par, il n'a pas été détruit. Bien sûr qu'il a été détruit ! Ce garçon Potter l'a fait –on ne sait comment."

"Non, mes amis. Il a seulement repoussé la bataille entre le bien et le mal. Non, j'ai prévu un combat capital, épique avec des milliers de morts parsèment le champ de bataille, et noble, Gryffondor, puissant Harry Potter vainquant le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un duel magique dont on parlerait pendant des générations, achevant le règne du mal pour toujours. Et puis Glenda, la bonne sorcière du sud viendrait et l'emmènerait chez elle pour qu'il y vive heureux à jamais."

Igor et Olympe échangèrent un regard, une expression inquiète sur leurs visages. "Peut-être que six n'était pas un bon nombre, mon cher Igor."

"Albus, pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas parti ?"

"La marque, Igor. La magie de la marque est toujours active. Il est faible ! Mais il est toujours là. J'ai étudié celle de Servilus longuement."

"Servilus, Servilus… Il a dit que peut-être je n'ai pas lu correctement la prophétie. Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre correspond aussi à la prophétie et que la mort infortunée d'Harry n'a pas d'importance ! Ça pourrait être ça !" S'écria-t-il, tâtonnant à la recherche de sa baguette.

"Dumbly-door, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je dois protéger la prophétie ! J'ai juste à vous lancer un Oubliettes pendant que vous ne regardez pas et nous pourrons tous simplement continuer nos vacances."

Karkaroff finit sa bière et abattit la lourde chope que la tête du directeur de Poudlard, marmonnant : "Stupéfix !"

"Boire ou ensorceler, il faut choisir." Dit-il, tandis qu'il allait prendre une autre tournée pour les directeurs encore conscients des trois plus grandes écoles de magie d'Europe.

o0O0o

"Très bien, M. Lupin ! Confessez ! Ce n'est pas bien d'essayer de cacher !"

"Et que suis-je précisément supposé cacher, P. John ?"

"Tu déambules partout comme le chat qui a mangé le canari. Tu es si joyeux, c'est énervant pour nous autres. Qui est-elle et quand vas-tu l'amener manger un soir au Presbytère ?"

Remus rit. "Désolé, je suis chanceux mais pas si chanceux. Il y a moins de deux semaines, le fils de deux de mes amis décédés est revenu dans ma vie. Il semble que j'étais supposé le surveiller ces six dernières années et c'est seulement maintenant que le testament est appliqué. Mais je connais la femme qui va être sa mère adoptive et c'est une bonne personne."

"Et tu vas l'amener manger un soir au Presbytère ?"

"Elle est mariée. Mais elle a secouru Harry d'une famille abusive et lui offre une maison aimante."

"Et tu vas t'investir dans sa vie maintenant ? Et c'est pour cela que tu es joyeux ?"

"Oui. C'est comme," Il marqua une pause, cherchant le mot. "C'est comme faire partie d'une famille."

"Alors tu devras amener la troupe entière à manger un soir."

o0O0o

Il semblait qu'en un rien de temps, les vacances étaient finies. Ils prirent un portoloin pour rentrer chez eux et rangèrent le portoloin/livre, qui était vide au début. Ils l'avaient rempli de leur activité, chaque jour. C'était maintenant un souvenir et une trace de leur voyage.

Les bandages d'Harry furent enlevés. Il y avait toujours plusieurs petites cicatrices sur son front. Mais la forme d'éclair avait disparu. Sélène avait eu une autre discussion avec Luna et Harry à propos de garder son identité secrète. Ils avaient inventé une histoire comme quoi ses parents avaient été tués pendant la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il avait vécu chez une famille Moldue quelques années avant qu'elle ne meure dans un accident de voitures. C'était à ce moment qu'il avait eu ses cicatrises. La simplicité et vérité de l'histoire aiderait à s'en souvenir.

Les choses revinrent à ce que Luna considérait comme normal. Ils jouaient beaucoup quand son père travaillait à la maison. Ils avaient l'autorisation d'utiliser leur baguette pour nettoyer et Sélène essayait de leur enseigner plus de charmes. Certains qu'ils arrivaient à maitriser –allumer la cuisinière, nettoyer les couvertures, éteindre de vraies bougies. D'autres qu'ils n'arrivaient pas – nettoyer la baignoire, repousser les insectes. Parfois, elle comprenait la raison, par exemple, nettoyer la baignoire était trop proche du sortilège généraliste Récurvite. Parfois, elle ne comprenait pas.

Leurs leçons se poursuivirent même pendant l'été. Harry maîtrisa l'écriture avec une plume et se concentra sur sa calligraphie.

o0O0o

"Papa ?"

"Oui, tulipe ?"

"Est-ce que tu peux me trouver une carte ?"

"Quelle sorte de carte ?"

"Oh, du monde, je suppose."

"D'accord, pâquerette."

o0O0o

Oncle Ollie vient rapidement diner quand ils furent revenus de vacances. Il écouta l'histoire comment Harry rejoint la maison. Il était impressionné par le déguisement d'Harry mais suggéra que quelque chose soit fait pour ses cheveux. James avait eu des cheveux très similaires. Il proposa que soit de les laisser pousser ou de les couper très courts.

Harry raconta son expérience avec la coupe de cheveux –ou plus précisément la taille- que Pétunia lui avait donné et la façon dont ses cheveux avaient repoussé dans la nuit. Ils décidèrent d'essayer et Sélène promit de tenter de la réussir et peut-être que la magie accidentelle d'Harry n'agirait pas.

Ollivander semblait heureux d'avoir Harry dans la famille et lui demanda s'il était intéressé par la fabrication de baguettes. Harry confessa qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Après des encouragements de la part de son nouvel oncle, il accepta d'y réfléchir.

o0O0o

"Papa ?"

"Oui, lilas ?"

"Est-ce que tu peux me montrer où on vit ?"

"Oui. Voyons voir. C'est la Grande-Bretagne et tu vois Londres, ici ? Nous sommes à moins de trois huitièmes d'un pouce à la gauche de là, quelque part là-bas."

"C'est vraiment petit. Est-ce qu'il y a une autre carte, plus grande de disponible ?"

"Est-ce qu'il y a une partie spécifique du monde que tu veux voir de plus près, chou ?"

"La Grande-Bretagne, je pense."

"D'accord, je t'en trouverais une. Mais sur celle-ci, tu peux voir jusqu'à où on a voyagé pour nos vacances…"

o0O0o

Ils tentèrent de faire une coupe de cheveux à Harry, le jour après qu'Ollivander rendit visite. Elle avait coupé jusqu'à un ou deux centimètres de long. Sélène et Luna confirmèrent que la coupe était jolie et Harry y consentit également mais dit que l'image dans le miroir n'était pas lui. Sélène sourit à cela et fit remarquer que c'était le but et qu'importe son apparence extérieure, il resterait toujours Harry à l'intérieur.

Luna et Harry pensaient de la sensation des cheveux en brosse était étrange et continuèrent à passer leur main dessus. Luna plus qu'Harry.

Le jour suivant, ses cheveux restèrent courts. Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Luna se plaignit que ses cheveux à elle étaient (dans ses mots) "dégueu". Sélène lui dit qu'ils auraient meilleure allure si elle les brossait. Quand Sélène partit travailler, Harry coiffa les cheveux de Luna pour elle. Luna pensa que se faire brosser les cheveux était très agréable. Après cela, ça devint une part de leurs traditions du soir, qu'Harry brosse les cheveux de Luna.

o0O0o

Un autre grand changement dans la vie d'Harry arriva le Vendredi après qu'ils furent revenus de leurs vacances. La plupart des Vendredi, Sélène et Larry allaient tous deux travailler et Luna, et maintenant Harry, allèrent chez les Weasley. Quand Harry arriva là-bas, il découvrit, à sa gêne, qu'il était le centre de l'attention. Il fut englouti dans une étreinte par Mme. Weasley, introduit à Ginny, "Qui sera dans la même année que toi" (qu'importe ce que ça signifiait), Ron, qui avait huit ans ("Ca sera sympa d'avoir un autre gars avec qui jouait"), les jumeaux, dix ans ("Je suis Georges, il est Fred." "Attend une minute, je pensais que j'étais Georges !" "Oh, c'est vrai, j'ai fait une erreur. Comme il disait, je suis Georges." "Et ne l'oublie pas !"), Percy, qui allait entrer en deuxième année à Poudlard ("Enchantez de vous rencontrer, M. Lovegood."), Charlie, quinze ans ("Salut") et Bill, qui avait tout juste fini Poudlard (qui lui offrit quelque chose entre un "Salut" et un grognement).

Ron s'excusa pour son plus grand frère. "N'y faites pas attention. Maman dit que ça arrive aux adolescents. Ils deviennent tout maussades et distants."

"Pourquoi ça ?"

"J'sais pas. Mais je l'ai entendu parler à Papa à propos des adolescents aillant des hors mones, qu'importe ce que c'est et que ça causait des problèmes."

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire face à cela. Il se sentait un peu confus avec tous les enfants roux autour. Ça n'aidait pas que Fred et Georges se chamaillaient toujours pour qui était qui et changeaient sur quel nom ils acceptaient que l'autre soit toutes les deux-trois minutes.

"Veux jouer dehors ?"

"D'accord."

Ils furent suivis un instant après par Luna et Ginny.

"Oh, non !" Grogna Ron. "Les filles."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec les filles ?"

"Elles veulent toujours jouer à des jeux de filles, comme à la maison."

"J'ai joué à la maison avec Luna, c'était amusant."

Ron regarda Harry comme s'il était malade.

"Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! C'est que de la cuisine et du ménage…"

"Je cuisine. Le petit-déjeuner tout du moins. Et nous faisons le ménage. C'était beaucoup plus amusant quand tu travailles avec quelqu'un."

Ron n'était pas sûr de quoi penser de ce nouveau garçon mais il ne voulait pas devenir comme lui.

"Tu ne joues pas à d'autres jeux ?"

"Bien sûr. Nous jouons aux Aurors et aux Voleurs, et aux Pirates et nous explorons le jardin." Il regarda autour. Le "jardin" des Weasley apparaissait être un terme nébuleux. Alors que le jardin de la Prairie finissait aux bois, le jardin des Weasley incluait un grand coin avec des légumes, un champ, une mare et peut-être un verger de pommiers. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de limites. "C'est chouette." Dit-il, regardant autour.

Ron jeta un regard aux alentours, confus. Il ne voyait rien de chouette. C'était juste un jardin.

"Viens Harry ! Je veux te montrer quelque chose." Hurla Luna alors qu'elle s'éloignait en courant. Harry sourit et courut après elle, suivi par Ginny et Ron. Luna les guida jusqu'à un grand érable vers la moitié du champ. Là, elle attrapa une branche à un mètre du sol, lança ses jambes autour d'elle pour qu'elle puisse se laisser pendre, la tête en bas comme un paresseux, un pied crocheté à l'arbre et s'appuya sur la branche. Puis elle se hissa dessus et en escalada une autre, plus haute et plus loin dans l'arbre.

"Viens Harry." Dit-elle.

Harry essaya de faire comme elle avait fait et après quelques tentatives, ses pieds atteignirent la branche. Ça prit un moment mais il fut capable de se mettre sur la branche également. A ce moment-là, Luna atteint la branche suivante et monta plus haut. Harry commença à suivre.

"C'est pas juste !" Se plaignit Ginny. "Je ne peux pas grimper."

"Nous pouvons t'aider à monter." Proposa Harry.

"Non, Maman dit que les dames ne montent pas dans les arbres. En plus, je porte une robe." Harry remarqua qu'elle était vêtue d'une robe d'été. Elle était assez ample pour lui permettre de courir donc il ne vit pas pourquoi ça interférait pour montrer dans un arbre. Luna, comme Harry, était vêtue de short, qui semblait convenir à cette chaude journée d'été.

"Trop dommage." Dit Ron, alors qu'il tentait d'atteindre la première branche en tournant dessus, ce qui le laissait pendu, avec ses bras autour de la branche, ne faisant rien d'autres que le maintenir là où il était et ses pieds s'agitaient dans le vide sans appuie. Il retomba au sol pour réessayer, ce qui ne fut pas plus fructifiant.

"Tu devrais être capable de monter, même dans cette robe." Dit Harry, essayant d'aider.

"Mais alors tous ceux qui viendraient pourraient voir ma culotte." Répliqua-t-elle.

"Je vais le dire à Maman que tu as dit culotte !" S'écria Ron, essayant toujours de monter sur la branche.

"Qu'est-ce qui a de mal à cela ?" Demanda Harry, confus.

"Oh ! Tu essayes simplement de la voir ! Maman a dit qu'ils y avaient des garçons comme toi, qui voulaient juste voir ma culotte !"

Harry lança un regard à Luna, confus.

"C'est ce truc d'intimité sur lequel Maman radotait. Je ferais mieux d'aller lui parler." Elle s'assit sur la branche où elle se trouvait, raffermit la prise de ses mains dessus et se laissa tomber, elle avait les pieds à un mètre du sol puis lâcha sa prise. Elle courut après Ginny.

"Les filles !" Annonça Ron, qui avait –on ne sait comment- fini enroulé autour de la branche, ses pieds et sa tête pendant en bas. Il se maintenait sur la branche avec ses mains. Son torse passait par-dessus la branche, donc si ses mains ne le maintenaient pas en place, il serait probablement entrainé et finirait par tomber sur la tête.

"Harry, tu peux me donner un coup de main, s'il te plaît ?"

o0O0o

"Il n'essayait pas de la voir, tu sais."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait que je grimpe dans l'arbre ?"

"Parce que nous grimpions dans l'arbre et il s'amusait, donc il voulait partager le moment. Il est comme ça. Il a grandi sans rien n'avoir à partager ou quelqu'un avec qui le partageait. Il est très gentil."

"Eh bien s'il est si gentil, pourquoi tu ne te maries pas avec lui !"

"Je le ferai."

"Eh bien moi, je vais me marier à Harry Potter !"

Luna réprima son rire. Elle avait déjà entendu ça avant. "Et s'il est déjà marié ?"

"Il ne peut pas être marié. Il a seulement huit ans."

"Oh, c'est vrai. Nous ne te ferons pas monter dans l'arbre. Nous jouerons à autre chose."

o0O0o

Harry convint Ron de ne pas dénoncer Ginny. Luna convint Ginny de revenir jouer avec eux. Plus tard, ils jouèrent à chat et les jumeaux les rejoignirent, ce qui mit éventuellement fin au jeu après qu'un des jumeaux fut le chat et que les deux agirent comme s'ils étaient le chat et que Ginny et Harry le furent tous deux à leur tour et que les jumeaux ne voulurent pas leur dire qui était vraiment le chat.

Harry et Luna rentrèrent chez eux fatigués après une journée d'amusement.

Cette nuit, Luna grimpa dans le lit d'Harry. Larry avait déplacé son bureau dans la pièce nouvellement agrandie en bas et Harry s'était déplacé dans sa propre chambre. Ils allaient dans temps en temps dans le lit de l'autre pour discuter avant de retourner dans leur lit respectif.

"Harry, est-ce que les rats peuvent être magique ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que oui. Les chouettes messagères le sont. Les Centaures sont magiques. Les Joncheruines sont magiques. Je suppose que les rats peuvent l'être aussi. Pourquoi ?"

"Le rat de Percy a beaucoup de magie autour de lui, ça me rappelle ta magie, en quelque sort. C'était une sorte de magie animale."

"Eh bien, c'est un animal."

"Mais les animaux n'ont pas de magie animale. Les chouettes ont la magie de connaissance. Elles en ont besoin pour trouver à qui livrer le courrier. Les Kneazles ont la magie de communication, pour qu'ils puissent dire qui est digne de confiance et qui ne l'est pas. Maman m'a montré un Saule Cogneur l'année dernière en France. Il avait de la magie animale afin qu'il puisse bouger. Pourquoi un rat a de la magie animale ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Nous devrions demander à ta Maman, elle est une créatrice de sort. Elle sait tout sur la magie."

Luna hocha la tête. Ils s'embrassèrent, se dirent qu'ils s'aimaient et allèrent dormir dans leurs lits respectifs.

o0O0o

"Ça ne va pas fonctionner à moins que nous sachions exactement où est où sur cette carte. J'ai demandé à Papa et il n'a pas de boussole."

"A l'école, j'ai lu un moyen de le faire sans boussole. Tu plantes un bâton dans le sol et marques où l'ombre s'arrête. Tu attends quinze minutes et marques où se trouve l'ombre après. Tu dessines une ligne entre la première marque et la seconde et tu obtiens une ligne d'ouest en est." Il regarda à l'extérieur où la pluie tombait en abondance. "Nous devrons le découvrir un autre jour."

Luna acquiesça. "Découvrir où vont tes lignes noires nous donne plus de problèmes que ça ne le vaut."

"Nous le ferons un jour où il y aura du soleil. Mais regarde ce que j'ai trouvé sur l'étagère des livres." Harry se pencha au-dessous du canapé et sortit un livre sombre de dessous. Les deux enfants se rapprochèrent et tinrent le livre entre eux, le livre des sorts et enchantements, Niveau 1, de Miranda Fauconnette. Ils l'observèrent avec de grands yeux et l'ouvrirent au premier chapitre.

o0O0o

"Papa ?"

"Oui, cône de pin ?"

"Est-ce qu'on peut aller à Fortarôme pour une glace ?"

"Désolé, muflier, mais je dois finir d'écrire cela."

o0O0o

"Papa, on peut y aller maintenant ?"

"Ça fait seulement cinq minutes depuis que tu as demandé. Je n'ai pas terminé."

o0O0o

"Papa, tu as fini maintenant ?"

"Non, mais c'est la septième fois que tu m'interromps ces dernières quinze minutes."

"Je ne t'embêterais pas à nouveau si tu nous emmènes manger des glaces."

"DEHORS !"

o0O0o

"Oncle Larry ?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est !"

"Je pensais que, une fois que tu auras terminé, tu pourras le déposer au Chicaneur pendant que nous irons prendre une glace et tu pourras faire d'une pierre deux coups."

"Oui, ça pourrait le faire. Maintenant laisse-moi seul pour que je puisse finir."

o0O0o

"Es-tu sûr qu'il nous emmènera ?" Demanda Luna à Harry, pensant qu'ils devraient à nouveau demander à son père.

"Nous devons juste le laisser seul, un petit moment. Nous allons surveiller et quand il aura terminé son article, nous vérifierons s'il est prêt à y aller."

o0O0o

"Nous promettons de rester assis juste là et de ne pas bouger. Je _promets_, Papa !"

"Moi aussi."

"Très bien mais ne bougez pas. Euh, qu'est-ce que bâton fait sur la table ?"

"C'est notre bâton-soleil. Nous mesurons l'ombre. Tu vois, elle est là maintenant. Et quand tu seras revenu, nous verrons où elle sera à ce moment-là."

Larry se gratta la tête puis haussa les épaules. Les enfants ! Il partit faire une visite inattendue au bureau.

o0O0o

"Est-ce que c'est assez loin ?"

"Je pense, oui."

"D'accord, sors la carte. Maintenant penches-toi, un peu plus. C'est bon. Attends le temps que je le note sur la carte."

Un instant après, Luna dit à Harry de se rassoir. Elle avait complété quelques lignes sur la carte déjà annotée.

"Je ne suis pas certaine mais je pense qu'il y en a une à Londres, quelque part. Celle-ci est en Ecosse, les Highlands. Celle-là est à Cumbria. A moins que je confonde ces deux lignes, alors une est à Strathclyde et l'autre à Northumberland. Je ne pense pas que nous serions capables de savoir à moins que nous nous rapprochions de l'Écosse. Je suis presque certaine qu'il y en a une à Swindon, ce qui n'est pas loin de la maison. Il y en a une près de Portsmouth ou peut-être même sur l'Ile de Wight. Et la dernière est très loin au Sud-Est. Elle n'est pas en Angleterre."

"Est-ce que tu veux voir si nous pouvons trouver celle à Londres ?"

Harry y réfléchit un moment. "Non. Nous avons besoin d'un plan. Nous avons besoin…"

"Bonjour, Harry, ma chérie. Vous avez fini vos glaces ? Oh, vous vérifiez la carte ? Hum, ces lignes semblent se croiser à Poudlard. Soit, remballez, nous rentrons."

"Merci Papa, de nous avoir amenés."

"Oui, merci Oncle Larry."

"De rien les enfants. Maintenant, rentrons."

o0O0o

"Tu as les baguettes ?"

"Oui. Et la cape d'invisibilité. Ils l'ont caché plus haut."

"J'ai le balai. Est-ce que tu ais sûr que tu veux aller sur l'Ile de Wight au lieu de Swindon ?"

"Je n'ai jamais vu la mer. J'aimerai la voir."

"D'accord, allons-y."

"Je tends la main et dis DEBOUT ! Hé, ça a marché. Ce balai semble vouloir partir."

"Oui. Oh, attends une minute. PAPA ! Nous allons chez les Weasley pour jouer ! On se voit plus tard !"

"Soyez sage. Revenez avant diner."

"Ok, allons-y."

o0O0o

Il s'avéra que la ligne ne pointait pas l'Ile de Wight, ni Portsmouth mais une zone à côté de l'océan, à quelques kilomètres de Portsmouth. L'endroit exact qu'elle indiquait était un espace rocheux, plat à une centaine de mètres de l'océan. Ils atterrirent hors de vue et marchèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où la ligne disparaissait directement dans le rocher.

"Ça n'a pas de sens." Déclara Luna. "La ligne indique en bas, comme si ce qui y était rattaché, était enterré sous nos pieds."

"Ça ne peut pas être enterré comme un trésor pirate. Ce n'est que de la roche ici. Même si nous avions une pelle, nous ne pourrions pas passer au travers."

Après quelques instants déroutés, ils décidèrent d'avancer vers le bord de la falaise pour donner à Harry une meilleure vue de l'océan. Tandis qu'ils admiraient l'eau en contrebas, Harry releva soudainement les yeux.

"Peut-être que c'est dans une grotte que nous ne pouvons pas voir d'ici ! Comme une grotte de pirates ! Tu veux voler jusqu'en bas de la falaise pour vérifier ?"

Ils disparurent à nouveau de vue, cachés par la cape invisible et décollèrent. Après quelques minutes, ils trouvèrent la grotte et entrèrent à l'intérieur sur le balai.

"Cette paroi luit de magie. Elle semble être de la même couleur que ta protection de sang. Mais ce n'est pas une protection. Une clé ? Peut-on faire une clé à partir de sang ?"

"Je ne pense pas. Est-ce que le sang lui-même pourrait être la clé ? Un sacrifice ?"

"Oh, dégueu, si c'est ce qu'il faut, nous n'allons jamais entrer là-dedans."

"Pourquoi juste un petit peu de sang ? Est-ce que ça marcherait ?"

Luna plissa des yeux en direction du mur. Ça n'aida pas du tout sa vue-mage. "Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas que ça fasse mal."

Harry regarda ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux et trouva des bouteilles cassées. Apparemment, d'autres connaissaient l'existence de cette grotte mais n'étaient pas au courant pour la paroi magique. Il passa son doigt sur un bout de verre acéré. Puis il posa son doigt ensanglanté sur le mur et ce dernier disparut alors qu'une arche lumineuse argenté apparut. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce sombre. Luna observa ce nouvel endroit.

"Wow ! Cette pièce luit entièrement de magie. L'eau est magique, le plafond, cette île là-bas dans le lac est très brillante à cause de ça. C'est là l'endroit que la ligne indique. Oh, il y a une sorte de lien là-bas." Elle guida Harry plus près du lac. Harry commençait à être très nerveux. La noirceur était oppressante et la lumière de leurs baguettes ne semblait pas percer les ombres comme elle devrait le faire.

"Ne touche pas l'eau. Il y a une sorte de déclencheur magique. Je ne peux pas dire ce qu'il le déclenche mais je ne veux pas enclencher un piège."

"Luna, j'ai peur."

Elle l'observa, inquiète. "Tu ne dois pas l'être, tu sais. Il n'y a rien d'effrayant encore. Déclencher quelque chose pourrait sonner une alarme mais nous ne ferons rien de tel. Prends ma main. Tout ira bien."

Son calme, sa lucidité l'aidèrent à se détendre. Il prit sa main de la main gauche et la baguette et le balai dans sa main droite.

"Oh, je pense que j'ai trouvé ce que faisait le plafond, c'est un sort anti-lumière. Je pense que quiconque l'ayant installé voulait faire peur aux gens."

"Ça fonctionne." Dit Harry avec un sourire sincère.

"Est-ce que je peux ravoir ma main ? Il y a quelque chose ici." Harry la lâcha et elle leva sa baguette pour pointer un coin semblant tout aussi sombre et vide que le reste de l'endroit. Soudainement, Luna prit une chaîne verte qui sortit de l'eau pour s'empiler à ses pieds. Un petit bateau apparut, tiré par la chaîne.

"Bon, montons dedans."

"Est-ce que c'est sûr ?"

"Je pense. Une fois qu'on sera dedans, je pense qu'il va nous emmener sur l'île verte au milieu du lac."

Harry tenait la main de Luna quand elle monta sur le bateau. Aussitôt que son deuxième pied fut dessus, le bateau commença à avancer. Harry dût sauter dedans.

"Je pense qu'il ne s'attendait à ce qu'une seule personne monte. Ce n'est pas très grand. Je ne pense pas que deux adultes pourraient tenir dans ce bateau. Je pense que c'est important."

"Tu veux dire qu'il y a quelque chose qui nécessite deux personnes là-bas alors qu'il n'y a de la place que pour un sur le bateau ?"

"Je suppose mais oui. Si c'est un trésor pirate, le pirate devait être un sorcier très puissant pour mettre en place tout ça. Oh dégueu ! Un corps flottant sur l'eau !"

Harry avait très peur maintenant et tint à nouveau la main de Luna tandis que le bateau avançait dans la noirceur vers la lueur verte.

Le bateau s'arrêta à l'île. Ils descendirent avec précaution ensemble et marchèrent jusqu'à la seule chose intéressante sur l'île : une colonne de pierre contenant un bassin en pierre remplit d'un liquide luisant d'un vert blafard.

"Ewww. Ce truc est complétement bourré de magie noire. Le bol est entouré de barrière anti-magie contre toutes sortes de magie. Et ta ligne pointe directement au fond du bol."

"Est-ce qu'on est supposé mettre la main dedans et le prendre ?"

"Non, je pense qu'une des choses contre lesquelles la potion est protégée est quelqu'un la touchant. Ewww, à nouveau ! Ça serait vraiment étrange si tu la buvais. Ça te retournerait probablement de l'intérieur si tu le faisais, aussi bien que la potion. Est-ce que tu as toujours ta bouteille d'eau ?"

"Oui, elle est presque finie. Tu en veux ?"

"Pourquoi pas. Je veux la finir et utiliser la bouteille. On pourra partager la mienne sur le chemin du retour."

"D'accord. Tiens."

Luna finit le peu d'eau qu'il restait dans la bouteille d'un demi-litre. Elle découvrit qu'elle pouvait plonger la bouteille dans la potion et la remplir avec. Elle ressortit la bouteille de potion et la vida au sol.

"Ce n'est pas bon. Regarde, elle se re-remplit."

Luna rit.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?"

"Je peux voir d'où elle se remplit. Tu ne peux pas le voir mais il y a un réservoir de cette potion dans le coin éloigné du lac. Quand nous ne faisons pas le bon truc, ce que je pense est la boire, le bol ramène plus de potion ici."

"Dommage que nous n'arrivons pas à faire fonctionner des barrières. Nous aurions pu protéger l'île contre la potion."

Luna gloussa à son commentaire et Harry reprit du poil de la bête.

"Mais ça prendrait trop longtemps de vider le réservoir avec cette bouteille. La réserve semble être vraiment importante. Voyons voir…"

"Harry, c'est protégé contre toute sorte de sortilèges. Plus que j'en ai entendu parler. Mais je ne pense pas que quiconque l'ayant fait avait pensé aux sortilèges ménagers."

"Je ne pense pas d'un Récurvite fonctionnera, même si je pouvais le lancer."

"Non, c'est probablement trop puissant. Essaye quelque chose de plus simple."

"D'accord. Fonticulus !"

La potion suivit le mouvement de baguette d'Harry et sortit en flot régulier du bol pour jaillir en petite pluie, parfaite pour arroser les plantes. Luna le lança également et la potion commença à diminuer plus vite. Cependant elle commença à se re-remplir. Luna et Harry lancèrent à nouveau le sort et le basin se vida plus vite qu'il ne se remplissait. C'était presque joli avec le jet de liquide vert luisant dans l'air.

Ils virent l'ouverture d'où la potion arrivait magiquement du réservoir invisible. Harry jeta une troisième fois le sort, interceptant le liquide avant qu'il ne rejoigne le reste de la potion dans le bassin. Ils surveillèrent, faisant attention qu'aucune goutte de la potion ne les atteignit. Soudainement, le fond du bassin fut visible et une coupe en or s'y trouvait. Luna attrapa la coupe et la rangea dans son sac-à-dos.

"C'est ça. Ta ligne est connectée à ça. Euh-oh !"

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour. Des personnes pâles sortaient de l'eau, venant de toutes directions. Ils n'avaient fait aucun bruit et n'avaient aucune expression sur leur visage.

"Euh-oh effectivement. Nous y allons ?"

"Allons-y."

"DEBOUT !" Ils s'envolèrent rapidement au-dessus des zombies et Harry suivit les instructions de Luna vers la sortie. Quand ils atteignirent la plage, ils remarquèrent que plus de zombies continuaient de sortir de l'eau près d'eux. Harry sortit de sa poche le bout de verre qu'il avait utilisé pour entrer et se coupa à nouveau. Cette fois c'était plus sérieux mais le sang fonctionna à nouveau et ils passèrent à travers l'arche bien avant qu'un seul des zombies lents ne puisse les rejoindre. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord de la grotte assez longtemps pour passer la cape d'invisibilité autour d'eux et rentrèrent chez eux.

o0O0o

Quelque part dans les Carpates, une chose qui était moins qu'un fantôme ressentit une nouvelle sensation. Elle gagnait peu à peu un sens de soi, ainsi qu'une colère contre sa situation actuelle. Elle savait à un certain niveau que ce qu'elle était n'était pas ce qu'elle était supposée être et que quelqu'un y était en cause. Mais maintenant elle avait cette nouvelle sensation : la peur. L'esprit de Lord Voldemort ne se reposait pas tranquillement.

Elle n'avait pas progressé au point d'avoir de réels souvenirs. Quand elle atteint finalement ce point, elle essaya en vain de se souvenir la cause de ses peurs. Et étant incapable de se rappeler, cela ne fit qu'augmenter ses peurs.

* * *

Note de traduction :

Chemina : verbe inventé pour décrire l'action d'utiliser le réseau de Cheminées. Il revient souvent dans cette histoire, _floo-ed_ en anglais. Donc autant avoir une traduction.

_There's a sucker born every minute_ : extrait du show Barnum. Ça se traduirait par "Un nouveau pigeon vient au monde, à chaque minute" dans le genre, il y a toujours quelqu'un qui essaye de te gruger.

Prochain Chapitre : Holidays


	5. Holidays

**Luna's Hubby**

**By ****Meteoricshipyards**

Traduit par Magic Blue

* * *

******Prenez garde et lisez à vos risques et périls****: **les fautes et erreurs que je n'ai pu terrassées peuvent vous surprendre à tout moment !

Hello ! Désolé du retard, le chapitre était prêt mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de le relire... je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps de le relire correctement en vérité ^^'

La note d'auteur (située à la fin de l'histoire) répondra à certaines de vos questions sur les incohérences soulevées avec le canon.

**C'est une traduction, je ne peux rien faire pour le rythme de l'histoire, seulement ralentir le rythme de publication ou laisser plus de fautes que je ne le fais déjà :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Holidays**

o0O0o

Harry et Luna rentrèrent chez eux et firent face à deux adultes très en colère. Molly Weasley avait appelé pour s'assurer que les Lovegood étaient d'accord qu'elle emmène les enfants sur le Chemin de Traverse ce Vendredi, comme ses enfants les plus âgés avaient besoin d'acheter leurs fournitures scolaires. Quand Larry demanda comment aller les enfants, il s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le temps qu'il découvre que les baguettes, le balai et la cape d'invisibilité manquaient, sa femme avait fini son travail et avait passé un appel à la maison, qui fut rapidement suivi par son retour à la maison.

Ils n'essayèrent pas de cacher ce qu'ils avaient fait, une fois qu'ils furent pris sur le fait. Ce fut tout juste après qu'ils dirent qu'ils étaient partis pour une chasse au trésor, Sélène n'attendit pas plus d'explications. Harry et Luna reçurent un long serment ainsi que la perte de privilèges de baguettes pour un temps indéterminé. Ils devront faire leur devoir d'école plutôt que jouer la semaine prochaine, se coucher plus tôt et être envoyé dans leur chambre sans repas. Cette dernière punition avait été imposée par Larry, comme Sélène avait fait la majorité du sermon jusqu'à maintenant.

La remontrance fut interrompue quand Sélène remarqua la coupure sur la main d'Harry. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour qu'elle puisse le désinfecter et jeter un sort de soin. La blessure devint une part du sermon, un exemple parlant du danger dans lequel ils s'étaient mis : que ce serait-il passé si la coupure avait été plus profonde, ou sur une partie de son corps où il aurait pu perdre beaucoup de sang ? Est-ce qu'ils auraient été capables de recevoir de l'aide à temps ?

Tandis qu'ils montaient dans leur chambre, Harry entendit Tante Sélène commençait à crier sur Oncle Larry pour avoir été irresponsable et négligent. Elle était beaucoup plus bruyante avec lui qu'elle ne l'avait été avec eux.

Il s'assit dans sa chambre et réfléchit. C'était si _différent_ ! Oui, Sélène et Larry avaient été en colère mais ils n'avaient pas crié. Et ils n'avaient pas frappé. Quand il les avait vus si en colère, il avait senti son estomac se serrer, certain qu'une correction arrivait. Il n'était pas encore certain qu'il n'en recevrait pas mais il se dit que cette fois, il avait vraiment fait quelque chose de mal.

Il s'assit dans sa chambre et attendit. Ne pas avoir de nourriture était quelque chose auquel il était habitué chez les Dursley, mais ça faisait plusieurs mois maintenant, depuis qu'il avait raté un repas. Il se demanda si ça rendrait la chose plus facile ou plus difficile.

Ils n'eurent pas de déjeuner mais ça pouvait être dû au fait qu'ils étaient rentrés si tard. Quand le repas du soir arriva, ils furent appelés à descendre manger. Tante Sélène leur dit qu'ils ne les priveraient pas de repas comme punition ; mais qu'ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à être gâtés. Ils furent informés qu'ils auraient du pain et de l'eau comme diner. Harry supposa que les adultes auraient ce qu'il pouvait sentir. La table était déjà mise. Sélène amena un plat de petits pains frais, suivi d'un pot de soupe. Quand elle leur versa la soupe dans leur bol, elle expliqua avec un sourire que c'était principalement de l'eau et que les petits pains étaient simplement du pain. La soupe était faite maison et avait très bon goût et les petits pains encore chauds étaient délicieux. Les enfants mangèrent leurs petits pains et leur soupe avec appétit.

Ils durent aller directement au lit après avoir fait la vaisselle. Après s'être préparé pour aller au lit, Harry s'assit sur le lit de Luna pour lui brosser les cheveux. Sélène s'arrêta voir s'ils ne s'étaient pas mis à jouer mais quand elle vit ce qui se passait, elle leur dit de finir vite et d'aller dans leur lit respectif.

Harry et Luna discutèrent à voix basse tandis qu'il s'occupait de ses cheveux.

"Je suis désolée que ça ait fini comme ça, Harry."

"Oui, nous n'aurions probablement pas dû le faire. C'était une aventure assez effrayante, quand même."

"Je ne pensais pas que nous nous étions mis autant en danger. Ça aurait pu être bien pire. Si je devais cacher un trésor, je n'aurais certainement pas mis tous ses pièges magiques."

"Oui, mais très peu de gens peuvent voir la magie comme toi. Si ça n'avait été que moi là-bas, je n'aurais pas découvert la grotte cachée, ou le bateau ou trouvé quoi fait avec la potion. Donc ça n'aurait arrêté."

"Je suppose qu'on a juste été chanceux."

"Ne recommençons pas pour le moment. Je me demande ce que c'est comme coupe ?"

"Nous devrions demander à Maman."

"Nous devrions mais pas maintenant. Si nous lui disons qu'il y avait des zombies, des potions empoisonnées et d'autres pièges magiques, elle sera très mécontente. Laissons la se détendre pendant un moment avant de lui montrer."

o0O0o

Harry se leva plus tôt que d'habitude et descendit pour aider à faire le petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'il traversait le salon, il remarqua qu'il y avait des couvertures sur le canapé. Il aida Sélène à faire le petit-déjeuner. Il demanda à propos du canapé tandis qu'ils œuvraient à la tâche.

"J'étais plutôt contrariée contre mon mari hier, Harry. Bien que vous méritiez la majorité du blâme pour vos actions, il en reçoit aussi un peu, comme il était responsable."

"Donc sa punition s'était de dormir sur le canapé ?"

"Oui. Et non. Pas vraiment une punition. Quand des personnes mariées se disputent, parfois elles doivent mettre de la distance entre elles pour pouvoir se calmer. Une chose dont tu devras être très attention quand tu te disputes avec quelqu'un que tu aimes, c'est d'être sûr que tu ne les blesses pas dans la colère. C'est très facile à faire, dire des mots méchants quand tu es en colère. Tu ne les pensais pas et tu t'excuses quand tu redeviens plus calme et tu peux même être pardonné mais c'est trop tard. Quand tu te disputes avec quelqu'un que tu aimes, tu dois te rappeler de ne pas rendre les choses pires. Et c'est quelque chose de très dur à se souvenir quand tu veux juste gifler l'idiot."

"Il y a autre chose à éviter. Quand tu es en colère, que tu veux riposter et faire mal à l'autre personne. Mais tu dois éviter ça Harry. Je suis certaine qu'il y a quelquefois où tu as souhaité que tu pouvais faire mal à ta famille pour t'avoir blessé. Mais quand quelqu'un sur tu aimes te fait sentir de cette façon, tu ne dois pas tomber dans cette envie. Tu peux les blesser juste un petit peu et découvrir que tu as fait beaucoup de mal à votre relation. Qu'importe le nombre d'excuses, cela ne défera pas ce que tu as fait."

Harry essaya de tout saisir. Il n'était pas certain que ça ait un rapport avec les couvertures sur le canapé mais ça semblait être un bon conseil. Il devra faire attention si lui et Luna finiraient par se disputer. Bien sûr, ils ne se disputaient pas mais un jour, peut-être que ça arrivera et il avait besoin de savoir tout ça.

o0O0o

Vendredi, Rosamonde Croaker les surveilla, puis que les Weasley allaient sur le Chemin de Travers et que Harry et Luna étaient toujours punis. Ginny et Ron parlèrent beaucoup de tout ce qu'ils virent. Harry et Luna acceptèrent le fait qu'ils avaient loupé quelque chose qui aurait pu être amusant, mais comme disait Luna, rien de bon n'arrivera d'être triste maintenant.

o0O0o

Le nouvel anniversaire d'Harry arriva. Ils invitèrent Ron et Ginny pour la journée. Ils jouaient ensemble plus souvent maintenant que leurs frères plus âgés étaient partis à l'école. Après la "chasse aux trésors" des enfants, les parents de Luna s'assuraient toujours qu'ils jouaient réellement avec les Weasley quand ils disaient qu'ils le faisaient.

o0O0o

Oncle Ollie vint diner lors de son anniversaire. Il donna à Harry un kit de nettoyage de baguette, contenant un peu d'huile de lin et un chiffon dans un petit étui. Il était curieux de savoir comment avancer leur instruction magique. Quand on lui raconta l'aventure des enfants et la perte de leurs privilèges de baguettes, Ollivander devint très inquiet et expliqua la loi du secret aux enfants. Ils lui répondirent qu'ils la connaissaient et insistèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas été vu en train de voler ou mettre et enlever la cape d'invisibilité, et que la seule fois qu'ils utilisèrent leurs baguettes avaient été dans la grotte où personne ne pouvait les voir. Quand on leur demanda, ils expliquèrent que les seuls sortilèges qu'ils avaient lancés étaient _Lumos_, _Fonticulus_ et _Nox_ pour éteindre leur baguette.

Ollivander souligna de nouveau l'importance des lois sur le secret. Puis il laissa tomber le sujet. Au fond, il était fier des accomplissements des enfants.

Luna offrit un jeu de cartes de bataille explosive à Harry. Sélène et Larry lui achetèrent de nouveaux vêtements et quelques livres : _Voyages avec les Vampires _de Gilderoy Lockhart et _L'Île aux trésors_ de Robert Louis Stevenson. Au cours des semaines suivantes, il lut les deux. _L'Île aux trésors_ était excellent selon lui. L'autre livre avait beaucoup de passage ennuyant où l'auteur décrivait dans tous les détails soit ce qu'il portait ou combien il était brave. Harry pensait que Jim Hawkins était brave mais il ne s'étalait pas dessus. Harry et Luna pensaient tous deux que la section du livre de Lockhart sur les Zombies ne décrivait pas les créatures sur lesquelles ils étaient tombés.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas dit à Sélène pour la coupe. Ils n'étaient pas certains de comment s'y prendre.

o0O0o

Harry reçut plusieurs lettres de Remus Lupin. Dans celles-ci, Remus parlait de ses parents et un peu de ses grands-parents, tous ceux qui étaient morts durant la guerre contre Tu-Sais-Qui. Il demandait toujours ce que faisait Harry et comment était sa nouvelle famille. Harry et Luna avaient été assignés de répondre tous les deux aux lettres. Remus écrivait aussi à propos de recherches d'appartement et promit de recevoir les Lovegood une fois qu'il sera installé.

Harry aimait en apprendre plus sur ses parents. Il pensait que c'était étrange que deux tiers des histoires que Remus lui écrivait s'étaient passés quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que Remus les a connus plus longtemps à Poudlard que quand ils étaient encore en vie une fois qu'ils aient quitté l'école.

o0O0o

Les baguettes restèrent sous scellées jusqu'à quasiment Halloween. Un Samedi, tandis qu'ils peignaient, une bouteille de peinture se renversa. Sélène sortit leurs baguettes et leur apprit le sortilège _Abstergo Tertilis_ pour faire partir la tâche du tapis. Puis elle leur reprit les baguettes.

o0O0o

Ron et Ginny furent jaloux quand ils découvrirent que Luna et Harry avaient des baguettes. Ron, tout du moins (et Ginny pour elle-même) devinrent bien moins intéressés quand ils apprirent que Harry et Luna étaient seulement autorisés à les utiliser pour nettoyer.

Les jumeaux s'améliorèrent à jouer avec les autres enfants. Par exemple, s'ils essayaient tous les deux de prétendre être le chat durant un jeu de chat perché, les autres enfants arrêteraient alors de jouer avec eux. Ils découvrirent que c'était plus ennuyant de ne pas jouer du tout que de jouer en suivant les règles.

Ron finit par trouver le problème d'Harry. La raison, figura Ron, pour qu'Harry aime autant le ménage était parce qu'il ne connaissait rien au Quidditch. Dans l'esprit de Ron, s'il pouvait faire Harry s'intéresser au Quidditch, il oublierait qu'il voulait faire des tâches ménagères. Un jour après le déjeuner, Ron expliqua avec beaucoup de détails à Harry le jeu, les positions, les matchs, les fautes et son équipe favorite, les Canons de Chudley. Il était si concentré dessus qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Harry et lui avaient nettoyé les plats du déjeuner jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini. Harry sourit au "Merci" de Madame Weasley.

Puis il se tourna vers Ron et dit : "Ce n'était pas beaucoup plus amusant quand tu le fais avec quelqu'un d'autre ?"

Ron désespéra presque de soigner son nouvel ami. Il devra juste tenter autre chose.

o0O0o

"Oui Monsieur, je peux vous aider ?"

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à l'employé et pensa qu'il lui était familier, peut-être de son temps à Poudlard. Remus songea qu'il y avait des travails pires que travailler pour une épicerie. "Oui, je viens tout juste d'emménager et je souhaiterai connecter ma cheminée au réseau de Cheminettes."

"Alors vous êtes venu au bon département. Est-ce que vous avez rempli votre formulaire d'autorisation ? Et la requête de déconnexion ? Pas de connexion antérieure ? Je vois. Est-ce que vous avez un formulaire de Protection et Sécurité pour Cheminettes ? Et c'est nouveau, la déclaration de vie privée, vous avez besoin de signer ici pour montrer que nous vous l'avons donné, c'est en place depuis presque quatre ans. C'est une déclaration selon laquelle toute utilisation non-autorisée de la Cheminette est votre responsabilité et non celle du Ministère. Et voici le formulaire d'Autorisation de Connexion de Cheminettes, nous avons besoin que ce soit signé avec les frais de connexion et le reste avant que nous puissions entrer chez vous. Etes-vous dans un quartier Moldu ? Alors nous avons besoin que ce formulaire de Point de Transplanage Sécurisé Temporaire soit rempli par un Auror pour que les travailleurs puissent venir chez vous sans être vus. Vous devrez vous arranger avec les Aurors pour le remplir. Oui, je crois que ce service est payant mais vous devrez leur demander à eux pour connaître le prix. Merci à vous. Bonne journée."

Remus s'éloigna de l'accueil. Il avait longtemps réfléchi au nom pour sa connexion au réseau. Il avait rejeté La Tanière du Loup, Maison de Moony et Fin des Maraudeurs. Les deux premiers parce qu'il pensait qu'elles rendaient public sa condition. La dernière parce qu'il pensait qu'ils pouvaient toujours y avoir des gens quelque part qui pouvait encore leur en vouloir. Pourrait ? Il en était quasi certain. Tant qu'ils ne savaient pas qui étaient les Maraudeurs, il était en sécurité. Mais quand il se rendit au Ministère, il pensait que la chose la plus difficile qu'il aurait à faire pour se connecter serait de choisir un nom. Il regarda la pile de parchemin qu'il tenait. Non, ce n'était pas la chose la plus difficile qu'il aurait à faire. Il soupira et s'assit à un bureau proposé et prit une plume.

o0O0o

Albus Dumbledore, Président du Magenmagot, etc., était assis à une table au Trois Balais attendant que son compagnon pour le déjeuner se montre. Algie Croaker entra dans le restaurant, repéra Dumbledore et vint à sa rencontre.

"Albus ! Que me vaut le plaisir ?"

"Algie ! Assis-toi, je t'en prie. J'ai une proposition pour toi."

"Désolé, Albus. Je suis déjà marié."

Dumbledore sembla confus un instant avant de reprendre. "Je me demandais si tu serais disponible pour devenir un professeur ?"

"Moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que j'enseigne ? Et pourquoi me demander maintenant ? Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé à un de tes enseignants ?"

"Non, rien n'est arrivé. Et je n'aurais pas besoin de toi avant l'année prochaine. Ce qui s'est passé, c'est que le beau-frère de Professeur Marsland au Nouveau-Monde a commencé une entreprise de sécurité. Et Professeur Marsland m'a remis sa démission pour se joindre à lui à la fin de l'année scolaire. C'est particulièrement embêtant comme je dois remplacer le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal chaque année. Et Professeur Marsland a dit qu'il resterait plusieurs années pourtant. J'essaye juste de prendre de l'avance sur le processus. La façon dont cela fonctionne habituelle est que l'enseignant m'informe vers les examens de fin d'années qu'il part ou meurt de quelque chose ou, dans le cas du vieil Professeur Mann, a été tué pendant les vacances d'été et je dois me démener après pour trouver un remplaçant de dernière minute.

Au moins, cette fois-ci, j'ai eu un peu d'avance, donc j'ai pensé que je pouvais prendre de l'avance sur l'embauche."

"Pour être honnête Albus, je ne pense pas que l'enseignement m'embête. Mais je ne pourrais pas vivre dans le château. Je suis marié depuis soixante-cinq ans et je ne pense pas que je pourrais dormir loin de ma femme. Je suis certain qu'elle ne voudra pas emménager au château."

"Tu n'auras pas à rester chaque nuit. Peut-être une nuit par semaine pour une ronde nocturne du château."

"Je pensais que c'était à cela que servait les fantômes."

"J'ai essayé mais ils sont si nostalgiques à propos de la vie qu'ils ne veulent pas vraiment interférer avec les rendez-vous nocturnes des adolescents. Même le satané Baron Sanglant ne dénonce les étudiants non-Serpentards."

Il poursuivit dans un chuchotement rauque. "Laissez-les vivre un peu, Directeur. Ils ne vivront qu'une fois."

Dans sa propre voix, il jura dans sa barbe : "Fantômes stupides."

Croaker ne pouvait à peine garder un visage impassible parce qu'il pouvait voir que le Directeur de Poudlard était sérieux. "Soit, je vais en parler avec Rosamonde. Je ne peux rien promettre mais nous allons considérer la proposition."

"Je ne demande rien de plus. En attendant, comment va ton arrière-petit-neveu, Neville. Je parie qu'il vous cause beaucoup de problèmes avec sa magie accidentelle."

"Non, en réalité, il n'y a presque pas eu du tout de magie accidentelle. Pendant longtemps, nous étions inquiets qu'il puisse être un cracmol. Il ne l'est pas mais il pourrait ne jamais être un grand sorcier non plus."

"Bêtises ! Le fils d'Alice et Frank, un cracmol ? Ne sois pas ridicule."

"Oh, allons, Albus. Vous avez surement meilleure mémoire que cela ! Alice était seulement une sorcière moyenne, même faible. Douée en potions. Si Evans n'avait pas été dans la même année, elle aurait été la meilleure élève. Et Frank, je l'aime comme un fils, mais si nous n'avions pas été en guerre, il n'aurait jamais réussi à entrer dans le programme des Aurors. Il était un Batteur fantastique et aurait pu devenir un pro si son sens du devoir avait été moindre. Mais, il a survécu à ces escarmouches en esquivant et frappant les Mangemorts : l'homme n'a jamais maitrisé un sort de protection. Pauvre jeté de sorts, excellent crochet droit : c'était tout Frank.

Donc, si les talents de Neville reposent autre part, soir, nous aurons juste à attendre pour les voir. Nous l'aimerons de toute façon."

"Oui, nous verrons." Tandis qu'ils passaient leur commande, Dumbledore resta songeur. 'Le pouvoir qu'il ignore !' pensa-t-il. 'Reflexes ? Boxe ? Ça ne pouvait pas être ça.' Il pouvait difficilement attendre jusqu'à ce que l'enfant soit à sa portée pour qu'il puisse l'entraîner proprement pour une confrontation avec le Mal !

o0O0o

"Qu'est-ce tu fais, Luna ?"

"C'est la dernière parution du Chicaneur. J'essaye de résoudre le Puzzle de Runes."

"Comment ça marche ?"

"Comme beaucoup d'écritures anciennes, les runes magiques peuvent dire plus d'une chose. Si tu les tournes, elles peuvent devenir des runes complétement différentes, comme ici, ce sont les mêmes lignes mais retournées. Il n'y a pas de garantie dans le puzzle que les runes sont dans le bon sens. Et les runes ne sont pas simplement des mots, elles peuvent être aussi des sons. Donc, tu dois essayer de trouver lesquelles vont ensemble pour être le son du mot et lesquelles doivent être tournées pour donner le bon mot.

Alors, voilà un dictionnaire de Runes et c'est le dictionnaire de traduction pour l'ancien langage Viking. Et elles finissent très souvent par des rimes. Et il y a l'indice Anglais, _Amusant à faire avec votre animal de compagnie_. Donc, nous assemblons tous les indices et essayons des trucs jusqu'à ce que nous obtenions quelque chose qui peut être amusant à faire avec son animal de compagnie."

"C'est difficile."

"Mais tout ce qui vaut la peine d'être fait est dur."

"Le puzzle vaut le coup ?"

"C'est amusant et ça m'aide à apprendre les Runes. Maman me les enseigne depuis toujours. Tu peux te joindre à moi aussi, tu sais. Elle te laisse simplement lire quand elle me les apprend."

"D'accord, je vais lui demander. Je peux t'aider ?"

"Oui. Si je retourne celle-ci, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

Harry prit le dictionnaire de Runes et commença à tourner les pages, essayant de découvrir comment les symboles étaient arrangés.

o0O0o

"Harry ! Tu as reçu une lettre d'Oncle Remus !"

"J'arrive, Tante Sélène."

"Autant pour moi, Harry. C'est pour nous, pas toi. Larry, Remus dit qu'il a emménagé dans un plus grand endroit et qu'il nous invite à diner. Ce Samedi te convient ? Et il veut que tu consacres ton journal à une croisade contre le gouvernement : inciter une révolution urgente contre les bureaucrates qui partagent un neurone et oublient de l'amener au travail. Je me demande dans quelle sorte de problèmes il s'est retrouvé ?"

o0O0o

"C'est très joli Remus. Tu avances dans la société."

"Eh bien, après que tu m'ais réunie avec Harry, j'ai réalisé que mon ancien appartement n'était pas assez grand pour que nous puissions tous diner ensemble comme ça. J'ai aussi pensé, si tu le veux bien, que je pourrais emprunter les enfants certains week-ends. Je suis ici depuis plus d'un an et je n'ai jamais visité aucun coin célèbre d'ici ? Il y a un Château à Tattershall à moins de quinze minutes d'ici et une ancienne abbaye à Boston et je ne suis descendue vers la Manche que deux fois. Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire dans le coin que j'aimerai partager avec les enfants. Tu es la bienvenue également, en passant."

Sélène répondit : "Merci Remus. Je suis certaine que ce sera amusant."

Larry intervint : "Et nous ne sommes pas loin de Nottingham, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours eu un faible pour Robin Des Bois, tu sais. Et je suis sûr que je pourrais récolter beaucoup d'histoires pour le journal. Ces anciens endroits doivent regorgés d'histoires : fantômes, passages secrets, horribles assassinats ! Les possibilités sont infinies."

"Comment va le journal, Larry ?"

"Ça va bien. Bon, je pense que nous avons perdu quelques lecteurs quand Madame Seaford est morte quelques mois auparavant. La nouvelle colonne 'Conseil de Love Lorn' n'arrive pas à se connecter avec les lecteurs."

"De quoi est-elle morte ?"

"Vielliesse. Cette charmante dame avait plus de cent quatre-vingts ans."

"Oncle Remus ?"

"Oui, Luna."

"Est-ce que tu es un animagus ?"

"Euh, non. Non, je n'en suis pas un. Pourquoi tu me le demandes ?"

"Parce que Maman dit que Harry pourrait être un animagus parce qu'il a de la magie-belue et toi aussi, tu en as."

"Belue ?" Demanda Remus à Sélène.

"Ancien mot pour animal. Elle a la vue de mage."

"La tienne est plus sombre, donc peut-être que ce n'est pas comme Harry. Mais nous avons vu un rat avec la magie animale, mais nous ne savons pas pourquoi. Les rats ne peuvent pas être des animagi, non ?"

"Non, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un rat qui pouvait se changer en un autre animal. Où est-ce que tu as vu ce rat ?"

"L'animal de compagnie de Percy Weasley, Croûtard."

"Le rat est à Poudlard maintenant. Donc Croûtard y est aussi."

"Harry !" Réprimanda Sélène.

"Ben, il n'est pas très amical." Marmonna Harry.

"Mais ce rat a une magie semblable à un animagus ?"

"Comme Harry."

"Je ne voudrais pas être un animagus rat. Ça serait même pire qu'un animagus serpent."

"Tu sais, Harry. Ton père était un animagus."

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui. Sa forme était un cerf…"

o0O0o

"Chef inspecteur Bones, c'est gentil de votre part de bien vouloir me voir."

"Eh bien, le sergent a dit que vous aviez une histoire incroyable à raconter, Monsieur Lupin et il n'était pas sûr que quoi en faire."

"Je ne sais pas quoi en faire non plus. Vous voyez, je n'ai pas de _preuve_. Mais si ce que je suspecte est vrai, nous avons un meurtrier en liberté et un homme innocent à Azkaban. J'espère que vous pourrez m'aider, au moins, à dissiper mes craintes."

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me racontez pas cette histoire du début ?"

o0O0o

"Bonnes fêtes ! Comment puis-je vous aider ? Oh ! Vous êtres Madame Bones ! Je vous ai reconnu grâce aux photos. Oh, non ! Fred ! Georges ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait MAINTENANT ?"

"Madame Weasley, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour quelque chose que vos enfants auraient fait. Bien que cela pourrait être une bonne idée de commencer un dossier sur ce Fred et George, Shack."

Le grand Auror noir et chauve à côté d'elle répondit avec un "Oui, Chef." et un visage impassible. Il observa les yeux de Madame Weasley s'agrandirent avant que son visage ne se fende en un grand sourire.

"Voici l'Auror Kinglsey Shacklebolt." Des salutations furent rapidement échangées et le personnel du Ministère fut invité à entrer.

"Nous faisons une petite enquête et nous aimerions parler à votre fils, Percy."

"Percy ? Il n'a jamais rien fait de mal…"

"Nous n'enquêtons pas sur Percy. Mais nous espérons qu'il a des informations qui pourraient éclaircir un autre crime. Si nous pouvons discuter avec lui ?"

Le garçon arriva bientôt à la cuisine. Le reste des enfants Weasley se réunit près de la porte de la cuisine, sauf Bill, qui "s'en foutait" et était un peu plus loin, debout et silencieux, tendant l'oreille vers la porte.

"Percy." Commença Madame Bones. "Est-ce que tu as un rat de compagnie ?"

"Avant même que Percy ne puisse répondre, le rat en question détala hors de sa poche et sauta vers le sol.

"_Accio _rat !" Cria Kingsley. Le rat vola jusqu'à sa main. Il l'attrapa et ce dernier le mordit. Il le chopa par la peau du cou pour éviter d'autres morsures.

"Croûtard ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites à mon rat ?"

Ce qu'ils firent fut de le détenir pendant qu'ils apprenaient l'histoire du rat. Kingsley lança un sortilège sur la créature, qui devait avec montrer ce qu'il voulait, car il hocha la tête vers le Chef Inspecteur. Elle conjura une cage et le rat fut enfermé à l'intérieur.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Madame Bones ?"

"Nous pensons que ce n'est pas un rat, Madame Wealsey mais un animagus qui pourrait également être un meurtrier. Nous allons le ramener au quartier-général, le rechanger en humain et voir qui nous avons attrapé. Monsieur Weasley, nous sommes désolés que vous perdiez votre rat mais si ce n'est vraiment pas un rat, vous ne devriez pas l'avoir en animal de compagnie, non ?"

Percy répondit avec un "Non" silencieux. Il semblait plutôt choquer par ces révélations.

"Passez une bonne soirée. Oh, est-ce que Arthur est là ?"

"Non, il devrait rentrer à tout moment…"

"Je suis désolée de le rater. Passez-lui le bonjour de ma part et j'espère que vous et votre famille passerez une agréable journée demain."

"Merci. Vous nous direz ce que vous trouverez ?"

"Soyez assurer. Cependant, si c'est ce que nous pensons, vous allez probablement le lire dans la presse avant que nous puissions vous délivrer les nouvelles."

o0O0o

La nourriture glissa par la trappe sous la porte. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas dire qu'il se sentait _bien_, il ne sentait définitivement pas l'horreur des Détraqueurs. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas dans les parages à l'heure du repas : les elfes qui travaillaient ici ne pouvaient pas être dans la présence des Détraqueurs. Mais il n'y en avait pas eu plus tôt dans la journée, non plus. Il y avait quelque jour de spécial aujourd'hui, si seulement il pouvait s'en rappeler. L'elfe du diner avait dit quelque chose. Il se leva du matelas et s'avança vers la nourriture. Il eut une brève pensée comme quoi personne ne devrait manger ce truc, mais il avait trop faim pour avoir de la fierté. De la fierté ! Ah. Qui avait encore de la fierté après un moment passé ici ? au moins il avait encore sa lucidité : ce qui était plus que ce que pouvait dire beaucoup de prisonniers qu'il pouvait entendre.

Il y eu un bruit qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps. Un claquement de métal contre métal. C'était la porte qui était apparemment déverrouillée. Maintenant la porte était ouverte. Il leva la tête et une silhouette s'avança vers lui.

"Sirius ! Sirius, tu es libre ! Ils ont arrêté Pettigrow. Ils l'ont trouvé ! Allez viens, vieil ami. Sortons-toi de là."

Remus aida l'ancien prisonnier à se lever. Sirius sembla étourdi et ne dit rien. Remus continua simplement de parler, le guidant à travers différents couloirs, suivant leurs guides de prison. Il l'aida à se changer dans des vêtements qu'il avait apportés et lui passa un lourd manteau sur le dos. Il donna à Sirius un gros morceau de chocolat et le sortit de la prison. Il amena son ami jusqu'à la jetée et le fit s'assoir dans le bateau qui attendait. Le soleil brillait de mille feux, bien que ce fût un jour froid.

Sirius observa ses alentours. Sa voix était rauque par manque d'utilisation. "Je suis libre ?" Remus acquiesça.

"Merci, Moony !" Sirius Black prit Remus Lupin dans une forte étreinte et fondit en larmes.

Ils arrivèrent au poste des Aurors sur l'île principal à la fin du trajet en bateau. Après très peu de paperasse (Remus avait commencé à transpirer quand il avait vu l'Auror arrivait avec un bloc-notes), ce fut fini. Ils eurent l'autorisation d'utiliser la cheminette qui était gardée derrière une porte très sécurisée.

Remus lança un peu de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et y entra avec Sirius comme son ami avait toujours du mal à tenir debout. "Tanière de Lupin !" Annonça-t-il et ils furent emportés.

Remus réussit à les maintenir tous les deux sur pieds quand ils sortirent. Sirius observa la pièce étrangère.

"Joyeux Noël, Patmol." Accueillit Remus, aidant Sirius à s'assoir dans le canapé pour qu'il puisse continuer à regarder l'arbre de Noël.

o0O0o

La _Gazette des Sorciers_ avait plusieurs histoires à la une du journal du 25 Décembre, 1988 :

**Sirius Black Innocent ! Peter Pettigrow retrouvé vivant !**

**La victime supposée est le véritable criminel !**

**Six ans à Azkaban ! Est-ce que Sirius Black sera à nouveau sain d'esprit ?**

**L'expert principal sur les effets des Détraqueurs dit "NON"**

**Ministre Fudge annonce "Un grand jour pour la justice"**

**La preuve que notre système judiciaire fonctionne**

**Où est Harry Potter ?**

**Les rumeurs persistent que le Garçon-Qui-Survécu est mort**

o0O0o

Albus Dumbledore, découvreur des 11 utilisations pour le sang de dragons (vraiment, quiconque en ayant un jour combattu un savait que la tâche ne part _jamais_) s'assit dans le bureau de Cornelius Fudge.

"Ministre."

"Directeur."

"Je me dois de protester contre cet abus flagrant contre la vie privée. Est-ce que le garçon n'en a pas fait assez pour le Monde Sorcier ? Ne peut-on pas lui donner quelques années de paix, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se joigne à nous quand il entrera à l'école ?"

"Ce sont ces maudites rumeurs. On combat les rumeurs avec des faits et j'ai besoin de faits."

"Ministre."

"Ah, Madame Arsnal. Entrez-donc. Est-ce que vous connaissez la directrice du département des Archives, Dumbledore ?"

"Pour tout dire, oui. Gloria, n'est-ce pas ? Vous étiez en première année quand j'étais Préfet-en-Chef, si je me souviens bien."

"Tout juste, Directeur."

"S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Albus."

"Il suffit ! Vous pourrez aller manger ensemble ou autre pendant votre temps libre. Est-ce que vous avez amené le dossier ?"

"Le voici."

"Ministre, je me dois de protester…"

"Et vous l'avez fait depuis que je vous ais contacter. La moitié du temps vous ignorez mes chouettes mais celle-ci vous amène jusqu'à mon bureau ? Finissons-en !

Hum, né, parents, magie accidentelle, orphelin. C'EST TOUT ? Où est le reste ?"

Madame Arsnal tendit la main. "Laissez-moi voir, Monsieur le Ministre. Oui, voyez là ? Il était supposé y avoir une mèche de cheveux de l'enfant placé ici et un set standard de sortilèges qui aurait dû maintenir le dossier automatiquement à jour. Si les parents n'ont pas envoyé de cheveux avant le deuxième anniversaire, le dossier était supposé nous prévenir et nous faire appeler la famille. Ce dossier a été scellé avant cette date, annulant l'avertissement.

"Donc, pour autant qu'on sache, le garçon pourrait être mort ?"

"Malheureusement Monsieur le Ministre, vous avez raison." Confirma Madame Arsnal.

"Qu'est-ce que cela, Madame Arsnal ?"

"Oh, c'est une liste de personnes qui ont essayé d'accéder au dossier depuis qu'il a été scellé."

Dumbledore tendit la main. "Puis-je la voir ? Hum, il semble que ce fut une bonne chose que nous ayons scellé le dossier. Il semble que les Mangemorts ont voulu savoir où il se trouvait, également."

"Laissez-moi voir. MacNair n'était pas un Mangemort et ces deux autres ont été exonérés."

"Quand est-il de cette Lovegood ?"

Madame Arsnal s'illumina. "Madame Lovegood ? Elle travaille au Département des Mystères. Elle a rempli des papiers au même moment, pour adopter un parent, si je me souviens bien."

"Eh bien, je veux savoir ce qu'elle faisait avec ce dossier. Wilson !"

"C'est Winston, monsieur. Oui ?"

"Amenez," il jeta un coup d'œil au papier. "Sélène Lovegood ici, tout de suite. Elle est au Département des Mystères."

"Oui monsieur."

Peu de temps après, une blonde avec des cheveux long toqua à la porte.

"Vous vouliez me voir, Monsieur le Ministre ?"

"Oui. Je veux savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous regardiez le dossier d'Harry Potter ?"

"Quoi ? Oh, euh, oui. C'est un peu idiot, vraiment. Ma fille, qui a un an de moins que Potter, a décidé de l'épouser. Donc j'ai pensé que je pourrais peut-être les faire se rencontrer. Mais j'ai découvert que je ne pouvais pas accéder au dossier. C'est tout."

Dumbledore sourit. Il ne sondait personne activement -vous ne savez jamais qui pourrait détecter l'utilisation injustifiée de Légilimancie- mais il pouvait percevoir à la surface qu'elle disait la vérité. Voyant l'agacement du Ministre, il décida de s'amuser un peu.

"Et veut-elle toujours épouser Harry Potter ?"

"Non. Elle a décidé de se marier à son cousin distant que nous avons adopté. Mais je pense bien que son amie Ginny Weasley le veuille."

"Ah, oui, la plus jeune d'Arthur et Molly."

"Est-ce que vous voulez bien tous sortir de mon bureau ! J'ai du travail !"

Le Directeur sourit avec bienveillance. Ce dernier coup avait parfaitement fonctionné. Il avait stoppé l'enquête du Ministre et l'avait agacé en même temps. Il dormirait bien ce soir.

o0O0o

"Réveille-toi. Allez."

"Hum ? Quoi ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe chéri ?"

"Retourne dormir, Tante Sélène. J'ai juste besoin d'Oncle Larry pour quelques minutes."

"Harry, tu sais quelle heure il est ?"

"Oui et tu m'as dit de te réveiller maintenant."

"Oh, c'est vrai. Désolé, je ne pouvais pas me rappeler en me réveillant."

"Qu'est qui se passe ?"

"Juste un projet qu'on a Harry et moi. Repose-toi quelques minutes. Tu n'as pas à te lever tout de suite."

"Très bien."

Les deux hommes descendirent.

"Tu en es où Harry ?"

"J'ai presque fini. J'ai pensé que tu avais dit que tu serais en bas pour aider ?" Tout était venu que quelque chose que Larry avait dit. Il aurait dû en faire plus.

"Désolé. Bon ben, je suis là maintenant. C'est beaucoup de nourriture."

"Oui et c'est presque prêt. Amène les plateaux."

Larry métamorphosa deux plateaux à pieds. Il commença à disposer les couverts, les verres et les serviettes dessus. Harry amena la nourriture.

"Prêt. Tu es sûr que tu peux tout porter ? Alors allons-y Harry."

Ils remontèrent chacun de leur côté en haut, Larry allant dans sa chambre et Harry dans celle de Luna. "Lumière." Dit-il, activant les bougies magiques. Luna releva la tête, toujours ensommeillée de son lit pour voir Harry apporter un plateau de nourriture.

"Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Luna."

o0O0o

"Monsieur Patmol, Monsieur Moony souhaite exprimer son inquiétude sur le fait que vous restiez aussi longtemps dans cet endroit lugubre. J'aimerai que tu passes plus de temps ici, au moins jusqu'à ce que tu ais l'air un peu mieux. Ce musée des arts sombres que ta famille a appelé maison n'aide pas ton état émotionnel."

"Monsieur Moony devrait faire tamponner son passeport avant qu'il ne parle de mon état émotionnel. Remus, je dois le faire. Je pense que je dois purger cette partie de ma vie avant de pouvoir recommencer."

"Mais avec ce portait hurlant à tout bout de champ et Kreattur défaisant la moitié de ce que tu essayes de faire, ça va te prendre des années à tout mettre en ordre. N'attends pas aussi longtemps. Laisse-moi te présenter aux Lovegood. Ce sont de bonnes personnes et je te promets une surprise quand tu les rencontreras."

"Oh, très bien. Je peux au moins nettoyer la salle à manger et la cuisine pour des invités."

"Tu ne vas pas le regretter, Patmol."

o0O0o

"Sirius."

"Cissy ! Bienvenue dans mon humble maison. Et ça doit être Drago ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu ne pouvais même pas marcher."

"QUI SOUILLE LA NOBLE ET ANCIENNE MAISON DES BLACK !"

"Chiot." Marmonna Sirius dans sa barbe. "C'est ma cousine Narcissa, Mère." Il jeta un charme silencieux sur le tableau et se tourna vers ses trois invités. "Désolé, le portait de ma mère. Tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est de crier."

"Tu étais un peu une déception quand tu es parti. Elle était contente que tu ais tué ces Moldus. Maintenant je suis certaine qu'elle est à nouveau déçue puisque ce n'était pas vraiment toi."

"Je suis si désolé que ne pas être un meurtrier la déçoit. Non pas que ça me dérange de la décevoir. Elle est morte et une peinture criarde est tout ce qu'il reste d'elle. Avec tout son orgueil et sa haine, elle n'était pas une personne très joyeuse.

Mais assez parler d'elle. Est-ce que je peux vous apporter quelque chose ? Pourquoi pas un peu de thé et quelques biscuits, Drago ?"

"Puis-je, Mère ?"

"Oui, ça te dérange si je parcours un peu les lieux ?"

"Non, vas-y. Juste, ne touche à rien. Certains trucs assez méchants ont été laissés trainés."

"Je peux prendre soin de moi-même cousin. Viens Dobby."

"Kreattur."

"Oui, Maître idiot. Qu'est-ce que le fils haï veut que Kreattur fasse ?"

"Surveille Narcissa et son elfe. Assure-toi qu'ils ne prennent rien."

"Kreattur va le faire."

Drago observa l'elfe disparaître avec de grands yeux. "Pourquoi est-ce que vous le laissez s'en tirer avec la manière dont il vous parle. Si ça avait été un de nos elfes de maison qui parlaient ainsi, nous l'aurions puni."

"Quoi ? Oh Kreattur. Je ne sais pas si le punir le faire plus m'aimer et ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'apprécie. Hé bien, allons-y, cousin, chercher ces biscuits."

"Donc, vous n'avez vraiment pas tué tous ces Moldus. Mère et Père avaient l'habitude de dire qu'ils vous avaient méjugé. Maintenant, ils ne parlent simplement plus de vous."

"Dis-moi, Drago. Que penses-tu des Moldus ?"

"Ils sont de la vermine qui ne devraient pas être autorisés à se promener. Et ils ne devraient certainement pas être autorisés à se reproduire avec des sorcières et des sorciers."

"Je ne peux pas dire avec certitude, mais je parierai que ton père a beaucoup d'argent investi dans le monde Moldu et dans des compagnies Moldues. Et la nourriture que tu manges, a été cultivé par des Moldus ; les vêtements que tu portes, s'ils n'ont pas été fabriqués par les Moldus, le tissu dont ils sont faits l'est probablement. Et la fibre qu'ils les constituent a été soit élevée ou cultivée par les Moldus. Le truc, Drago, c'est qu'il n'y a pas assez de sorciers pour fournir toutes les choses qu'on utilise. Pense à cela. Ils ne mangent pas notre nourriture ou utilisent nos vêtements."

Drago fixa Sirius un moment. "Je n'y avais jamais pensé…"

"Eh bien, voici tes biscuits et ton thé. Ah, Cissy. Voilà ton thé."

"Tu as ordonné à ton elfe de nous observer. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, je ne suis pas venue voler quelque chose. Mais tu sais qu'il ne t'aime pas ?"

"Vraiment ? J'aurai dit qu'il me déteste. Ce qui fait de lui une nuisance la plupart du temps."

"Intéressé le vendre ? Il aimerait travailler pour moi. Il n'arrêtait pas de me le dire pendant que nous jetions un coup d'œil."

"Malgré tout, c'est utile d'avoir un elfe sous le coude. Je ne sais pas. Tu voudrais échanger ?"

Narcissa regarda l'elfe. "Je suppose. Celui-ci est utile pour porter des choses mais passe beaucoup de temps à se punir lui-même. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce sera mieux qu'avant."

"Est-ce que tu peux cuisiner ?" Demanda Sirius à l'elfe de Narcissa.

"Oui, Maître Black. Dobby peut cuisiner bien. Et nettoyer et faire les courses et…"

"Est-ce que tu voudrais travailler pour moi ?"

Dobby le regarda d'un air confus. Il mima le mot "voudrais" quelques fois. Avant qu'il ne put répondre, Narcissa s'interposa.

"Qu'est-ce que ça a à faire avec le reste ? Est-ce que tu veux échanger ou non ?"

Il lança un regard à Dobby, qui hocha la tête.

"Oui. Echangeons. Je pense que tu arriveras à mieux avec Kreattur que moi et peut-être que ça marchera mieux pour moi avec Dobby."

Ils exécutèrent le rituel et bientôt les elfes de maison eurent un nouveau maître. Sirius envoya son nouvel elfe nettoyer les doxies des rideaux du parloir et attendit qu'il monte. Dobby partit avec un sourire.

"Bon ben, c'était bon de te voir à nouveau. Ne sois pas une étrangère, Narcissa."

"Oh, Sirius, il y avait quelque chose que je me demandais. Maintenant que tu es sorti, est-ce que tu vas prendre la tutelle de ton filleul ?"

"Harry Potter ? Je ne peux pas le trouver. Je suppose que tu ne sais pas où il se trouve ?"

"Non, pas le moins du monde. Est-ce que tu penses que les rumeurs de sa mort soient vraies ?"

"Je ne le pensais pas jusqu'à l'interview récente avec la directrice de Beauxbâtons."

"Je l'ai lu. Rien de particulier me revient…"

"Quand on lui a demandé s'il était possible qu'Harry Potter aille à son école, elle a répondu qu'elle ne le pensait pas. Si c'étaient juste des rumeurs, elle aurait dit quelque chose sur la meilleure éducation qu'ils pouvaient lui donner, ou combien il serait le bienvenu, ou autre. Même si elle savait qu'il irait à Poudlard, elle aurait probablement déclaré quelque chose pour promouvoir son école. Non, je pense qu'elle sait quelque chose et que ce n'est pas bon."

Narcissa le regarda avec surprise. "Tu aurais fait un bon Serpentard, Sirius. Viens Drago, Kreattur. En revoir Sirius."

Sirius se rendit au salon pour nettoyer les rideaux des fenêtres.

"Dobby a chassé les doxies, Maître Blackest."

Sirius secoua la tête. Les elfes et leur façon d'affubler des noms aux gens. "Et pourquoi tu ne m'appellerais pas Sirius, Dobby ? Je sais que tu ne peux pas trahir ton ancienne maîtresse, mais tu pourrais me dire ce que Kreattur l'a empêché de prendre ?"

Dobby pointa un pendentif noir dans une boite en verre avec une douzaine d'autres objets.

Sirius prépara sa baguette, ouvrit la porte et attrapa rapidement le pendentif. Un monstre Frankenstein d'un couteau d'armé suisse le coupa avec sa lame, mais il le toucha avec un stupéfix.

Il examina le pendentif. C'était quelconque et ça ne s'ouvrait pas. Il décida de laisser un briseur de sort de Gringotts d'essayer de l'ouvrir.

"C'est tout ce qu'elle a essayé de prendre, Maître Sérieusement."

"Merci, Dobby. Voyons voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour nettoyer cette maison pour les invités qui vont venir ce week-end."

o0O0o

L'âtre de la cheminée se colora de vert et Remus entra dans le petit salon du bas.

"Bonjour, Sirius. Je suis le premier ?"

"Oui. Tu es en avance, comme toujours. C'est une bonne chose que je te connaisse si bien. Je me suis assuré de m'être préparé en avance pour avoir plus de temps libre."

Remus renifla mais toute future réplique fut interrompue par l'activation de la connexion de cheminette. Une petite fille avec de longs cheveux blonds déboula de l'âtre en criant "Weeee !" Elle fut suivie par un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs coupés courts et des lunettes cerclées, criant lui aussi "Weee !" Le garçon et la fille se regardèrent et rigolèrent, avant de regarder autour d'eux. Ils coururent jusqu'à Remus et l'étreignirent.

"Bonjour Oncle Remus !" Dirent-ils, presque en synchro.

Une grande femme mince, manifestement la mère de la fille, sortit de la cheminée. Un moment après, un sorcier brun trapu la suivit.

Sirius fut bientôt présenté aux Lovegood : Larry, Sélène, Luna et Harry. Ils se saluèrent et Sirius remarqua le sourire de Remus.

"Bien ! Remus accouche. Tu es sur le point d'éclater. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Deux choses, vraiment. D'abord, tu devrais remercier Luna pour avoir découvert où se cachait Peter."

Sirius sembla stupéfié. Luna se contenta de le fixer.

"Il semble que Mademoiselle Lovegood a la vue des mages et a repéré un rat qui n'était pas un rat normal. Il se trouve qu'elle m'ait posé la question à ce propos et comme le caillou qui provoque l'avalanche, tu es libre. Mais elle est le caillou."

Luna était sur le point de dire quelque chose pendant le discours de Remus mais un "Luna !" chuchoté par sa mère, la garda silencieuse. Elle lâcha un long soupir agonisant. Elle était **Madame** Lovegood ! Qu'importe ce que disait sa mère. Mais elle sera sage. Si elle le devait.

Sirius exprima sa gratitude aux Lovegood et Luna en particulier.

Remus poursuivit alors : "Et la seconde surprise est une farce, digne des Maraudeurs. C'est une face qui a était faite à tout un pays. Seuls nous cinq et quelques gobelins…"

"Et les Croakers." Intervint Sélène, ce qui fit lever les sourcils de Remus.

"Et Oncle Olli." Ajouta Luna.

"Vrai, mon Oncle Ollivander."

"D'accord, seuls huit personnes savent cela et ça fait de toi le neuvième…" Il marqua une pause pour l'effet dramatique.

"Est-ce que tu vas finir par accoucher !"

Oui, pensa Remus, un Sirius agacé était toujours bon pour les moments dramatiques. "Sirius, j'aimerai que tu rencontres ton filleul, Harry Potter Lovegood. Harry, c'est ton parrain Sirius Black."

Tous deux se regardèrent à distance. Le visage du plus grand s'éclaircit d'un grand sourire. "Harry ! Oh, Harry ! Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis que tu étais un bébé !"

o0O0o

Après un moment plus long que Sirius avait prévu à faire connaissance, ils finirent par s'assoir pour diner. Dobby servit un excellent repas. Ni Harry ou Luna n'avaient vu d'elfe de maison auparavant. Après qu'ils eurent mangé, les enfants demandèrent à être excusés.

"Oui, mais ne montez pas en haut. Je n'ai pas encore nettoyé là-bas."

Après qu'ils eurent quitté la salle à manger, Sirius appela Dobby. "Assure-toi qu'ils ne montent pas en haut." Il se tourna vers ses autres invités. "Il y simplement trop d'artefacts sombre dans cette maison. Je ne crois pas qu'ils trainaient de partout quand j'étais enfant, mais je ne me souviens pas. De toute façon, le bas est clean et ils ne peuvent pas vraiment se retrouver dans de sales draps, à l'exception du portrait."

Cela mena à une discussion sur la peinture de sa mère et son incapacité à faire quoi que ce soit avec.

o0O0o

"Par ici, Harry."

"Nous n'allons pas sortir par la porte d'entrée, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, je suis une autre de ces lignes noires connectées aux dégâts causés par le maléfice."

"Luna, si j'ai de la magie noire grâce au maléfice, est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis maléfique ?"

"Je ne pense pas. Ça pourrait dire que tu es dangereux, je pense. Là, on y est, derrière ce rideau. Oh, il y a un charme silencieux de ce côté du rideau. Je me demande pourquoi ?"

Ils savaient tout sur les charmes de silences. Parfois, Sélène et Larry en laissaient autour de la table et sortaient ce qu'ils appelaient le "livre des comptes" et parlaient sans pouvoir être entendus. Les enfants remarquaient un sortilège silencieux sur la chambre parentale, ce qui n'avait aucun sens. Tu ne pouvais entendre personne parler à l'intérieur quand la porte était fermée.

"Ce n'est pas un déclencheur, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Harry.

Luna sembla loucher et observer soigneusement et répondit : "Non, le sortilège ne semble connecté à rien. Ouvrons le rideau et voyons." Luna s'avança et tira le vieux rideau, révélant le portrait d'une vieille femme. La peinture bougea, tout comme les photos des journaux sorciers et celles dans les livres de Luna. Il semblait qu'elle disait quelque chose, mais Harry ne pouvait entendre aucun son. Il s'approcha puis l'entendit.

"… petits mécréants, et qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la noble et ancienne maison des Black !"

"Oh, salut. Je suis Luna et c'est Harry. Qui êtes-vous ?"

"Je suis Walburga Black. C'est ma maison."

"Vous êtes une peinture."

"Harry, ne sois pas malpoli. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Madame Black. Vous avez une très belle maison."

Elle sembla se radoucir un instant. "Merci." Puis, le changement partit. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?"

"Nous sommes sur une chasse aux trésors. Je pense qu'il y a un trésor caché derrière vous dans le mur."

"Comment savez-vous cela ? Personne à part moi le sait !"

"Je pense que Luna le sait aussi."

"Comment l'as-tu découvert ?"

Luna haussa les épaules. "Magie."

"Tu es une sorcière de sang ? Quel est ton nom ?"

"Je vous l'ai dit : Luna."

"Non, ton nom de famille."

"Oh, Lovegood."

"Lovegood ? Je ne me souviens d'aucuns Lovegood importants. Quel était le nom de ta mère avant qu'elle ne se marie ?"

"Ollivander."

"Ah ! Une famille digne et ancienne et de très bons fabricants de baguettes. Mais que faites-vous dans ma maison ?"

"Oncle Sirius nous a invité à diner. Les adultes parlent toujours, donc on a décidé de visiter. Maintenant, pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, nous laissez accéder au trésor."

"Voleurs ! C'est ce que vous êtes. Des voleurs ! Petits traitres, sales brigands…" La liste d'insultes continua plus forte et plus méchante.

Au début, Luna et Harry attrapèrent chacun un côté de la peinture et essayèrent de la retirer, mais elle ne bougea pas. Le portrait criait maintenant. Luna recula et tira un Harry aux yeux écarquillés avec elle.

"Je n'ai jamais entendu la moitié de ces mots." Chuchota-t-il.

"Moi non plus. Mais ça ne va pas nous faire passez la peinture. Harry, va au salon. Il y a une baguette sur la table. Je pense qu'elle est à Sirius, mais je ne suis pas sûre."

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

"Tu te souviens quand Maman nous a rendu nos baguettes la première fois ?"

"Oh, oui. Tu penses que ça va marcher ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Peut-être."

Harry alla au salon et ramassa la baguette. Dobby apparut.

"Vous ne devez pas voler la baguette de Maître Sérieusement ! Méchant garçon !"

"Je ne vais pas la voler. Je voulais juste l'emprunter. J'en ai juste besoin pour lancer un sortilège sur la peinture."

"Est-ce que la peinture grossière a dit des mauvais mots à nouveau ?"

"Définitivement ! Mais nous pensons que nous avons un moyen de la réparer. Mais nous avons besoin d'une baguette."

"Très bien. Mais Dobby va regarder pour être sûr que vous n'allez pas la voler !"

"Dobby s'est ton nom ? Salut ! Moi c'est Harry." Dobby se retrouva soudainement à serrer la main d'Harry. "Allons-y."

Il courut pour revenir au portrait, qui semblait toujours être en train de hurler.

"Vas-y Harry."

"_Abstergo Tertilis_ !"

Une lumière grise sortit de la baguette pour se diriger vers le portrait. Elle toucha un bord, à hauteur de taille. Un petit cercle blanc d'un centimètre de diamètre apparut là où la peinture avait été enlevée.

"C'est probablement parce que ce n'est pas ta baguette. Je paris qu'avec ta baguette, tu pourrais effacer presque tout le portrait. Voyons voir si elle nous laisse passez." Luna approcha sa tête pour passer la limite du charme silencieux et apparut dire quelque chose. Walburga continuait de crier quelque chose.

"Fais-le une fois encore. Efface peut-être une partie d'elle."

Harry relança le sortilège, effaçant une partie de son pied. Même si elle bougea le pied hors du coin sans peinture, la partie de pied manquante ne revint pas.

Luna repassa la tête à travers le champ d'action du sortilège silencieux et cette fois-ci quand elle revint, le portrait s'ouvrit. Derrière, dans le mur, se trouvait une petite alcôve. Il y avait un tas d'or et quelque chose d'autre. Luna le ramassa et le montra à Harry.

"C'est un pendentif. Je me demande à qui c'est ? 'S' en forme de serpent ? Est-ce qu'il s'ouvre ?"

"On ne dirait pas. Harry, je peux voir la ligne le reliant à toi, mais il y a une autre ligne qui part par là. Elle semble aller au même endroit qu'une autre de tes lignes. Je pense que ce qui est à l'autre bout de cette ligne est connecté avec toutes les autres lignes. Nous allons devoir vérifier la coupe. Tiens, mets le dans ta poche."

Il le fit puis ils refermèrent le portrait. Luna et Harry se retrouvèrent à nouveau en face d'elle.

"C'était intéressant. Il y a une pile entière d'or là-dedans."

"Et vous l'avez volée ! Vous avez volé la Maison des Black !"

"Non. Nous l'avons laissé. Sur quoi est-ce qu'on allait le dépenser ? Mais merci de nous l'avoir montré."

"Vous n'avez pas volé l'or ?"

"Non. Mais je parie que Sirius aimerait être au courant. Merci pour le mot de passe."

"NOOOOOON !" Hurla la peinture.

"Dobby, peux-tu remettre cette baguette ?"

"Oui, Harry. Elle est encore méchante."

"Nous allons dire à Sirius ce qu'on a fait et il pourra s'en occuper."

Ils retournèrent dans la salle à manger.

"Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressants, les enfants ?" Demanda Sirius, ne s'attendant pas à la réponse qu'il eut.

"Oh oui. Derrière cette peinture sur l'autre côté de ce mur, il y a une cachette secrète remplie d'or."

"HEIN ? Derrière le portrait de ma mère ? Comment vous l'avez trouvé ? Comment vous avez passé le portrait ?"

"Luna l'a détecté. Et nous, euh, en quelque sorte, eh ben, nous avons emprunté ta…" Le dernier mot était si bas que personne ne put l'entendre.

"Vous avez emprunté ma quoi ?"

"Ta baguette." Clarifia Luna. "Nous pensions que si nous menacions d'effacer la peinture, elle nous laisserait passer. Et elle l'a fait. Maintenant nous connaissons le mot de passe : 'Ab initio Blackness'."

Sélène regarda ses enfants et répéta : "Vous avez menacé un portrait avec une baguette ?"

"Elle nous disait des gros mots."

"Après que vous l'avez menacé, je ne suis pas surprise."

Sirius intervint : "Non, Sélène. Je suis certain qu'elle a dit les gros mots avant qu'ils ne la menacent. Elle a une tirade qui pourrait mettre à mal un marin. Où se trouve ma baguette maintenant ?"

"Je l'ai donné à Dobby qui l'a remis là où on l'a trouvé."

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent. "Harry, ne fait pas ça. C'est contre la loi de donner une baguette à un elfe de maison ou à un gobelin."

Cela amena la discussion sur la loi et les elfes de maison. Harry et Sélène étaient du côté "libérons les elfes" et Sirius était du côté "Ils ne veulent rien faire d'autres que servir, alors laissons-les". Après quelques minutes de conversation, Sélène décida qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Une fois à la maison, Sélène se tourna vers les enfants. "Harry Lovegood ! N'utilise jamais la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre sans permission ! Et ne menace personne ! Me suis-je faite comprendre ? Une baguette est une grande responsabilité et je ne pense pas que vous prenez ça au sérieux, jeune homme."

"C'était mon idée." Avoua Luna.

"Ça vaut pour toi aussi. Maintenant allez au lit tous les deux !"

"Oui, Maman."

"Oui, Tante Sélène."

o0O0o

Sirius et Remus rirent en repensant à Harry menaçant un portrait. Ils allèrent dans le hall et enlevèrent le sortilège silencieux.

"Traitre ingrat ! Tu as taché la noble maison des Black…"

"C'était quoi le mot de passe, Moony ?"

"Dans le commencement, Blackness. Oh et la première partie est en Latin."

"Ab initio Blackness !" Le portait se tut et s'ouvrit.

"Pas mal. Ça ressemble à une réserve ou un fond d'urgence. Impressionnant. Je n'ai jamais su que c'était ici."

"Euh, Patmol ? Regarde ça."

Il regarda l'endroit que Remus pointait du doigt sur la peinture.

"Par la barbe de Merlin, comment Harry a fait ça ?"

o0O0o

Une fois qu'ils furent en haut, ils mirent le pendentif dans l'armoire avec la coupe.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec eux ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Les garder jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre quelle magie est sur eux. Ça pourrait nous prendre un bon moment. Je n'ai jamais vu de sortilèges pareils."

"Je n'aime pas l'idée que quelque chose de Sombre soit attaché à moi."

"Nous finirons par réussir à nous en débarrasser. Je ne laisserai rien avoir de l'emprise sur toi, à part moi."

"Merci, Luna. Je t'aime. Bonne nuit."

"Je t'aime aussi, mari. Bonne nuit."

Et ils entrèrent dans leur chambre respective.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

L'idée d'un dossier auto-actualisé ancré magiquement par une mèche de cheveux vient de l'incroyable histoire de Wishweaver : Realizations.

Oui, je sais que normalement le pendentif est dans la grotte. Cependant, les connections d'Harry mènent là où les horcruxes se trouvent maintenant, non pas où ils ont été cachés. Donc je les ai réarrangés un peu. Le faux pendentif est probablement dans un orphelinat sous la protection d'un Fidelitas, gardé par des Héliopathes et ne fera pas parti de l'histoire.

D'après la copie du Lexicon HP que j'ai gardé quand HP6 est sorti, Bill Weasley était listé comme étant allé à Poudlard de 84 à 91. Cependant, en regardant ma copie actuelle, il est listé comme étant né en 1970 (et Charlie en 1972). Donc il a dix-huit ans et n'est plus à Poudlard quand Harry le rencontre pour la première fois : ça veut aussi dire que Charlie a fini avant que Ron ne commence. L'histoire va accepter ces dates pour Bill et Charlie. Désolé pour toutes confusions.

Prochain Chapitre : Like Rain that Melts the Fallen Snow


	6. Like Rain That Melts the Fallen Snow

**Luna's Hubby**

**By ****Meteoricshipyards**

Traduit par Magic Blue

* * *

******Prenez garde et lisez à vos risques et périls****: **les fautes et erreurs que je n'ai pu terrassées peuvent vous surprendre à tout moment !

Hello, désolé pour ce mois de pause inattendu. Dû à des raisons personnelles, je n'ai pas pu publier dans les temps. Je n'ai pas fait grand chose en vrai, pardonnez les fautes honteuses que j'ai pu laisser. Je prendrais du temps pour relire et corriger correctement les chapitres sans bêtas, à mes prochaines vacances, aka à la Saint-Glinglin.

Sinon les publications continueront le 3 de chaque mois et je suis à la recherche de bêta :)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapter 6 : ****Like Rain that Melts the Fallen Snow**

o0O0o

Selon la personne avec laquelle vous parlez, le temps passe soit lentement, soit rapidement. Les adultes sentaient qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'heures dans la journée pour finir tout ce qu'ils devaient à faire, encore moins ce qu'ils souhaitaient faire. Quand ils eurent enfin l'opportunité de travailler sur les projets qu'ils appréciaient, ils n'avaient jamais tout le temps nécessaire. Pendant ce temps, tel un exemple de la théorie de la Relativité d'Einstein, le temps semblait s'allonger pour Harry et Luna. Les journées étaient remplies de travails qui semblaient prendre une éternité. Une heure d'écriture, ou d'arithmétique ou de Runes pouvait se transformer en des années. Si quelque chose s'annonçait dans le futur, cela prenait une éternité pour y arriver sur le calendrier.

Le printemps arriva et avec lui, le huitième anniversaire de Luna. Les leçons d'écriture, lecture, runes, arithmétiques, géographie, histoire du Royaume-Uni et du monde se poursuivaient. Harry, quand Sirius lui demanda, raconta quel sort ils avaient utilisé sur le portrait et, la fois suivante, quand ils se rendirent dans sa maison, ils remarquèrent sur le portrait avait disparu. L'endroit était bien plus lumineux également, avec des murs clairs, plus de lumières, les rideaux des fenêtres tirés, et de nouveaux tapis aux couleurs claires. Sélène et Larry pensaient que la bâtisse paraissait cent fois mieux. Harry et Luna ne semblèrent pas remarquer la différence.

o0O0o

L'été arriva et Sélène s'arrangea pour que Harry et Luna apprennent magiquement le Grec ancien et moderne, pour leur voyage en Grèce. Entre les visites de temples anciens, ruines et sites historiques, ils passèrent un jour avec un faune et une dryade. Le faune les régala d'histoires de guerriers sorcières et sorciers combattant les troupes de Grindelwald et des Nazis pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. La dryade parla des créatures magiques qui vivaient auparavant dans sa forêt, les griffons, les dragons, les oréades qui lui rendaient visite des montagnes, les bamffs (qui semblaient être une sorte d'éléphants magiques poilus) et des ronflaks cornus. Quelque chose à propos d'un lien distant avec les licornes attira l'attention de Larry et il questionna intensivement la dame-arbre dessus. Harry et Luna reçurent un jeune plant comme cadeau de la part de la dryade.

Luna devint une célébrité locale quand elle détecta quelque chose lors de la randonnée vers les crêtes donnant sur la Mer Égée. Sa Vue s'était assez améliorée pour qu'elle soit en mesure de détecter la magie cachée créée pour être négligée par une personne comme elle. Avec l'aide de sa mère, qui lança le sortilège de vue magique sur le reste de la famille, ils firent leur chemin à travers une cave piégée vers un temple caché dédié à Diane. Le gouvernement magique grecque les récompensa d'une généreuse récompense de découverte et la famille passa quelques jours avec les archéologues magiques qui travaillaient sur la découverte. Sélène était fière, mais secrètement déçue, quand ils expliquèrent tous les pièges que Luna avait contournés. Elle les avait presque tous raté. Elle avait noté que quand ils avaient laissé Luna les guider, elle et Harry avaient discuté de ce que Luna voyait. Aussitôt que Luna avait décrit un champ magique, Harry suggérait les propriétés de la protection et les moyens de la contourner. Il avait eu raison un nombre surprenant de fois. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il avait même réellement fait attention aux impressions magiques que sa vue de mage lui donnait.

Pendant qu'ils se trouvaient en Grèce, Luna et Harry trouvèrent du temps libre pour sortir la carte du monde que son père lui avait donnée. Utilisant le soleil pour trouver la direction du compas, ils devinèrent que l'objet connecté magiquement à Harry était en Albanie ou en Bosnie-Herzégovine. C'était dur à dire car deux ou trois millimètres représentaient des centaines de kilomètres donc même une mince erreur pouvait être énorme. Ils n'étaient pas certains de quoi faire avec cette information, mais ils se sentaient mieux de le savoir.

o0O0o

Le véritable anniversaire d'Harry arriva et se termina avec juste quelques "joyeux anniversaires" chuchotés.

Harry, Luna, souvent Larry, mais parfois Ron et Ginny partaient pour des excursions d'un jour avec Remus et Sirius pour différents sites touristiques autour de Lincolnshire et Nottinghamshire. Harry et Luna rencontrèrent leur premier fantôme dans un château à l'extérieur de Lincoln. C'était un chevalier Norman qui ne parlait que français. Larry pouvait traduire une partie, mais le fantôme n'était pas intéressé à leur parler, puis qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le Français, il était évident que qu'il s'agissait des paysans. Ils le laissèrent dans ses ruines tristes.

Ils rencontrèrent également l'ami de Remus, le Père John, mais ne trouvèrent pas le temps d'organiser un repas. Remus promit qu'ils auraient une opportunité. Sélène était anxieuse que les enfants gardent le Secret Magique et resta évasive.

o0O0o

L'automne arriva et les jumeaux partirent pour leur première année à Poudlard. Ron et Ginny (et Molly) trouvèrent que le Terrier était terriblement silencieux. Harry et Luna furent invités à venir plus souvent. Quand Sélène remarqua que leur devoir en souffrait, elle menaça de restreindre leur temps avec les Weasley, mais Harry et Luna redoublèrent de sérieux dans leur travail et aucun privilège ne fut enlevé.

o0O0o

A la fin de Septembre, Sélène se rendit à une conférence internationale de créateurs de sort. Luna et Harry travaillèrent ensemble pour convaincre Larry de les emmener faire un tour au Lake District pendant que Sélène était de voyage. Il finit par céder et accepta. Donc, pendant que Sélène était à l'Université de Miskatonic, le reste de la famille était dans une auberge à Shap. Larry loua une voiture et ils visitèrent le château de Muncaster, la Mer Irlandaise vers Whitehaven, diverses cascades et lacs, le Musée de Laurel et Hardy. Puis un jour, suivant les indications de Luna, ils se retrouvèrent dans la petite bourgade de Little Hangletone. Un bon kilomètre après la ville, Luna demanda à Larry d'arrêter la voiture. Ils se trouvaient en haut d'une colline et une magnifique vallée s'étendait devant eux. Luna convint son père de venir marcher avec Harry et elle.

Ils quittèrent la route, Luna les guidant. C'était une magnifique journée d'Automne, avec le ciel bleu seulement maculé de petits nuages rebondis. Ils semblaient suivre un chemin mais Luna s'arrêta brusquement.

"Un problème, mon petit lilas ?" Demanda Larry.

"Oui Papa. Il y a une protection en face de nous. Ça ressemble à une barrière repousse Moldu. Elle s'étend très loin à droite et à gauche. Il ne semble rien n'y avoir d'autres, je pense qu'on peut continuer."

Ils poursuivirent leur route. Aucun d'eux ne nota quoique ce soit quand ils passèrent la barrière. Encore un peu plus loin, Luna fit de nouveau halte.

"Il y a une autre barrière ici. C'est différent. C'est…" Elle plissa les yeux dessus. "On dirait que c'est supposé repousser les sorcières et les sorciers. Papa, qu'est-ce qui arrive quand un sorcier traverse une telle barrière ?"

"Je ne sais pas, petit mélèze. Pourrait faire une chose parmi tant d'autres. Est-ce que tu vois un déclencheur ?" Il savait qu'elle pouvait voir les sortilèges déclencheurs.

"Il ressemble beaucoup à une barrière anti-Moldue. Un sortilège mental y est lié."

"Alors c'est probablement une barrière standard "N'entre pas". Si tu la traverses, tu vas soudainement te souvenir qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux faire. Regarde." Il dépassa Luna et Harry puis se retourna.

"Vous savez, nous devrions retourner à l'auberge. Il se fait tard."

Il n'était même pas l'heure de déjeuner. "Ça semble être une bonne idée Papa. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne retournes pas à la voiture et nous te suivrons dans pas longtemps."

"Ne traine pas, petite mangue." Et il repartit par le même chemin qu'ils avaient pris à l'aller. Aussitôt qu'il fut hors de vue, ils sortirent leur baguette. Ils étaient toujours supervisés de près quand les parents de Luna les autorisaient à les utiliser, mais les baguettes étaient enfermées dans le placard à alcool. Le problème était que Luna pouvait voir comment réagissait le mécanisme de verrou quand ils activaient les runes. Donc elle pouvait découvrir la combinaison en très peu de temps. Ils sortaient seulement leur baguette quand Larry était occupé par un article et s'entrainaient avec elles que pendant de courts instants. Ils avaient essayé plusieurs sortilèges du Livre Standard de Sortilèges et avaient réussi à en faire fonctionner beaucoup. Ils pouvaient faire léviter les objets ou faire de simples transformations. Harry et Luna ne pouvaient comprendre la raison pour laquelle on voudrait transformer une allumette en épingle, mais ils pouvaient le faire. L'autre chose qu'ils avaient découvert était que Luna pouvait modifier les sorts qu'elle lançait. Depuis qu'elle pouvait voir à quoi ressembler les sorts, elle jouait avec, observant leur effet et leur forme.

Ils avaient étudié plusieurs objets magiques dans la maison -un set de petites cuillères auto-remuantes, les bougies Ne-Fondant-Jamais et le verrou du placard à alcool- essayant de voir comment un sortilège pouvait être désactivé. Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de résultat en revanche. Ils avaient deviné que les autres objets connectaient à la cicatrice maudite d'Harry seraient gardés par la magie et que désactiver le déclencheur d'une barrière pouvait être une capacité utile. Mais ils étaient encore bien loin de pouvoir réussir ce genre de tour.

Luna prit sa baguette et ramassa une pierre. "Harry, la barrière fait à peu près cinq mètres de large. Je n'en ai jamais vu de si épaisse, mais si tu peux la passer, elle ne devrait plus t'affecter." Elle transforma la pierre en une montre (ses montres ne fonctionnaient pas mais avait au moins l'air fonctionnelles) et la lança plus loin sur le chemin.

"Harry, tu peux aller chercher ma montre, s'il te plaît. Elle est de l'autre côté de la barrière."

Harry sourit et partit en courant. Il fit seulement quelques pas avant de s'arrêter net et se retourna face à Luna.

"Harry, ramène la montre, s'il te plaît."

"Non, je dois, euh…"

"Tu peux le faire une fois que tu as la montre."

"D'accord." Il se tourna vers la montre, et continua de tourner, finissant par faire face à Luna.

"Nous devrions y aller."

"Non, Harry, retourne en arrière, vers la montre. S'il te plaît récupère ma montre."

Harry fit un pas en arrière. Il en prit un autre, ou essaya, mais il ne pouvait pas reculer son pied. Il le remit au sol, mais il se trouvait maintenant devant l'autre et il dut bouger tout son corps pour éviter de tomber. Une fois qu'il eut bougé, il continua simplement de marcher, malgré les demandes de Luna. Il ressortit des barrières, dépassa Luna et continua de marcher. Luna le rattrapa et arriva à lui faire ranger la baguette et ils retournèrent à la voiture.

Ce soir-là, ils déambulaient à l'extérieur de l'auberge.

"Je suis désolé Luna, je ne pouvais pas continuer."

"C'est pas grave Harry. C'est un sort puissant et nous devons l'admettre, nous sommes que des débutants. Nous reviendrons un jour, quand on se sera amélioré. Pour l'instant, profitons de la soirée, mon mari."

Il lui sourit. "Est-ce que je t'ai remercié récemment pour m'avoir donné cette fantastique famille ?" Elle secoua la tête. "Alors merci." Main dans la main, ils revinrent vers l'auberge.

o0O0o

"Ah, M. Black. Entrez, je vous en prie."

"Merci, M. Cimmerman. Je ne n'attendais pas à ce que vous me répondiez aussi rapidement."

"Ici à Gringotts, le temps, c'est de l'argent. Mais il est apparu que c'est un brise-sort plutôt direct. Comme vous pouvez le voir sur la facture, le sort basic était une limitation sur qui pouvait ouvrir le pendentif. Selon moi, seul son propriétaire pouvait l'ouvrir."

"Est-ce que vous savez qui est le propriétaire ?"

"Pas de nom, mais nous allons y venir dans une minute. Derrière cette limitation se trouvait trois maléfices créés pour toucher toute personne qui arriverait à ouvrir le pendentif sans autorisation. Le premier était un sort d'inversement de genoux. Puis il y avait deux autres sortilèges, calibrés sur le genre de la personne ouvrant le pendentif. Tous deux auraient causé une importante gêne et un voyage à St. Mungo à quiconque touchait par eux."

"Ça n'est pas arrivé, n'est-ce pas ?"

"S'il vous plaît, M. Black ! Nous _sommes_ des professionnels. Et la personne qui a placé ces maléfices ne l'était pas. Le contenu me tend à croire que c'était un étudiant. Un étudiant avec une vaste connaissance de la magie noire, mais un amateur quoi qu'il en soit."

"Et le propriétaire ? Vous avez dit que vous saviez de qui il s'agissait ?"

"Oui. Voici le contenu. C'était réduit. Nous l'avons agrandi sans coût, en passant."

"Merci."

"Vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais une photographie magique prend également les intentions magiques. Bien qu'un avocat de la défense pourrait discuter de sa valeur, la jeune femme sur la droite a une signature magique qui correspond aux sortilèges sur le pendentif. Elle semble plutôt familière, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir."

"Mais vous vous souvenez de l'autre, n'est-ce pas."

"Oui, je dois dire que j'apprécie ne pas interagir avec Mme. Malfoy quotidiennement. Je pense que j'aurai eu des difficultés à la regarder dans les yeux après avoir vu cela."

"L'autres est sa sœur, Bellatrix, qui purge une peine à vie à Azkaban. La pièce est probablement le dortoir de Serpentard dans lequel l'une d'elle dormait."

"Ah, oui. Eh bien voilà. Vous pourrez régler un des goblins dans le hall. Passez une bonne journée."

o0O0o

"M. English. Mlle. Nelson. Choqué ! Choqué, j'ai dit ! Attraper des élèves dans un placard à balais à cette heure de la nuit."

"S'il vous plaît, Professeur Croaker, ne nous enlevez pas de points."

"Je crains que le Directeur insiste pour que de telles choses soient punies. Ainsi donc, je retire un point à Gryffondor et un à Poufsouffle. Aussi, vous aurez tous deux une colle…" Il vérifia un parchemin, faisant une annotation. "Mardi prochain, de huit heures vingt à huit heures quarante dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Ne soyez pas en retard et ne soyez pas en avance. Miss. Shoenecker et M. Tomaszewski s'y trouveront de huit heures à huit heures vingt. Désolé. J'assigne beaucoup trop de colle maintenant, je ne peux vous donner que vingt minutes."

"Euh, merci Professeur."

"Maintenant, soyez un gentleman et ramenez Miss Nelson à sa maison. Je vous retrouverai devant la porte des cuisines -vous savez où ça se trouve ?- dans dix minutes, pétante ! La ponctualité, c'est important."

Tandis que les deux étudiants repartaient dans le couloir, il entendit Wade English dire : "Mais l'entrée pour la maison Poufsouffle est juste dans le coin. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me prendrait dix minutes pour aller aux cuisines ?"

"Tais-toi et je te montrerais…"

Algie Croaker soupira. "On ne vit qu'une fois." Murmura-t-il. S'il devait être là deux nuits par semaine, il pouvait au moins rendre cela utile. Mais il souhaitait pouvoir se trouver aux côtés de sa femme. Il allait dire à Dumbledore qu'il ne reviendrait pas pour une année de plus.

o0O0o

L'hiver arriva et avec ces anges dans la neige, batailles de boules de neige, dragons de neige et Noël. Pour la seconde année d'affiler, Harry reçut des cadeaux. Il pensa à Dudley et que, malgré son impressionnant lot de cadeaux, il recevait en réalité très peu. Il n'aurait pas été capable de le formuler avec des mots, mais il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de _mal_ dans la façon dont Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon exprimer leur amour pout leur fils. Il secoua sa tête. C'était dans une autre vie. Il était chez lui, avec sa famille maintenant. Il alla trouver quelqu'un à étreindre, qu'importe qui c'était.

o0O0o

"Sirius."

"Cissy. C'est gentil à toi de t'arrêter."

"Je vois que tu t'es débarrassé de la peinture de ta mère. Tu prévois que mettre autre chose à la place ?"

"Eh bien, j'ai trouvé cette photographie, mais elle est un peu petite."

"Sirius ! Donne-moi ça ! A qui l'as-tu montré également ?"

"Personne. Mais j'étais curieux quand j'ai découvert que tu regardais ce pendentif. Il était à Bella, non ?"

"Oui. J'ai pensé qu'elle aurait pu l'avoir enchanté pour me laisser l'ouvrir, voir ce qu'il y avait devant. Mais non."

"Tiens, le pendentif. Joyeux Noël."

"Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier alors que tu me donnes la propriété d'une autre personne en présent."

"Ben, alors tu devrais mieux prendre cela."

"Des présents ? Pour moi et Drago ? Sirius, nous ne nous sommes jamais très bien entendu quand nous étions jeunes. Et tu haïs mon mari. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?"

"Parce que tu fais partie de ma famille. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas très proche, mais tu es ma famille. Et d'une certaine façon, ça semble important. J'ai perdu beaucoup d'amis et je veux prendre soin de ceux qui me reste."

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire…"

"Quand on ne sait pas quoi dire, il vaut mieux ne rien dire."

"D'où est-ce que tu sors ça ?"

"Je ne m'en souviens pas."

"En changeant de sujet, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas amené Drago ?"

"Parce qu'après ta dernière visite avec mon fils, il a demandé à son père plusieurs questions embarrassantes et s'en est sorti avec une correction. J'ai pensé que j'allais éviter une répétition."

"Et tu te demandes pourquoi je n'aime pas ton mari ? Dis-moi, tu es heureuse avec lui ?"

"Je suis heureuse avec lui."

"Maintenant dis-moi la vérité."

"Je suis en sécurité avec lui."

"C'est un mauvais choix à prendre."

"Parle-moi de mauvais choix, M. J'Agis-Avant-De-Penser-Et-Finis-A-Azkaban."

"Aïe. Mais si ton 'penser avant d'agir' te dit de le quitter, tu auras un endroit où rester."

"Merci Sirius."

"Et essaye de ne pas laisser ton mari tourner Drago en une autre version de lui-même. Essaye de laisser le garçon penser par lui-même. Je suis sûr que tu peux faire ça et lui apprendre à ne pas mettre en colère son père."

"Nous verrons. Passe un bon Noël Sirius."

"Toi aussi, Narcissa. Merci de t'être arrêtée."

o0O0o

La famille fit beaucoup de visite pendant les Douze Jours de Noël. Ils se rendirent chez les Weasley et reçurent certains des Weasley (Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux) en retour. Les jumeaux se firent confisquer leur baguette après le second avertissement contre l'usage de la magie par des mineurs.

Ils se rendirent à la maison de Sirius et apprécièrent une seconde session d'ouverture de cadeaux. Les enfants reçurent chacun un balai d'entrainement. Bien que Sirius savait qu'ils avaient volé sur un vrai balai, celui-là avait deux options de sécurité : une limitation sur la vitesse et une sur le rayon d'action de vol à partir d'un point fixe. Chacune des sécurités était sous contrôle parental.

o0O0o

Quelques jours après Noël, les Lovegood furent invités au Marais. Là-bas, ils rencontrèrent la sœur d'Algie, Mme. Londubat et son petit-fils Neville. Luna et Harry le trouvèrent silencieux et timide. Tandis que les adultes parlaient après diner, les enfants tentèrent de trouver quelque chose à faire.

"Nous devrions sortir. Faire un dragon de neige ou autre ?"

"Non. Ma Grand-Mère piquera une crise si je salis ces vêtements. Je sais comment jouer aux échecs."

"Mais nous sommes trois. J'ai un paquet de cartes explosives…"

"Je ne sais pas comment jouer."

"Nous pouvons t'apprendre." Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Quand les parents/tuteurs/grand-mère vinrent récupérer les enfants, ils tombèrent sur une scène dont ils n'avaient encore jamais été témoin. (Bien sûr, Larry et Sélène venaient seulement de rencontrer Neville le jour même, donc la plupart des chances de le voir étaient nouvelles). Mais les autres le connaissaient depuis longtemps et le fait qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu rire, n'avait pas semblé étrange jusqu'à ce moment-ci.

"Eh bien, Augusta," Dit Algie à sa sœur. "Je pense que je vais continuer le planning pour les vacances de printemps."

"Je pense que tu as raison, Algie. Et Harry et Luna sont invités également, bien sûr."

"Merci beaucoup, Augusta. Je pense que nous pouvons être certain qu'ils apprécieront."

Les enfants furent récupérés et retrouvèrent bientôt leur maison, accompagnés de leurs tuteurs respectifs.

o0O0o

"Vous avez vos brosses à dent ?"

"Oui, Maman."

"Harry, tu as pris des chaussettes cette fois-ci ?"

"Oui, Tante Sélène."

"Et souvenez-vous du Code du Secret Magique. Nous ne voulons pas qu'Oncle Remus doive faire appel aux Aurors pour Oubliettes son ami."

"Et souvenez-vous de vos manières !"

"Oui Maman."

"Oui, Tante Sélène."

o0O0o

"Merci pour le diner, Père John."

"Vous êtes plus que les bienvenus, Luna. Maintenant, mon ami Remus m'a demandé de ne pas vous soumettre à ma, comment tu as dit ? Ah oui, curiosité suractive. Donc afin qu'il ne se mette pas en colère contre moi, je répondrais à toute question que vous avez pour moi."

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous appelez 'Père' ?"

"C'est un ancien terme de respect qui remonte au tout début du Christianisme. Saint Paul reconnait dans une de ses lettres qu'il est le père spirituel des personnes avec qui il correspondait."

"Qui est Saint Paul ?"

"C'est un des écrivains de la Bible."

"C'est quoi une Bible ?" Demanda Luna.

"Ça veut dire 'livre'. " Lui rappela Harry.

"Ah oui. Un livre appelé Bible ?"

"Oui. Vous connaissez le Grec ! Impressionnant ! C'est une collection d'écrits rassemblés depuis plusieurs milliers d'années que nous pensons être inspirés par le Créateur de l'Univers. C'est rempli de paroles de sagesse importantes comme 'Aimons-nous l'un l'autre, parce que Dieu vous aime', 'tu ne mentiras pas', 'tu ne voleras pas', 'tu respecteras les autres', 'si quelqu'un te gifle, alors tends-lui l'autre joue…' "

"Ta tante et ton oncle avaient l'habitude de frapper tes quatre joues." Gloussa Luna. Harry roula les yeux. Il avait arrêté de penser que c'était de sa faute s'ils le punissaient. Il avait été puni de nombreuses fois par ses nouveaux tuteurs, mais jamais pour des choses qui n'étaient pas de sa faute, et jamais par des punitions corporelles.

"De quoi ? Est-ce que quelqu'un te violente, fils ?"

Remus s'interposa : "Plus maintenant. Il a vécu avec une famille abusive, mais plus maintenant."

"Pas depuis que Luna m'a sauvé pour que nous puissions nous marier. Oups."

"Tu as sauvé Harry pour l'épouser. Tu ne penses pas que vous êtes un peu jeune pour vous marier."

"Maman le dit aussi. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle peut être mariée et moi non."

"Ça pourrait être parce qu'elle a grandi d'abord avant de décider qui épouser ?"

"Peut-être. Mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je devrais attendre."

Père John ria. "Une des raisons est parce que la loi dit que vous ne pouvez pas bous marier avant un certain âge."

"Oh, merde."

"Luna !"

"Désolé, Oncle Remus. Mais M. Croaker n'a rien dit là-dessus."

"Qu'est-ce que M. Croaker a dit ?" Demanda Remus.

"Il a dit qu'une personne avait normalement un mariage avec une grande fête organisée après. Mais la chose la plus important à un mariage était l'échange des vœux. Donc nous avons sauté le mariage pour prononcer les vœux."

Père John ria à nouveau. "Donc, vous vous êtes promis de renoncer à toute autre union, de vous aimer dans la maladie comme dans la santé, riche ou pauvre, dans les bons et les mauvais moments, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?"

Remus fut pris d'un sentiment d'effroi. Ont-ils joué avec les vœux de mariage ?

"Non."

Remus laissa échapper un soupir soulagé.

"Nous avons promis de nous aimer, nous honorer et nous obéir." Rectifia Harry.

"Basic et droit au but. Mais vous allez devoir le refaire quand vous serez plus âgés afin que ce soit officiel."

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne peux plus vivre avec Luna ? Je dois retourner…" Il semblait être incapable d'en dire plus.

"Oh, non, Harry ! M. et Mme Lovegood t'ont ouvert leur maison, non ? Ils t'ont accueilli dans leur famille sans mariage. Non, tu peux continuer à vivre avec eux et je pense que tu finiras par devenir un jeune homme comme il faut."

"Est-ce que vous avez pensé à ce que vous serez plus tard ?"

"Neuf ans." Répondit Luna.

Frère John éclata de rire à cela, mais s'arrêta quand il vit que Remus ne riait pas.

"Remus, mon ami. Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu sembles un peu ailleurs."

"Quoi ? Oh. Non, je ne me sens pas très bien. Je suis désolé, John. Je pense que je vais prendre les enfants et rentrer chez moi."

"Très bien. Je vais vous reconduire chez toi. C'était fantastique de vous rencontrer, Harry, Luna."

o0O0o

"Alors, laissez-moi m'assurer que j'ai bien compris. Vous avez prêté serment de vous aimer avec l'intention de vous marier ?"

"Oui."

"Et vous n'avez rien ressenti quand vous l'avez fait ?"

"Non."

"Non. A part les mains de Luna, nous nous tenions les mains."

"Et vous n'avez pas remarqué de lueur bleue autour de vous à ce moment-là ?"

Ils répondirent tous les deux : "Non."

"Bien."

"Mais après coup, il y a des lignes bleues unissant nos mains."

Remus regarda leurs mains. "Elles ne sont plus là maintenant."

"Si, elles sont là. C'est de la magie. Et je peux voir la magie."

"Toujours bleues et toujours là ?"

"Oui."

"Je les ai vu aussi, durant l'été dernier en Grèce. Tante Sélène a lancé le sortilège de vue de mage sur nous tous. Quand les personnes du gouvernement sont venues, elle nous a dit de nous tenir les mains pour que personne d'autre ne le remarque."

Remus se tapa le front de la main et leur dit d'aller au lit.

o0O0o

"Merci d'avoir pris les enfants ce week-end, Remus. C'est agréable d'avoir un peu de temps de libre."

"C'était un plaisir, Sélène. Peux-tu envoyer les enfants jouer dehors ou autre part, pour que je puisse te parler seul à seule ?"

"Bien sûr, donne-moi une minute."

Quelques minutes après, ils se retrouvèrent seuls. "Maintenant, de quoi s'agit-il ?"

"J'ai découvert qu'ils étaient mariés."

Sélène hocha de la tête. "J'aurai dû savoir qu'ils ne pourraient pas garder cela secret."

"Ce n'est pas vraiment de leur faute. Seulement quelqu'un qui en sait un peu en serment magique aurait pu le découvrir. J'ai fait quelques recherches avant que James et Lily ne se marient. Mais je n'en ai été certain qu'après les avoir interrogés dessus. Luna a été assez déçue quand ils ont appris que la loi disait qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour se marier."

"Cependant la loi ne s'applique pas, non ? C'est comme la loi de la gravité disant que les choses doivent tomber et pourtant les oiseaux peuvent voler."

"Ne nous égarons pas. J'ai vérifié et le lien n'est pas très fort. As-tu considéré de le briser ?"

"Es-tu fou, Remus ? Tu n'as pas vu le garçon quand il est arrivé. Il tremblait presque si tu le regardais bizarrement. Et ne parlons pas de ce qui se passait quand tu élevais la voix. Tu as fait des recherches sur le sujet. Si tu brises le lien, ça reviendra à lui briser le cœur ! Je ne peux pas lui faire ça."

"Ça pourrait tout de même arriver, si l'un d'entre eux tombe amoureux d'une autre personne."

"C'est une situation perdant-perdant, Remus, si ce mariage ne marche pas. Si je le brise maintenant sur la théorie qu'ils pourraient tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, alors Harry pourrait ne jamais s'en remettre, et ne jamais plus aimer. Si je laisse aller et qu'ils s'aiment comme frère et sœur -et ne tombent pas _amoureux_ l'un de l'autre- alors quand ils s'aimeront pour de vrai, ils finiront probablement par se détester à partir de ce moment. Je ne vais pas les blesser maintenant, juste parce que ça pourrait ne pas marcher. Je préfère les aider à parvenir à un amour mature."

"Difficile d'y penser, quand ils ne sont que des _enfants_ pour l'instant. Dur de les imaginer mature."

"Pas vraiment. Tu as des aperçus. Harry coiffant les cheveux de Luna. Luna et Harry faisant la vaisselle ensemble. Luna possède bien plus que la Vue, Remus. Parfois, elle a une profondeur que tu ne soupçonnerais pas pour une personne de son âge. Et Harry… la plupart de ses cicatrices ont guéri mais tu peux le voir si tu regardes bien, que son enfance a laissé des marques. Non, je peux voir les traces des adultes qu'ils deviendront."

"Très bien alors. Je laisse tomber. L'as-tu dit à quelqu'un d'autre ?"

"Non. Pas même Larry ne sait."

"Tu ne devrais pas lui dire ?"

"Tu plaisantes ? Je l'aime complétement, mais tu sais comment il est. Est-ce que tu le connaissais avant qu'il ne doive quitter les Aurors ?"

"Non, pas vraiment, non."

"Ce Larry-là, je lui aurais dit. Celui-ci… je lui dirais un jour."

o0O0o

Le printemps arriva et Luna et Harry allaient recevoir des cadeaux d'anniversaire en avance. Lundi matin après Pâques, ils revêtirent des habits de jeux propres et prirent leur balai. Larry et les enfants arrivèrent au Marais par Poudre de Cheminette. Ils y rencontrèrent Mme Croaker et furent guidés vers le jardin. Un étang se trouvait dans un coin éloigné, mais il ne ressemblait pas à un marais. Dehors, ils retrouvèrent M. Croaker, Mme Londubat, Neville et une autre femme, avec des cheveux court grisonnant et des yeux jaunes.

"Bonjour ! Je suis Madame Bibine. Le Professeur Croaker m'a demandé de nous enseigner l'art magique du vol sur balai. M. Lovegood, si vous pourriez amener les balais de vos enfants à cette marque et les paramétrer sur une distance de trente mètres et trois mètres d'hauteurs maximum, nous allons commencer.

M. Londubat, il n'y a aucune raison de paraitre si anxieux. Vous avez un nouveau balai d'entrainement et nous l'avons paramétré à une hauteur maximum de deux mètres. Je devine que vous allez bientôt tellement vous amuser que vous ne vous préoccuperez plus de la hauteur à laquelle vous volerez."

Harry et Luna passèrent un très bon moment et apprirent beaucoup. Luna, étant autodidacte, n'avait pas vraiment bien appris et Harry avait récupéré ses mauvaises habitudes. Madame Bibine travailla avec eux afin de rectifier leurs erreurs. Neville aussi, apprit à voler, malgré sa peur du vide. Ce furent les autres enfants qui l'aidèrent à surmonter sa peur. Quand il commença à s'amuser, il oublia d'avoir peur.

Après le premier jour, Ron et Ginny rejoignirent la leçon. Avec plus d'enfants autour, Neville eut plus de distractions et devint un voleur confiant. Ron et Ginny connaissaient les bases à force de regarder leurs frères et volèrent bientôt aussi bien que les autres.

Ils eurent plusieurs jours de "leçons". En vérité, cela ne prit qu'un jour pour qu'ils acquièrent les bases et après, c'étaient surtout des jeux supervisés, avec Madame Bibine donnant des indications quand la situation se présentait. Elle organisa une course d'obstacle afin qu'ils la traversassent ou jouent à suivre le leader. Ils s'échangèrent le souafle (ce que Neville détestait, il ne pouvait pas l'attraper, ni le lancer à la personne suivante). On leur donna des battes de batteurs et un cognard. Luna et Ginny eurent le plus de problème avec ce jeu : Luna pouvait se protéger en tapant dans la balle noire pour la repousser, mais ne pouvait pas la diriger ; Ginny, parce qu'elle était si légère, à chaque fois qu'elle la frappait, elle se retrouvait presque tête en bas. Ils n'essayèrent pas d'attraper le vif. Les balais d'entrainement que Neville, Harry et Luna avaient été trop lents, même après qu'ils ne soient plus limités par les contrôles parentaux.

Un jour, Ginny et Luna durent porter des robes. Ce jour-ci, Madame Bobine leur apprit comment voler en amazone. Cela limita les jeux auxquels ils pouvaient jouer, mais les deux filles apprécièrent pouvoir voler "comme des ladies".

A la fin de la semaine, Madame Bibine donna un rapport aux adultes. Harry semblait être un voleur naturel et devrait recevoir un bon balai quand il sera en âge. Elle l'encouragerait à essayer le Quidditch. Luna et Neville comprenaient les bases et Neville pourrait être un batteur dans une des équipes de Quidditch de Poudlard s'il s'entrainait. Ron et Ginny étaient également doués et, comme Harry, pourrait entrer dans l'équipe d'une maison à plusieurs positions, s'ils s'entrainaient. Les parents/tuteurs la remercièrent. Algie la compensa comme prévu et l'invita pour une session de révision durant l'été. Elle lui répondit que ça dépendrait des autres engagements qu'elle avait.

o0O0o

"Professeur Croaker !"

"Professeur McGonagall. Comment puis-je vous aider ?"

"Un mot s'il vous plaît. Est-ce vrai que vous donnez des détentions dans la Tour d'Astronomie ?"

"Oui."

"Que donnez-vous à faire aux enfants tout là-haut ?"

"Je ne la donne qu'aux élèves des classes supérieures. Et ils font sur la Tour d'Astronomie ce que la plupart des couples font sur la Tour d'Astronomie."

"Professeur ! Comment pouvez-vous ?"

"Facile. Je leur donne un peu d'intimité, pas assez pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans les ennuis. Ils sont supervisés au minimum et j'ai des barrières d'alarmes pour me prévenir si les choses dégénèrent."

"Vous avez QUOI ?"

"Juste pour qu'ils restent sages."

"Je ne peux pas croire que vous faites ça !"

"Etiez-vous mariée Minerva ?"

"Oui, je l'ai été. J'ai perdu mon mari dans la guerre contre Grindelwald. Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à faire avec quoique ce soit ?"

"Et vous l'avez rencontré à Poudlard."

"Oui, nous étions dans la même maison, bien qu'il eût un an de plus."

"Et vous allez me dire que vous n'avez jamais pris de temps à vous à l'école pour être ensemble."

"M. CROAKER ! Nous ne nous sommes _jamais_ engagés dans ce que certains de ces enfants ont fait !"

"Pas plus que ceux à qui j'ai donné du temps sur la Tour d'Astronomie. Ils obtiennent un peu d'intimité pour s'embrasser et parler, mais pas bien plus ou mes barrières se déclenchent et ils perdent leurs privilèges. Pensez à comment c'était quand vous étiez ici et après, venez-me dire que ce que je fais est terrible. Souvenez-vous. Et venez me parler."

o0O0o

L'anniversaire de Luna arriva et l'été suivit. La famille apprit plusieurs variantes d'Allemands, anciens et modernes avant de partir en vacances dans la partie magique de la Forêt Noire. Ils s'entrainèrent à lire d'anciennes runes allemandes sur des menhirs des temps anciens. Ils visitèrent une mine naine et furent on-ne-peut-plus perplexe face au panneau avec un cercle rouge et une diagonale à travers le mot "Disney". Ils assistèrent à un spectacle d'une partie du Ring de Wagner que les enfants trouvèrent ennuyants et qui rappela à Larry quelque chose qu'il avait entendu une fois : "La réputation Teutonique pour la cruauté n'est pas immérité, ils ont des opéras qui durent des jours entiers.". Harry trouvait que ça aurait été une histoire passionnante sans tous les chants. Larry recueillit des informations qui indiquaient que les Ronflaks Cornus vivaient encore plus au nord. Il ne put convaincre Sélène de changer leur plan à la dernière minute pour aller les chercher.

o0O0o

Ils retournèrent en Grande-Bretagne et leur routine habituelle. Vers le véritable anniversaire d'Harry, ils reçurent à nouveau des leçons de vols par Madame Bibine. Elle avait eu un peu de temps entre des sessions de camp Quidditch dans une vallée très sécurisés en Suisse. Après beaucoup de quémandages, ils arrivèrent à convaincre Larry d'amener le balai que les enfants avaient utilisé par deux fois auparavant pendant leurs aventures. C'était un Nimbus Crown Victoria, un modèle Auror. Madame Bibine laissa les enfants essayer d'attraper le vif avec. Ils découvrirent que ce n'était pas un balai pour le Quidditch. Excellent accélération et manœuvrabilité nulle. Même s'il s'approcha plusieurs fois du vif, Harry ne l'attrapa qu'une fois. Madame Bibine pensait que c'était déjà très bien, considérant les limites de son équipement. Quand Ron essaya aussi le balai de M. Lovegood, il partit comme une fusée hors de la zone et Madame Bibine dut aller le récupérer et le ramener à terre. Il clama avoir perdu le contrôle mais chuchota plus tard à Harry qu'il voulait juste voir à quelle vitesse il pouvait aller.

o0O0o

Durant l'été, Remus arrêta d'emmener les enfants sur les sites historiques au profit des plages lors des beaux jours. Remus étant Remus, il les contenta tout de même de connaissances historiques : comment Napoléon avait envisagé créer un tunnel sous la Manche pour amener son armée en Angleterre ; comment l'Armada Espagnole avait été détruite quand un sorcier a mélangé les suites de bâtons et coupes des cartes du Monde et conjurait une tempête qui a détruit les bateaux envahisseurs ; l'évacuation de Dunkerque ; le Tunnel sous la Manche. Les enfants prirent leur mal en patience afin de pouvoir jouer dans la Mer du Nord.

Mais l'été toucha à sa fin et les Weasley les plus grands retournèrent à Poudlard. Luna et Harry joignirent les Weasley dans leur shopping pour les affaires d'école au Chemin de Traverse. Ils découvrirent que la librairie était un endroit fascinant, mais n'ayant pas d'argent à dépenser sur les livres, ils durent se contenter de les feuilleter.

o0O0o

Une semaine après le nouvel anniversaire d'Harry, un Mercredi où Sélène était à la maison, Harry et Luna finissaient de nettoyer après manger. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Sélène ne les surveillaient pas, elle s'était en haut. Harry et Luna s'étaient entrainés sur les sorts de premiers niveaux (et seconds, mais aucun ne fonctionnait), avec précaution, quand ils étaient à la maison seuls avec Larry. Tout récemment, juste après son anniversaire en fait, il avait fait fonctionner le sort _Wingardium Leviosa_. Maintenant, pendant qu'ils récupéraient la vaisselle de midi, Harry lança le sortilège sur tous les objets de la table. A l'inverse de Sélène qui pouvait réunir toute la vaisselle sale de la table en un seul mouvement levé silencieux de sa baguette, Harry devait lever et descendre sa baguette et incantait "_Windgardium Leviosa_" pour chaque plat et se concentrer pour le faire flotter jusqu'à la cuisine. Il avait essayé de mettre les couverts dans un plat, mais ils étaient tombés, alors il l'amena à la cuisine à la façon Moldue. Puis il fit flotter la vaisselle pièce par pièce. Maintenant, il était sur les verres. Il fit léviter son verre et, avec sa baguette pointée dessus tandis qu'il se concentrait pour le garder droit, il commença à l'amener dans la cuisine en marchant derrière.

A ce moment, Sélène rentra dans la cuisine par le couloir. Elle portait une robe formelle verte, découverte sur l'épaule. Luna regarda sa mère avec de grands yeux, admirative.

Sélène sourit quand elle vit le visage de sa fille. Elle n'aurait pu demander meilleur compliment.

"Tu aimes ? Ton père et moi allons dans un chouette restaurant Vendredi pour notre anniversaire."

Puis quelque chose toucha son dos. Elle se tourna et vit Harry un peu plus loin. Elle regarda en bas : un verre flotter à côté d'elle et une tâche de jus de citrouille s'étaler sur sa robe.

"Oh ! Non !" S'exclama-t-elle.

"Oups, désolé. Je vais nettoyer !" Offrit Harry. Il posa le verre sur le comptoir, agita sa baguette et entama : "_Abstergo Tert_…"

"Non ! Stop !" Cria Sélène. Harry arrêta son incantation. Sélène sortit sa baguette tout en expliquant. "Cette robe est en soie. Tu ne peux pas simplement utiliser n'importe quel sort de nettoyage. Cela demande un sortilège spécial. _Nullus Tempus_ !" La tache et la robe autour, s'illumina d'une couleur blanche puis passa au rouge. "Malheureusement, les charmes nettoyant pour la soie et autres matières délicates sont un secret bien gardé de la Guilde des Nettoyeurs."

Luna observa le sortilège. "Je n'ai jamais cette couleur avant." Chuchota-t-elle.

"C'est juste rouge." Lui dit Harry.

"Non, la couleur de la magie. Elle est… étrange."

"C'est un sortilège qui suspend le temps. Tu n'as probablement jamais vu de magie temporelle. Cela va arrêter le jus de pénétrer et minimiser la tache jusqu'à ce que je puisse la nettoyer. Ce que je ferais mieux de faire rapidement avant que le sort ne s'estompe. Baguettes !" Elle tendit la main et les deux enfants lui remirent leur baguette. "Bien. Je dois me changer rapidement et m'occuper aussitôt de ça. Vous deux, la vaisselle puis les runes ! Je reviendrais vite du pressing."

Elle se précipita en haut pour se changer et partit bientôt par cheminette dans une boutique de Pré-au-Lard.

Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle eut nettoyé sa robe qu'elle réalisa que le verre avait flotté.

o0O0o

"Joyeux Noël, Cissy ! Bonjour Drago !"

"Joyeux Noël, Sirius."

"Drago, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas là-bas pour rencontrer Harry et Luna ! Et laisse les cadeaux tranquilles, nous les ouvrirons plus tard !

Alors, ton mari ne vient pas ?"

"Non. Quand il a entendu que les Weasley seraient là, il a décidé d'avoir une migraine."

"Je mentirais si je disais que l'homme allait me manquer, mais je vais dire que je suis désolé pour toi."

"Ne sois pas ridicule. Maintenant présente-moi à tes invités."

o0O0o

"Bonjour, je suis Drago Malfoy."

"Salut, je suis Harry Lovegood et c'est Luna Lovegood."

"Etes-vous sang-purs ?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Ça veut dire, est-ce que vos familles ont été des sorciers et sorcières depuis longtemps, sans se marier à des Moldus."

Harry et Luna se regardèrent, haussèrent des épaules et refirent face au nouveau garçon. "Je ne sais pas, j'ai jamais demandé."

"Ma Maman et mon Papa sont sorciers et mes grands-parents aussi."

"Ma Maman et mon Papa aussi. Mais ma tante est une Moldue. C'est important ?"

Ce fut au tour de Drago d'avoir l'air confus. "Vous avez des parents différents ?"

"Oui, nous sommes des cousins distants." Répondit Harry avec l'histoire sur laquelle ils s'étaient mis d'accord.

"Oh. Bien sûr que c'est important ! Les sang-purs sont de meilleurs sorciers et sorcières bien sûr."

"Vraiment ? En quoi ça les rend meilleurs ?"

"Ils n'ont pas de sang Moldu en eux."

"Pourquoi est-ce important ?"

"Parce que, euh, parce que."

Luna ne trouvait pas la conversation très intéressante. "Ce n'est pas une très bonne réponse. Rosamonde Croaker est une née-Moldue et elle est la plus gentille sorcière que je connaisse. Bien qu'elle soit assez âgée. Mais elle fait de succulents biscuits."

"Elle nous en a donné pour ce soir. Tu en veux ?"

"N'a-t-elle pas d'elfe de maison pour les faire ?"

"Je ne pense pas. Et Sirius a un elfe mais il ne fait pas de biscuit."

"Tiens voilà les Weasley ! Quand nous serons tous là, nous pourrons manger et ouvrir les cadeaux !"

"Je ne peux pas croire que nous mangions avec les Weasley !"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec les Weasley ? Bill et Charlie sont géniaux sur des balais mais ne t'attend pas à ce qu'ils te parlent beaucoup. Madame Weasley dit que c'est parce que ce sont des adolescents et qu'ils détestent qu'on leur rappelle qu'ils ont été petits aussi. Et Ron me bat toujours aux échecs. Il est ok. Tu dois faire attention avec les jumeaux mais ils sont presque toujours marrants. Et Percy est une andouille."

Ils furent bientôt submergés par les enfants roux. Harry s'assura que Ron et Ginny soient introduits à Drago. Quand Ron et Drago commencèrent à parler de ce que leur père avait dit sur celui de l'autre, Harry appela un temps mort.

"Attendez une minute ! Même si vos pères ne s'aiment pas, ce n'est pas une raison pour se battre. Comme Jim et Huck and l'histoire _Huckleberry Finn_, il n'y a pas de raison pour que vous ne soyez pas de bon ami juste à cause de ce que les adultes pensent." Il devina que Drago n'avait pas lu le livre et il était sûr que ce n'était pas le cas pour Ron au moins. Il savait qu'il avait modifié le thème du livre, mais la seule autre histoire qu'il lui était venu en tête dans cette situation avait été _Roméo et Juliette_ et même Ron connaissait cette histoire. Et il ne voulait pas entrer dans un débat sur quel garçon était Juliette selon lui. Les deux arrêtèrent de mauvaise grâce de se lancer des piques.

Drago suivit et les cadeaux furent ouverts. Puis le groupe (minus Bill et Percy) retournèrent dans le salon pour un jeu passionnant de bataille explosive à deux paquets de cartes. Drago n'avait jamais joué mais c'était un jeu rapide à apprendre. Malgré ses intentions de départ, il se retrouva à s'amuser.

Il observa les adultes. Sirius riait et plaisantait autant que les jumeaux. Mme Lovegood et sa mère jouaient silencieusement, avec des petits sourires sur leur visage. Il ne pouvait se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu sa mère sourire. M. Lovegood semblait prendre le jeu sérieusement et assis entre les jumeaux, il était définitivement en train de perdre. M. Lupin était assis à côté de Sirius, le cousin de Drago et jouait étrangement. Il n'essayait pas de gagner et semblait éviter de jouer les cartes qui blesseraient Ginny Weasley, assise de son autre côté. Il allait aussi loin que de les laisser exploser dans sa main plutôt que de les jouer sur la fillette. Cependant, quand il en avait l'opportunité, lorsque le jeu changeait de direction, il semblait des plus volontaires pour les jouer sur Sirius. M. et Mme Weasley ne se concentraient pas tellement sur le jeu, ils semblaient surveiller les jumeaux et parler avec les autres adultes.

Les enfants étaient intéressants à observer également. Les jumeaux trichaient, se passant des cartes entre eux quand ils pensaient que personne ne regardait. Ils étaient très doués pour éviter de le faire quand leurs parents les surveillaient. Le plus âgé, Charlie, semblait jouer de façon agressive ce qui, à la bataille, pouvait faire les cartes d'exploser plus rapidement si tu passais ton tour. Ron Weasley, qui était assis à côté, s'agaçait quand une carte lui explosait dans les mains. Ginny semblait jouer la défensive, évitant de passer son tour pour que les cartes n'explosent pas. Luna était la personne qu'il observait le plus. Elle n'arrêtait pas de gagner. Il n'avait jamais vu une seule carte exploser dans ses mains. Mais elle ne semblait jamais se soucier de gagner non plus.

Mais Harry, c'était un mystère. Il semblait parfois jouer agressivement et d'autres fois jouer de manière plus conservatrice. Mais à chaque fois qu'une de ses cartes explosait, il éclatait de rire, comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle qu'il ne lui soit jamais arrivé. Son rire était contagieux et le sourire des adultes s'agrandissaient quand il riait. Même Drago réalisa qu'il souriait quand Harry riait. Jouer à des jeux était une nouvelle expérience pour Drago et il décida qu'il aimerait bien recommencer. Il sourit un peu plus quand il passa une carte qui chauffait à Ron. Agacer le plus jeune garçon des Weasley était un objectif à lui seul.

La fête de la Veille de Noël prit fin quand il n'y eut plus assez de cartes pour faire de tour. Après qu'il fut rentré chez lui, quand son père lui posa des questions sur les autres invités à la fête, Drago ne mentionna pas que Harry Lovegood était probablement un Né-Moldu.

o0O0o

Le neuvième anniversaire de Luna arriva au printemps et Neville, Ron, Ginny et Drago vinrent à sa fête. A la déception de Drago, ils ne jouèrent pas à la bataille explosive mais sortirent jouer sous le soleil printanier. Ils jouèrent au Quiff, qui était un jeu joué avec une balle semblable à un Souaffle. La balle était enchantée pour s'échapper de vos mains à des moments aléatoires. Il y avait deux cercles pour but qui tournaient. Les buts ne comptaient que si le Quiff était lancé dans le cercle de la bonne direction. La balle avait aussi tendance à suivre sa propre trajectoire quand elle s'approchait d'un but. Ils jouèrent plusieurs parties avec différentes équipes de trois. L'équipe qui avait deux Harry, Ron ou Drago gagnait presque toujours, sauf quand Ron lançait la balle dans le but du mauvais côté. Luna et Neville étaient les pires joueurs et Ginny était quelque part entre les deux. Mais tout le monde semblait s'amuser et Drago n'insulta pas Ron ou Ginny.

Il ne le fit pas parce qu'il voulait être à nouveau inviter.

o0O0o

"Bonjour Algie, ça va ?"

"Est-ce que tu peux sortir le contenu de cette boîte, si te plaît."

Sélène regarda la boite en bois avec un petit volet sur le côté maintenu fermé par un loquet. Elle lança quelques sorts de détection, nullifia certains des barrières dessus, construisit un bouclier et ouvrit la boite. Un éclair rouge sortit de la boite et rebondit sur son bouclier.

"Très bien. Est-ce que Stout te l'a dit ?"

"Non. Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui. Me dire quoi ?"

"Te dire qu'il s'est simplement avancé, a déverrouillé le loquet et s'est fait stupéfier."

"Non, il ne m'a rien dit. Mais je me suis dit qu'une boite toute simple et le Département des Mystères sonnaient faux, donc j'ai d'abord vérifié."

"Bref, assumons que tu n'es pas très douée pour les barrières, essaye à nouveau juste avec le bouclier." Il agita sa baguette et en deux trois mouvements réactiva ou recréa la sécurité sur la boite.

Sélène murmura "_Protego_" en s'avançant et défit le loquet. Le stupéfix et quelques autres sortilèges rebondirent sur son bouclier.

"Tu vois, même sans essayer d'annuler les barrières, tu étais protégée. Tu sais ce que c'est ?" Il tendit un appareil à l'aspect étrange.

"Une petite mais grosse baguette Moldue ?"

Algie ria. "Presque. Ça pourrait l'être. Mais ça ne lance qu'un sort : un choc électrique prévu pour rendre inconscient la cible. Ils appellent ça un _Teaser_ ou autre. Mais ce truc est un choc électrique qui ne tient pas compte des boucliers les plus communs. Si nous replaçons le stupéfix par le choc, nous serons protégés contre les escrocs ignorants."

"Mais pas tous non plus."

"He bien, tu ne peux pas faire de choses entièrement parfaites…"

"Pace que les idiots sont si ingénieux. Oui, je sais. Alors c'est mon nouveau projet ?"

"Tu as tout compris !"

o0O0o

Drago était assis dans sa chambre, réfléchissant. Il avait eu une journée intéressante. Son père s'était arrangé pour que quelques garçons viennent lui rendre visite. Il avait rencontré Greg Goyle et Vincent Crabbe plusieurs fois avant et Théodore Nott une fois aussi. Mais c'était durant des diners avec leurs parents et ils devaient rester calmes. Cette fois-ci, son père les avait invités pour contrer ce qu'il appelait "l'influence de ses satanées bons samaritains". Son père était resté pour les superviser. On leur avait servi un déjeuner formel puis ils étaient allés dans le boudoir pour discuter. Ça avait été assez calme. Ils avaient un peu parlé de Quidditch avant que son père ne fasse des bruits désapprobateurs. Puis ils étaient restés assis, se demandant de quoi ils pouvaient parler. Son père essaya de les faire débattre sur ce qui se passait au Ministère mais les enfants de neuf ans n'avaient pas grand-chose à dire. Non, Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient rien à dire. Nott et lui avaient répété ce qu'ils avaient entendu leurs parents raconter, ce qui rencontra l'approbation du doyen Malfoy, mais ça n'alla pas plus loin. Il y eut beaucoup de blanc où ils restèrent assis et se dévisagèrent. Pour finir, son père partit dans une de ses lectures sur les sangs de bourbes et les Nés-Moldus et leurs défendeurs comme les Weasley et ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, qui entraineraient la ruine du Monde Sorcier. Crabbe et Goyle le regardèrent avec un air stupide. Remarquant que les va-et-vient de son père s'éloignaient d'eux, Drago lança un coup d'œil à Nott et vit une expression qu'il pensait reconnaître. Drago roula des yeux et Nott sourit. Mais quand le son de la voix leur indiqua que son père revenait, ils se recomposèrent à nouveau.

A part pour cet unique instant, la journée avait été ennuyeuse. Que qu'il eût avec les Lovegood et les Weasley avait été _amusant_. Il devinait que lui et Nott aussi, si son père n'était pas dans les parages. Goyle et Crabbe ressemblaient juste à deux idiots. Il commençait à se languir d'aller à Poudlard.

o0O0o

"Sélène, comment ça se passe."

"Ça avance. J'ai réussi à faire fonctionner le sortilège d'éclair et le déclencheur, mais maintenant, je dois les faire fonctionner avec les barrières, les sorts de visée et voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour les interférences magiques avec l'électricité. Je suppose que c'est une des parties les plus difficiles. Les mêmes sortilèges que nous utilisons pour la visée, le font se déclencher et annuler la visée."

"Je vois, il y a plus de choses à faire que je n'avais espéré. Le Département des Registres ne me lâche pas. Ils voient cela comme une façon économe de verrouiller les dossiers individuels. Peux-tu écrit un rapport que je puisse leur donner, soulignant ce qui a été accompli et ce qu'il reste à faire. Au moins, certains d'entre eux comprennent la difficulté dans la création d'un nouveau sortilège."

"Il est déjà tard…"

"Très bien. Fais-le demain. Ils veulent faire un point Jeudi pour qu'ils puissent en parler avec Fudge Vendredi."

"Je suis de repos demain."

"Oh, c'est vrai, le Mercredi. Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'avoir tout de même un rapport ?"

"Très bien. Je l'aurais pour Jeudi."

"Merci, Sélène."

o0O0o

Harry et Luna étaient fascinés par le travail de Sélène. Étant au Département des Mystères, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de son travail. Mais elle avait mis une table dehors pour qu'elle puisse surveiller les enfants (et profiter de son jour de repos) et ils étaient venus observer.

Ils posèrent beaucoup de questions et Sélène fut certaine qu'ils avaient lu plus de livres sur la magie que les simples livres de premières et deuxièmes années qu'ils avaient bien voulu reconnaître. Elle savait que Luna avait une compréhension intuitive des barrières, ses actions dans la cave Grecque leur avaient démontré. Elle était sûre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas en lancer cependant. Elle les avait renvoyés après un test où l'éclair était parti directement à travers la porte en bois, laissant un trou fumant. Elle prit quelques notes de ça ; ils devaient parvenir à maintenir la bonne intensité du choc électrique ou ils allaient tuer des gens au lieu de les rendre inconscients. Elle regarda la cible qu'elle avait conjuré, toujours immaculée. La visée était un autre gros problème. Elle fit une autre note sur la recharge automatique, afin qu'une paire de voleurs ne soit pas capable d'outrepasser la barrière si le second était prêt à sacrifier le premier. Elle commença à recalibrer l'équipement.

Harry et Luna se lançaient le Quiff. Jouer au Quiff était moins amusant à deux que à quatre quand Ron et Ginny venaient leur rendre visite. Maintenant que l'école était finie, les jumeaux venaient jouer aussi. Ces jeux étaient habituellement avec une équipe composée des jumeaux et Ron, Ginny, Luna et Harry dans l'autre. C'était très difficile de mettre les jumeaux dans des équipes différentes. Sélène essayait d'arranger une autre journée de jeux avec Drago et Neville.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Luna s'entrainaient à se passer la balle. Luna devenait meilleure à cela. Ils furent surpris par un bruit assourdissant venant de là où Sélène travaillait, qui fut suivit par un cri bref. Ils regardèrent vers la table et virent Sélène au sol, de la fumée s'échappant d'elle. Ils coururent vers elle.

Ses yeux et sa bouche étaient ouvertes et il y avait une marque de brulure sur son ventre. L'air alentours avait une odeur déplaisante.

"Maman ? Maman ? Lève-toi !"

Harry posa sa tête sur son torse.

"Je ne pense pas que son cœur bat encore."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait !"

"Appelle ton père, vite."

Luna courut à la maison et Harry réfléchit. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose à faire si un cœur arrêtait de battre mais il n'avait aucune idée de quoi. Ils en savaient assez en anatomie pour savoir que ce n'était pas bon du tout. Mentalement, il passa en revue tous les sortilèges qu'il connaissait à la recherche de quelque chose pour aider, mais il n'avait appris aucune magie de soin. Il fixa le corps de Sélène et prit sa baguette.

Luna était presque hystérique quand elle appela son père. Après que la réceptionniste l'ait amené à la cheminée et qu'il eut compris le problème, il n'arriva pas à faire reculer Luna hors de l'âtre pour qu'il puisse passer. Il demanda à la réceptionniste du Chicaneur de contacter Ste Mangouste et faire venir immédiatement de l'aide chez lui. Puis après avoir convaincu Luna de quitter la cheminée, il rentra chez lui.

Il essaya d'aller dehors, demandant à Luna d'attendre les soigneurs. Ça ne fonctionna pas, elle se tenait à lui, pleurant. Heureusement, les soigneurs d'Urgence apparurent presque immédiatement. Ils accoururent dans le jardin.

Ils trouvèrent Harry étendu à côté du corps de Sélène. Il était inconscient. Sélène était entourée d'une lueur rouge.

"Que s'est-il passé ? C'est quoi ça ?" Demanda le medicomage.

Luna regarda la lueur et répondit : "C'est un sort pour arrêter le temps. Harry a dû le lancer pour vous donner le temps d'arriver et de la sauver."

Les soigneurs se regardèrent et se mirent au travail.

o0O0o

Harry se réveilla dans une pièce étrange. Il commença à tâtonner pour ses lunettes et Luna lui les tendit. Il regarda autour de lui.

La pièce était assez simple avec deux lits et quelques chaises. Luna était assise sur la plus proche de lui et Larry dans une autre, près de Sélène.

"Comment va-t-elle ?" Demanda Harry.

"Oh, Harry, tu l'as sauvé !" Harry se retrouva dans une étreinte forte.

"Merci, Harry." Dit Larry, les larmes aux yeux. "Je ne… je n'aurais pas… Merci !"

Plus tard, quand les medicomages vinrent faire leur ronde, un d'eux demanda : "Donc, depuis combien de temps tu joues avec la magie temporelle ?"

"Jamais, monsieur. C'était la première fois."

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. "Alors comment as-tu su l'utiliser ?"

Harry expliqua l'accident avec la robe.

"Tu l'as réussi du premier coup ?"

"Non, ça a pris plusieurs fois."

"Mais tu t'es entrainé à la magie chez toi ?"

"Euh…"

"Sortilèges de nettoyage et autres ? Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te dénoncer. La plupart des maisons sorcières le font. He bien Harry, c'était un sacré bout de magie. Cependant ça t'a pas mal vidé, ce n'était pas un sortilège aisé. Tu as juste besoin de repos et nous ne pouvions pas te laisser sur la pelouse alors que le reste de ta famille était ici. Mais laisse-moi juste t'examiner une dernière fois puis on pourra t'habiller et te laisser attendre anxieusement avec le reste de ta famille que ta maman se réveille. Elle devra rester là quelques jours, elle doit encore guérir un peu. Mais félicitation garçon, tu l'as sauvé." Tandis qu'il parlait, il bougea sa baguette autour d'Harry. Il prit un air inquiet et amena sa baguette vers son front.

"Qu'avons-nous là ? On dirait un sale contre effet de magie. Pas tellement de cicatrise externe pourtant. Que s'est-il passé ?"

Larry interrompit la conversation. "C'est arrivé quand il était bébé. Nous ne sommes pas exactement sûrs mais c'était un incident avec des Mangemorts."

"Mais tu vas bien maintenant ? Pas d'effet secondaire ?" La baguette continua de s'agiter autour de son front. "C'est un résidu de sort très particulier. Et tes yeux… et tes cheveux…" Il leva les yeux sur Larry avec un air choqué au visage. "Vous élevez Harry…"

"S'il vous plaît." Le coupa Larry. "Tant que personne ne sait, il sera en sécurité. Nous savons que d'anciens Mangemorts le recherchent. Si cela sort, il sera inondé de courriers, d'appels, d'admirateurs et d'assassins. Le Ministère essayera aussi de l'utiliser. S'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie, ne dit rien."

Le medicomage les fixa pendant un long moment et dit : "He bien, beaucoup de gens ont des dégâts causés par des sortilèges et il n'y a pas d'effet secondaire, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions en prendre note. Je reviendrais plus tard pour vérifier l'état de votre femme. Toi," Il pointa Harry. "tu peux te lever et t'habiller mais ne fais rien de fatiguant les jours à venir. J'ai d'autres personnes, malades, à voir. On se voit plus tard."

"Merci." Dit Larry, vérifiant le nom inscrit sur la robe. "Medicomage McGonagall. Un lien de parenté avec la professeure…"

"C'est ma mère." Répondit-il avec un sourire. "On me pose souvent la question. Bonne Journée !"

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Le titre vient d'une chanson de Roger Whittiker :

"_if only time would tickle slow,_

_Like rain that melts the fallen snow_"

La réponse à la question "qu'est-ce que tu seras plus tard" a vraiment été donnée par mon fils, bien que le chiffre fût six, quand il n'avait encore que 5 ans.

Le commentaire sur l'opéra Allemand vient de Blackadder 4, un show Anglais.

Pour plus d'informations sur les cartes de Tarot qui ont détruit l'Armada Espagnole, lire _Greater Trumps_ de Charles Williams.

Note de traduction :

_"Si seulement le temps pouvait ralentir,_

_Telle la pluie faisant fondre la neige tombée"_

La traduction ne permet pas toujours de conserver les rimes malheureusement… Quoique j'aurai pu mettre tarder au lieu de ralentir. Passons.

S'il y a des questions ou des passages que vous n'avez pas bien compris, n'hésitez pas à demander :)

* * *

Prochain Chapitre : The Philosopher's Stone


	7. The Philosopher's Stone

**Luna's Hubby**

**By ****Meteoricshipyards**

Traduit par Magic Blue

* * *

********Prenez garde et lisez à vos risques et périls****: ****les fautes et erreurs que je n'ai pu terrassées peuvent vous surprendre à tout moment !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapter 7 : The Philosopher's Stone**

o0O0o

Sélène passa plusieurs jours à Ste Mangouste puis une semaine alitée chez elle. Le projet fut abandonné pendant sa convalescence. Il fut estimé que l'électricité et la magie ne se mélangeaient pas.

Mais après l'exploit magique d'Harry, elle travailla encore plus avec les enfants sur la magie. Elle ne leur enseigna pas beaucoup de sortilèges, se concentrant principalement sur les autres sujets que Poudlard estimait que les enfants connaissaient mais n'enseignaient pas comme lire, écrire ou l'arithmétique. Cependant, maintenant elle avait découvert que les enfants étaient prêts pour certains des sorts qu'ils n'avaient pas été capable d'apprendre. Pendant les mois qui suivirent, ils apprirent à réaliser le sortilège _Recurvit_, l'astuce pour léviter plusieurs objets de la table à l'évier et devenir plus confortable dans l'utilisation de la magie pour nettoyer la vaisselle.

Elle trouva qu'ils avaient compris les métamorphoses un tout petit peu trop vite. Elle allait devoir trouver un autre endroit pour sécuriser les baguettes.

Ils maitrisèrent le sortilège _Aquamenti_ et n'eurent plus à être proche du ruisseau pour finir tremper de la tête aux pieds. Sélène s'assura qu'elle les surveillait constamment quand elle les autorisait à avoir leurs baguettes. Ou presque constamment. Un jour, alors qu'ils faisaient du jardinage, elle reçut un appel par Cheminettes. Tandis qu'elle discutait avec un ami, Harry tua un buisson quand il essaya le _Diffindo_ sur un animal topiaire.

o0O0o

Plusieurs fois durant l'été, Drago et Neville vinrent leur rendre visite. Une fois, sous la supervision conjointe de Monsieur Lovegood et Monsieur Croaker, ils furent autorisés à amener leur balai et volaient sur le terrain de Quidditch que les Weasley avaient installé. Drago avait un balai de Quidditch, une Comète 260. Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux utilisaient de vieux balais et Harry, Luna et Neville avaient leur balai d'entrainement. Ils furent taquinés à propos de leurs balais. Luna ignora les moqueries, ainsi que Harry et Neville après qu'Harry remarqua (et mentionna à Neville) que leurs balais avaient beau ne pas être les plus rapides, ils restaient plus manœuvrables que ceux des Weasley.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la maison des Lovegood, Drago prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler.

"Je suis supposé vous convaincre subtilement que les sangs-purs sont la meilleure sorte de sorciers."

Harry arqua un sourcil. "Et comment es-tu supposé faire ça ?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit : subtilement."

Luna gloussa et dit : "Tu sais que, en nous le disant, tu n'es pas très subtil."

"Mais en étant explicite, je suis en train de subtilement vous influencer."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu essayes de faire ça ?" Demanda Neville.

"Parce que mon père m'a dit de le faire. Il espère que vous grandirez en croyant que non seulement les sangs-purs sont les meilleurs, mais aussi que les gens comme mon père sont les meilleures personnes pour protéger les droits et privilèges des sangs-purs. Et quand le temps sera venu, vous aiderez à renverser le gouvernement sorcier et mettre un sang-pur au pouvoir."

"Fudge n'est pas un sang-pur ?" Demanda Harry.

"Je ne sais pas. Mais mon père dit qu'il y a les sangs-purs et qu'il y a les sangs-purs, donc ça ne me surprendrait pas s'il considérait que Fudge soit la mauvaise sorte de sangs-purs. C'est de cette façon qu'il considère les Weasley."

"Une conspiration révolutionnaire ! Tellement amusant ! Est-ce que nous utilisons de faux noms ? Est-ce que je dois apprendre à tricoter ?" Questionna Luna avec enthousiasme.

"Euh, je ne pense pas. Je crois qu'ils vont juste cacher leurs idéaux jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent qu'ils aient assez de support pour conquérir le monde. Ou du moins le monde sorcier de Grande-Bretagne."

"Tu sais, si tu dois le cacher, tu fais probablement quelque chose de mal." Songea Harry.

"Et tu n'as jamais rien fait de mal ?" Dit Drago, un peu en colère que Harry sembla accuser son père de quelque chose.

Harry regarda derrière et vit Larry et Algie marcher lentement derrière. Les enfants, bien plus énergiques, les avaient devancés de loin.

"Bien sûr que si." Répondit Harry. "C'est juste que je n'ai jamais essayé de renverser le gouvernement sorcier."

Luna confia : "Une fois, nous avons volé le balai de mon père jusqu'à Portsmouth pour voir la mer. Merlin que nous avons eu des problèmes quand Maman et Papa l'ont découvert."

Drago et Neville pouffèrent de rire. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait essayé une chose pareille.

"Bref, je suppose que tu peux dire à ton père que tu as essayé de nous influencer. Mais je n'ai jamais rencontré un sorcier Né-Moldu, donc je ne sais pas s'ils sont pires que les sangs-purs." Dit Harry.

"Mais s'ils sont tout aussi bon, ou meilleur, peut-être que nous devrions trouver une autre raison pour renverser le Ministre." Dit Luna.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais renverser le Ministre de la Magie ?" Interrogea Neville.

"parce que non seulement, il mange des tartes Gobelines, mais en plus ce sera amusant !"

o0O0o

L'été fut rempli de voyages chez Remus et à la plage. Des vacances à Mexico, incluant un tour archéologique d'une pyramide où Luna en apprit beaucoup sur les barrières de protection (Sélène pensa que si Luna n'était pas si naturellement curieuse, elle aurait trouvé qu'il y avait une arrière-pensée dans ses questions). Et plusieurs autres rendez-vous de vol avec Neville et Drago.

L'automne arriva et les Weasley (à part Ginny, Ron et Bill, qui travaillait à Gringotts) retournèrent à Poudlard. Harry célébra son dixième anniversaire. Sélène et Larry célébrèrent leur anniversaire sans robe tachetée. Harry et Luna avaient tous les deux maitrisé le sortilège de lévitation et travaillaient en secret sur les métamorphoses.

Noël arriva, avec les fêtes, les visites et les cadeaux. Une fois de plus, il y eut un grand jeu de bataille explosive chez Sirius et Drago s'amusa encore plus. Il prit un moment pour parler seul à Harry, Neville et Luna.

"Je voulais juste vous rappeler subtilement que les sangs-purs sont la meilleure sorte de sorcières et sorciers."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, Drago ? Tu sais que nous n'allons pas l'accepter, spécialement à la façon dont tu essayes de nous persuader." Lui dit Neville.

"Je sais. Mais je dois le faire. Après la dernière fois que nous avons volé ensemble, mon père m'a demandé si j'avais bien essayé de vous faire rejoindre le camp des sangs-purs. Il a utilisé un sortilège de détection de vérité, donc j'ai dû lui dire que je n'ai pas pu. J'ai inventé une excuse comme quoi nous étions surveillés de trop près par ta Grand-mère et ton père." Il indiqua Neville et Luna. "Mais j'ai dû lui dire à propos de l'autre fois aussi. J'ai dû dire la vérité."

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?" Demanda Harry, un peu suspicieux.

Drago sourit. "Je lui ai dit que Luna aimerait renverser le Ministère parce qu'elle pensait que ce serait amusant et que tu n'allais pas me croire tant que tu ne rencontrerais pas des sorcières et sorciers Nés-Moldus pour voir par toi-même. Il a dit que Luna ira probablement à Gryffondor et que tu seras probablement à Serdaigle. Et je lui ai raconté que tu n'avais rien dit Neville, donc il pense que tu pourrais finir dans la maison Serpentard, parce que tu gardes tes impressions pour toi."

"Est-ce que tu es rusé, Neville ?" Questionna Harry.

"Euh, non, je ne pense pas. J'ai juste pensé que puisque Drago essayait autant de ne pas nous persuader, je n'avais rien à dire. Après tout, personne ne l'accepte, pas même Drago, donc il n'y a pas vraiment de raison de le contredire."

"Et Luna sautant avant de regarder ! Un trait très Gryffondorien. Ce n'est pas contre toi Luna, mais ils ont une certaine réputation pour la stupidité."

"Pas de mal Drago, puisque je ne suis encore dans aucune maison. Je me réserve le droit de te jeter un sort pour cette remarque dans quelques années, si je finis à Gryffondor."

"Ah, mais je serais à Serpentard, et je t'apaiserais astucieusement avec mes mots pour te faire réaliser que ce serait déshonorable de ta part de le faire."

"Et toi, Neville ? Où est-ce que tu penses que tu finiras ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Ma Grand-Mère veut que je sois à Gryffondor comme mon Père, mais je pense que je préfèrerais être avec mes amis n'importe quand. Je ne suis jamais allé à l'aventure comme vous avez fait au bord de mer. Mais j'irais avec chacun d'entre vous n'importe où. Je pense que ça fait plus Poufsouffle."

Drago dit : "Je ferais mieux de ne pas le dire à mon père. Il n'a jamais dit un bon mot sur Poufsouffle." Il jugea Neville avec perspicacité. "Tu sais, un Serpentard dirait quelque chose comme ça pour égarer les autres. Je pense qu'Harry a raison, tu es très rusé, Neville. A défaut d'autre chose, tu es trop intelligent pour Gryffondor." Ils se mirent tous à rien à cela. Ce fut à ce moment que Ron les trouva.

"Salut les gars ! Qu'est-ce vous faites ?"

"On parle des maisons de Poudlard." Répondit Harry.

"Oh, c'est simple, Gryffondor est la meilleure maison, bien sûr. Toute ma famille a fini là-bas." Pour certaines raisons, les autres enfants trouvèrent cela très drôle.

o0O0o

"Drago."

"Oui, père."

"Est-ce que tu as parlé à tes amis ?"

"Oui, père ?"

"Est-ce que tu as eu des résultats ?"

"C'est dur à dire, père. Aucun d'entre eux n'en a beaucoup dit, mais Harry n'était pas convaincu. Neville, en revanche…"

"Qu'en est-il de Londubat ?"

"Il a indiqué qu'il savait ce que je prévoyais la dernière fois que nous avons parlé et a fait exprès de garder ses opinions pour lui. Juste après, la conversation a bifurqué sur les maisons de Poudlard. Harry n'a pas contredit quand j'ai dit qu'il serait probablement un Serdaigle. Luna ne semblait pas s'en soucier, mais plaisanta sur être à Serpentard de telle façon que je suis sûr qu'elle n'ira pas. Neville a objecté de finir à Gryffondor…"

"Hum, il a objecté, hein ?"

"Et puis nous avons parlé d'être à Poufsouffle."

"Bah !"

"Mais la chose est, plutôt dans la conversation, Harry avait parlé du fait que Neville était rusé. Et j'ai pensé, si je venais d'une famille avec des filiations Gryffondores, je ne voudrais pas être connu comme Serpentard avant que je ne sois loin de la maison."

"Hum, c'est envisageable. Bien, nous verrons. Continue à les observer quand tu es avec eux. Peut-être qu'un d'entre eux sera utile."

"Oui, père."

o0O0o

Le jour de la Saint Valentin arriva. Luna et Harry se battirent pour savoir qui allait faire un petit-déjeuner au lit à l'autre et finir par trouver Larry et Sélène pour se départager.

"Normalement Harry, je dirais que tu as raison." Lui dit Larry, quand ils discutèrent seul à seul. "Mais il y a une règle de mariage que tu dois apprendre : même quand tu as raison, elle a raison."

"Hein ?"

"C'est plus facile si tu ne te bats pas pour les petits trucs. Si ce n'est pas important, ça ne vaut pas le coup de s'en faire. Si tu ne lui fais pas le petit-déjeuner au lit, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne l'aimes pas ?"

"Non."

"Et c'est de ça qu'il s'agit, non ? Lui montrer que tu l'aimes, vrai ? Eh bien, si ce n'est pas important pour le but final, alors ça ne vaut pas le coup de se battre pour cela."

"D'accord."

Pendant ce temps, Sélène et Luna avaient leur propre discussion.

"S'il veut faire quelque chose de gentil pour toi, laisse-le faire. Puis surprend-le plus tard. Choisit tes combats. Se battre à propos de qui fait quelque chose de gentil est idiot. Si tu vas te battre, bats-toi à propos de quelque chose d'important."

Luna et Harry finirent alors par se disputer sur qui était en tort alors qu'ils essayaient tous les deux de s'excuser et laisser l'autre faire le petit-déjeuner.

o0O0o

La fête d'anniversaire des dix ans de Luna fut plus calme, comme Sélène et Larry avaient arrangé en avance de sortir en famille pour aller au restaurant cette nuit-là.

O0O0o

Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Manitou, etc… fit son chemin à travers les couloirs vers le bureau de la Sous-Directrice, un matin ensoleillé de Juin. Il entra, se sentant un peu appréhensive. Il y avait la _plus infime_ chance de succès et il voulait la voir. L'espoir habitait éternellement dans le cœur des hommes, et avec le même espoir qui conduisait les gens à acheter des tickets de loteries, il s'assit en face du Professeur McGonagall. Elle le regarda et il hocha la tête. Elle plaça un lot de parchemins sur le bureau et un paquet d'enveloppes. Elle ouvrit la bouteille d'encre et sortit une magnifique boite en bois. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit une plume. Après l'avoir touché de sa baguette, elle s'éleva, trempa sa pointe dans l'encre et commença à écrire, invitant Hannah Abbott à l'école. Une fois finit, elle écrivit l'adresse sur une enveloppe. La Directrice prit la lettre, la mit dans l'enveloppe avec une liste de fournitures scolaires et la posa à côté. La plume était déjà à mi-chemin dans la lettre suivante.

Etudiant par étudiant, cela continua, se rapprochant doucement du nom qu'ils attendaient. Mais Sally-Anne Perks ne fut pas suivit par Potter.

Albus Dumbledore, Ordre de Merlin de Première Classe, etc, se leva tristement. Il donna à sa Sous-Directrice un hochement de tête et marcha lentement le chemin retour à son bureau.

Il descendit le Choixpeau, lançant un regard aux portraits des autres directeurs, et décida de ne pas avoir cette discussion à voix haute. Il plaça le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

"Salutation, Directeur. Est-ce que vous avez besoin que je vous répartisse à nouveau ?"

"Non, mais j'ai une requête pour la répartition à venir."

"C'est très inhabituel. Vous me demandez d'aller à l'encontre de ma tâche qui est de répartir les gens là où ils devraient être. Si vous demandez, alors je suis sûr que vous voulez quelqu'un où vous pensez qu'il n'appartient pas."

"Eh bien, oui. Mais c'est important. Neville Londubat doit aller à Gryffondor pour apprendre le courage pour qu'il puisse un jour affronter Lord Voldemort – Awww ! Pour l'amour de Morgana, ne tremble pas quand quelqu'un dit son nom aussi !"

"Je ne pense pas que tu as réalisé ce que tu demandais. Quelqu'un qui ne doit pas être à Gryffondor aura le moindre courage en lui totalement anéanti, à moins qu'il soit chanceux. Les Gryffondors sentent qu'ils ont le droit de ridiculiser leurs camarades les moins courageux à faire des choses stupides parce qu'ils déclarent que c'est brave. Tu devrais vraiment leur apprendre ce que c'est le vrai courage – aller à l'encontre de la pression de ses pairs, faire ami avec des Serpentards, prendre Runes Anciennes, agir même quand on a peur. Ces choses demandent d'être brave.

Et en parlant de Runes Anciennes, les rumeurs sont vraies ? Tu as remplacé Professeur Quirrell ?"

"J'ai dû, oui. Soit, je lui donnais un autre job, soit je le renvoyais. Tu ne simplement pas apprendre à des élèves d'anciennes incantations magiques avec un bégaiement. Nous allons avoir un nouvel enseignant pour les RA et Professeur Quirrell va reprendre le poste de DCFM."

"Tu penserais, après tous ses enseignants de DCFM, qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux aurait été assez compétent dans le sujet pour éradiquer la malédiction sur ce poste."

Le directeur soupira et retira le chapeau.

O0O0o

"Je l'ai ! J'ai ma lettre !" Ron courut dans le salon, où Harry et Luna se dépoussiéraient de la suie après être venu par Cheminettes. C'était Vendredi, Larry et Sélène travaillaient, donc, comme d'habitude, Luna et Harry passèrent le jour chez les Weasley.

"Quelle lettre ?" Demanda Harry.

"Ma lettre de Poudlard. J'ai été accepté. Je vais à Poudlard cet automne !"

"C'est bien ?" Interrogea Harry.

"Bien ! C'est seulement la meilleure Ecole de Sorcellerie d'Europe. Probablement du monde."

"Oh. J'ai entendu que l'Académie de Beauxbâtons était bien."

"Harry ! Ce sont des _étrangers_ ! Quelle sorte d'éducations tu crois recevoir là-bas ?"

"Eh bien, je disais juste qu'il y avait d'autres endroits…"

"Tu ne peux pas simplement dépasser Poudlard."

"Mais c'est une si grande école. Nous pensions à une école plus petite, avec plus de temps pour les relations élève-professeur. L'Institut Poppins semble très bien aussi et ils sont spécialisés en charmes ménagers."

Ron fixa Harry avec la bouche entrouverte.

Luna commença à pouffer de rire, ce qui fit perdre le contrôle à Harry. Il commença à rire et ne put s'arrêter pendant plusieurs minutes. Il était littéralement au sol, ayant trop rit pour se tenir debout. Ginny commença à rire en même temps que Luna, pas certaine de la blague mais appréciant trop l'air sur le visage de son frère. Quand les jumeaux apparurent enfin pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait de si drôle, Ron décampa. Tandis qu'Harry se calmait, Luna expliqua ce qui s'était passé.

"Il a raconté à Ron que nous allions apprendre la magie de Mary Poppins."

"Qui est Mary Poppins ?"

"Une sorcière d'un livre que nous avons lu, elle était embauchée en tant que nounou."

Avec ce détail, Ginny comprit la référence aux sorts ménagers et recommença à rire.

Ron finit par pardonner Harry au moment du déjeuner, parce que sa mère allait l'envoyer dans sa chambre sans manger s'il ne se comportait pas gentiment avec les Lovegood. Harry s'excusa également et félicita Ron.

o0O0o

Harry et Luna allèrent au Chemin de Traverse avec les Weasley. Ils y rencontrèrent Drago et le sourire qui illumina son visage quand il vit Harry et Luna fut remarqué par sa mère. Elle discuta poliment avec Madame Weasley durant plusieurs minutes tandis que les enfants parlèrent avec enthousiasme de l'année à venir. Ginny était un peu jalouse que Ron puisse y aller mais Harry annonça au groupe qu'il était content d'avoir des amis qui puissent le guider quand il y sera.

Ils rencontrèrent aussi le plus grand homme qu'Harry ait jamais vu. Madame Weasley marchait derrière la troupe d'enfants, essayent de s'assurer que personne (aka les jumeaux) ne partent de leur côté, quand une plaisante voix grave ne rugit : "Bonjour, Molly !"

"Hagrid ! Comment vas-tu ?"

"Très bien, Molly. Combien d'entre eux je devrais empêcher d'entrer dans la Forêt Interdite cette année ?"

"Quatre seulement. Ron y va pour la première fois cette année. Ron, c'est Rubeus Hagrid, le gardien des Clés et des Lieux de Poudlard. Les jumeaux – REVENNEZ ICI, FRED ! GEORGE ! – seront encore là, ainsi que Percy, ici présent."

"Bonjour, Monsieur Hagrid."

"Je t'en prie, appelle-moi simplement Hagrid. Et il semble y en avoir d'autres ici."

"Ginny, tu l'as rencontré quand elle était encore bébé et voici, Harry et Luna Lovegood. Tous les trois doivent attendre un an de plus avant de pouvoir créer des problèmes."

"Enchanté de vous rencontrer."

"S'il vous plaît, Monsieur, qu'est-ce que la Forêt Interdite ?" Demanda Harry.

"C'est la forêt magique près de Poudlard. C'est bien plus sûr que les rumeurs ne le laissent croire. Mais ce n'est quant même pas un endroit pour un élève qui ne sait pas ce sur quoi il pourrait tomber. Eh bien, je verrais certains d'entre vous dans quelques jours. Maintenant, je dois passer à Gringotts, les affaires de Poudlard, vous savez. Heureux de vous avoir rencontrer !"

o0O0o

"Harry !"

"Quoi, Luna."

"Une des lignes, elle a bougé."

"Vraiment ? Laisse-moi sortir la carte et nous vérifierons."

"D'accord, bouge un peu plus ta tête. Parfait. C'est celle qui n'était pas en Angleterre. Les autres ne semblent pas avoir bougé, mais celle-ci pointe sur la même que celle-là. Papa n'a pas dit que c'était Poudlard ?"

"Oui. L'année prochaine, nous pourrions être capable d'en avoir deux."

"Si ça ne bouge pas. Nous aurons qu'à attendre."

o0O0o

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

"Est-ce que vous avez vu un crapaud ? Ce garçon en a perdu un."

"Oh, salut Neville !"

"Salut Ron. C'est Hermione, elle m'aide à trouver mon crapaud."

"Bonjour. Je vais vous aider. Où as-tu regardé ?"

o0O0o

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau. Neville attrapa Trevor avant qu'il ne puisse de nouveau s'échapper.

"Bonjour, Drago." Saluèrent Ron et Neville.

"Salut Ron, Neville. C'est Crabbe et c'est Goyle. Pourquoi est-ce que vous deux ne retourneriez pas au compartiment, je vous suivrais plus tard."

"Drago, c'est Hermione. Elle est Née-Moldue."

"Vraiment ? Harry voudra te rencontrer."

"Bonjour. Qui est Harry ?"

"Un de nos amis. Il est trop jeune pour venir à Poudlard cette année. Il sera là l'année prochaine."

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut me rencontrer ?"

"Je lui parlais des croyances de mon père comme quoi les sangs-purs sont de meilleurs sorcières et sorciers. Harry voulait voir si c'était vrai."

"D'après Poudlard, Une Histoire, il n'y a pas de grandes différences de notes entre un Né-Moldu et un Né-Magique."

"C'est intéressant. Je vais devoir le raconter à Harry."

"Hé Drago, qui étaient ces deux-là avec toi ?"

"Crabbe et Goyle ? Tu peux le croire ? Mon père veut qu'ils agissent comme mes gardes du corps ! Comme si je ne pouvais pas me protéger moi-même !"

"Peux-tu te protéger ?" Demanda Hermione.

Drago rit. "Probablement pas contre quelqu'un de plus grand que moi. Mais je vais à l'école, pas dans une émeute ! Bref, as-tu déjà fait le tour du train ?"

"Nous avons été dans ce wagon et le suivant, cherchant le crapaud de Neville."

Drago regarda le crapaud et dit : "Joli crapaud, Neville. Très traditionnel, bon choix. Mais aucun d'entre vous n'a entendu la rumeur comme quoi Harry Potter est supposé être dans le train ? Nous étions en quelque sorte en train de le chercher. Mon père veut que je devienne son ami. Mais tout ce que j'ai, ce sont des rumeurs. Autant que je sache, il n'est pas dans le train."

"Harry Potter ! Celui qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres dont ils n'impriment pas le nom ? Laisse-moi voir, dix-neuf moins dix-neuf s'annule, et quatre-vingt-onze moins quatre-vingt-un et il avait un an à ce moment-là, alors, oui, il devrait être dans ce train ! Où est-il ?"

"Cela semble être la question que tout le monde se pose. Autant que je sache, il n'est pas là. Eh bien, si vous le trouvez ou entendez quoique ce soit, je suis dans le wagon de derrière. On se voit à Poudlard."

"Quel étrange garçon. Je pense qu'il se passe quelque chose chez lui, la façon dont il parle."

"Oui, tu as raison." Affirma Neville. "Il est pris entre son père et ce qui est juste. Son père est un fanatique sang-pur. Drago ne peut pas aller contre ça, mais il ne veut pas aller avec ça non plus. C'est un bon gars, en revanche. Lâche-lui la bride dessus cependant."

Ron fixa Neville du regard. Tout ça, c'était nouveau pour lui.

"Bon, on devrait mettre nos robes, on s'approche."

o0O0o

"Granger, Hermione."

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et mit le Choixpeau. Soudainement, elle entendit une autre voix dans sa tête.

"Hum, grand esprit. Et un vrai désir de te prouver. Tu réussiras bien à Serdaigle où ils soutiendront tes efforts académiques. Ou tu peux apprendre comment diriger ton ambition chez les Serpentards. Où est le facteur décisif ?"

"Mais Gryffondor est la meilleure maison. Beaucoup de grands sorcières et sorciers viennent de là et c'est la maison du directeur."

"Beaucoup de grands sorcières et sorciers viennent de toutes les maisons. Je dois admettre que les plus connus viennent de Gryffondor…"

"Alors mettez-moi à Gryffondor, s'il vous plaît."

"Le désir est une part du facteur décisif, mais je te le dis, tu as commis une erreur. GRYFFONDOR !"

o0O0o

"Londubat, Neville."

"Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? Ton père et ta mère étaient à Gryffondor. Dois-je suivre la tradition familiale ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Ça ne semble pas être une assez bonne raison pour m'y mettre."

"C'est en réalité une assez bonne raison. Quand Monsieur Weasley va venir, ça sera son raisonnement."

"Vous le savez déjà ?"

"Eh bien, pas savoir…"

"Mais de ses frères, vous l'avez déduit."

"Oui. Tu as un esprit vif. Peut-être pas de qualité Serdaigle, mais il y a bien plus à l'intelligence que lire des livres. Tu t'en sortirais bien aussi à Serpentard. Mais je pense que si les choses ne fonctionnement pas pour toi, tu pourrais demander un transfert à Poufsouffle."

"Si les choses ne fonctionnent pas pour moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles ne…"

"GRYFFONDOR !"

o0O0o

"Malfoy, Drago."

"Tiens, tiens, tiens. Quel dilemme."

"Quel dilemme ? Mets-moi juste à Serpentard."

"Bien que tu ais un bon esprit Serpentard, tu bénéficiais plus de Serdaigle. Tu es probablement aussi rusé que tu as besoin de l'être, donc remplir cet esprit avec la connaissance pour être rusé serait probablement le meilleur choix. Mais que vois-je ? Tes souvenirs les plus heureux sont de t'amuser avec des amis. Poufsouffle t'apporterait certainement des amis loyaux."

"NON ! Pas Poufsouffle. Mon père me déshériterait avant d'autoriser une telle chose."

"Tes subterfuges contre ton père demandent du courage. Gryffondor t'est ouvert."

"Tu plaisantes ? C'est presque pire que Poufsouffle. Maintenant vas-tu arrêter de chipoter et mets moi juste à…"

"Très bien, SERPENTARD !"

o0O0o

"Weasley, Ronald."

"GRYFFONDOR !"

o0O0o

"Parrain ?"

"Oui, Drago."

"Est-il vraiment nécessaire d'insulter Neville Londubat comme ça ?"

"Il est une menace. Tu as vu ce qui était arrivé à son chaudron."

"Et pourquoi as-tu retiré des points à Weasley."

"Parce qu'il devrait avoir vu que Londubat faisait et aurait dû l'arrêter."

"Est-ce que tu as vu ce que Londubat faisait de mal ?"

"Bien sûr."

"Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir arrêté."

"Est-ce que tu me questionnes !?"

"Oui. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais un très grand professeur de potions, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas."

"Comment oses-tu ! Ce qu'il faisait été dangereux."

"Alors comment as-tu pu ne pas l'arrêter quand tu l'as vu. Et comment oses-tu punir quelqu'un d'autre pour ne pas avoir fait ce que tu n'as pas fait."

"Ton père va en entendre parler."

"Ça ne change pas le fait que j'ai honte de toi."

"Sors d'ici avant que je ne te retire des points !"

o0O0o

Bien qu'ils ne se vissent pas souvent, Harry ressentit l'absence de Neville et Drago, ainsi que celle de Ron. Bien sûr, Ron leur manquait chaque Vendredi chez les Weasley. Sélène tourna ses sentiments en écriture et leçons de grammaire, forçant les enfants à écrire à leurs amis de Poudlard chaque semaine. Ça aida à faire passer le sentiment. Et ils apprécièrent les lettres de réponses de Neville et Drago. Ron écrivit une fois mais ne répondaient majoritairement pas à son courrier.

O0O0o

"Maintenant, quand je sifflerais, vous taperez le sol, fort." Ordonna Madame Bibine. "Gardez vos balais stables, élevez-vous de quelques centimètres et revenez directement au sol en vous inclinant légèrement en avant. A mon coup de sifflet : trois, deux…"

Mais le balai de Neville n'attendit pas le coup de sifflet. Il se cabra, ce qui força Neville à se pencher en arrière, commandant le balai d'aller plus haut.

" Monsieur Londubat ! Revenez-ici tout de suite !"

"Je ne peux pas ! Il ne répond pas !" Et en effet, le balai faisait des mouvements de va-et-vient qui était extrêmement difficile si ce n'est impossible à faire. Puis il fit une embardée violente et Neville se retrouva sans main sur le balai.

Malfoy décolla, visant Neville, qui était seulement à cinq mètres du sol. Il atteint l'autre garçon en un rien de temps et le stabilisa. Neville était juste en dessous de Drago, une main sur son balai, tandis que Drago avait une main sous le bras de Neville. Soudain, le balai de Neville tomba sous lui. Son autre main saisit le balai de Drago et le Serpentard le ramena rapidement à terre avant que sa poigne ne lâchât.

"Cinq points pour Serpentard. Laissez-moi voir ce balai. Je vous prie de m'excuser, Monsieur Londubat. Certains des balais de l'école auraient dû être remplacés depuis des années. Celui-ci a donné sa dernière étincelle et n'est rien de plus qu'un instrument de nettoyage à présent. La classe est suspendue jusqu'à ce que j'aie vérifié la sécurité de tous les balais."

o0O0o

_Cher Harry,_

_L'école est intéressante. Je pense que tu aimeras. Je suppose que tu as entendu que Ron et Neville ont été répartis à Gryffondor. Je devine que Luna finira là aussi. Les histoires que vous avez racontées les gars !_

_Serpentard n'est pas ce que j'espérais. Il y a beaucoup de gens ici qui parlent comme mon père. Si tu ignores ce fait, alors ils ne sont pas si mals._

_Je t'ai trouvé une Née-Moldue. Elle est aussi à Gryffondor mais aurait probablement dû être à Serdaigle. Elle est surement la plus intelligence sorcière de notre classe. Je te la présenterais quand tu viendras l'année prochaine. Si je pensais que ça ferait une différence, je l'aurais présenté à mon père. Les Serpentards sont supposés être intelligents, pas ignorer les faits. Si c'est cela être "sang-pur", il peut le garder._

_Nous avons eu des leçons de vol. Madame Bibine était notre instructrice. Les balais sont merdiques. Je suis impatient de pouvoir amener mon propre balai l'année prochaine. Stupides règles._

_Ton ami,_

_Drago_

o0O0o

"Ça ne m'étonne pas que personne ne puisse la supporter. C'est un vrai cauchemar, cette fille-là !"

Hermione bouscula Ron en les dépassant.

"J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'a entendu." Dit Neville.

"Et alors ? Elle a bien dû se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis."

o0O0o

"Troll ! Il y a un Troll dans les cachots ! Je voulais vous prévenir."

Durant le chaos qui suivit l'annonce, Neville se retrouva près de la porte, à côté de Drago.

"Hermione est dans les toilettes des filles. Elle ne sait rien à propos du Troll."

"Je suppose que c'est un truc Gryffondorien de la secourir ?" Demanda Drago, roulant ses yeux.

"Non, je pense que c'est plus Poufsouffle." Répondit Neville avec un sourire.

Dès qu'ils furent hors du Grand Hall, ils escaladèrent les marches menant aux toilettes. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, ils entendirent un cri. Accourant dans les toilettes, ils virent Hermione assise contre le mur à l'opposé, le Troll se tenant entre eux.

"Félicitation, tu l'as trouvé." Railla Drago d'une voix trainante. "Etape numéro deux ?"

"Distrait-le." Lança Neville, attrapant un morceau cassé de lavabo pour le lancer sur le Troll. Le tuyau, que Drago lui balança sur l'oreille, sembla attirer son attention. Il se tourna vers les deux garçons, sa massue levée.

"L'étape numéro deux a parfaitement fonctionné. J'espère que l'étape trois marchera aussi."

"Essayons de l'amener à nous suivre hors d'ici."

"Génial, le rendre furieux contre nous. J'adore ce plan !"

Ils continuèrent à lancer des débris sur le Troll, qui commença à s'avancer vers eux. Ils reculèrent dans le couloir et le Troll s'arrêta. Les garçons regardèrent autour d'eux. Il n'y avait pas de dégâts ici, rien à jeter. Le Troll fit mine de retourner vers Hermione. Neville chercha dans sa poche et sortit une petite balle en verre. Elle se mit immédiatement à se remplir de fumée rouge.

"Hé ! Olog !" Le Troll tourna la tête aux bruits et Neville jeta le Rapeltout sur lui. L'objet atteint le Troll dans les yeux, cassant et laissant des bouts de verres et des ingrédients magiques à l'intérieur. Le Troll hurla et amena ses mains sur ses yeux blessés. Il grogna et se tourna complétement vers les garçons.

Drago s'écria, rapidement : "Hé, je connais l'étape cinq ! Cours !" Drago et Neville s'élancèrent dans le dédale de couloirs. Le Troll était semblable à une avalanche, partant lentement mais gagnant de la vitesse au fur et à mesure.

"Joli lancé, au fait."

"Merci. Le Quiff a payé !"

"Tu sais qu'il gagne du terrain." Haleta Drago, entre deux bouffés d'air.

"Oui, et j'ai trouvé l'étape six. Le couloir de Charmes."

"Tu ne voudrais pas m'expliquer pourquoi ?" Demanda Drago, tandis qu'ils atteignaient un T dans les couloirs et prirent à droite. Le Troll rata presque le tournant. En fait, il se prit le mur, absorbant l'impact avec ses mains et ses bras, avant de repartir après les garçons.

"Tu penses que ça va l'arrêter ?"

"En vérité, je ne pense pas, du tout. Ça aurait été bien."

"Il regagne du terrain."

"Nous devons juste atteindre l'aile est d'abord."

"Ça semble faisable. Seulement, il n'y aura pas d'échappatoire là-bas. Euh, ici. Oh ! J'espère que ça marchera."

Tandis que le couloir de Charme rejoignait l'aile est du château, l'architecture changeait. Le grand plafond rond finissait dans un couloir avec un agencement différent, chandeliers, colonnes mais surtout un plafond plat, bien plus bas qu'au début du couloir. Le Troll, ayant une fois de plus repris de la vitesse, couvrait bien plus de distances que les garçons et courut tout droit dans le plafond soudainement bien plus bas.

Il y eu un crash et une pluie de pierres tombantes, suivit par un Troll tombant au sol avec un boom. Il resta étendu par terre, sans bouger.

"Etape sept, trouver quoi dire aux professeurs quand ils demanderont." Dit Drago.

"Une raison particulière pour ne pas dire la vérité ?"

"Aucune ne me vient à l'esprit. Nous pourrions perdre des points mais nous pourrions également en gagner. Nous verrons."

Ils commencèrent à faire leur chemin retour.

"Poufsouffle, hein ?"

"Je pense, oui."

o0O0o

"Tante Sélène ?"

"Oui, Harry."

"Est-ce que nous sommes sûrs de vouloir aller à Poudlard ? Drago et Neville viennent d'affronter un Troll."

"Ne dit pas de bêtises. Tu ne combats pas de Trolls à Poudlard."

"Maman, lis le journal."

"Merddwyn ! Drago et Neville ?"

"Oui."

"Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que le curriculum a beaucoup changé depuis mon temps."

o0O0o

_Cher Harry,_

_Hé, mec ! __Désolé de ne pas avoir écrit plus souvent. Cet endroit est génial. C'est le plus grand château que j'ai jamais vu et il est en bon état. Il a tout : passages secrets, fantômes et plus de nourriture que ma Mère fait ! Gryffondor est la meilleure maison, nous avons de super personnes ici. L'année prochaine, j'espère que tu seras répartie ici. Prends soin de toi,_

_Ron_

o0O0o

"Mademoiselle Granger. Monsieur Londubat. Un bonbon au citron ?"

"Non merci, Directeur." Refusa Hermione. Neville secoua juste la tête, trop nerveux pour parler.

"Bon travail sur le Troll, en passant. C'était un très bon plan de votre part, Monsieur Londubat. Vos parents seraient extrêmement fiers."

"Me-merci, monsieur."

"Il est dit dans Poudlard, une Histoire qu'un étudiant peut demander un transfert dans une autre maison s'il sent que la première répartition était une erreur. Nous aimerions changer de maison."

"Mais, ma chère, je ne crois pas qu'une erreur ait été faite. Votre bataille courageuse avec le Troll a prouvé vos traits Griffondoriens."

"Tout ce que j'ai fait, était de me recroqueviller dans un coin. J'aurais dû écouter le Choixpeau et le laisser me mettre à Serdaigle comme il avait voulu."

"Je vois. Je suis d'accord dans ce cas. Mais toi, Neville ! De ce que Monsieur Malfoy a dit, c'était votre plan qui a tué le Troll. Tu dois certainement voir que tu es un Gryffondor. Je dois même dire que tes actions démontrent que tu es plus Gryffondor que tous autres élèves de ta maison. Et, pour être honnête, je ne pense pas que tes notes soient du niveau de Serdaigle."

"Non, Monsieur. Ce n'était pas le courage qui m'a poussé à faire ce que j'ai fait. Comme je l'ai dit à Drago, c'est la loyauté pour mon amie. Je veux passer à Poufsouffle, s'il vous plaît."

Le Directeur commença à tousser. Une fois qu'il eut repris contrôle, il dit : "Je ne sais pas, Neville. Le Choixpeau t'a réparti à Gryffondor pour une raison."

"Mais il a aussi offert Poufsouffle et Serpentard."

Le Directeur s'étouffa soudainement avec son bonbon.

O0O0o

_Cher Harry,_

_Merci pour la lettre. Oui, nous allons bien. Non, nous ne voulions pas vraiment combattre le Troll. Oui, nous avons sauvé quelqu'un. Drago dit qu'il t'a parlé d'Hermione Granger. C'est elle que nous avons sauvé. Non, nous n'essayions pas de le tuer. Je m'attendais au mieux à le rendre inconscient amis, au moins atteindre une partie du château où il ne pourrait pas nous poursuivre facilement. S'il va y avoir plus de Trolls, je pense que je changerai d'école. Quel était le nom de cet endroit en France que tu as utilisé pour taquiner Ron ?_

_Mais j'ai de grandes nouvelles ! J'ai changé de maison. Hermione a découvert que les élèves pouvaient faire ça. Je suis maintenant à Poufsouffle. Il y a de super personnes ici et personne ne se moque de moi. Ils essayent de m'aider à ne pas oublier mes affaires et de faire mes devoirs. C'est génial, beaucoup plus amical que Gryffondor. Et les jumeaux ne mettent plus mon lit en portefeuille tous les deux jours. (Du moins je pense que c'était eux.)_

_Drago dit que les gens de Serpentard dénigraient Poufsouffle mais il me connait, alors il ne veut pas le faire quand je suis là. Mais nous allons peut-être étudier ensemble, puisque nous avons les mêmes classes même si nous ne sommes pas toujours ensemble._

_J'ai attente de te voir pendant les vacances._

_Ton ami,_

_Neville_

o0O0o

"Joyeux Noël, Drago !"

"Joyeux Noël, Harry, Luna !"

"Combattu un troll, hein. Tante Selene dit qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de quiconque ayant combattu un Troll quand elle était scolarisée."

"Je suis sûr que Granger pourrait te dire la dernière fois qu'un élève ait combattu un troll à Poudlard."

"Qui est Granger ?"

"Elle est Née-Moldue, Harry. C'est elle que je veux que tu rencontres pour prouver que les sangs-purs ne sont pas les meilleurs. Elle doit être la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre classe. Ne vole pas très bien par contre."

"Ok, alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à ton père ?"

"Rien. Rien de ce que je dis ne va le faire changer et ça va seulement m'attirer des ennuis. Donc je continuerai à "travailler" sur toi, donc je peux lui dire avec sérénité cela."

"D'accord. Euh- Oh. Voilà Ron. Il est temps de changer de sujet."

"Hé les gars ! Joyeux Noël. De quoi vous parlez ?"

Drago frotta ses ongles sur sa chemise et répondit : "Comment c'était passé le match de Quidditch Serpentard/Gryffondor."

Ron devait rouge.

Luna s'interposa. "En fait, nous parlions de pères. Celui de Drago est strict, le mien est insouciant. Comment est le tien Ron ?" Et Ron se calma.

o0O0o

"Harry ?"

"Oui, Luna ?"

"Qu'as-tu pensé quand Ginny a dit qu'elle allait t'épouser ? Tu n'as rien dit du tout."

"Elle n'a pas dit qu'elle allait m'épouser. Elle a dit qu'elle allait se marier à Harry Potter."

"Mais c'est toi."

"Non, je suis Harry Lovegood. C'est même écrit sur les documents que ton Père et ta Mère ont signé. Si elle voulait vraiment _me_ marier, eh bien, à ce moment-là j'aurai dit quelque chose. Elle veut se marier à un superhéros qui n'a jamais vraiment existé."

"Tu sais si jamais elle découvre que tu as été Harry Potter, elle voudra t'épouser."

"Elle veut épouser quelqu'un appelé "Harry Potter". Si l'homme le plus moche du monde s'avère avoir ce nom, elle voudra l'épouser. C'est tout simplement idiot. Tu ne te marries pas à un _nom_. Tu épouses une personne et elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi en tant que personne. Et je suis déjà marié, à toi. Et rien de ce qu'elle pourra faire ne pourra changer cela."

"Je suis contente. Mais je me demandai s'il y avait d'autres filles, là dehors, qui veulent épouser Harry Potter ?"

"Peut-être. Mais elles devront épouser quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis pris."

"Merci Harry."

"Merci à _toi_, Luna."

O0O0o

"S'lut, 'Ermione, Ron, Neville, Drago. Je ne peux pas parler, j'suis trop occupé. Merci d'être passés mais nous devrons discuter une autre fois." Il se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil dans sa maison et grogna. "Par les caleçons de Merlin, pas ma chaise, pas encore !" Et s'éloigna rapidement de la porte. Les quatre premières années passèrent le bout de leur nez et le virent éteindre le feu qui ravissait sa chaise. Une chose derrière lui lâcha un jet de flammes sur son dos. Il éteignit rapidement la chaise et son pantalon, puis ramassa une créature reptilienne pour la déposer dans un grand bassin en pierre.

"Hagrid, était-ce un dragon ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Ce n'était simplement un dragon, c'est un Norvégien à Crête." Précisa Ron.

"Cool ! Mais dangereux." Commenta Neville.

"Nan ! Tu dois juste savoir comment t'y prendre avec lui. C'est juste un bébé après tout."

Drago observa la cabane. Il était venu plusieurs fois auparavant avec Hermione, Ron et Neville. Il trouvait qu'Hagrid était étrange, mais une bonne personne tout de même. Il savait ce que son père pensait de lui, cependant il appréciait les visites. C'était amusant d'écouter les excuses des autres enfants pour ne pas manger les gâteaux de pierre d'Hagrid. Ce dernier était… rustique, c'était le mot… et n'aurait pas sa place dans le Manoir Malfoy, mais ce n'était pas grave. Le monde était plus grand que le Manoir, comme l'avait découvert Drago.

"Tu sais." Commença-t-il, d'une voix trainante. "Cela semble un peu dangereux d'essayer d'élever une quelconque créature cracheuse de flammes dans une maison en bois."

Hagrid regarda l'intérieur de sa maison, semblant remarquer ce petit détail pour la première fois.

"Hum, peut-être que tu as raison."

Les enfants finirent par le convaincre de contacter Charlie, le frère de Ron afin de voir s'il ne pouvait pas prendre le dragon à la réserve où il travaillait. Ils supposèrent qu'Hagrid avait dû le faire, parce qu'ils ne virent plus le dragon dans la maison d'Hagrid.

o0O0o

"Je peux me voir avec la pierre ! Comment est-ce que je l'obtiens ?"

"Vous ne l'obtenez pas. Professeur Quirrell, je suis très déçu."

"Dumbledore ! Vous êtes supposé être au Ministère de la Magie !"

"Oui, eh bien, je ne trouvais pas cela prudent de partir à un tel moment."

"Donnez-moi la Pierre Philosophale !"

"Je suis navré, Professeur, mais elle ne se trouve pas ici."

"PAS ICI ! Alors à quoi server tous ces pièges et ces épreuves ?"

"Ils étaient là pour vous capturer. Vous avez surement réalisé qu'un groupe de premières années déterminés aurait pu passer ces barrières. Je veux dire, vraiment, s'attendre à ce qu'un fungus qui déteste la lumière et la chaleur puisse arrêter quelqu'un ? Ou mettre la clé dans la pièce avec la porte fermée. Si je voulais vraiment vous empêcher de rentrer, j'aurais gardé la clé dans ma poche."

"Mais où est la Pierre !"

"Dans un endroit réellement sécurisé. Et maintenant, en tant que Président du Magenmagot, je vous mets en état d'arrestation."

"NON ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! Mon maitre ne vous laissera pas faire !"

"Je suis certain que le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut faire sans toi…"

"AH ! Il ne peut pas !" Déclara Quirrell, en enlevant son turban. Dumbledore se contenta de regarder, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le visage sur l'arrière de la tête de Quirrell, dans le Miroir.

"Tom ! Je ne m'attendais pas à t'attraper également. C'est un bonus inattendu."

"Pauvre fou que vous êtes Dumbledore. Tu ne m'as pas attrapé !" Soudainement, _quelque chose_ sortit de Quirrell et s'échappa. Ce n'était pas complétement substantiel mais ce n'était pas solide non plus. La chose renversa le Miroir en passant au travers. Puis elle s'enfuit par une fissure dans le mur. Dumbledore fut pris totalement au dépourvu.

Il s'adressa à Quirrell. "Eh bien, il semble que ton maître se fiche de te savoir capturer."

Mais Quirrell ne répondit pas. Il se tenait parfaitement droit, regardant Dumbledore, sans cligner des yeux.

Puis Dumbledore remarqua qu'il ne respirait même pas. Il toucha gentiment l'ex-enseignant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et le corps tomba, révélant un trou à l'arrière de sa tête.

Dumbledore soupira. Il avait peut-être gagné la bataille mais la guerre n'était pas encore terminée. Et il avait besoin d'un nouveau professeur de défense.

o0O0o

"Harry. Elle a encore bougé."

"Où se trouve-t-elle ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Probablement toujours en Grande Bretagne, mais plus à Poudlard. Je pense que c'est celle que nous n'avons pas pu avoir, près de Hangleton, dans la région des Lacs.

O0O0o

"Nous ferions mieux de nous dire en revoir ici. Je ne veux pas faire de scène avec mon père."

"Oui. Eh bien, c'était une année intéressante : magie, Trolls, Dragons ! A cet instant même l'année dernière, je ne savais rien d'aucune de ces choses."

"Et maintenant, tu es première de la classe. Nous devrons nous écrire et essayer de se voir durant l'été. Les Lovegood et les Croaker nous ont accueilli et c'était très amusant."

"Je vais avoir besoin d'une chouette, je pense. Vous n'avez pas de téléphones, non ?"

"Non."

"Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas le monde sorcier parfois. Au revoir, Drago. Au revoir, Neville. Et merci encore de m'avoir sauvée du Troll."

* * *

Note de traduction :

La scène où Ron se plaint d'Hermione avant que le Troll n'apparaisse est principalement tiré du livre.

Prochain Chapitre : Harry does Hogwarts


	8. Harry Does Hogwarts

**Luna's Hubby**

**By ****Meteoricshipyards**

Traduit par Magic Blue

* * *

**Prenez garde et lisez à vos risques et périls :** les fautes et erreurs que je n'ai pu terrassées peuvent vous surprendre à tout moment !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Harry Does Hogwarts**

o0O0o

"Bonjour, Cissi !"

"Bonjour, Sélène."

"Alors, pourquoi ce changement de plan ? Tu sais que vous êtes toujours les bienvenus à la Prairie. Les enfants peuvent jouer dehors. Sirius a magnifiquement rénové la maison…"

"Plus que tu ne penses. Tu ne voudrais probablement pas voir à quoi ça ressemblait quand nous étions jeunes."

"Mais il n'a pas de place pour que les enfants courent dehors."

"Non, mais Drago a insisté pour qu'une autre amie d'école se joigne à nous. C'est une Née-Moldue et, malgré les sentiments de son père, il s'est lié d'amitié avec elle. Je ne sais pas si c'est une amourette ou autre, mais j'ai essayé de lui enseigner à penser par lui-même et ne pas devenir un sorcier froid, manipulative, arrogant, tro… euh, comme son père. Donc je vais tout faire pour le soutenir quand il pense par lui-même."

"Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, cependant, est-il la raison pour que les enfants ne vont pas chez toi ?"

"Oui. Harry est de sang-mêlé, non ?"

"Euh, oui. Je crois que sa mère était une Moldue."

"Eh bien, je détesterai entendre l'abus verbal que mon mari déverserait sur lui, s'il le découvrait."

"Je pense qu'il peut faire sans, aussi. Est-ce que Lucius et toi… ?"

"Nous sommes civils, tant que je ne le contredis pas."

"Je suis désolée."

"C'est trop tard pour être désolée. De plus, je suis Serpentarde. Nous tournons toujours les situations à notre avantage."

"C'est la sonnette. Comme la plupart des gens passent par le réseau de Cheminettes, je ne pense l'avoir jamais entendu auparavant. Allons accueillir l'amie de Drago et sa famille."

Narcissa dit : "Tu rends cela si sérieux."

Sélène répondit avec un sourire : "Non, il était en haut, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié."

"AAARRRGGGG ! Je ne peux pas te dire combien de fois j'ai entendu cette blague en grandissant. Je crains que je vais devoir te blesser si tu continues de faire ça."

o0O0o

"Harry, c'est Hermione Granger, celle dont je t'ai parlé. Hermione, voici Harry et Luna Lovegood, mes amis."

"Un Plaisir de vous rencontrer."

"Alors, parle-nous du troll !"

"J'en ai marre de parler du troll, Luna ! Si jamais j'en entends encore parler, ce sera trop tôt !"

"J'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut pas en parler, Luna. Bonjour Hermione. C'est un prénom intéressant."

"Ma mère m'a nommé d'après un personnage de Shakespeare. Je peux deviner d'où tes parents tiennent ton prénom."

"Tu peux ?"

"Je paris qu'il y a beaucoup de garçons appelés Harry dans ton année."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Nommés d'après Harry Potter."

"Oh. Je ne sais pas. Mes parents sont morts pas longtemps après ma naissance, je n'ai pas pu leur demander."

"Je suis désolée."

"C'était il y a très longtemps. Alors, tu veux faire quelque chose ?"

"Comme quoi ?"

Les deux garçons répondirent en même temps : "Bataille Explosive !"

o0O0o

Neville et sa grand-mère arrivèrent peu de temps après, et les parents/tuteurs eurent le droit à une visite, tandis que les enfants jouaient à la bataille. Sirius se joignit aux enfants, marmonnant quelque chose comme "discussion de femmes".

Pendant ce temps, les femmes adultes apprenaient à se connaitre. Elles formaient un groupe très disparate : l'aristocrate, la chercheuse, la grand-mère et la Moldue. Cependant, toutes aimaient leurs enfants et voulaient le meilleur pour eux. Chacune sentait que leurs enfants gagnaient de la présence de leurs amis : Drago, à cause de la solennité de leur maison-musée ; Neville, parce qu'en était entouré par des gens de l'âge d'Augusta ou plus, ne put jamais être un enfant ; Hermione, parce qu'elle avait été ostracisée pour être une mordue de livres ; et Harry et Luna, parce que Sélène pensait qu'ils avaient tendance à rester renfermés sur l'un et l'autre.

La déception, que les enfants exprimèrent quand la visite prit fin, fut la preuve qu'ils avaient passé une bonne journée. En tant que Moldus, les Grangers ne pouvaient pas rattacher leur maison au réseau de Cheminettes de façon permanente, mais Sélène pensa que quelque chose pouvait s'arranger pour qu'elles puissent visiter la Prairie.

Après que les Grangers partirent en voiture, Drago demanda à Harry et Luna : "Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? La plupart d'entre nous sont des sangs-purs, tu es de sang-mêlé et elle est Née-Moldue. Une différence ?"

"C'est une fille."

"Hé !" S'exclama Luna, tapant le bras à Harry.

Ce dernier rit et ajouta : "Non, rien d'évident. Je prendrais ta parole sur son intelligence. Elle n'a pas compris la bataille très vite."

"Je pense qu'elle essayait de copier le style de jeu de Luna et que ça n'a pas marché. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé comment tu fais pour ne presque jamais perdre." Dit Drago.

Luna haussa les épaules. "Je peux dire quand les cartes vont chauffer avant qu'elles ne le fassent. Je les fais simplement passer avant."

"Comment tu sais ça ?"

"Magie." Dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

"Elle est toujours comme ça, Harry ?" Voulut savoir Neville.

"Non. Parfois elle est folle."

o0O0o

Le Vendredi suivant, Harry raconta à Ron la réunion. Ron n'avait rien de gentil à dire sur Hermione mais Luna la défendit vigoureusement. Plus tard, elle raconta à Ginny : "Nous pourrions avoir plus de filles dans notre cercle d'amis." Harry ne défendit pas en soit Hermione, en revanche, il exprima son déplaisir à la façon dont Ron pouvait parler de quiconque d'une telle manière. Cela lui fit abandonner le sujet.

O0O0o

Une fois de plus, les espoirs de Larry pour la chasse dans les pays du Nord de l'Europe pour les Ronflak Cornus furent rencontrés par le veto de Sélène. Les Lovegood investirent dans plusieurs autres cours de langues magiques afin d'apprendre le Français et le Latin. Ils passèrent deux semaines principalement dans Paris. Ils visitèrent plus de musées qu'Harry n'ait pu compter.

Ils virent un opéra, La Flute Enchantée, qu'Harry apprécia bien plus que celui d'Allemagne.

Sélène ne laissa pas Luna tenter de trouver un accès menant au toit de la cathédrale Notre Dame, afin de découvrir pourquoi une des gargouilles luisait de magie. Harry calma sa curiosité avec un "Un jour" chuchoté.

O0O0o

Albus Dumbledore, Grand Manitou, etc., s'assit en face du Ministre de la Magie.

"C'est impossible, Dumbledore. Il a été mort pendant dix ans, et maintenant vous me dites qu'il tente de revenir ?"

"Pas mort, Ministre. Il n'était pas mort, il n'est jamais mort, et maintenant, il essaye de retrouver un corps. Une des façons de le faire est d'utiliser l'Elixir de Vie. J'ai finalement réussi à convaincre Flamel de détruire la Pierre avant que Voldemort ne la trouve pour de vrai."

"Mais où est votre preuve !"

"Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. C'est ma preuve."

"Les témoins oculaires sont notoirement inexacts. Pourquoi, prenons la dernière édition du Chicaneur, selon des témoins oculaires, Harry Potter était à Paris. L'auteur de l'article était sur place à ce moment-là, sans trace que quiconque avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. On ne peut simplement pas se fier aux témoins oculaires, Dumbledore."

Le témoin oculaire en question posa sa main sur son visage et demanda : "Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut pour accepter qu'il soit là, quelque part, tentant de revenir ?"

"Je devrais le voir de mes propres yeux."

Dumbledore secoua la tête et partit. Peut-être qu'il était temps d'avoir un nouveau ministre de la magie.

o0O0o

L'été sembla passer en un éclair, même si Sélène diminua les leçons des enfants. Elle les laissa apprécier leur dernier moment de liberté, en respectant les limites. Il y eut d'autres visites de Drago, Neville et Hermione. Sélène chemina au Chaudron Baveur pour les ramener à leur maison par Cheminettes. Madame Granger, ou tout Moldu, pouvait l'utiliser à la condition d'être accompagné par une sorcière ou un sorcier. Ginny, Luna et Hermione s'entendirent bien, même si jouer au Quidditch n'intéressait pas Hermione. Luna non plus mais elle appréciait voler, au contraire d'Hermione. Après une session de vol, ou non selon les préférences, le matin, le groupe mangea chez les Weasley. La partie de Quiff de l'après-midi se fit chez les Lovegood. Hermione apprécia bien plus le jeu que voler.

Harry et Luna eurent une longue conversation avec la Serdaigle. Harry dut admettre qu'elle était très intelligente. Elle contesta les dires de Drago comme quoi elle serait la sorcière la plus intelligente de leur classe. Elle admit qu'elle était plus lente à réaliser les sorts que certains autres Serdaigles. Sa propre théorie était que les étudiants qui avaient grandis avec la magie, avaient un avantage dans les aspects pratiques de lancer de sortilèges. Drago insista tout de même qu'elle était la sorcière la plus intelligente de leur année, même si elle ne réussissait pas les sortilèges la première. Hermione rougit au compliment et Ron roula des yeux.

Les parents/tuteurs étaient contents de voir leurs enfants s'amuser et se promirent de se réunir à nouveau. Madame Granger et Madame Malfoy découvrirent qu'elles avaient quelque chose en commun, leurs maris étaient exaspérement intéressés par la tradition et essayaient de la faire respecter dans leur foyer. Madame Granger admit que "Le flegme" de son mari et "Nous devons faire cela de façon Anglaise !" n'étaient rien comparés à la haine de Monsieur Malfoy pour tout ce qui n'était pas sang-pur. Mais elles pouvaient voir les mêmes défauts dans le mari de l'autre. Selena se souvint d'une chose qu'elle avait entendu autrefois : "L'amitié commence le moment où vous dites, 'Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un d'autre ressentait la même chose.'" Elle était aussi plutôt contente que Larry était comme il était.

Harry parla des différentes maisons avec chacun des élèves de Poudlard. Savoir qu'il pouvait changer de maison s'il était réparti incorrectement, le réconforta sur le truc des maisons. Luna ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, elle y allait pour une éducation et sentait qu'elle pouvait s'entendre avec tout le monde. Drago prévint Harry que ce n'était pas vrai, il y avait des personnes dans plusieurs maisons qui prendraient avantage d'une personne aussi gentille que Luna et ne se soucieraient pas qu'elle soit blessée. Harry acquiesça et maugréa quand il ne put tirer d'aucuns élèves le déroulement de la cérémonie de répartition. Il était de traditions de la garder secrète. Il vint à une conclusion pour les maisons en revanche.

o0O0o

"Papa ! Nous avons du courrier. J'ai eu ma lettre !"

"C'est magnifique, nénuphar !"

"Tu as vu Harry ? Il a aussi reçu une lettre."

"Il se trouvait dans le jardin tout à l'heure."

"Je vais le chercher."

"HARRY !"

"Ici, Luna !"

Luna courut jusqu'au fond du jardin, sauta par-dessus le ruisseau et prit un petit passage entrant dans les bois. "Harry ! Tu as… Bonjour. Qui est-ce ?"

"Luna, je te présente Willow. Willow, voici Luna. Madame Slither m'a dit qu'il existait une autre personne pouvant parler aux serpents. Donc je suis venu voir de qui il s'agissait."

Luna observa l'étrange bambin et dit : "Bonjour, Willow. Es-tu dans les bois toute seule ? Nue ?" Elle avait également remarqué le serpent du jardin et le salua. "Bonjour Madame Slither."

La petite fille répondit avec la voix d'une personne bien plus âgée que son apparence ne sous-entendait. "Je ne suis pas toute seule. Je suis avec toi et Harry, avec tous les arbres, le serpent, la salamandre là-bas, les oiseaux, la mousse et les insectes."

Luna dit à Harry : "Elle a un bon vocabulaire pour une si petite enfant."

"Luna, ce n'est pas une enfant. Elle est l'esprit de l'arbre que la Dryade nous a offert."

"Oh. Ben, je suis contente de te rencontrer. Ça doit être pour cela que tu es verte. Tu parles aussi aux serpents ?"

"Je peux parler à tout le monde. Simplement, tout le monde ne peut répondre. La plupart des insectes et des plantes n'ont rien d'intéressant à raconter. La plupart des mammifères avec lesquelles je converse ne parlent que de leurs enfants."

"Et les oiseaux ? Ils semblent avoir beaucoup de choses à dire."

"Non, ils répètent simplement la même chose, encore et encore. Habituellement, c'est 'C'est ma maison, partez'. Mais parfois ils disent 'Hé les filles, excellent coup, venez essayer'. Mais il y a énormément de 'Oh, quel matin resplendissant'. Ils ont peut-être un cerveau de la taille d'un petit pois, mais ils ne l'utilisent certainement pas pour des discussions intéressantes."

"Est-ce que les serpents ont plus de choses à dire ?" Luna était curieuse, n'ayant jamais parler avec un animal, du moins eut une conversation avec eux. Ce que la jeune Dryade disait avait du sens. La plupart des animaux, supposait-t-elle, n'avait pas de vie très palpitante au quotidien, et donc n'avait pas grands choses à raconter. Pourtant Harry semblait avoir de longues discussions avec les serpents.

"Oh, oui." Répondit Willow. "C'est la magie des Fourchelangs. Cela ne t'enchante pas seulement pour parler aux serpents, mais leur donne en même temps la capacité d'avoir une conversation intelligente."

"J'aimerais bien pouvoir parler aux serpents." Se plaignit Luna.

"Je pourrai t'apprendre." Offrit Willow.

"Tu peux m'apprendre le Fourchelang ?"

"Non. Je peux t'apprendre une incantation qui te donne le pouvoir d'un Fourchelang, pour que tu puisses parler aux serpents ou tous reptiles que tu rencontreras. Prête ?"

"OUI !"

"SSSsssSsssS."

"Quoi ?"

Harry répondit : "Oh toi qui est froid, laisse-nous parler librement."

"Ce n'est pas ce que Willow a dit."

"Si. L'incantation est en Fourchelang."

Luna demanda : "Oh, donc si je siffle ça, je pourrai aussi parler aux serpents."

"Oui." Confirma Willow.

"D'accord. Répète-le encore s'il te plaît, plus lentement cette fois-ci."

o0O0o

"Bonjour, pécan. Est-ce que tu as donné la lettre à Harry ?"

"Oh, non ! J'ai complétement oublié ! Nous étions si occupés à parler aux serpents et une vieille tortue qui vit dans le ruisseau. Harry, tu as eu une lettre. Voilà, ouvre-là !"

"C'est une lettre d'acceptation pour Poudlard. Et une liste de fournitures dont nous allons avoir besoin."

"Tu ne peux pas aller à Poudlard ! Tu es trop jeune."

"Oh, Papounet !"

"Félicitations, à tous les deux. Vous grandissez si vite !"

o0O0o

"Larry ?"

"Oui, Sélène."

"Est-ce que tu as appris aux enfants le sortilège de chatouilles ?"

"Non."

"Ils se sont lancés _Rictusempra_ l'un sur l'autre lorsqu'ils jouaient avec leur baguette. Comment ont-ils appris ce charme ?"

"Eh bien, je l'ai lancé sur Luna quand nous jouions ensemble l'autre jour. Mais juste une fois."

"Harry était là ?"

"Oui, il était présent."

"Tu sais qu'il enregistre les sorts très vite. Fais attention à ce que tu leur montres."

"Oui, chérie."

o0O0o

Le dernier Mercredi avant que l'école ne commence, les Lovegood se rendirent au Chemin de Traverse pour faire les courses de rentrée. Le premier arrêt fut la Banque de Gringotts. Une fois que Sélène eut donné la clé, on leur demanda de suivre un goblin jusqu'au bureau de Hornswaggle. Une fois là-bas, il les informa que les parents d'Harry lui avaient laissé des fonds pour payer ses fournitures scolaires. Il leur fournit une clé de remplacement car le Directeur était en possession de l'original. Mais ils avaient changé les verrous donc si jamais il tentait d'accéder à la voute, si l'envie lui prenait, il ne pourrait plus y accéder.

Les enfants apprécièrent le trajet en wagon jusqu'à la voute des Lovegood, puis celle des Potter. Il y avait bien plus d'argent dans la voute d'Harry mais ils se contentèrent de prendre ce qu'il fallait pour ses livres et habits. Luna était triste parce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu de dragon mais leur conducteur lui assura qu'elle avait raison, des dragons travaillaient bien dans les sous-sols.

o0O0o

"Harry, nous allons acheter nos livres pour Poudlard et autres fournitures ce Vendredi !"

"Désolé Ron. Nous n'irons pas avec vous. Tante Sélène et Tonton Larry ont pris leur Vendredi et Lundi. Nous allons profiter de nos derniers jours ensemble. On a déjà acheté nos affaires. Oh et nous avons pris une chouette."

"Vraiment ? Quelle sorte ?"

"Un harfang des neiges. Elle est blanche et magnifique. Luna voulait un corbeau, mais l'employé du magasin dit qu'ils ne sont pas aussi bon pour gérer le courrier. Donc ses parents nous ont pris une chouette à partager."

"Sympa. Nous aurons juste à utiliser les hiboux de l'école."

"De quoi tu te plains ? Une chouette te servirait à quoi ? Tu as seulement répondu à deux de nos lettres l'année dernière."

"Ben, ça serait juste super cool d'en avoir une."

"Peut-être. Mais tu peux nettoyer sa cage de temps à autre."

"Je passe."

"Amusez-vous bien au Chemin de Traverse !"

o0O0o

"Harry ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui s'est passé. Nous avons vu Lockhart à la librairie et mon père s'est battu avec celui de Malfoy !"

"Oh, c'est horrible. Est-ce que ton père va bien ?"

"Il va bien. J'aimerai juste qu'ils l'enferment. Il a été un suiveur de Tu-Sais-Qui."

"Lockhart était un suiveur de Tu-Sais-Qui ?"

"Non, le père de Malfoy."

"Comment était Lockhart ?"

"Pompeux."

"C'est l'impression que j'ai eue après avoir lu son livre. Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous devons acheter _tous_ ses livres. Nous avons décidé d'en prendre d'un set et de partager."

"Ce n'est pas le pire. Il racontait aux journalistes qu'il allait être prof' à Poudlard cette année."

"Eh bien, j'espère que nous apprendrons quelque chose de lui."

"Je me demande qui il remplacera ? Hé, tu as changé quelque chose, non ?"

"Coupe de cheveux."

"Ouais, comme si tu en avais besoin ! Tu gardes tes cheveux si court… Mais ce n'est pas ça."

"Il a de nouvelles lunettes, Ron ! Peut-être que tu aurais besoin d'une paire aussi."

"Désolé Ginny ! Ils ne peuvent pas soigner ta vue à St Mangouste ?"

"Tante Sélène a tenté quand j'étais jeune. C'est dangereux de le faire pendant la croissance. Ma vue pourrait s'empirer. Ils seront probablement capables de faire quelque chose pour moi dans quelques années."

"Je pense qu'elles te vont très bien Harry."

"Merci, Ginny."

o0O0o

Sélène se releva de l'âtre et appela le reste de sa famille : "Larry ! Les enfants ! Je vais devoir aller chez les Croaker. Rosamonde est malade et Algie doit sortir. Je reviendrai sûrement tard."

Luna releva les yeux de son livre et demanda : "Est-ce que je peux venir aussi ? J'aime bien Madame Croaker."

"D'accord, Luna. Vous deux, ne faites pas de bêtises !"

"Oui, chérie."

"Nous serons sages, Tante Sélène."

Larry regarda Harry, alors que les femmes de la maison partaient par poudre de Cheminette. "Alors, Harry, tu veux t'entrainer à voler ?"

o0O0o

Plus tard cette nuit, Sélène appela par Cheminée. "Larry ! Coucou. Algie vient d'appeler. L'urgence va prendre plus longtemps que prévu. Nous allons passer la nuit sur place. On se verra demain matin. Dit à Harry que je l'aime. Bonne nuit."

o0O0o

Luna prit un verre d'eau et s'arrêta à la chambre de Rosamonde Croaker.

"Bonsoir." Dit-elle, trouvant la vieille dame éveillée.

"Oh, bonsoir ma chérie. Quelle heure est-il ?"

"Près de deux heures du matin."

"Tu devrais être en train de dormir."

"Vous aussi."

"Je ne pense pas. Je pense que j'ai fini de dormir. Oh ! Je souhaite simplement que la douleur parte. Puis-je tenir ta main, s'il te plaît ? Merci ma douce.

C'est drôle, quand on est jeune, on ne sait rien de la mort. On est jeune et immortel ! Après, quand tu vieillis, tu n'y penses pas, parce que c'est si loin. Puis il y a le moment où tu sais que ça arrive et tu souhaites le contraire. C'est appelé une crise de la quarantaine. Tu réalises que tu vas mourir et tous ses plans, que tu as faits quand tu étais jeune, ne vont pas se réaliser. Juste un petit avertissement, les hommes -parfois- deviennent un peu barjo quand ça arrive. Ils font toutes sortes de choses bêtes en essayant de se convaincre qu'ils sont toujours jeunes, virils, ou que leurs rêves ne sont pas enterrés. Tu devras faire attention quand le moment arrivera.

Plus tard, quand tu deviens encore plus âgé, ton corps arrête de fonctionner comme avant. J'ai eu un grand-oncle qui est devenu aveugle, ses jambes sont devenues faibles, il ne pouvait plus bien marcher, il m'a raconté qu'il n'avait plus faim et que la nourriture n'avait plus le même goût qu'avant. Il est mort à cent deux ans. Son esprit était fantastique en revanche, mais son corps mourrait. Il a vécu en célibataire jusqu'à sa retraite, puis a épousé son amour de jeunesse, une veuve. Ils ont célébré leur vingt-cinquième anniversaire avant qu'elle ne meure. Il a vécu une décennie de plus. Cependant, quand il est mort, ce fut paisible. Je pense qu'il était prêt plusieurs années avant que ça n'arrive.

Je pensais être prête. Mais maintenant, j'ai peur. J'étais à Gryffondor, tu sais. J'ai toujours pensé que je pouvais faire face à n'importe quoi. Maintenant, j'ai peur.

Hé, hé, pas assez effrayée pour lancer le sortilège afin de devenir un fantôme. Pourtant, je ne veux pas partir. Pourras-tu rester avec moi ? Merci, ma petite."

o0O0o

"Luna ? Luna ? Oh, tu étais là. Comment va Rosamonde ?"

"Elle est partie. Elle était là, puis toute la magie s'est évanouie et elle est partie. Sa respiration sifflante s'est arrêtée mais elle est partie. Sa main s'est refroidie aussi. Mais elle est partie."

"Oh, Luna. Je suis tellement désolée. Je te promets, nous ne voulions pas que tu sois celle qui…"

"Elle est partie. Elle est partie."

"Oui, Luna. Viens. Allons-y."

"Elle est partie. Elle est partie."

"S'il te plaît, Luna, viens. Il n'y a rien de plus qu'on puisse faire. Viens ma chérie, viens."

o0O0o

Harry alla dans la chambre de Luna puis alla parler à Sélène.

"Elle ira bien ?"

"Les soignants pensent qu'elle est sur le choc. Mais elle devrait aller mieux bientôt."

"Elle ne semblait pas me connaître."

"Non, les soignants pensent qu'elle se cache en quelque sorte du monde dans son esprit. Tu vas devoir lui laisser du temps. Est-ce que tu veux t'assoir avec elle ? Ce serait une bonne idée que quelqu'un soit là quand elle se réveillera."

"Pourquoi pas. Je vais m'assoir à côté d'elle."

"Bon garçon. Harry, c'est une des choses que les gens mariés font. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez utilisé dans votre serment, mais beaucoup de gens se promettent de s'aimer dans la maladie et la santé. Quand ton mari ou ta femme est malade et que tu dois prendre soin d'eux, ça peut être un moment difficile. La patiente est très importante quand on prend soin de personnes malades." Harry acquiesça et partit retrouver Luna.

o0O0o

"Harry ?"

"Luna ! Tu es réveillée ! Comment tu te sens ?"

"Je vais bien, Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dormais sur cette chaise ?"

"Tu n'allais pas très bien en revenant de chez les Croaker. Ta maman pensait que quelqu'un devait être avec toi quand tu te réveillerais."

"Merci, mais il n'était surement pas nécessaire que tu dormes sur cette chaise. Viens dormir avec moi."

"D'accord. Ne prend pas toutes les couvertures."

"Je vais essayer."

"Harry ?"

"Oui, Luna ?"

"Un autre a bougé."

"De quoi ?"

"Un autre objet sombre lié à ta cicatrise a bougé. Celui de Swindon est au sud maintenant."

"Comment le sais-tu ? Nous n'avons même pas encore sorti la carte."

"Je le sais, c'est tout. Celui de la maison de Drago a bougé."

"Il était à la maison de Drago ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il vivait à Swindon. Comment le sais-tu ?"

"Je le sais, c'est tout."

"Mais quel sud ? Nous sommes seulement à quarante kilomètres de la Manche et après c'est la France, encore plus loin, il y a l'Espagne et l'Afrique. Si c'est tout là-bas, ça nous prendra des années à le récupérer."

"Alors ça nous prendra des années. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Cela prendra quelques jours, quand nous serons à Poudlard, ensemble. Ça sera sympa d'être là-bas avec toi."

"Ça va être une aventure. Je suis content qu'on y aille ensemble."

"Moi aussi. Bonne nuit, Harry. Je t'aime."

"Bonne nuit, Luna. Je t'aime aussi."

o0O0o

"Cher Journal…"

o0O0o

"Tante Sélène ?"

"Oui, Harry." Répondit-elle, alors qu'ils préparaient le petit-déjeuner.

"Oncle Larry et toi êtes mariés et il n'y a qu'un lit dans votre chambre…"

Sélène pensa 'Oh, oh. Je pense qu'il veut un rappel sur La Discussion'.

Harry continua : "et la nuit dernière, Luna et moi avons dormi ensemble…"

Sélène soupira.

"Mais s'était tellement inconfortable ! Comment pouvez-vous dormir ensemble chaque nuit ?" Termina Harry.

"Que veux-tu dire par inconfortable ?"

"Elle a dû me taper au moins trois fois et m'a presque poussé hors du lit, après m'avoir coincé au bord. Je ne peux pas être en colère, parce qu'elle dort. Mais comment le supportes-tu chaque nuit ?"

Sélène lui offrit un sourire. "C'est quelque chose à laquelle tu dois t'habituer. Mais une fois que c'est fait, tu ne voudras plus dormir sans elle. C'est très confortant de dormir avec ton époux et il te manque quand vous êtes loin l'un de l'autre. Ne t'en fais pas, vous ne saurez pas autorisés à être ensemble tout le temps avant que vous ne finissiez Poudlard. Maintenant, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui apportes pas le petit-déjeuner au lit ?" Elle tendit un plateau à Harry et se mit à en préparer un pour elle et Larry.

'Les enfants' Pensa-t-elle. 'Enfants innocents pour qui "dormir ensemble" veut dire "dormir". Ai-je été aussi jeune ?' Elle profita de l'occasion, de tout façon, pour lui faire un rappel sur La Discussion.

o0O0o

"Je n'aime pas ça."

"Mais elle ne manquerait pas la répartition. Elle était debout, elle parlait et agissait presque normalement. Elle ira bien."

"Je ne sais pas, Larry. Elle est _différente_. Elle regarde toujours en l'air maintenant. Et elle ne semble pas être aussi animée qu'avant."

"Elle ira bien dans quelques jours. Harry prendra soin d'elle."

"Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas."

O0O0o

"Au revoir, Luna ! Je t'aime. Fais attention ! Ecris beaucoup de lettres."

"Au revoir Maman ! Au revoir Papa !"

"Au revoir Harry. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis fier de toi et contente que tu sois devenu un des nôtres." Elle continua dans un murmure. "Prends soin de Luna. Elle ne semble pas encore s'être complétement rétablie. Je t'aime !"

"Je t'aime aussi, Tante Sélène. Et je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé de _cet endroit_."

o0O0o

"Cette barrière est étrange. Un peu effrayante, aussi."

"Ce n'est pas effrayant, Harry."

"Eh bien, pas tout le monde ne peut voir la magie. Que vois-tu ?"

"Un repousseur de Moldus, bien sûr. Un Ne-me-remarque-pas, restreint aux Moldus. Un sidehill winder* quand nous sommes passés. Et un changement dimensionnel. C'est étrange. Ils ont beau dire la plateforme neuf trois-quarts, ça reste un espace créé par la magie."

"Comme nos malles étant plus grandes à l'intérieur qu'elles n'ont l'air à l'extérieur ?"

"Oui. Etrange pour le winder, en revanche. Ils sont natifs du Nouveau Monde et il n'y a pas de collines dans une station de train."

Harry la regarda, inquiet. Plusieurs fois depuis qu'elle était revenue de chez les Croaker, elle avait vu des animaux alors que lui non, même pas natif de l'endroit. Il aura simplement à continuer de prendre soin d'elle.

"Euh, vrai. Es-tu certaine que ce fût un sidehill winder ? Je ne l'ai pas vu. Et si on allait explorer le train et rencontrer les gens ?"

"Nous pouvons si tu le veux."

o0O0o

"Lovegood, Harry."

"Hummm. Tu ne t'es pas toujours fait appeler Lovegood. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Bon esprit. Loyal à ta famille. Pas étonnant, sachant comme était ton ancienne famille. Et tu es marié. Tu réalises qu'il n'y a pas d'aménagement pour les étudiants mariés ici ?"

"C'est pas grave. Tant que nous sommes dans la même maison."

"Pas de garantie. Mais j'aime ta théorie sur les Né-Moldus. Cela montre une réelle intelligence. Donc SERDAIGLE !"

o0O0o

"Lovegood, Luna."

"Je viens de répartir ton mari."

"Oui. Maintenant, mets-moi dans la même maison, s'il te plaît."

"Pas avant que _je_ le dise. Tu es très sournoise…"

"Merci."

"Et courageuse. Les choses que tu as fait et dans lesquelles tu l'as entrainé…"

"Il est courageux, parce qu'il fait ce qu'il a à faire bien qu'il ait peur. Je n'ai pas peur, c'est tout."

"Intelligente aussi. Ça me va. SERDAIGLE !"

o0O0o

"Weasley, Ginevra."

"GRYFFONDOR !"

o0O0o

"Luna ?"

"Oui, Harry ?"

"Si tu attends ici, j'irai chercher la brosse pour te coiffer."

"Merci Harry."

"Tu es Luna, c'est ça ?"

"Oui."

"Je suis…"

"Pénélope Clearwater. Oui, tu nous l'as dit dans la Grande Salle."

"Euh, oui. Les premières années doivent aller directement au lit."

"Je dois attendre Harry."

"C'est un premier année aussi. Il doit aller se coucher."

"Pas encore. Nous ne sommes pas encore prêts."

"Luna, je suis Préfète…"

"Salut. Je l'ai, Luna."

"Tu es Harry ?"

"Oui."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu brosses ses cheveux ?"

"Quelqu'un doit bien le faire…"

"Et je n'ai jamais aimé le faire avant qu'Harry commence à le faire pour moi."

"Depuis combien de temps tu coiffes Luna ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Des années, Luna ?"

"Des années. Chaque nuit."

"Woua. J'aimerai avoir un frère qui fasse cela pour moi."

"Il n'est pas mon frère."

"Non, nous sommes juste apparentés."

"Je, euh, je vois. Bon, finissez et allez au lit. Les cours commencent tôt demain."

o0O0o

"Euh, Luna ? Est-ce que tu viens d'embrasser Harry ?"

"Oui. Nous le faisons depuis des années avant d'aller au lit, aussi."

"Tu dois venir d'une famille très aimante."

"Oui."

o0O0o

"La Métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus."

"Il vous faudra du temps avant de pouvoir tourner un meuble en cochon. Nous allons commencer par métamorphoser ses allumettes en aiguilles. Cela prend à certains élèves des semaines à maitriser, alors concentrez-vous et prenez des notes."

O0O0o

"… la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours."

"Miss Lovegood !"

"Bonjour."

"Votre attention, je vous prie ! Si je vous demandais de me trouver un bézoard, où irez-vous le chercher ?"

"Sur la troisième étagère du cabinet, là-bas."

"Hein ? Il n'y a pas de bézoard ici !"

"Il est derrière la bouteille bleue."

"Comment saviez-vous qu'il était là ?"

"Je l'ai vu en rentrant."

"Un point à Serdaigle pour votre impertinence !"

o0O0o

Alors qu'Harry, Luna et le reste des premières années de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle remontaient les escaliers menant aux donjons, ils entendirent des cris. Harry se précipita en haut des escaliers. Quelque chose de petit et bleu dans l'air terrorisait les étudiants présents dans le Hall d'Entrée. Harry sortit sa baguette et cria "_Aquamenti_". Un jet d'eau sortit de sa baguette et percuta la créature bleue, l'envoyant valser dans les airs. Les élèves se rassemblèrent pour la regarder de plus près, jusqu'à ce que Rusard apparait et ne les chassa de là. Harry et Luna entrèrent la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, rencontrant Drago à l'intérieur.

"Salut, Harry. Comment se passe les classes ?"

"Pas si mal, Drago. Et les tiennes ?"

"Ça va. Elles deviennent plus difficiles en deuxième année. Enfin, certaines d'entre elles. Tu sais ce qu'a fait Lockhart ? Il a lâché une douzaine de Lutins de Cornouilles en liberté dans la classe. Puis il s'est enfui."

"Oh, s'était donc ça ? Un d'eux s'attaquait aux élèves dans le Hall d'Entrée. Oh et, en passant, est-ce que tu sais si un des Serpentard de première année est Né-Moldu ?"

"Oui, pourquoi ? Il se fait un peu chahuter par ses camarades. J'ai suggéré qu'il change de maison, mais il est têtu."

"Je vais organiser une réunion informelle avec les Né-Moldus ce soir après dîner et j'espère que tu puisses lui demander de venir."

"Je vais lui demander. C'est sur quoi la réunion ?"

"Leur apprendre les choses que les Nés-Sorciers connaissent déjà."

o0O0o

"De quoi il s'agit, Lovegood ?" Demanda John Tunny de Poufsouffle.

"Oui, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tous nous réunir ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas assez de problèmes déjà." Ajouta Colin Crivey.

"C'est pour cela que je vous ai demandé de venir. Mon amie, Hermione, est une Née-Moldue et m'a raconté les problèmes qu'elle a rencontré l'année dernière. Elle avait du mal au début à comprendre comment la magie fonctionnait et après avoir un peu discuté, j'ai eu une idée sur la raison de ses difficultés. J'aimerai tester ma théorie sur vous."

"Typiquement Serdaigle." Dit Mike Daly, le seul Serpentard présent.

"C'est quoi ton idée ?" Demanda Liz Ericson, une autre Serdaigle.

Harry expliqua : "Je fais de la magie domestique depuis plusieurs années et je paris que nombreux autres premiers années élevés dans des familles sorcière, ont soit fait de même ou au moins observer et jouer avec une baguette depuis des années. Donc je pensais que vous voudriez apprendre au moins quelques mouvements de baguettes magiques pour les sortilèges. Je pensais vous apprendre comment utiliser la magie pour faire la vaisselle, mais il n'y a pas de vaisselle sale sur laquelle s'entraînait et il est illégal pour les élèves de faire de la magie chez soi."

"Si c'est illégal, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as fait ?" Demanda Tunny.

"Comme ma tante m'a expliqué, je n'étais pas un élève. C'est comme un… vide juridique, m'a-t-elle dit."

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Mike.

"Pourquoi, quoi ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?"

"Parce que j'ai été élevé par des Moldus pendant des années et si les choses n'avaient pas changé, j'aurai été à votre place et j'aurai aimé que quelqu'un m'aide."

"'Ne fais pas à autrui', hein ?"

"Comment ?"

"Tu ne connais pas cette expression ? Ça vient de la Bible. 'Ne fais pas à autrui ce que tu ne voudrais pas qu'on te fasse' ?" Demanda Mike.

"Euh, non. Je n'ai pas lu la Bible, mais je pense que je devrai apparemment."

"Je te dirais les parties à passer. Certaines sont aussi assommantes que Binns."

"Merci, Mike." Les deux garçons se sourirent.

"Ok, voici quelques mouvements principaux de baguette et des variantes. Il y a le coup sec, le mouvement fouettant, la vague, le pointé ou appuyé et le cercle."

"Ça fait beaucoup."

"Ça semble être beaucoup mais individuellement, ils ne sont pas très difficiles. Voici le coup sec."

o0O0o

"Très bien, Monsieur Tunny. C'est une excellente aiguille. Je peux voir que vous vous êtes entrainés. Vous aussi, Miss Shrake. Vous êtes un groupe de premier années exceptionnels, vous semblez comprendre les bases rapidement."

o0O0o

"Mince ! Une autre impasse."

"Nous le trouverons Harry. Il n'est pas à cet étage de toute façon. Je pensais juste que nous pourrions trouver un escalier nous y menant, puisque le chemin le plus évident est bloqué à l'étage suivant."

"Mais je suis certain d'être passé par là, l'autre jour. Je ne pense pas que ça finissait en mur de brique à ce moment-là."

"Les murs changent. Les escaliers changent. Les portes changent, parfois elles ne sont présentes que certains jours de la semaine. Nous devrions rentrer, c'est bientôt le couvre-feu. Nous essayerons à nouveau demain."

"C'est dommage que tu ne l'ais pas vu par accident comme tu l'as fait avec le bazar dans la classe de Rogue."

"Bézoard. Et les lignes noires sont très difficiles à voir. Une fois qu'elles sont à quelques pas de toi, elles disparaissent complétement."

"D'accord. Retournons à la tour. Peut-être que nous devrions chercher l'autre ?"

"Il continue de bouger. Je pense que quelqu'un le porte. J'ai pensé que nous essayerions de trouver le premier d'abord."

"Ok, celui-ci, puis celui qui bougent. Nous essayerons à nouveau demain. La troisième fois sera la bonne."

O0O0o

"Alors, on fait quoi maintenant Harry ?"

Ils se trouvaient à une autre réunion des Nés-Moldus, comme ils se faisaient appelés.

"De la façon dont je le vois, nous avons trois options. Je peux vous apprendre les charmes ménagers que je connais, nous pouvons étudier ensemble, ou nous pouvons arrêter d'avoir ses réunions."

"Nous pourrions joindre un des groupes d'études dans notre salle commune." Proposa Liz.

"Je ne peux pas." Grommela Mike Daly. "La moitié des autres Serpentards ne pensent pas que j'appartienne à la maison, à l'école ou même aux vivants."

John dit : "Hé, je suis un Poufsouffle. Il y a probablement une règle magique qui dit que je ne dois pas dire de mal de mes propres camarades de maison, mais il y en a des comme ça même dans ma maison. Donc, si c'est pareil pour vous, j'aimerai que ça continue. Je vous aime bien les gars. Certains jours en tout cas." Le sourire qu'il offrit enleva toute insulte à la dernière phrase.

"Mais ça ne doit pas être soit/ou. Nous pouvons étudier et nous pouvons apprendre les charmes que tu connais." Ajouta Liz.

"D'accord, ça me va. Question suivante, j'aimerai ouvrir le groupe à d'autres premières années qui souhaitent se joindre à nous. Je sais que Luna aimerait étudier avec nous."

"C'est ta cousine ?"

"Nous sommes apparentés, oui. Et tout autre personne, tant qu'ils se tiennent à carreau et travaillent." Personne n'émit d'objections et ils se dispersèrent peu après.

o0O0o

"A travers ce mur."

"D'accord, essayons de cette manière. Peut-être que nous trouverons la pièce."

Les deux Lovegood errèrent dans plusieurs autres couloirs avant de le trouver.

"Là, dans la vitrine."

Harry et Luna avait trouvé la Salle des Trophées. Luna dirigea Harry vers un des présentoirs en verre. Elle pointa une plaque du doigt.

"C'est celui-ci."

"Pour services spéciaux rendus à l'école, décerné à T. M. Jedusor, 18 Mars 1945. Qui est T. M. Jedusor ?"

"Je ne sais pas. La vraie question est que sont tous ses objets ? Je n'ai toujours rien découvert sur les connections de magie noire."

"Nous allons peut-être devoir demander à quelqu'un. Mais je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas savoir si je suis un mage noir."

"Tu n'es _pas_ un mage noir, Harry. C'est simplement un résidu. Ces objets sont issus de magie noire. Et ce présentoir, toute cette pièce est protégée. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose va être prévenu si on essaye de l'ouvrir."

"Quelque chose ?"

"Ça devrait être connecté à une sonnette , une sirène ou autre alarme."

"Oh, pendant un moment, j'ai pensé que tu parlais d'une créature gardienne."

"Si ça alerte Rogue, nous pourrons dire que c'est protégé par une chauve-souris géante."

"Les choses seraient bien plus faciles, Harry, avec la bibliothèque de Poudlard à notre disposition."

"Vrai. Allons voir ce qu'elle contient sur les protections ?" Il lui offrit galamment son bras et ils se dirigèrent vers la Bibliothèque.

o0O0o

'Ça semblait intéressant.' Pensa Harry. 'Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Apprendre à se protéger contre les sorciers, sorcières, maléfices, objets et créatures sombres. Ça devrait être une des classes les plus intéressantes. Pourtant, je ne sais pas, entre le cours de Binns et celui-ci, lequel est le plus ennuyant.'

"Et je portais mes robes vert citron avec une frange orange. Mes cheveux étaient parfaits donc j'étais prêt à combattre les zombies. Ils se sont jetés sur moi, grognant et perdant des bouts de chairs en décomposition. Je savais que j'allais devoir faire quelque chose, rapide et efficace. Ou ils allaient me surpasser avec leur nombre !"

"Rien ne me vint à l'esprit." Marmonna Harry.

"Rien ne me vint à l'esprit. Donc j'ai lancé le maléfice de pattes d'araignée et courut escalader la falaise. Je me suis perché sur une niche à trois mètres en dessus des monstres ragoutants et considéra mes options. Cependant, pendant que je réfléchissais, ils continuèrent à affluer. Ils trouvèrent des prises pour leurs mains et leurs pieds, grimpant les uns sur les autres !"

"J'étais dans un véritable pétrin." Marmonna Harry. Luna lui donna un petit coup de coude et un sourire. Elle aussi avait lu le livre.

"J'étais dans un véritable pétrin. Les sortilèges standards que nous utilisons contre les ennemis vivants n'avaient aucun effet sur les zombies. Assommant, endormissant, étourdissant, confussionnant… aucun ne fonctionner. Les sortilèges de dommage corporel, tels les briseurs d'os, celui d'aveuglement ou ceux de découpe, pouvaient ôter un membre… mais les zombies pourront toujours vous atteindre. C'est à ce moment-là, quand les zombies furent à quelques centimètres de ma niche, que je me souvins de leur faiblesse !"

"Le sel." Chuchotèrent ensemble Harry et Luna, essayant tous deux de retenir leur rire.

"Le Sel ! Il y avait bien assez de sables dans les fissures de la falaise, alors j'ai commencé à le métamorphoser en sel. Aussitôt transformé, je l'envoyais en bas de la falaise. Quand il atteint les zombies, ces derniers crièrent de douleur, comme si une chose morte pouvait ressentir la douleur ! Ils tombèrent au sol et se tortillèrent pour finalement s'immobiliser à jamais. Cependant, ils y avaient plus de zombies que de sable à ma disposition ! J'ai donc conjuré une tornade, qui a balayé la plage pour amasser du sable puis, tout en me concentrant pour contrôler le démon de poussière, j'ai métamorphosé le sable qu'elle transportait en sel. Faisant passer la mini-tornade à maintes reprises sur les zombies, j'ai réussi, une fois pour toute, à terrasser jusqu'au dernier d'entre eux !" Acheva-t-il avec un salut. La moitié de la classe regardait Don Bixler, un camarade de chambrée d'Harry. C'est son tour aujourd'hui. Il leva la main, avec peu d'entrain.

"Oui, tu as une question ?"

"Oui Monsieur. Pouvez-vous nous apprendre le maléfice de pattes d'araignée ?"

"Navré. Je ne pense pas qu'ils vous l'enseignent en charme avant la sixième année. Je ne voudrais avoir des ennuis pour avoir lâché une classe d'élèves de premières années sur les murs et les plafonds ! Au vu du caractère de Monsieur Rusard quand le sol est sal, il aurait ma peau si je laisse une classe marcher sur les murs ! Je doute que même mes précieuses compétences en défense pourraient me protéger de notre concierge dans cette situation." Il rit de sa propre blague. Il était bien le seul à rire.

"Alors pouvez-vous nous apprendre à transformer le sable en sel ?"

Et ça continua. L'interrogateur désigné devait poser des questions sur tous les sortilèges mentionnés par Lockhart et ce dernier donnerait une excuse pour ne pas le reproduire ou l'enseigner. Au tout premier cours, ce furent plusieurs personnes, bien que principalement des Serdaigles. Lockhart avait tenté en réalité quelques sorts le premier jour, qui ne fonctionnèrent pas. Après cela, il eut toujours une excuse. La classe décida rapidement de désigner un interrogateur pour chaque classe.

Après n'avoir démontré aucun des maléfices que le professeur disait ne pas fonctionner contre les zombies, Don tomba à court de questions. Harry leva la main, faisant questionner certains de ses camarades sur ce qui allait se passer.

"Oui, Monsieur Lovegood ?" Lockhart semblait rassurer que quelqu'un d'autre posa des questions. Même lui commençait à comprendre qu'il ne satisfaisait pas la classe. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi. Quand il partait en tournée de lectures, ses histoires étaient toujours une réussite. Ces enfants l'avaient exclusivement pour une année scolaire entière. Ne réalisaient-ils donc pas ce qu'ils auraient eu à payer s'il faisait cela hors du cadre scolaire ?

"Existe-il d'autres types de zombies ? Ou quelque chose ressemblant à un zombie qui ne fait aucun son, ne pourrit pas malgré le fait d'être mort et qui se déplace ? C'est, euh, apparemment très pale et dans l'histoire que j'ai entendu, ils étaient sous l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'un voyageur brise accidentellement une barrière qui les a libérés pour l'attaquer. Je pensais que c'étaient des zombies mais ils ne correspondent pas à ceux que vous avez rencontré."

"La description me fait penser à des Inferi. Une horrible créature sombre. Je crois que certaines étaient utilisées durant la guerre par Vous-Savez-Qui. Très sombre et puissante… ce qui pourrait être la raison de leur absence de décomposition. Où en as-tu entendu parler ?"

"Oh, autour d'un feu de camps, il y a quelques années au Nouveau Monde."

"Ah, les histoires des feux de camps ! J'en ai écouté ma part, pourtant elles ne m'intéressent plus à présent, pas avec toutes les véritables aventures que j'ai vécues. Oh, la cloche sonne !"

o0O0o

A chaque fois qu'Harry soulevait le sujet de chercher l'autre objet lié, Luna lui disait de faire preuve de patience. Il se déplaçait dans tout le château et elle n'allait déranger personne avant d'être certaine qu'ils puissent l'obtenir. Harry arrêta de demander après avoir reçu la même réponse trois fois de suite.

o0O0o

"Vos devoirs sont très bons en général. C'est ce que je comptais voir de Serdaigle. Mais avant que nous passions à autre chose, y-a-t-il des questions ? Oui, Miss Lovegood ?"

"Professeur Lockhart nous racontait justement sa victoire contre des zombies." Commença Luna. Un air très étrange apparut sur le visage de McGonagall, comme si elle venait de marcher dans quelque chose de déplaisant. "Il a dit qu'il avait utilisé une métamorphose de sable à sel et que ce serait trop difficile pour nous à apprendre. Est-ce véritablement une métamorphose difficile ?"

"Qu'en pensez-vous, tout le monde ? Sable à sel ? Miss Esberg ?"

"Ils sont de taille et de forme similaires et parfois de couleur aussi."

"Très bien, quoi d'autre ? Monsieur Bixler ?"

"Il y a des similarités pour la sonorité des mots."

"Exactement. Personne d'autre ? Monsieur Towey ?"

"Tous deux sont des minéraux ?"

"Oui. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Métamorphose facile ou difficile, Miss Lovegood ?"

"Je dirais facile, pour un simple grain de sable. Mais qu'en est-il d'une pile de sable ?"

"Plus difficile mais pas exceptionnellement irréalisable. Un peu de pratique et cela ne devrait pas demander trop même d'un premier année. Cependant, je vous suggèrerais de chercher exactement combien de sel est nécessaire pour détruire un zombie et la méthode adéquate pour le faire."

"Est-ce un devoir ?"

"Ça l'est, en effet. Je veux six centimètres pour notre prochain cours."

o0O0o

Les Lettrés-Moldus devinrent le Groupe d'Etude Inter-Maisons. Il incluait habituellement la moitié voire les deux tiers de la promotion des premières années. Quelques Serpentards ne s'étaient jamais montrés et, comme pour les contrer, presque tous les Poufsouffles étaient venus. Quelques Serdaigles n'étaient également pas venus, préférant leur propre compagnie. Le groupe se réunissait la plupart des nuits après que le diner est disparu et, sans aucune préparation, quelqu'un amenait toujours quelques livres de la bibliothèque utiles à leurs devoirs. De rares fois, ils durent dépêcher des membres à la Bibliothèque si les livres nécessaires étaient utilisés. Une seule fois, ils découvrirent qu'ils furent incapables de finir un devoir. Cependant, puisque ce n'était pas à rendre avant le surlendemain, le groupe put tout de même le finaliser à temps.

Un autre groupe utilisait également la Grande Salle pour étudier. Hermione, Drago, Pansy Parkinson -qui semblait avoir le béguin pour le Serpentard blond-, Neville, Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot se retrouvaient plusieurs fois par semaine à la table Poufsouffle. Ils étaient fréquemment rejoints par les garçons et filles de deuxièmes années de Gryffondors et plusieurs autres de différentes maisons. Même Théodore Nott se montrait quelques fois quand ils recevaient un devoir particulièrement ardu.

Le diner étant fini, les premières années se rassemblèrent.

"Salut tout le monde !"

"Merci beaucoup, Lovegood !"

"Hé, laisse-la tranquille ! Qui aurait su que poser une question allait nous donner plus de travail ?'

Colin demanda : "Quel travail ?"

"J'ai posé une question sur la métamorphose du sable au sel pour se débarrasser des zombies. Et Professeur McGonagall nous a demandé un petit essai sur la façon d'utiliser le sel pour tuer des zombies. Mais puisque je nous ai récolté le travail, j'ai amené les références. Créatures Sombres, Volume Z et Dangers des Caraïbes. Oh, et Harry, voici le Volume I pour rechercher les Inferi."

Mike Daly se retourna, comme d'habitude.

"Okay, les Serdaigles ont un devoir supplémentaire, mais nous autres avons toujours le devoir de potions et l'entrainement au Charme de Placement. Quels livres de références avons-nous pour le devoir de potion ?"

Et ça continua. Ils se passèrent les livres de références entre eux, posant librement des questions et, bien qu'ils ne se copiassent pas réellement les uns sur les autres, ils auraient pu parler d'effort collaboratif. Après s'être entrainé sur le Charme de Placement, beaucoup d'élèves partirent. Mike resta, occupé à lire sur les Créatures Sombres. Quand les Serdaigles bouclèrent leur devoir, il leva les yeux et dit : "Vous savez ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Quoi ?" Demanda Liz, une des camarades de chambrés de Luna.

"Nous venons tout juste de découvrir que pour tuer un zombie avec du sel, il faut complétement le recouvrir et le maintenir dedans durant plusieurs jours. C'est bien plus facile de simplement détruire sa tête. Mais ce que ça veut vraiment dire, c'est que Lockhart ment."

"Nous étions plus ou moins venus à cette conclusion depuis un bon moment déjà."

"Oui, mais c'est une preuve. Selon ses références, ce qu'il a raconté n'a pas pu arriver. Cela ne dérange personne d'autres que nous n'avons rien appris sur comment nous défendre ?"

Harry acquiesça. "Je pensais que la DCFM serait notre classe la plus passionnante. Mais tu as raison. Nous n'apprenons rien de ce cours et ça me dérange, en effet."

Mike sourit : "J'ai une idée."

o0O0o

_Chers Tante Sélène et Oncle Larry,_

_Nous allons bien. Je pense que Luna s'est complétement remise du choc de la disparition de Madame Croaker. Malheureusement, cela lui a pris plusieurs jours pour s'en remettre et elle a plus ou moins acquis la réputation d'être étrange. Cela ne semble pas la déranger, donc nous ignorons les quolibets par lesquels elle est appelée parfois._

_Nous avons un problème en revanche. L'enseignant de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne nous enseigne pas. Vous vous souvenez que nous avons dû acheter un set complet des livres de Lockhart ? C'est parce que Lockhart est l'enseignant, non pas qu'il nous apprend quoique ce soit. Il cite des histoires de ses propres livres, presque mot pour mot et ne nous a pas enseigné un seul sortilège._

_Un groupe de premières années, Luna et moi compris, allons apprendre par nous-même autant de défense que nous pourrons. Nous avons fait quelques recherches et espérions que vous pourriez nous envoyer deux copies du livre de défense de l'année dernière : Forces Obscures, comment s'en protéger, de Quention Jentrembre. Il existe une copie à la Bibliothèque, mais au moins vingt d'entre nous le veulent également._

_Merci et passez un Joyeux Halloween !_

_Affectueusement,_

_Harry_

o0O0o

Le festin d'Halloween fut amusant. Beaucoup de nourriture, les citrouilles géantes de Hagrid flottant en l'air, les Jumeaux Weasley avaient appris un sortilège d'auto-transformation et un arborait des oreilles d'âne et l'autre celles de chat. Le festin se poursuivit jusqu'à tard et le groupe d'étude des premières années ne put se rassembler. Harry et Luna montaient à la tour de Serdaigle avec le reste de leur maison. Luna s'installa dans une chaise loin de l'âtre, puisque c'était "réservé" par un groupe de septièmes années, tandis que Harry monta dans sa chambre chercher la brosse. Quelques filles de deuxièmes années entourèrent Luna pendant qu'elle attendait.

"C'est si triste que tu ne puisses pas te brosser les cheveux toute seule." Lança Marietta Edgecombe.

"Peut-être que tu apprendras un jour." Ajouta Cho Chang.

"Je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être en dessus de ses capacités. Elle n'a clairement pas sa place à Serdaigle, le Choixpeau l'a probablement placé ici pour que son cousin puisse prendre soin d'elle. Triste, vraiment." Attaqua Sue Baker, une deuxième année.

Luna resta assise face à elle, sans réagir.

"C'est quoi le problème ? T'es trop bête pour avoir quand on t'insulte ?" Demanda Marietta.

Elle les fixa avec de grands yeux, sans sourcillée.

"Oh, bonjour. Vous savez, il y a très peu de chose que je préfère aux réparties intelligentes. Si vous en entendez une ici, vous me laisserez savoir, s'il vous plaît ?"

Elles la fixèrent un moment puis furent interrompues par la voix en colère d'Harry. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?"

"Salut, Harry. Ses filles sont venues dire quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas très intelligent."

"Tiens à carreau ta petite-amie, Lovegood. Nous n'aimons pas les prétentieux ici.'

Harry répliqua : "Alors pourquoi vous trainez ensemble ?"

A ce moment-là, la peinture cachant l'entrée à la tour Serdaigle s'ouvrit d'un coup. Pénélope Clearwater, la préfète de sixième année débarqua essoufflée.

"La chatte de Rusard a été tué ! Quelqu'un l'a tué et pendu en l'air. Il y avait une note écrite en sang sur le mur qui disait 'La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte ! Ennemis de l'héritier prenait garde !'"

o0O0o

L'école bourdonnait de rumeurs. Tout le monde savait quelque chose mais personne n'arrivait à se mettre d'accord avec les autres. Les groupes de premières et secondes années s'étaient réunis quelques jours plus tard et avaient comparé leurs recherches. Hermione avait demandé à Binns et retransmit la légende de la Chambre de Serpentard. Drago informa que la rumeur dans la salle commune de Serpentard était que les Nés-Moldus et les sorciers de sang-mêlé allaient être attaqués. Quelqu'un avait entendu dire qu'il y avait eu peut-être une attaque, cinquante ans plutôt. A part cela, les histoires devenaient de plus en plus folles : vampires, harpies, Nundus. Rien d'utile. Plusieurs personnes avaient reçu leurs propres copies du manuel de DCFM de l'année précédente, mais la plupart n'avait pas eu cette chance, donc ils décidèrent d'attendre. Quand Hermione entendit que les premières années allaient apprendre la défense par eux-mêmes, elle convainquit rapidement les deuxièmes années de faire de même. Ils avaient eu peu de devoirs ce soir-là et se dispersèrent plutôt.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry remarqua que Ginny semblait contrariée. Il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

"Je me dis que si Harry Potter avait été là, il aurait résolu le problème."

"Je pense que tu places ta confiance en une personne qui n'existe pas…"

"Harry Potter existe !"

"Tu as mal compris. Je ne dis pas qu'_il_ n'existe pas, mais peut-être qu'il a agrandi en une personne qui ne pourrait pas résoudre le problème ? Je pense que nous devons travailler sur nos propres problèmes et solutions. Nous pouvons nous entraider, mais dépendre de quelqu'un, que nous n'avons jamais rencontré et ne connaissons pas réellement, n'est pas très utile."

"Peut-être. Ce pauvre chat."

"Je suis certain qu'un des professeurs va trouver un moyen de le soigner. Bonne nuit, Ginny."

Harry et Luna sortirent de la Grande Salle. Ils firent leur chemin jusqu'au couloir où l'attaque avait eu lieu.

"Harry, le message est protégé."

"De quelle façon ?"

"Ça semble être contre l'eau, _Scourgify_, et quelques autres sortilèges. Fait pour ne pas partir, j'imagine."

"Devrions-nous nous rendre à la Bibliothèque et voir si nous pouvons trouver un moyen d'outrepasser les protections ?"

"Nous finirons par devoir le faire, alors autant le faire maintenant."

Ils rencontrèrent Hermione à la Bibliothèque. Ou plutôt, elle les rencontra, entourés par un grand nombre de volumes.

"Qu'est-ce que vous étudiez ?"

"Les barrières." Informa Harry.

"C'est de la magie de niveau ASPIC. Etes-vous sûrs de vouloir jouer avec ?"

"Oui." Répondit Luna, tournant une page.

"Pourquoi ?"

Ce fut Harry qui déclara : "Nous nous sommes dit que le métier de criminel magique était grand ouvert et que ce savoir nous aiderait à devenir des voleurs accomplis."

Hermione fut atterrée.

"En réalité, nous étions simplement curieux parce que nous avons remarqué que le message écrit sur le mur était protégé pour ne pas partir. Nous avons pensé que nous allions saisir l'opportunité pour apprendre à contrer la protection." Expliqua Luna, tournant une autre page.

"Vous ne pensez pas que les professeurs soient au cours ?"

"Euh, je suppose que oui." Bredouilla Harry.

Luna ne leva toujours pas les yeux de son livre quand elle répondit : "Ça n'a pas d'importance. Nous voulons quand même savoir comment la contrer. Quel est le meilleur livre sur les protections et comment les briser que tu as lu ?"

"Le livre de Vern au bas de la pile est assez bien. Attendez une minute ! Je n'essayais pas de faire quelque chose de mal quand je les ai étudiées !"

Harry et Luna échangèrent un regard et commencèrent à rire.

"Est-ce que ça t'est déjà venu à l'esprit que d'autres personnes puissent vouloir les étudier, tout comme toi ?" Demanda Harry, réprimant son rire avant que Madame Pince ne les chassât de la bibliothèque. Luna s'était déjà emparée d'un autre livre.

"Merci Hermione." Dit-elle, commençant la lecture.

o0O0o

Une semaine passa et les rumeurs commencèrent à diminuer. Harry et Luna passèrent plus de temps à étudier les barrières dans la bibliothèque après les sessions du groupe d'étude. Après plusieurs jours de recherches, Luna montra à Harry un passage du livre de Vern.

Après l'avoir parcouru, il fit une remarque. "C'est bien joli, mais si tu ne sais pas de quoi la barrière est sensée protégée, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose."

"Mais nous connaissons au moins une chose que la protection sur le message doit arrêter : l'eau. Allez viens."

Ils se rendirent au couloir du troisième étage où l'attaque avait eu lieu. Sur le mur, en lettres capitales rouges, le message disait :

La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte.

Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde.

"Okay, essayons de retirer la barrière contre l'eau." Luna pointa sa baguette sur le mot "La" et se concentra. Elle chuchota l'incantation et sourit. Puis elle lança "_Aquamenti_" et aspergea le mot avec de l'eau. Le mot s'effaça du mur.

"Eh bien, ça a marché. Bien joué, Luna. Partons."

"Pas tout de suite, Harry. Essaye-toi aussi. Fais disparaître les mots "prenez garde". Mais seulement ceux-là."

"D'accord." Abdiqua Harry, testant lui-même le procédé. Pendant ce temps, Luna travaillait sur le reste du message. Elle regarda son travail et le réprimanda : "Harry, tu as effacé "a été" et "ouverte" en plus. Heureusement que je n'en avais pas besoin."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, en avoir besoin ?"

"Attend, j'ai presque fini. Oui, ça semble correcte. Peux-tu nettoyer le mur, s'il te plaît ?"

Il aspergea le mur d'eau et presque toutes les lettres disparurent. Celles qui restaient, disaient :

Cha t

G En ti l

"Chat gentil ?" Questionna Harry, incrédule.

"C'était la seule chose que je pouvais épeler et même pour ça, j'ai dû ajouter un "g" et un "l" pour que ça fonctionne."

"Donc, nous avons passé les jours à la bibliothèque pour que tu puisses complimenter les chats ?"

"Pas seulement pour cela, non. Mais principalement, oui."

"Très bien, partons d'ici avant que quelqu'un ne nous attrape et nous accuse d'avoir pétrifié le chat de Rusard pour une blague."

o0O0o

"Mais Albus, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?" Demanda la Sous-Directrice, observant le mur.

"Je pense que cela signifie que quelqu'un ne panique pas. Et possède quelques connaissances en protection."

"Donc, tu ne penses pas que la personne qui a fait cela, a ouvert la Chambre ?"

"Les personnes. Je suis presque certain d'avoir détecté deux signatures magiques ici. Et aucune d'entre elles n'a posé les barrières pour protéger le message. En réalité, la plupart des protections sont toujours actives. Non, quelqu'un ici est, soit très brave, soit très sot." Puis il se dit : 'Deux signatures. Je me demande s'ils ont des cheveux roux.'

o0O0o

Harry et Luna se détentaient avec une grande partie de la maison Serdaigle, quelques jours après avoir assistés à l'horrible défaite de l'équipe de Quidditch Gryffondor par leur propre faute. Techniquement, ils avaient perdu face aux Serpentards, mais personne d'objectif -ce qui rassemblait la plupart de l'école hormis Gryffondor et Serpentard, et peut-être même certains d'entre eux- n'aurait dit cela, à l'exception de l'Attrapeur, l'équipe de Gryffondor jouait mieux que les Serpentards. Ils n'ont pas eu plus de points à cause de leur Attrapeur qui n'arrêtait pas de se mettre au travers du chemin de ses propres Poursuiveurs. Ils étaient mieux organisés, quand l'Attrapeur ne distrayait pas ses camarades avec ses insultes, sermons et instructions de jeux basiques. Le gardien et capitaine aurait pu être plus efficace s'il n'avait pas dû prêter autant d'attention pour que l'attrapeur laisse tranquille le reste de l'équipe. Harry serait très surpris si McLaggen était encore dans l'équipe après ce match.

Il remarqua que Luna le regardait. Elle souriait. Ce n'était pas un sourire disant "Je suis contente". C'était celui qui disait "J'ai un plan". Ou "Tu vas être occupé à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas". C'est synonyme de problème.

"Quoi ?" Demanda Harry, espérant en finir le plus rapidement possible.

Son sourire changea un peu en un sourire "Je suis contente" et Harry devina que c'était parce qu'elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle manigançait quelque chose.

"Eh bien ?"

"J'étais en train de penser…"

"Et ?"

"Je me disais que nous devrions arrêter d'étudier autant les protections…"

"Et avec tout ce temps en plus, nous ferions, quoi ?"

"Passez du temps à t'améliorer."

"Quoi ?"

"Eh bien," Dit-elle, baissant la voix. "Nous savons que tu es probablement un animagus. Je pensais que nous pourrions commencer à faire des recherches pour te transformer en un animal."

"Ça a l'air amusant."

"Mais tout d'abord, nous allons te trouver un autre partenaire."

"Nous ?"

"Oui. Viens."

Luna lui fit traverser la salle commune jusqu'à une table où un groupe d'élèves de différentes années travaillaient silencieusement.

"Liz, peut-on te parler quelques minutes ?"

"Luna. Harry. Sûr. Pourquoi pas, mais c'est une table silencieuse." Certains des autres étudiants leur lançaient des regards insistants.

"Prend tes affaires, nous allons trouver une salle de classe vide."

Quelques minutes après, les trois premiers années étaient assis dans une salle de classe inutilisée.

"C'est à propos de quoi ?" Demanda Liz. Elle semblait nerveuse. Harry haussa les épaules et tourna le regard vers Luna.

"C'est pour passer un marché." Elle farfouilla dans son sac un moment et en sortit une boite. "Je t'ai vu écrire dans un journal et j'ai vu les mots disparaître." Les yeux de Liz s'écarquillèrent et elle serra son sac contre elle.

"Ce que tu ne sais pas sur le journal -ou peut-être que tu sais- c'est qu'il est intelligent et mauvais."

"Comment le sais-tu ?"

Alors Luna expliqua sa vue de mage. Elle donna une brève description de la découverte du temple grecque, complété avec les entrées de son livre de dessin qui incluaient un article de journal Anglais de Constantinople sur la découverte et ses participants.

"Tu as mentionné un échange ?"

"Oui, nous allons te l'échanger contre un nouveau journal avec un verrou magique qui ne s'ouvrira qu'à toi et nous t'offrirons l'opportunité d'étudier la transformation en animagus avec Harry."

"Quel est le rapport avec le reste ?"

"Je peux voir que tu es probablement un animagus. Tu peux apprendre à te changer en un animal."

"Très bien. Mais je dois vous prévenir, ce livre peut être plutôt effrayant. Quelques fois je me suis retrouvée autre part sans savoir comment j'y étais parvenue ou ce que je venais juste de faire."

"Je pense que le livre t'a possédée. Si tu veux en savoir plus sur les livres mauvais, discute avec Ginny Weasley. Le travail de son père est de récupérer ce genre de choses et elle a des histoires assez terrifiantes sur les livres ensorcelés." Luna lui tendit la boite. Liz l'ouvrit et en sortit un journal flambant neuf. Quand elle passe le vieux journal, Harry trouva qu'elle était autant soulagée que récalcitrante à l'idée de le faire.

"Où as-tu eu ce livre ?" Demanda Harry.

"Je l'ai trouvé avec mes livres scolaires après que nous ayons récupéré nos fournitures scolaires au Chemin de Traverse. Je me suis dise qu'il avait soit été ajouté accidentellement ou qu'il avait été caché dans un des autres livres que j'ai acheté."

"Ou il a été placé là exprès." Ajouta Harry.

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Si le livre t'a fait oublier ou ne pas savoir ce que tu as fait, alors demande-toi s'il n'y a pas eu d'étranges évènements qui sont survenus au château cette année ?"

"La Chambre des Secrets ?" Emit Liz, avec hésitation.

Harry acquiesça. "Quiconque qui te l'a donné, espérait que le monstre de Serpentard blesserait des gens."

"Commet peux-tu être sûr qu'il ne vous possèdera pas ?"

"C'est simple." Répondit Luna. "Nous n'allons pas écrire, regarder dedans ou même l'ouvrir."

"Nous n'allez pas le faire ?"

"Sombre et intelligent, rappelé-toi. Nous ne sommes que des premières années, tu sais."

"Oh, c'est vrai."

Liz les informa : "Il y a un nom dessus." Harry la regarda d'un air interrogatif. "La première page a un nom."

Harry l'ouvrit avec précaution et lut le nom à haut voix. "T. E. Jedusor." Il lança un regard à Luna qui répondit d'un léger hochement de tête.

"Eh bien, ferme-le Harry, nous allons le ranger quelque part et voir si ma maman peut faire quelque chose pour ça."

"Ta mère ?"

"Elle travaille pour le Ministère de la Magie. Parfois, ils doivent détruire des objets sombres."

"Oh."

Luna sourit à l'autre fille. "Merci, Liz. Je pense qu'une fois que nous aurons sorti le journal de l'école pendant les vacances, il n'y aura plus d'évènements étranges."

"Je l'espère."

o0O0o

La plupart du reste de groupe d'étude reçurent leurs livres durant la semaine. Ils commencèrent par le commencement et accordèrent un peu de temps à chaque session d'étude pour la défense. Prévoyant en avance, ils virent qu'ils auraient besoin d'une pièce pour s'entrainer à certains des sortilèges que le livre décrivait. Quelques membres de chaque maison se portèrent volontaires pour parler à leur directeur de maison respectif pour trouver un endroit où s'entrainer.

o0O0o

Albus Dumbledore, directeur d'une des écoles magiques les plus prestigieuses dans le monde, avala un remède contre la migraine et reposa une autre lettre d'un parent en colère. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Oui, il y avait une malédiction sur le poste de DCFM. Il avait dû trouver de nouveaux instructeurs année après année. Maintenant, même les personnes hors de l'école commençaient à le remarquer. Lockhart avait été la seule personne à avoir répondu à son offre pour le poste et il ne l'avait même pas proposé à l'homme. Sa réputation était impeccable. L'école avait été inondée de lettres de félicitations quand l'homme avait annoncé son nouveau travail à la librairie, peu de temps avant que la rentrée ne commence.

Maintenant, il ramassa une des lettres les plus posées.

_Cher Directeur,_

_Je suis extrêmement déçue d'entendre que le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de mes enfants est incapable d'enseigner. Nous sommes maintenant en Novembre et ils n'ont pas appris un seul sortilège de cet homme. Je frémis en pensant à quoi les résultats de BUSE et ASPIC auront l'air cette année._

_J'ai envoyé à mes enfants une copie du manuel de DCFM de l'année dernière. Ils ont organisé un groupe d'étude autonome. J'espère que vous allez au moins donner tout l'aide que vous pourrez à ce groupe._

_Très désappointée par le résultat de vos décisions,_

_Sélène Lovegood_

Au moins, elle avait gardé un ton civil.

On frappa à la porte. Il était l'heure pour la réunion hebdomadaire des directeurs de maison. Au moins, il ne semblait pas y avoir de problèmes avec une adversité inter-maison acérée.

"Entrez." Annonça-t-il.

Les quatre directeurs de maison entrèrent. Ils semblaient inquiets.

"Bienvenue tout le monde. Quelque chose est arrivé ? Minerva ? Pourquoi ne commencerais-tu pas ?"

"Albus, je pense que nous avons un problème avec notre professeur de Défense."

Dumbledore sentit son estomac fait un bond.

"Qu'a-t-il fait ?"

"Ce n'est pas à propos de ce qu'il a fait mais plutôt de ce qu'il n'a pas fait. Un groupe de mes premières années a demandé un endroit pour étudier par eux-mêmes, parce qu'on ne leur avait appris aucun sort."

"La même demande m'a été transmise par quelque uns de mes élèves." Ajouta le Professeur Flitwick.

"Et des miens !" S'exclama Pomona Chourave. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le maître de potions.

"Oui, j'ai été démarché également. J'allais voir pour donner des leçons privées à mes élèves."

McGonagall se retourna vers le Directeur et déclara : "J'ai vérifié avec les autres années aussi. Il n'enseigne pas la défense. Autant que je puisse dire, il enseigne Lockhart."

"Cet homme est un charlatan. Je l'ai pensé dès la première fois que j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui."

"Merci, Severus. Cela semble assez évident maintenant. Qu'allons-nous faire à propos de cela ? Vous avez tous des planning remplis. Je peux reprendre la classe pour un temps mais pas à plein temps non plus."

"N'y a-t-il aucun instructeur envisageable que vous pourriez dépêcher en un délai si court ?" Questionna Pomona.

"Je ne sais pas. J'ai demandé à vraiment tout le monde. Mais je vais continuer d'essayer. Pour l'instant, Minerva, peux-tu mettre en place une pièce pour les premières années ? Prépare un emploi du temps pour que les différentes maisons aient un même accès. Rencontre peut-être les leaders en groupe. Sois préparée à faire de même pour les autres années."

"Ne dite rien à Lockhart. Je vais lui parler mais si nous ne voyons aucune amélioration, alors je le laisserai partir aux vacances de Noël."

"Y-a-t-il autre chose ? Très bien. Réunion habituelle la semaine prochaine. Et ma porte est toujours ouverte. Merci d'être venus."

o0O0o

Professeur McGonagall ouvrit la porte de son bureau. "Monsieur Lovegood. Monsieur Daly. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

"On nous a dit que vous nous fournirez une pièce pour nos études autonomes de Défense." Dit Mike.

"Oui, en effet. Mais je suis un peu déçu de ne pas voir l'intégralité des quatre d'entre vous se montrait. Vous ne pouviez pas coopérer un peu plus ?"

"Les quatre d'entre nous ?" Répéta Harry avec un regard confus sur le visage.

"Les leaders des groupes d'étude de chaque maison."

Mike et Harry échangèrent un regard et sourirent. Ce fut le Serpentard qui expliqua : "Il n'y a personne d'autre. Nous sommes en quelque sorte les leaders officieux du groupe d'étude des premières années."

"Qu'en est-il de Miss Oberuc ? Elle m'a demandé, en tant que sa directrice de maison, de l'aide."

"Terri est juste une des élèves dans le groupe qui se trouvait être à Gryffondor. Nous avons des élèves des quatre maisons dans le groupe d'étude. Nous nous sommes dit que si nous demandions tous à nos directeurs de maison, nous aurions plus de chance d'obtenir de l'aide."

"Et comment vous deux êtes devenus les leaders ?"

"Harry est devenu un leader quand il a organisé le groupe."

"Et Mike est devenu un leader quand il a commencé à gérer les sessions."

"Et pourquoi n'avez-vous pas simplement créé votre propre groupe d'étude dans votre propre maison ?"

Harry et Mike échangèrent à nouveau un regard. Le Serdaigle haussa les épaules. "Plus on est, plus on rit ?"

Mika enchérit : "Un pour tous et tous pour un ?"

"Hé ! J'ai lu ça ! C'était un bon livre."

"Long par contre."

"Les garçons ! Pouvons-nous revenir au sujet actuel ? Cela élimine le besoin de s'inquiéter de conflits d'emploi du temps. Discutons maintenant du planning d'utilisation de la salle de classe."

o0O0o

Harry appela : "Colin, Ginny, Bill, Mary ! Vous êtes les victimes. Matt, Sue, Terri, Dan, vous êtes les agresseurs. A vos marques ! Prêt ! Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur !"

Matt Larkin était un peu trop prêt et lâcha un Maléfice de Jambes en Cotton sur le "Bonjour". Mary Shrale, voyant le Directeur entrer dans la pièce, ne regardait pas et tomba sur les matelas qui recouvraient le sol. On lui administra rapidement le contre-sort pendant que Matt bégayait un "Désolé".

"Bon soir, chers élèves. Je me demandais simplement ce que vous étudiez dans ce groupe d'étude."

Tout le monde sembla regarder Harry, donc il répondit.

"Eh bien, nous avons commencé avec la liste des maléfices de base donnée par le manuel. Il semble que la plupart des gens les récoltent des autres élèves. J'ai découvert qu'ils étaient tous décrits dans 101 Façons d'Embêter tes Amis, que j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque. Une fois que nous les avons tous appris, nous avons travaillé les contre-sorts. Je pense que la plupart d'entre nous peut contrer la moitié des sortilèges, au moins."

"Ceci," Continua-t-il, en montrant les deux groupes. "Est une astuce que m'a raconté un ancien Auror. Il disait que le meilleur contre à un maléfice est celui que l'on n'a pas à lancer. Donc nous avons les agresseurs ici, qui jettent des maléfices au groupe là-bas et ils s'entrainent à les éviter. Pendant ce temps, les agresseurs peuvent s'entrainer à viser et lancer, par la même occasion."

"Très impressionnant. Et qui est ce sage ancien Auror ?"

"Sirius Black." Il y eut des murmures parmi les élèves qui avaient été élevés dans des familles sorcières.

"Sirius Black. Oui, il a étudié pour devenir un Auror avant son injuste emprisonnement. Oui, c'est une idée…" Sa voix s'estompa tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Il retourna en direction de la porte avec un encouragement : "Bon travail. Continuez !"

Harry observa le Directeur partir, marmonnant : "C'était bizarre."

Luna, qui se tenait juste à côté de lui, expliqua. "Tu viens tout juste de l'aider."

"Comment j'ai fait cela ?"

"Tu lui as rappelé Sirius. Dumbledore a besoin de lui mais il ne l'avait pas réalisé avant que tu ne lui rappelles."

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer et se retourna vers le groupe. "Okay, reprenons là où nous étions arrêtés. A vos marques, prêt, partez !"

o0O0o

"Wow, Luna. Il y a beaucoup de monde. Qui penses-tu va diriger ce club de duel ?"

"Lockhart."

"Comment le sais-tu ?"

"Regarde l'estrade. Qui d'autres aurait monté des spots ?"

"Je pense que tu as raison. Le voilà. Mais je sais que tu as raison."

Ils observèrent Rogue envoyer voler Lockhart à l'autre bout de l'estrade d'un sortilège. Harry confia à Luna : "Nous allons devoir apprendre ce sort au groupe. C'est basiquement un geste circulaire piqué. J'aimerai que les sorciers standardisent ce qu'ils appellent les mouvements de baguettes."

Lockhart tenta alors de mettre les élèves en pair pour qu'ils l'essayent. Harry réalisa directement qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'espace et s'éloigna du centre de la Grande Salle, emmenant Luna par la main. Ils finirent près de l'estrade. Pendant ce temps, le chaos régnait dans la partie principale de la pièce. Les sortilèges touchaient les mauvaises personnes, des élèves en colère en venaient aux mains et les victimes des maléfices propulsés ou couchés au sol selon la réaction au sortilège.

Lockhart fit remarque à Rogue : "Tout cela dérape un peu. Peut-être devrions-nous prendre quelques élèves sur l'estrade pour montrer comment faire."

"Très bien. Toi, Lovegood ! Tu es en charge de ce groupe de défense. Monte sur l'estrade. Et Monsieur Nott. Monter aussi et montrer à tout le monde ce qu'un Serpentard peut faire."

Harry avança au bout de l'estrade tandis que Lockhart radotait sur l'étiquette lors d'un duel et ses traditions. Finalement, il conclut par un : "Et maintenant, ces deux jeunes gens vont vous montrer comment un duel se déroule. En utilisant uniquement le Sortilège de Désarmement. Saluez-vous et commencez !"

Les deux garçons relevèrent leur baguette, se pointant l'un et l'autre. Harry se déplaçait également sur sa droite en lançant "_Expelliarmus !_".

Nott finit son mouvement de baguette un instant plus tard avec "_Serpensortia_" juste avant que le sortilège d'Harry ne le touche, et sa baguette partit vers le premier année. Cependant lors de son voyage dans les airs, un serpent sortit du bout de la baguette de Nott. Il tomba sur le sol de la Grande Salle, vers le fond de l'estrade. Justin Finch-Fletchley hurla de terreur tandis que le serpent semblait sur le point de l'attaquer. Rogue essaya de rejoindre le bord de l'estrade mais trébucha presque sur Nott. Lockhart agita sa baguette en incantant quelque chose, mais rien ne se passa. Luna siffla au serpent qui s'enroula autour de son bras.

"Je le ramène à l'extérieur de là où il vient Harry. Je te rejoindrais à la salle commune. Tu me diras ce que j'ai manqué."

Pendant que la jeune blonde, portant un serpent d'un mètre cinquante, sortait calmement de la pièce, la foule devint silencieuse, tout le monde s'effaçait devant elle. Harry observa la scène un moment puis se tourna vers Nott. Il lui offrit une main que Nott saisit automatiquement et le Serdaigle aida le garçon plus âgé à se relever. Lui rendant sa baguette, Harry déclara : "Il va falloir que tu m'apprennes ce sortilège un de ces jours. C'est plutôt cool."

Nott hocha de la tête, incapable de s'empêcher de regarder Luna quittant la Salle.

Il chuchota avec incrédulité : "C'est elle, l'héritier ?"

* * *

Note de traduction :

Sidehill Winder : ça m'a poussé une colle. Mais après recherche, il s'agit du _Sidehill Gouger_, une créature folklorique ayant également le surnom de _Sidewinder_. Wiki dit qu'un Sidewinder vit sur les pentes (side) de montagne/colline (hill) et a les pattes d'un côté de son corps sont plus courtes que celles du côté opposé.

Pour ce qui est du message écrit par Luna, j'avais deux choix. Soit, je faisais "Chat sauve" avec les lettres qu'il y avait. Soit, je faisais comme j'ai fait "Chat Gentil" qui est plus proche de la version originale "Cat Nice" mais dont il manquait des lettres. Comme il manquait aussi des lettres dans la version originale, j'ai décidé de coller le plus possible à l'histoire.

Prochain Chapitre : The Heir of Slytherin


	9. The Heir of Slytherin

**Luna's Hubby**

**By ****Meteoricshipyards**

Traduit par Magic Blue

* * *

****Prenez garde et lisez à vos risques et périls :****les fautes et erreurs que je n'ai pu terrassées peuvent vous surprendre à tout moment !

**Pause Pub : **pour un discord (aka discord non officiel de Fanfiction) où l'on papote, échange, discute, bavarde, débat, dispute, braille, argumente, raisonne, partage, ... : h.t.t.p.s : / discord . gg / ZysDkEt

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 9 : The Heir of Slytherin**

o0O0o

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry brossait les cheveux de Luna dans la salle commune. Le club de Duel s'est dispersé peu de temps après le départ de Luna. Il semblait que Lockhart avait perdu son public, et rien de ce qu'il pouvait crier ne ramènerait l'attention sur lui pour longtemps. Harry était parti, entendant beaucoup de gens chuchoter : "Loufoca est l'héritier de Serpentard !"

"Harry ?"

"Oui, Luna ?"

"Il neige dehors. Penses-tu que quelqu'un va se plaindre si je mets le serpent dans la serre numéro 2 ?"

"S'il reste caché, ça ne devrait pas avoir d'importance. Je suppose que nous devrions le dire au Professeur Chourave, juste pour qu'il ne la surprenne pas."

"D'accord. Nous le lui dirons demain pendant le cours."

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Harry a lentement commencé à remarquer que très peu d'autres personnes dans la salle commune ne discutaient et que nombre d'entre eux regardaient Harry et Luna. Et pas d'une manière amicale. Harry a remarqué Hermione assise, pas trop loin d'eux, et attira son attention. Elle vint vers eux.

"Hermione, sais-tu pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde ?" Demanda Harry.

"Probablement parce que personne ne savait que Luna était une Fourchelangue. Et avec ce qui a été écrit sur le mur quand le chat de Rusard a été pétrifié, certaines personnes pensent que Luna est l'héritière de Salazar Serpentard. Serpentard était un Fourchelangue. C'est censé être héréditaire dans sa famille."

Luna regarda Hermione pendant un moment, semblant plongée dans ses pensées.

"Non," Finit-elle par dire. "Je suis presque certaine que maman ou papa n'ont jamais mentionné être liés à Serpentard. Ou n'importe lequel des autres fondateurs, par ailleurs. Mais je ne suis pas une Fourchelangue."

"Mais tout le monde t'a entendue ! Tu sifflais au serpent et il enroulé autour de ton bras." Harry remarqua que toute la salle commune semblait écouter de cette conversation.

"C'était un sortilège. Je ne suis pas une Fourchelangue normalement. Et maintenant, je pense que le sort s'est probablement disipé, donc si vous m'apportiez un serpent tout de suite, je ne le comprendrais pas avant de jeter le sort à nouveau. Harry…"

Harry l'interrompit : "Je le connais aussi. Nous l'avons appris d'une Dryade."

"Donc vous pourriez l'enseigner et n'importe qui saurait le faire ?"

"Oui." Acquiesça Harry. "Mais nous aurions besoin d'un serpent ou d'une tortue ou de quelque chose ici pour savoir si tu as réussi."

"Pourquoi une tortue ?" Demanda quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce, prouvant que la conversation intéressait tout le monde.

"Le sort est _comme_ le Fourchelangue, mais ce n'est pas exactement la même chose. Il te donne la possibilité de parler à n'importe quel reptile. Mais tu ne sauras pas si cela fonctionne à moins qu'il y ait quelque chose sur lequel le testait."

"Vous pourrez m'apprendre ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Bien sûr, quand nous aurons un serpent ou quelque chose."

Quelques-uns des autres étudiants s'étaient rapprochés. "À quoi ressemblait la Dryade ?" S'intéressa l'un d'eux. Luna semblait dans son élément en racontant aux autres enfants les personnes qu'ils avaient rencontrés lors de certains de leurs voyages.

o0O0o

Le lendemain, il avait neigé sur Poudlard et la dernière classe d'Herbologie de l'année a été annulée. L'histoire du sortilège semblait se propager aussi rapidement autour de l'école que l'histoire de Luna parlant Fourchelang. Harry et Luna n'arrêtaient pas de répéter l'explication que si tu ne parlais pas réellement à un reptile, tu parlais anglais. Ils ont raconté une histoire de quand ils ont essayé d'utiliser le sort pour garder des secrets aux parents de Luna. Mais tout comme tu ne pouvais pas dire que tu ne parlais pas anglais quand tu parlais à un serpent, tu ne pouvais pas dire que tu ne parlais pas Fourchelang quand ils conversaient l'un avec l'autre.

Le lendemain était un samedi et le Poudlard Express ne pouvait pas les ramener à la maison avant lundi, de sorte à ce que les groupes d'étude de première et deuxième année se réunirent dans la Grande Salle pour faire leurs devoirs de vacances. Ils avaient pris une longue pause dans l'après-midi pour jouer dans la neige et quelques élèves avaient obtenu une détention de Rusard pour avoir sali le sol. Le reste utilisa rapidement un charme de séchage, ou l'apprirent de suite. Ceux qui n'avaient pas de retenue se retrouvèrent après le souper. Tandis qu'ils se séparaient, Harry demanda Nott de lui enseigner le sortilège du _Serpensortia_. Il accepta, si Harry lui enseigner le sortilège de Fourchelang. Harry accepta mais retarda cela à une prochaine fois. Il avait fallu plus d'une heure à Luna pour réussir le sort et le couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Pendant que Nott et Harry discutaient, tout le monde avait quitté la Grande Salle. Ils sortirent, parlant toujours des deux sorts, se dirigeant vers le Hall d'Entrée où Nott prendrait les escaliers vers les donjons et Harry le grand escalier vers les niveaux supérieurs, pour finalement faire son chemin à la tour de Serdaigle. Le Hall d'Entrée n'était pas vide et quand ils y arrivèrent, ils se cachèrent hors de la vue dans une alcôve.

Dumbledore et Lockhart étaient près de la grande porte en chêne du château. Il y avait plusieurs valises sophistiquées et coûteuses posées à côté d'eux.

"Vous ne pouvez pas _me_ virer, _moi !_ Je suis un membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal !"

"J'en suis un membre actif et cela n'empêcherait pas le Conseil de me congédier si je ne faisais pas mon travail."

"Vous ne trouverez jamais quelqu'un avec plus d'expérience de combat contre les monstres que moi."

"Ce n'est ni la place ni le moment, bien que vos qualifications aient été remises en question..."

"Si vous parlez de cette lettre anonyme qui a été envoyée à mes éditeurs..."

"Ce n'était pas anonyme, Gilderoy. Elle a été écrite par une première année qui a fait des recherches sur certaines de vos déclarations."

"Alors j'ai embelli un peu la vérité ! Il le faut, pour vendre des livres."

"Nous ne vendons pas de livres, nous enseignons aux vous n'avez pas enseigné aux élèves comment se protéger. J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour ceux qui prennent les ASPIC et les BUSE cette année. Maintenant s'il vous plaît partez, je crois qu'un carosse est là pour vous emmener."

"Vous le regretterez Dumbledore ! Vous entendrez de parler de mes avocats !"

"J'en suis sûr, j'en suis sûr. Bonsoir Gilderoy."

Lockhart sortit par la porte, ses bagages flottant après lui. Dumbledore secoua la tête et monta le grand escalier.

"Eh bien, c'était intéressant." Fit remarquer Harry.

"Il était temps." Ajouta Nott.

"Si je ne te vois pas dans le train, passe de bonnes fêtes, Nott."

"Hé, Lovegood ? Pourquoi les premières années ne détestent-ils pas les Serpentards comme le reste de l'école ? Pourquoi est-ce que _tu_ ne haïs pas les Serpentards comme le reste des étudiants ?"

Harry réfléchit une seconde avant de répondre. "Je pense que tu poses la question à l'envers. La question est : pourquoi est-ce que je n'apprécierais pas les Serpentards comme n'importe quelle autre maison ? _Pourquoi_ est-ce que les autres étudiants détestent les Serpentards ? J'étais ami avec Drago avant qu'il ne devienne un Serpentard. Il reste la même personne. Je l'apprécie toujours. Mike est un type bien aussi, même si je ne l'ai connu qu'après qu'il ait été réparti. Je pense qu'une fois que tu oublies la maison et apprends à connaître les personnes, tu vois que les Serpentards sont simplement des personnes, comme n'importe qui d'autre qu'importe leurs maisons."

"Alors, penses-tu que nous devrions nous débarrasser des maisons ?"

"S'en débarrasser ? Non. Elles sont utiles. Mais je pense que les gens les laissent prendre trop d'ascendant. Et les gens adhèrent à des idées qui ne sont pas vraies à leur sujet. 'Les Serpentards sont méchants'. Eh bien, ils ne le sont pas. Je sais par expérience que Drago et Mike sont de bons gars. 'Les Gryffondors sont nobles et bons'. Je sais pertinemment que l'un d'eux était un traître meurtrier dans la guerre contre Tu-Sais-Qui. Alors, ignore ce que les gens disent sur les autres maisons. Apprend à les connaître, laisse-les apprendre à te connaître et tu pourrais découvrir que les gens ne détestent pas Serpentard, mais seulement ce qu'ils pensaient que les Serpentards sont."

Nott se dirigea vers les donjons avec un regard penseur et Harry se dépêcha de monter les escaliers.

o0O0o

Le dimanche fut épuisant pour Harry et Luna. Le matin, Nott leur avait enseigné le sort de conjuration de serpent puis ils essayèrent d'enseigner aux deux premières années l'incantation en Fourchelang. Étrangement, ce fut trois Né-Moldus qui l'apprirent en premier : Mike, Tim Vale qui était dans le même dortoir qu'Harry et une Poufsouffle, Mary Shrake. Tim, après avoir discuté avec Mike et Mary, pensait que c'était parce qu'ils avaient tous les trois eu une formation musicale avant de venir à Poudlard. Tim jouait de la trompette, Mary jouait du piano et Mike avait des leçons de chant et pratiquait avec une chorale. Leurs oreilles étaient probablement mieux éduquées pour capter les variations du sifflement.

Cinq autres étudiants furent en mesure de jeter le sort, mais seulement si Harry ou Luna incantaient le sifflement afin qu'ils puissent le copier. Deux premières années de Gryffondors, Jayne Cooper et Brian Poster l'apprirent par cœur, cependant. Comme ils se dispersèrent pour le déjeuner, les gens commentaient l'ironie que la maison la plus anti-Serpentarde apprennent le sort.

Après le déjeuner, une gigantesque bataille de boules de neige fut lancée. Elle commença avec seulement les premières années mais inclue rapidement la plupart des étudiants. Ils construisirent quatre forts de neige, un par maison, puis les choses empirèrent. Les Poufsouffles étaient situés le plus près de l'école et manquaient donc de neige. Ils déclenchèrent l'escalade en recrutant des étudiants plus âgés qui pouvaient créer de la neige et donc les fournir en munitions. Les autres maisons leur emboitèrent rapidement le pas. Quand les jumeaux Weasley tentèrent de faire fondre le fort de Serpentard, les trois autres maisons s'allièrent contre Gryffindor. Après quelques heures, les élèves étaient prêts à entrer. Un groupe de Poufsouffles plus âgés se tenait près des portes jetant des charmes de séchage sur tout le monde entrant dans le château. Une fois rentrés, Harry et Luna furent bientôt au milieu d'un groupe beaucoup plus grand que celui du matin et ils se retrouvèrent avec une soixantaine d'étudiants qui souhaitait apprendre à parler aux reptiles. Ils se réunirent dans la Grande Salle, les jumeaux s'étaient arrangés avec les elfes de la maison Poudlard pour déplacer la table des Gryffondors loin de la cheminée et obtenir des coussins et des tapis pour les gens de s'asseoir autour du feu. Un approvisionnement sans fin de chocolat chaud était à disposition pour tous ceux qui le souhaitaient.

Harry et Nott conjurèrent quelques serpents puis Harry et Luna se promenèrent à droite et à gauche en essayant d'enseigner le sort. Luna essayait mais Harry dut admettre qu'elle était une horrible enseignante. Elle commençait à la fin ou au milieu et remplissait le reste d'une manière aléatoire, quasi certain de confondre l'auditeur. Harry lui demanda d'arrêter d'essayer d'enseigner et de répéter continuellement l'incantation pour les groupes d'étudiants. Harry faisait également le tour et petit à petit, de plus en plus d'étudiants réussirent correctement l'incantation. Il n'était pas sûr de combien d'entre eux réussiraient à leur prochaine tentative. Il les fit continuer à s'entraîner de toute façon. Comme l'heure du dîner approchait et l'enchantement qui avait permis de créer ou apporter les serpents toucha à sa fin, les faisant disparaître, les élèves avaient entamé des chants de Noël.

Mike Daly, Né-Moldu, se rappela d'une bande dessinée de son grand-père lui avait montré. Les personnages étaient un groupe d'animaux d'un marais des États-Unis -"le Nouveau Monde" se dit Harry - qui chantaient des chants de Noël de la même façon : chantant les parties qu'ils connaissaient et inventant les parties qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Quand le moment du dîner vînt, les enseignants rompirent le rassemblement, qui n'avait fait qu'augmenter tout au long de l'après-midi, et l'école eut son dernier festin avant les vacances de Noël.

o0O0o

Le trajet du retour en train se déroula sans incident. Tout le monde était excité par les vacances à venir. Luna et Harry étaient heureux de rentrer chez eux. Une fois là-bas, ils passeraient des vacances très chargées. Il y avait des cadeaux à acheter, à emballer, des décorations à mettre en place, des gens à visiter et de grands dîners à préparer et à nettoyer par la suite.

Le premier cadeau que Harry et Luna offrirent fut à Willow la Dryade. Ils lui avaient donnée une boule de verre pour son arbre. Cependant, ils ne réussirent pas à faire comprendre la tradition de décoration d'arbre à l'esprit de la plante.

La famille organisa une fête de la veille de Noël. Ollie, l'oncle de Luna, et Monsieur Croaker furent présents. Tante Sibylle -malgré qu'elle enseignât à Poudlard, Harry n'avait jamais rencontré- fut également invitée mais refusa l'invitation.

Le lendemain de Noël, les Lovegood se rendirent à la maison de Sirius pour ce qui était devenu un événement annuel. Hermione et ses parents étaient là, tout comme la plupart des Weasley -Bill était en Égypte, Charlie en Roumanie et n'étaient pas venus-, Neville, sa grand-mère, Narcissa, Drago et Remus Lupin. Il y avait trois autres personnes également qu'Harry n'avait pas rencontré auparavant : Andromède et Ted Tonks ainsi que leur fille Nymphadora qui insista pour que les gens l'appelèrent Tonks. Harry et Drago durent réprimer leur rire alors qu'ils regardaient son visage pâle rougir quand sa mère l'appela 'Nymph'. Cependant, ils découvrirent qu'elle connaissait certains des maléfices, sur lesquels Harry s'était entrainé à contrer dans sa classe de défense, quand il l'a appelée par son prénom. Le regard dans ses yeux lui disait de prendre sa menace au sérieux quand elle le prévint de ne pas recommencer. Les jumeaux ne la crurent pas et ils se retrouvèrent sans coudes pendant une bonne heure. Ne pas être capable de plier les bras est plutôt limitant, réalisa Harry.

À un moment donné, Drago réunit Neville, Luna, Harry et Hermione seuls dans une chambre.

"Bien, il est temps pour moi d'essayer de vous démontrer la façon pur-sang d'être un bigot." Commença-t-il.

"Et qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec moi ?" Demanda Hermione avec une légère froideur.

"Je voulais juste te signaler quelque chose. Si les sangs purs régnaient et que les Nés-Moldus n'étaient pas invités, tu serais toujours intelligente, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu dirigerais toujours ta classe, mais ce serait une école de Moldus, non ? Donc en vrai, tu ferais presque la même chose que tu fais maintenant, seulement sans magie."

"Mais j'aime la magie !"

"Oui, mais si tu n'en avais jamais entendu parler, tu ne saurais pas que tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Donc tu serais aussi heureuse que tu l'es maintenant. Alors, les gars," S'adressant cette fois-ci aux autres étudiants. "Si les purs-sangs étaient en charge, cela n'affecterait pas vraiment les Nés-Moldus."

"Je m'y oppose !" S'exclama Hermione avec force.

"Et moi donc ! Je suis sang-mêlé. Qu'en est-il de nous ?" Riposta Harry.

"Non, attendez une minute, Harry, Hermione." S'interposa Neville. "Je pense que Drago nous a tous donné matière à réfléchir sérieusement. Retournons à la fête et nous pourrons en discuter une autre fois. Nous te rejoindrons dans une minute Drago."

Ils regardèrent le Serpentard partir.

"Tu veux bien expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?" Exigea Hermione.

Neville obtempéra : "Son père le force à essayer de nous convertir à sa façon de penser de sang-pur. Drago n'est pas d'accord mais s'il ne nous en parle pas, il sera puni. Alors maintenant, il peut dire honnêtement à son père qu'il nous en a parlé, ce que nous avons dit et son père lui dira de continuer à essayer, parce ce que nous n'avons pas dit à Drago que nous rejetions ses idées. Cela ne nous fait aucun mal d'écouter et Drago ne se fait pas punir."

"Est-ce que ça se passe si mal chez lui ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Son père ne supporte pas d'être dans la même maison que des Moldus ou ce qu'il appelle les amoureux des Moldus, comme Sirius ou les Weasley. Je pense que ça se passe mal pour Drago."

Hermione songea : "Sa mère a l'air gentille."

"Oui, elle l'est." Répondit Neville se dirigeant vers le reste de la fête.

Une fois de plus, la fête se termina avec un énorme jeu de bataille explosive. Harry, séparé par de nombreux joueurs de Luna à la table magiquement élargie, remarqua qu'elle ne gagnait pas. Il l'observa un peu avant de se rendre compte qu'elle faisait exprès de perdre.

La fête achevée, Harry et Luna se retrouvèrent assis dans le salon de la Prairie, sirotant du chocolat chaud devant le feu. Il demanda à Luna pourquoi elle avait fait en sorte de perdre aux cartes.

Luna expliqua : "Je ne pense pas que le jeu serait aussi amusant pour tout le monde si une seule personne continuait de gagner. Tu as vu à quel point Ron était heureux quand il a finalement gagné ? Et les jumeaux quand leur tricherie leur permit de gagner un match ?"

"Est-ce que tout le monde sait que les jumeaux trichent ?"

"Je pense que la plupart des gens le savent. Ils tentent seulement d'empêcher leurs parents de s'en apercevoir."

"Tu m'étonnes."

"C'était drôle quand Tonks s'est fâché contre eux."

"Oui. Je me demande pourquoi elle avait des cheveux roses ?"

"Je ne sais pas. C'était une magie étrange par contre."

"Vraiment ? Je pensais que c'était juste une métamorphose."

"Eh bien, oui et non. C'est comme ta magie animagus. Ça fait partie de ton aura. Sa métamorphose faisait partie de son aura. Ce n'était pas un sort, c'était inhérent."

"Alors, tu penses qu'elle peut changer d'autres parties de son apparence ?"

"Oui. Mais c'est comme ton animagus ou ma Vue, c'est simplement quelque chose qui fait partie de nous, mais nous ne pouvons pas vraiment le partager."

"Oh ! J'ai oublié !" S'écria Harry. "J'allais demander à Sirius comment devenir un animagus !"

"Nous allons lui écrire une lettre." Luna avait un regard pensif sur son visage. Alors Harry attendit.

Dans le hall, Sélène s'arrêta pour regarder les enfants. Ils s'étaient assis sur la loveuse, discutant, buvant leur chaud chocolat et semblaient profiter de la compagnie de l'autre. Elle était contente. Jusqu'à présent, rien n'était venu entre eux. Elle les appela.

"Harry, Luna. Je vais me coucher. Couvrez le feu quand vous aurez terminé ici et ne restez pas trop longtemps."

Il y eut un "Bonne nuit !" et "Nous ne le trainerons pas." qui accompagna l'ascension de Sélène dans les escaliers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Luna se tourna vers Harry : "Harry, je repensais à ce journal. Il est intelligent et nous pensons qu'il possédait Liz pour la forcer à pétrifier le chat ou demander au monstre de Serpentard de le faire…"

"Oui."

"Je me disais donc qu'il était plus dangereux que les autres et nous devrions probablement nous en débarrasser le plus tôt possible. Bien que tous les objets soient sombres, celui-ci a une intelligence en plus."

"C'est logique. Devrions-nous le jeter dans le feu ?"

"Nous pourrions mais je pense qu'il est protégé contre les flammes. On peut tenter. Soit ça marche, soit ça ne marche pas. Il n'y a aucun danger à essayer."

Harry alla dans sa chambre et revint avec le livre en peu de temps. Ils se regardèrent et il le jeta dans le feu. Ils l'observèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes puis Luna annonça : "Ben, il est protégé, mais au moins maintenant je peux voir quelles sont les protections contre le feu. Lorsque nous retournons à l'école, nous devons apprendre autant de sorts de feu que possible afin que nous puissions enlever cette barrière. Mais nous devrons faire très attention à ne pas l'ouvrir !"

Ils le retirèrent du feu avec le tisonnier, éteignirent le feu, mirent leur vaisselle sale dans l'évier et montèrent se coucher.

o0O0o

Alors que Harry était très heureux de tous ses cadeaux, il était particulièrement intéressé par le livre sur la fabrication de baguettes et d'enchantements que l'oncle Ollie lui a offert. Avec beaucoup d'aspects pratiques de la fabrication de baguettes magiques, le grimoire expliquait la théorie des objets enchantés. Harry et Luna lurent, relurent et discutèrent de la façon dont ces connaissances pourraient s'appliquer à leur collection de Artefacts noirs. Comme avec la plupart des choses qu'ils avaient apprises, cela conduit à plus de questions que de réponses. Ils s'assurèrent que Harry avait rangé ce livre dans sa valise quand ils se préparèrent à retourner à Poudlard.

o0O0o

Sirius prit une grande respiration, approcha sa main de la poignée et le tira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il a essayé à nouveau et, cette fois, a réussi à ouvrir la porte. Il devait être fou pour prendre ce travail. Certes, la fête de Noel avait rassemblé beaucoup de monde, mais il connaissait chacun d'eux. Bon, sauf à l'exception de Monsieur Granger, il ne l'avait pas rencontré avant le lendemain de Noël. Mais c'était le seul ! Maintenant, ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il se confronte à une salle bondée d'étrangers ? Pour être honnête, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il n'avait déjà fait. Mais c'était avant des années de torture à Azkaban ! Des années d'isolement sans voir un autre être humain !

Il a forcé ses jambes à continuer à le porter. Bien qu'il ne connût pas tout à fait cette zone, il était déjà venu auparavant. Et ce n'était pas si grand. Il fut bientôt dans un couloir familier, se dirigeant vers le bas d'un escalier bien connu et enfin en bas du grand escalier du Halle d'Entrée. Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle et son pas se ralentit. Les portes étaient ouvertes et un brouha en sortait. C'était comme une barrière physique -et plus il s'approchait, plus le bruit devenait fort- il avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer.

Il a atteint la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. Il y avait plus de gens là-bas qu'il n'en avait vu depuis Azkaban. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il ne pouvait pas entrer là-dedans. Il s'enfuit. Il semblait simplement qu'il s'éloignait mais il savait qu'il battait en retrait. Dans quoi s'était-il mis ? Comment pouvait-il enseigner à tous ces _étrangers !_

o0O0o

Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, se leva et s'adressa au corps étudiant.

"Comme vous le savez probablement, Monsieur Lockhart n'est plus professeur ici à Poudlard. À compter de demain, nous aurons un nouvel instructeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, un ancien Auror… Monsieur Sirius Black."

Il y avait beaucoup de murmures dans la salle.

Harry se tourna vers Luna, avec un sourire sur son visage. "Sirius ! Ce va être génial ! J'espère que nous allons réellement apprendre la défense. Et nous pouvons lui demander comment devenir un animagus !"

Luna avait ce regard rêveur sur son visage que Harry a associé à sa maladie du début de l'école.

"Oui," Répondit-elle. "Je pense que ce sera très bon pour lui."

"Euh, Luna ? Tu vas bien ?"

Elle se reconcentra sur lui. "Oui, je vais bien. Je veux aller me coucher. Je suis fatiguée."

o0O0o

Le lendemain, Lundi, les premières années de Serdaigle avaient Défense. Ils parcoururent impatiemment la distance séparant le petit déjeuner à la salle de classe. Là, ils ont trouvé le Professeur Black déjà présent.

"Bonjour, Sirius !" Interpella Luna quand elle rentra dans la pièce avec Harry.

"Bonjour, Luna. Mais pendant que nous sommes à l'école, j'ai peur que je doive insister pour que vous m'appeliez professeur Black."

"Bonjour, Professeur," Lança Harry, avec joie.

"Bonjour Harry." Répondit Sirius. Luna et Harry reçurent des regards étranges de Nancy Bixler, une de ses amies de dortoir.

"Vous connaissez Sirius Black ?"

"Oh, oui. C'est un ami de la famille."

"Avant ou après son acquittement ?"

"Après."

"Oh, c'est bon, alors."

Sirius lança "Prenez vos places, tout le monde !", interrompant la conversation. "Il semble que nous ayons beaucoup de rattrapage à faire. Traditionnellement, les premières années apprennent -en classe ou à l'extérieur- un ensemble de maléfices à utiliser sur vos amis. Nous les apprendrons ainsi que les contre-maléfices. Oui, euh, Monsieur Lynch ?"

Tom Lynch demanda : "Pourquoi avons-nous besoin d'apprendre les maléfices ? N'est-ce pas un cours de _Défense_ Contre les Forces du Mal ?"

"Aucun des maléfices que vous apprendrez ne sera considéré comme sombre. Quant à savoir pourquoi vous avez besoin de les connaître, vous aurez besoin de les connaître afin que vous puissiez pratiquer les contre-maléfices. Bonne question, au fait.

Maintenant, commençons par le Charme de Chatouillis. Combien d'entre vous le connaissent ? Environ un tiers. Y-a-t-il un volontaire ? Merci, Luna. Laissez-moi vous montrer le sortilège puis le contre-maléfice et après, je les démontrerai sur Luna."

Il a pointé sa baguette sur un mur blanc et incanta : "_Rictusempra_". Sirius s'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le sortilège n'avait pas été lancé, et soudain il sut que ce truc de travail avait été une erreur. Il regarda dans la direction où quelqu'un toussait.

Harry, voyant que Sirius le regardait, cessa de tousser et répéta rapidement le mouvement de baguette pour le sortilège, en gardant sa main devant son corps, empêchant ainsi la plupart des étudiants de voir ce qu'il faisait. Sirius vit le mouvement et prit une grande respiration.

"Désolé, ça fait longtemps depuis que j'ai réalisé ce maléfice. Je ne l'ai probablement plus utilisé depuis l'école. Il n'a pas beaucoup d'utilisations pratiques, vraiment. Laisse-moi réessayer. _Rictusempra !_"

Il accompagna l'incantation avec un cercle, une torsion et mouvement sec descendant. Cette fois, un faisceau de lumière sortit de sa baguette et percuta le mur.

"Et le contre va comme ça !"

La leçon se poursuivit. Luna éclata, en effet, de rire quand le sort fut jeté sur elle. Elle ne fut que la première, comme tout le monde eut de multiples occasions de lancer le maléfice et son contre.

A la fin de la classe, Sirius se sentait beaucoup mieux. Luna, Liz et Harry restèrent une minute, Sirius remercia Harry pour son aide, donnant à Serdaigle quelques points dans le processus.

"Professeur," Dit Luna. "Pouvez-vous apprendre à Harry et Liz à être un animagus comme vous ?"

Les yeux de Sirius s'élargissaient. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis un animagus ?"

"Votre aura. Il a la même magie animale que Harry, Liz et Queudver, qui avéra être Monsieur Pettigrow."

"Eh bien, je peux probablement vous donner quelques conseils, théoriques, vous comprenez."

"Merci, professeur !" Répondit Harry. "Ce serait génial. Nous n'avons pas fait beaucoup de progrès, puisque tous les livres à ce sujet sont dans la Réserve."

"Eh bien, nous allons voir à ce sujet. J'en connais peut-être un ou deux qui ne le sont pas. Du moins quand j'étais là. Maintenant, vous feriez mieux de vous rendre à votre prochain cours."

o0O0o

Après la première classe, Sirius n'était plus aussi inquiet pour les autres classes. Il y avait quelques problèmes avec les classes de Serpentard, mais avec quelques rapides sorts de bouclier et un certain nombre de points -ainsi qu'une détention pour un sixième année- il rencontra toutes ses classes au cours des jours suivants. C'était beaucoup de travail, mais une fois qu'il avait dépassé son stress, le travail ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait encore du mal à se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour les repas. C'était trop pour lui.

Lorsque la Directrice Adjointe lui expliqua les détentions dans la Tour d'Astronomie pour les étudiants de classe supérieure pris dans les placards à balais, il lui confia qu'il était un peu surpris. En vrai, il était abasourdi. Il était d'accord avec les règles, que les seuls autres professeurs au courant soient Flitwick et Chourave et de la nécessité de garder ce fait.

Il avait également passé un peu temps dans la bibliothèque pour trouver les livres que les maraudeurs avaient utilisé afin d'apprendre à devenir des animagi. Il a souligné à Liz et Harry que c'était dangereux et ils devraient apprendre beaucoup plus de théorie en transfiguration avant qu'ils ne tentent de changer. Il aida à trouver des livres à ce sujet également.

o0O0o

Quelques jours après le début du nouveau semestre, Harry fut accosté par un grand groupe de Serpentards plus âgés. Un septième année particulièrement grand, et laid, Marcus Flint, leur capitaine de Quidditch, agit comme porte-parole.

"Lovegood ! Tu connais un sortilège de Fourchelang ?"

"Il te donne le pouvoir de parler à tous les reptiles, oui."

"Nous voulons que vous nous l'apprenne."

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il était complètement entouré de gens qui semblaient avoir deux à trois têtes de plus que lui. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire, sauf une. Il la prit.

"Bien sûr. Que diriez-vous de ce samedi, après le petit déjeuner, dans le Grand salle. Je vais demander à Mike Daly et Tracy Davis d'aider aussi." Arrangement trouvait, Harry fut autorisé à partir.

La leçon se déroula comme la précédente. Beaucoup de répétitions de la phrase FourcheLang à un complet ensemble de la cinquième, sixième et septième années de Serpentard. Certaines personnes réussirent, certains abandonnèrent de dégoût après un certain temps, le serpent insultant leur accent. En fin de compte, Mike et Harry supposèrent que moins d'un tiers serait en mesure de lancer le sort correctement après quelques jours.

Ils avaient régulièrement des leçons de rappel pour les premières et deuxièmes années dans leurs groupes d'étude. Tout au long du reste de l'année scolaire Harry, Luna, Mike, Tim Vale et Mary Shrake étaient accostés dans les couloirs pour des rappels rapides du sifflement nécessaire afin de lancer le sort. Seuls les trois originaux et Luna semblaient être en mesure de garder l'incantation dans leurs têtes. Harry, bien sûr, le savait parce qu'il était un Fourchelang.

o0O0o

Mais la classe la plus étrange que Harry eut à enseigner, fut un groupe de professeurs. À la demande du Professeur Flitwick, Harry, Mike, Tim, Mary et Luna tentèrent d'enseigner au directeur, aux professeurs Rogue, McGonagall, Flitwick, Vector ainsi qu'à l'instructeur runes, comment lancer le sort. Tout le monde, sauf McGonagall réussirent finalement à le lancer, mais seul Flitwick fut en mesure de garder la mélodie du sifflement dans sa tête pour le jeter une deuxième fois sans aide. Rogue était parti en colère quand le serpent invoqué répondit d'une manière aussi insultante que celle dont Rogue l'avait abordé. Son humeur ne s'est pas améliorée quand il entendit Luna gronder le serpent pour l'utilisation d'un tel langage et les autres professeurs rire.

Après cela, cependant, Harry n'eut plus jamais entendu quelqu'un prétendre que Luna était l'héritière de Serpentard.

o0O0o

Au fil des semaines, la peur causée par l'attaque du chat de Rusard disparut. Monsieur Rusard était toujours très en colère et la moindre petite chose pouvait vous récoltait une détention. Mais les étudiants apprirent rapidement à rester hors de son chemin. Le consensus de l'école était que tout cela était une farce. La fin des rumeurs faisant de Luna l'héritier n'a pas fait de mal non plus.

* * *

Note de traduction :

Vous avez peut-être remarqué les écarts dans la longueur des chapitres. Je vous rassure les écarts vont continuer mais les chapitres font plus 10 000 mots ou plus en général.

Si vous voyez des fautes, comme la courte appartenance de Harry à Gryffondor dans le chapitre d'avant, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, ça m'aide et je les corrige :)

Je ne suis pas super satisfaite de la traduction, j'ai préféré publier et corriger plus tard que de retarder.

Prochain Chapitre : Boom


	10. Boom

**Luna's Hubby**

**By ****Meteoricshipyards**

Traduit par Magic Blue

* * *

Sorry pour le hiatus inattendu, il m'a surpris autant que vous. Mais on repart sur de bonne base avec un chapitre par mois.

Je sais que la traduction peut être un peu trop littéral parfois (sans oublier les fautes que j'oublie) : il peut être difficile de prendre le recul nécessaire. J'essaie de me laisser du temps avant de relire mais ça ne suffit pas toujours et ça prend du temps, au moins un quart du temps de traduction pour une relecture rapide. Par contre, une fois que j'aurais fini la traduction complète (et laisser quelques mois passés), je reviendrai sur toute l'histoire pour une correction en bonne et due forme autant sur les erreurs de français que les traductions trop littérales.

* * *

****Prenez garde et lisez à vos risques et périls : ****les fautes et erreurs que je n'ai pu terrassées peuvent vous surprendre à tout moment !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapter**** 10 : Boom**

o0O0o

Les groupes d'études de premières et deuxièmes années se réunirent à nouveau, presque tous les soirs, dans la Grande Salle. Les différentes maisons travaillaient de concert. Les Serdaigles étaient souvent les premiers à apprendre ou comprendre un concept et l'enseigner ensuite aux autres. Les Poufsouffles s'assuraient que personne ne soit négligé ou parte sans avoir eu une chance d'apprendre. Les Serpentards (habituellement Mike Daly et Drago) dirigeaient les groupes et offraient des raccourcis quand c'était possible. Les Gryffondors encourageaient tout le monde.

Les enseignants (à l'exception de Rogue et Sirius) discutaient de ses deux premières années particulièrement brillantes, les meilleures classes qu'ils voyaient depuis des années. Les élèves, eux, discutaient de l'injustice de Rogue. Les Serdaigles et Poufsouffles trouvaient la classe déplaisante. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors clamaient que Rogue était vindicatif. Neville était l'exception car, même s'il n'était plus un Gryffondor, il restait une cible personnelle de Rogue.

Cela amena une fois de plus Neville à l'Infirmerie. Les groupes assis autour de lui se plaignaient.

"C'est dangereux." Clama Wayne Hopkins, un Poufsouffle de deuxième année. "Il était perché au-dessus de Neville et le distrayait alors qu'il était censé compter le nombre de fois qu'il remuait. Juste avant qu'il ne se trompe, Rogue partit. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et ce qui allait se passer. Nous venons pour apprendre, pas pour être abusés !"

"Quelqu'un a parlé à Rogue ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Moi. Après la première classe en première année, il avait aussi laissé Neville se blesser. Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Nous ne parlons presque plus hors des classes depuis. Il ne veut pas changer."

Padma Patil, une deuxième année de Serdaigle, s'interrogea : "Nous ne pouvons pas nous plaindre à quelqu'un d'autre ? Vous avez essayé de parler à votre Directrice de Maison ?"

"Je l'ai fait." Répondit Hermione. "L'année dernière, avant que je ne change de Maison, je me suis plainte car le Professeur Rogue m'avait soustrait des points pour être une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout insupportable…"

Drago l'interrompit avec un sourire : "Ce qui semble honnêtement injuste, puisque tout le monde sait que tu es une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout particulièrement supportable."

"Merci Drago, exactement. Mais le Professeur McGonagall a déclaré qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne puisse faire."

"Alors il ne reste que Dumbledore." Conclut Parvati, la jumelle Gryffondore de Padma.

"Je ne sais pas." Hésita Drago. "Mon père pense qu'il est sénile. Personne ne s'est plaint directement à lui avant ?"

Personne ne le savait. Donc une délégation de huit élèves, un de chaque maison et chaque année, reçut la mission de parler au Directeur. Quelques jours plus tard, alors que le diner se finissait, les huit élèves approchèrent la table des Professeurs. Ils avaient attendu plusieurs jours pour le soir où le Professeur de Potion serait absent. Harry n'était pas sûr comment cela était arrivé, mais il avait été appointé comme porte-parole du groupe.

"Professeur, nous souhaiterions organiser une rencontre." Commença Harry avec hésitation.

"Bonsoir, Monsieur Lovegood, chers élèves. Vous souhaitez tous organiser une rencontre ?"

Certains hochèrent de la tête et d'autres répondirent avec un "Oui Monsieur".

"Une rencontre ? Ou huit ?"

"Une seule, Monsieur. Nous discutions d'un problème et pensions que deux élèves de chaque maison et chaque année dans les deux premières années, devait venir vous en parler."

"Et ce problème concerne l'école ?"

"Oui, Monsieur."

"Très bien. Êtes-vous libre à cet instant ?"

"Oui, Monsieur."

"Alors, allons dans mon bureau."

Aucun des élèves n'avait été dans le bureau du Directeur auparavant. Les têtes tournaient dans tous les sens, essayant de voir tous les appareils magiques, l'énorme oiseau rouge, les mystérieux livres sur les étagères et le désordre sur le superbe bureau.

"Bonbon au citron, quelqu'un ?" John Tunny en accepta un mais personne d'autres ne suivit. "Bien, maintenant, de quoi s'agit-il ?"

La moitié des élèves tournèrent leur regard vers Harry. Il soupira intérieurement et prit la parole : "Monsieur, nous sommes ici à propos de la discrimination injuste et dangereuse du Directeur de la Maison de Serpentard envers les étudiants des autres maisons."

Dumbledore évalua le groupe. Diana Palmer et Drago Malfoy les soutenaient. Il ne pouvait pas balayer cette affaire comme une autre rivalité inter-maison. "Dangereux ?"

Drago prit le relais : "Oui, Monsieur. Lors d'au moins deux occasions, il a causé ou autorisé Neville Londubat à être blessé." Puis il décrivit son premier cours de Potion et sa rencontre avec Rogue. Wayne Hopkins raconta ce qu'il avait vu lors du dernier incident. Tout le monde narra un incident différent, à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur des cours.

Dumbledore ne souriait plus quand ils se turent. "Merci à tous pour avoir porté cela à mon attention. Je vais parler avec le Professeur Rogue et voir ce qui peut être fait pour rectifier cette situation."

"Merci Monsieur."

o0O0o

"Sirius ?"

"Oui Harry, que puis-je faire pour toi ? Tu n'as quand même pas lu tous les livres de Métamorphose que je t'ai trouvé, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, c'est pour autre chose. J'ai fait un pari avec quelqu'un sur qui d'entre nous apprendrait le plus de sortilèges de feu. Et je me demandais si tu voudrais bien m'aider."

"Un pari, hein ? Quels sont les enjeux ?"

Harry marmonna une réponse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?"

Il répondit presque trop doucement pour que Sirius ne puisse l'entendre :"Un bisou." Et il devint tout rouge.

"Et tu veux gagner ce bisou ?" Harry hocha de la tête.

"Très bien ! Je vais t'aider. Je suis sûr que tu peux découvrir les basiques comme allumer, embraser, incendier, flamber, incinérer et autres dans les livres de sorts standards. Hum… Comment est ton latin ? Bien, alors dans la bibliothèque se trouve le _Tome de Vulcain_, qui ne parle que de magie élémentaire de feu. Cependant, je ne veux pas te prendre à créer un fouet de feu ou un autre sort qui peut blesser quelqu'un ! Je te garderais en détention si longtemps que tes enfants auront fini Poudlard avant toi ! Et ça sera gentil comparer à ce que d'autres professeurs feraient !

Oh et bonne chance pour ton pari ! Exactement comme James. Quoique… peut-être un peu plus tôt que James …"

o0O0o

"Vous savez, " Lança Drago aux groupes d'études combinés. "Je crois que le Directeur a parlé à Rogue."

Harry leva les yeux de la pile de livres de Potion dont ils avaient besoin pour leur devoir : "Je pense aussi."

"Je me demande s'il parlait de nous quand il a mentionné 'un petit groupe d'élèves répandant des mensonges diffamatoires' ?" S'interrogea Hermione.

"En tant que première et deuxième année, nous sommes plus petits que les autres élèves, donc ça doit être nous." Répondit Luna.

"De ce que j'ai pu compter depuis la rencontre au diner, il a pris près de cinquante points à Serdaigle aujourd'hui." Annonça Liz.

"Au moins une centaine à Gryffondor." Ajouta Ron Weasley.

"N'exagère pas, Ron." Le châtia Hermione.

"Je n'exagère pas ! Il a retiré vingt-cinq points à chaque jumeau pour avoir fait trop de bruit dans les couloirs. Et plus encore à notre classe pendant son cours."

"Quelle est notre prochaine action ?" Demanda Mike.

"Nous avons d'autres actions ?" Répliqua John.

"Bien sûr. Il y a toujours quelqu'un haut dessus de quelqu'un. Même le Ministre de la Magie finira par céder face à l'opinion public. A qui répond Dumbledore ?"

Ron réfléchit : "La rumeur dit qu'il parle beaucoup au Ministre. Mais elle dit aussi qu'il ne répond pas toujours aux questions du Ministre."

"Le Conseil d'Administration." Conclut Drago. "Mon père en fait partie, ce qui ne nous aide pas, mais nous pouvons contacter d'autres membres."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on leur raconte ?" Intervint Mary Shrake, une Poufsouffle de première année.

Mike répondit : "Ce que nous avons dit à Dumbledore. Nous nous limitons aux témoignages oculaires et les retraits de points les plus injustes. Bien sûr, la magie du Château ajoute et ôte automatiquement les points des sabliers. Mais il doit bien exister une sorte de comptes de qui donne ou prend des points, combien et pourquoi, non ?"

"Je peux demander au Professeur Flitwick." Se proposa Hermione.

"Et je peux demander au Professeur Chourave." Offrit Mary.

"Bien, je vais travailler sur un brouillon de lettre plus tard. Et nous pourrons en discuter plus en détails demain, comme ça, vous deux pourrez nous dire ce que vous avez trouvé. Maintenant, donnez-moi ce livre de Potion. Nous avons encore cet essai à finir."

o0O0o

"Professeur Flitwick ?"

"Oui, Miss Lovegood. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

"J'ai fait un pari avec un ami sur lequel de nous deux apprendrait le plus de sortilèges de feu. Je me demandais si vous pourriez m'aider."

"De feu, hein ? Il existe beaucoup de magies de feu dans les livres de sortilèges standards, vous savez."

"Oui Monsieur, nous savons tous les deux cela. Je recherche d'autres sortilèges."

"Laissez-moi réfléchir… Je me souviens ! Il existe un livre dans la bibliothèque, _Le Grimoire de Karnath_, qui a un grand répertoire de sorts de feu. Le Baron Karnath était de la Prusse du Nord, si je me souviens bien, et aimait la chaleur. Vous devrez être prudente, en revanche. Si l'on vous attrapait, par exemple, à jeter un javelot de feu, vous finiriez probablement expulsée."

"Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose, Professeur. Merci !"

o0O0o

L'école avait en effet un tome magique qui gardait les traces des points de maison et les raisons de leur octroie ou retrait. Le Samedi suivant, avec la permission du Professeur Flitwick et sous sa supervision, un groupe d'élèves de différentes maisons consultèrent le livre et prirent grand nombre de notes. S'il remarqua que tous les éléments lus à voix haute par Drago et copiés par Hermione et Neville concernaient le Directeur de Serpentard, il ne dit rien. Après quelques heures de recherche, ils le remercièrent et partirent.

Mike et Hermione étaient les éditeurs principaux et rédigèrent le document final. Ils attendirent quelques jours jusqu'à qu'ils récupèrent tous les signatures des groupes d'études -sauf celle de Margo Lane, une première année de Serpentard. Hermione utilisa un charme pour créer des copies sur des parchemins vierges qu'elle avait amené pour l'occasion. Drago fournit la liste des noms des Administrateurs. Il avait laissé le nom de son père hors de la liste. Il savait qu'il y aurait des répercussions mais il savait aussi qu'il devait faire front avec ses amis.

o0O0o

Alors que la Saint-Valentin approchait, Sirius eut une réunion avec les Professeurs Flitwick, McGonagall et Chourave. Tous les quatre étaient de garde la nuit du 14 Février et des barrières, similaires à celle de la Tour d'Astronomie, avaient été mises en place à la Tour de l'Horloge et la Salle des Trophées. Même avec les trois pièces disponibles pour les détentions, ils avaient encore du mal à trouver un créneau pour tous les couples qui le demandaient. Ils prirent chacun un tour de patrouille et purent honnêtement déclarer qu'aucun étudiant n'avait été pris sur le fait.

o0O0o

Lors d'un jour glacial de fin Février, Harry et Luna se donnèrent rendez-vous pour conclure leur pari. Ils s'éloignèrent du Château, presque jusqu'aux portes d'entrée du domaine et jetèrent sort après sort. Ils allumèrent un feu, faisant varier ces couleurs, ces formes, l'accélérant ou le ralentissant. Ils créèrent un feu sans accélérant. Ils firent apparaître un mur de flammes -brièvement- et jetèrent des boules de feu sur le chemin. Ce furent le seul sortilège de combat qu'ils utilisèrent, comme le contre-sort faisait partie du cours de 4ème année de DCFM. Ils comptèrent les sorts et Harry perdit de deux. Il régla sa dette avec un câlin suivi d'un bisou. Les bisous étaient okay sans n'avoir rien de spécial, il préférait les câlins. Le point le plus important de l'exercice fut que Luna se sentit prête à pouvoir enlever la barrière les empêchant de bruler le livre. Comme c'était un Samedi, elle pouvait retirer la protection de suite puis ils pourraient le jeter dans un foyer après le déjeuner.

"Pourquoi ne nous le brulons pas dans la salle commune ?" Demanda Harry.

"Le livre pourrait libérer des échos magiques, entre sa destruction et la chute des autres protections. Je préfère ne pas être là quand ça arrivera. Je préfère que personne ne soit là."

Ils regagnèrent le Château et récupérèrent le livre de la malle d'Harry. Ils trouvèrent une classe vide et ils travaillèrent au retrait de la barrière anti-flamme. Luna la décrivait comme "têtue". Harry pensait que la façon dont l'objet sombre semblait entretenir la barrière indiquait un "sorcier puissant". Il commençait à devenir nerveux et poussait sa magie quand vint à nouveau son tour d'essayer.

"Je pense que tu as réussi !" S'exclama Luna. "C'était bien plus puissant et elle semble être partie !"

Harry, fatigué, respirait lourdement. "Bien, parce que je ne pense pas être capable de le refaire avant un bon moment. Viens, le déjeuner a déjà commencé." Il ramassa le livre et les dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Ils furent bien en retard. La plupart des élèves avait déjà fini. Un étranger était assis à la table des Professeurs à côté de Dumbledore. L'homme avait des cheveux blancs et un visage pale pointu. Harry et Luna eurent à peine commencé de manger que Dumbledore et l'étranger se levèrent pour partir de la salle. Il ne pensa plus à l'homme avant le soir, quand Drago lui raconta qu'il s'agissait de son père. A ce moment-là, Harry avait la tête ailleurs. Il donna un coup de coude discret à Luna et désigna l'âtre derrière la table des Gryffondors avec sa tête. Luna lui adressa un sourire et continua à manger.

o0O0o

"Lucius, prends place. Un bonbon au citron ? A quoi dois-je ta venue ? Est-ce en rapport avec les convocations que j'ai reçu pour la réunion Printanière du Conseil d'Administration ?"

Malfoy eut l'air surpris. "Je ne suis pas au courant pour la convocation. Cependant, cela me simplifie les choses. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe avec cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets."

"Rien."

"Rien ? Vous êtes attaqués par le monstre de Serpentard et rien n'est fait ! C'est pire que je ne le pensais ! Combien d'étudiants allez-vous mettre en danger avant d'admettre que vous ne pouvez pas arrêter cette chose !"

"Aucun. Aucun élève ne semble être en danger. Aucun élève n'a été attaqué par un quelconque monstre, qui appartienne à Serpentard ou non."

"Alors pourquoi y-a-t-il des rumeurs selon quoi la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte et que le monstre a attaqué quelqu'un ?"

"Je crains que les rumeurs que tu as entendues sont exagérées. Le chat de notre concierge, Monsieur Rusard a été pétrifié. Il y a également eu un graffiti sur le mur disant que la Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte. Quelque temps après, le message changea pour parler de chats. Depuis, il n'y a pas eu d'incidents qui ont pu me faire penser que ce n'était rien d'autres qu'une série de blagues, de mauvais goûts soit."

"Je dois tout de même insister pour que vous faites un rapport complet de cela au Conseil d'Administration ! Vous aurez beaucoup à perdre, Dumbledore, si vous mettez en danger nos enfants !"

"Je vais certainement…"

Dû à des circonstances indépendantes de sa volonté, le Directeur ne put jamais finir cette phrase.

o0O0o

Harry et Luna mangèrent lentement, observant la salle se vider. Ils reposèrent leurs couverts une fois le dernier élève partit. Ils marchèrent calmement jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors et Harry jeta le journal dans le feu. Contrairement à la dernière fois, de la fumée sortit de l'objet et les pages prirent feu.

"Ça prend. Partons." Déclara Luna.

Alors qu'ils sortaient, Harry se posa une question : "Es-tu certaine qu'il sera complétement détruit ?"

"Oui, j'ai discuté avec Maman des objets sombres désenchantés. J'ai demandé si l'objet lui-même était dangereux, comme un papier possédé par un esprit maléfique, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait s'il y avait des maléfices ou autres sortilèges dessus quand il brulerait. Elle a répondu qu'ils seraient détruits si l'objet les abritant était aussi détruit." Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers le grand escalier. "C'est elle qui m'a prévenu du contrecoup des sortilèges."

A ce point, pratiquement tout le monde dans le Château dût avoir entendu l'explosion. "On fuit le lieu du crime ou on y accourt ?" Demanda Luna, en chuchotant, même si personne ne se trouvait autour d'eux.

"'Ne jamais fuir face au danger, cela fait de toi une cible.'" Cita Harry, tirant la réplique d'une histoire de fantaisie qu'ils avaient lue -et qui les avait déçus. "En plus, nous devons nous assurer que personne ne soit rentré dans la Salle après notre départ." Ils se retournèrent et descendirent les escaliers. Le Professeur Rogue remontait les marches venant du donjon au même instant.

"Vous ! Qu'avez-vous fait ?"

"Nous avons entendu une explosion et sommes venus voir si quelqu'un était blessé." Répondit Harry.

"D'où est-ce qu'elle venait ?"

"Je ne sais pas, juste en dessous de nous, quelque part."

A ce moment-là, d'autres personnes arrivèrent dans le grand Hall de l'ouest, les escaliers menant au terrier des Poufsouffles, des donjons -derrière Rogue- et bien d'autres. Regardant autour, Harry constata : "A moins que quelqu'un ne fuit de l'explosion, ça vient de là !" Il pointa le couloir menant à la Grande Salle. Rogue se précipita dans cette direction, suivit par une trentaine d'élèves, menés par Harry et Luna. Ils ouvrirent la porte de la Grande Salle et virent un carnage.

La première chose notable était le foyer manquant. Un trou béant donnant sur l'extérieur le remplaçait. La table des Gryffondors était fendue en deux, ces deux parties avaient été propulsées vers la table des Serdaigles qui avait été repoussée à mi-chemin vers la table des Serpentards. Des pages de papiers incinérées flottaient grâce au vent glacial venant de l'extérieur. La plupart des fenêtres étaient cassées et les éclats de verre parsemaient le sol de la Salle du côté Gryffondor.

Rogue, qui ne s'était avancé que d'un ou deux pas dans la pièce, se tourna vers les élèves. "Je ne sais pas qui est responsable de cela, mais nous vous trouverons et vous serez puni ! Tout le monde, dehors !"

Tandis que la foule d'étudiants essayaient d'inverser le flot, Dumbledore et Malfoy essayaient de se frayer un chemin dans la cohue. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Dumbledore ferma les portes. Harry et Luna remontèrent lentement vers la tour des Serdaigles.

"Heureusement que nous n'avons pas tenté cela dans la salle commune. Nous aurions abattu la tour entière." Constata Harry. Luna hocha de la tête mais elle semblait penseuse. "Quel est le problème ?"

"Je réfléchis juste. Je te préviendrais quand j'aurais fini."

Harry savait mieux que personne qu'il ne devait pas essayer de lui faire raconter ce qu'elle planifiait. Elle ne le ferait pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas prête.

Il changea de sujet : "Et celui de la Salle des Trophées ? Devrions-nous commencer à chercher des charmes de déverrouillage ?"

"Non. J'ai un plan qui n'implique pas d'entrée par effraction. Mais nous devrons attendre jusqu'à ce que Miss Teigne aille mieux."

"Quoi !"

"C'est une part importante du plan. Crois-moi."

"Je te crois, mais…"

"Pas de 'mais'."

"Oui, Luna."

"Avons-nous des devoirs à faire ce weekend ?"

o0O0o

Dumbledore, Rogue, Malfoy, Flitwick et McGonagall examinaient la destruction partielle de la Grande Salle.

"Que sont tous ses papiers, Albus ?" Demanda la professeure de Métamorphose. La plupart était incinéré et ce qui en restait était majoritairement en petits morceaux. Ceux qui n'étaient pas noircis de suie, étaient recouverts d'écriture. C'était comme si des personnes avaient écrit de multiple fois dessus avec différentes couleurs.

"Dumbledore ! Je vous tiens complétement responsable pour ceci. Quelle sorte d'école est-ce que vous dirigez ?" Malfoy semblait presque ravi à la vue du désastre. "Vous allez avoir de nombreuses choses à expliquer au Conseil."

Le Directeur en question l'ignorait totalement. Il se tenait à côté du professeur de Charmes et tous deux agitaient leur baguette en direction du trou béant.

"Je dirais que c'est très curieux, Filius. Et perturbant."

"Je suis d'accord, Albus. Il n'y a aucune trace d'un sortilège d'explosion…" Analysa le petit homme.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, il n'y a pas eu d'explosion ?" Gronda Rogue. "Quelle est la cause alors ?"

"Pas 'pas d'explosion'." Répondit Filius. "Simplement pas de sortilège explosif. L'explosion n'était pas le but."

"Donc quelqu'un a 'accidentellement' fait exploser la Grande Salle." Ricana Malfoy.

"Il semblerait bien, Lucius." Soutint Dumbledore. "S'ils n'essayaient pas de faire sauter le bâtiment, je pense que ces papiers sont un indice sur ce qu'ils cherchaient à détruire."

"Qui a essayé de détruire quoi ?" Chercha à comprendre Rogue.

"Quiconque ayant lancé ce livre dans le foyer. Je pense imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'un puissant objet magique. Quelqu'un l'a lancé dans l'âtre, le détruisant, soit pour le voir détruit, soit pour se venger de son propriétaire. Si, par exemple, quelqu'un avait utilisé un Reducto particulièrement puissant, le résidu du sort aurait été détecté. Ce que nous avons trouvé sont des maléfices de découpe, l'un d'eux à couper en deux la table Gryffondor, des maléfices sombres et des résidus de protection. Il semble vraisemblable qu'un objet très dangereux ait été détruit."

"Si la personne qui la détruit ne possédait pas l'objet, alors nous serions peut-être capables de découvrir le propriétaire." Proposa Minerva.

"Oui, je poserai la question ce soir au diner." Approuva Dumbledore. "Mais si le propriétaire savait qu'il s'agissait d'un objet sombre, ils ne vont probablement pas s'identifier."

McGonagall récupéra quelque chose au sol. "Albus, regarde. Il y a plusieurs parties ici. Cela semble provenir de la couverture. Du cuir noir, si je ne me trompe pas."

Malfoy prit un air surpris. "Quoi ? Peut-être qu'elle a été noircie par le feu."

McGonagall examina ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains. "Non, la couverture semble noire, sans signe de brulures. Une sorte de journal je pense, comme nous n'avons rien trouvé d'autre que des écritures manuscrites sur les pages."

Une moue contrariée prit place sur le visage de Malfoy. "Bon, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de rester ici toute la journée. Dumbledore, je vous verrais à la réunion !"

Rogue finissait d'examiner les preuves que la Professeur de Métamorphose collectait. "Mais si c'était un objet magique si puissant que sa destruction a provoqué ce désastre," Rogue indiqua le trou dans le mur, "pourquoi n'était-il pas protégé contre le feu ? Ce n'était, après tout, que du papier."

"C'est un excellent point, Severus. Et nous avons rencontré quelqu'un, ou devrais-je dire, deux personnes avec la capacité de briser des protections, n'est-ce pas, Minerva ? S'ils ont ôté la protection contre les flammes et laisser le reste, cela explique peut-être l'explosion, en partie tout du moins. Maintenant, je crois que nous devrions nous mettre au travail pour restaurer le Château comme il était. Minerva, peux-tu réparer les fenêtres, s'il te plaît. Severus, les tables et les chaises, je te pris, et Filius, essayons donc de reconstruire ce foyer."

"Protection contre les flammes…"

"Qu'as-tu dit Filius ?"

"Oh rien, je pensais simplement à voix haute, Albus. J'ai une idée que j'aimerai explorer, si personne ne se manifeste ce soir."

o0O0o

"Puis-je avoir votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! Comme vous savez sans doute, un incident est survenu dans la Grande Salle cette après-midi et a causé quelques dégâts. J'apprécierais beaucoup que les personnes responsables se manifestent. Aussi, un journal avec une couverture de cuir noir a été détruit dans l'incident. Si vous êtes le propriétaire de ce journal, veuillez venir voir votre Directeur de Maison ou moi-même après le diner. Merci beaucoup. Bon appétit."

Les yeux de Liz s'écarquillèrent de peur quand la description du journal fut donnée.

"Qu'avez-vous fait ?" Chuchota-t-elle à Luna.

Harry soupira. Plusieurs personnes à proximité de Luna avaient entendu le chuchotement et maintenant, ce chuchotement se transmettait de personne en personne. Harry se souvint avoir jouer au "téléphone arabe" à l'école quand il vivait encore chez les Dursley. Il en avait assez entendu pour savoir que "Liz pense que Loufoca a quelque chose à voir avec l'incident" deviendrait "Loufoca est responsable de l'incident" quand l'histoire aura atteint la table des Gryffondors. Bien avant cela, même les Poufsouffles se seraient tournés vers Luna.

"Luna, je pense qu'on ferait mieux de le dire à Dumbledore. Il semble que tout le monde le sache."

Luna sembla ne pas s'inquiéter. "Il sait déjà que c'est un accident. Ce n'est pas suffisant ?"

"Je pense tout de même que nous devrions lui expliquer."

"Quant est-il de moi ?" Demanda nerveusement Liz.

Luna était toujours sereine quand elle rassura son amie : "Tu n'as rien besoin de faire. Après tout, tu n'as rien à faire avec ceci."

John interrogea Luna : "Alors tu as vraiment fait exploser la Grande Salle ?"

Tout le monde s'arrêta de manger pour écouter la réponse. "C'était un accident." Répondit Harry. Et la rumeur commença à se transmettre.

"Luna, nous ferions mieux d'en finir."

"Cela ne peut pas attendre le dessert ?"

"Non, je pense que nous devons le faire maintenant. Viens."

Harry se leva du banc puis aida Luna à faire de même. Le boucan de la pièce s'éteint progressivement. Lorsqu'ils virent chemin vers la table des professeurs, toutes discussions s'étaient tues. Harry sentait tous les yeux sur lui alors qu'ils approchaient Dumbledore. Il souhaita que Sirius soit là, il aurait aimé un visage amical, mais le professeur de Défense ne venait jamais dans la Grande Salle pour manger.

"Ah, Monsieur Lovegood, Miss Lovegood. Je devine que vous souhaitez discuter de l'accident de cette après-midi ?"

"Oui Monsieur."

"Filius, te joindrais-tu à moi ?" Dumbledore les conduisit vers une porte adjacente à la table des Professeurs, donnant sur une salle de réunion. Une fois que tout le monde fut assis, Dumbledore leur demanda de lui raconter toute l'histoire.

"Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela." Répondit Luna, tandis qu'Harry prenait une grande respiration, s'apprêtant à parler.

Les sourcils de Dumbledore se levèrent, quand il demanda : "Et pourquoi donc ?"

"D'un côté, nous ne savons pas grand-chose, d'un autre côté pour protéger quelqu'un qui n'est pas impliqué dans l'évènement d'aujourd'hui et aussi parce que c'est privé."

"Pourquoi ne pas me dire ce que vous pensez pouvoir me raconter et nous verrons après."

"Nous sommes certains que c'est lié avec l'attaque sur le chat de Monsieur Rusard, donc nous avons agi avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé, et une fois cela fait, il était trop dangereux de le laisser trainer, mais nous ne nous attendions pas à ce qu'il explose, mais avant cela, nous avons dû découvrir comment passer outre les protections et une fois que c'était fait, nous avons agi."

Trois paires d'yeux fixaient Luna.

"Monsieur Lovegood," Flitwick prit la parole. "Cela vous dérangerait de nous donner votre version de ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Euh, oui Monsieur, je veux dire non ça ne me dérange pas. Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, c'est que nous avons détruit un objet sombre. Mais il semble que nous avons échoué, si vous avez trouvé le journal ?"

"Je pense que les choses commencent à s'éclaircir. Le journal a été détruit. Est-ce l'objet que vous cherchiez à détruire ?"

"Oui, il était sombre, intelligent et nous pensons qu'il a possédé quelqu'un et l'a fait attaquer le chat de Monsieur Rusard. Donc, après que nous l'avons récupéré de, euh, la personne, nous avons pensé qu'il valait mieux le détruire avant qu'il ne possède une autre personne."

"Et l'explosion ?"

"Retour de feu de sortilèges quand l'objet, qui les lançaient, a été détruit." Répondit Luna.

"Je vois que vous avez fait vos devoirs sur ce point au moins." Dit Dumbledore.

"Je pense que le problème était qu'avec cette magie noire, on ne peut pas voire grand-chose. Les autres sortes sont plus claires quand elles sont plus puissantes. Mais le noir ne devient pas plus clair et il ne devient pas plus noir non plus."

"C'est pourquoi je suis si déçu que vous n'ayez pas cherché l'aide d'un professeur. Ces choses peuvent être très dangereuses."

L'interrogation continua pendant une heure. Luna et Harry refusèrent de donner le nom de Liz, évitant toutes mentions de la connexion entre l'objet et Harry, tout en restant évasifs quand on leur demandait pourquoi ils n'avaient pas contacté un enseignant. Ils durent expliquer la vision magique de Luna. Cela amena un long aparté du sujet principal, quand le professeur de Charme posa de nombreuses questions à Luna sur son don. Ils blâmèrent leur intérêt pour les protections sur les expériences de Luna avec le temple en Grèce. Ils insistèrent sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas volé le journal. Au contraire, le propriétaire leur avait cédé volontairement, bien qu'il ou elle ne savait pas ce qu'il/elle avait fait, il/elle avait peur que ce soit maléfique. Ni eux, ni le propriétaire original ne savait comment il ou elle était parvenu(e) en possession du journal.

Pour finir, ils subirent un sermon sur la dangerosité des objets sombres, firent perdre trente points à Serdaigle et reçurent deux semaines de détention. Ils durent également présenter leurs excuses aux professeurs McGonagall et Rogue, l'ayant déjà fait pour Dumbledore et Flitwick.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir, Dumbledore posa une ultime question : "Avez-vous la moindre idée de la personne qui aurait enchanté le livre ?"

Harry ne voulait rien dire et tandis qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait raconter, Luna répondit sans hésitation : "J'ai ouvert le livre. Sur la première page, on pouvait lire 'T. E. Jedusor' puis je l'ai immédiatement refermé, au cas où."

Harry pouvait voir que Dumbledore connaissait le nom, son visage perdit son air de grand-père qu'il avait maintenu jusqu'à ce point.

"Qui est-ce, Monsieur ?" L'interrogea-t-il.

"Un élève de Poudlard, cinquante ans auparavant. Il y a eu des désagréments à son époque."

"Quelle sorte de désagréments ?"

"Rien de quoi vous inquiéter. Maintenant, retournez à vos dortoirs, je suis certain que vos camarades vous attendent."

o0O0o

Lucius Malfoy faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Comment cela avait pu arriver ? Il avait suivi les instructions ! Il avait donné le livre à une première année. Il avait choisi une Née-Moldue car il savait que l'élève n'était pas supposée survivre. Le monstre de Serpentard aurait dû ravager l'école lors de l'année ! Mais quelqu'un avait trouvé le journal et l'avait détruit. Il était certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Dumbledore ou d'un autre des professeurs dans la pièce. Il devinait que Black aurait pu être responsable. Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit quand il avait jeté un coup d'œil dans la Grande Salle ? Dumbledore l'avait envoyé gérer les élèves.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'était le journal, cependant il était certain d'être puni si le Maître retournait un jour. Il commençait à avoir des doutes. Il commençait à espérer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne revienne jamais.

o0O0o

Les camarades de Luna et Harry les attendaient bien. Ils limitèrent leur histoire au fait d'avoir trouvé l'objet maléfique pendant les vacances de Noël, d'avoir cherché comment s'en débarrasser et de l'avoir lancé dans le foyer, entrainant ces répercussions inattendues. Ils durent répéter l'histoire de nombreuses fois et répondre à de nombreuses questions.

Les Serdaigles voulaient savoir ce qu'ils avaient cherché pour le détruire alors Harry et Luna partagèrent une partie de leur connaissance en protection. Les Serpentards, la majorité du moins, voulaient savoir de quelle sorte d'objet maléfique il s'agissait, ainsi que ses pouvoirs et capacités. Les Lovegood assurèrent leur méconnaissance à ce sujet. Les Gryffondors les félicitèrent de la destruction d'un objet maléfique, à l'exception de Percy qui insista sur le fait qu'ils auraient dû prévenir un professeur immédiatement et les jumeaux, jaloux, car ils n'avaient pas pensé à créer un trou dans le Château et qu'il était trop tard maintenant pour que ce soit unique. Les Poufsouffles comprirent le danger de l'objet et les remercièrent d'avoir protégé l'école en le détruisant.

Les détentions furent supervisées avec différents professeurs. Avec McGonagall, ils firent des lignes. Avec Rogue, ils nettoyèrent la classe de Potion -sans magie- ce qui embêta beaucoup moins Harry que Luna.

Avec Flitwick, ils écrivirent des lignes un court moment, puis ils durent lui montrer les sortilèges de flammes qu'ils avaient appris pour leur pari. Harry réalisa même le fouet de feu, qu'il n'avait seulement lancé qu'une fois auparavant, simplement pour voir s'il pouvait le faire. Les élèves, en retour, posèrent des questions sur les duels et la possibilité d'un réel club de duel. Flitwick leur expliqua que cela demandait énormément de travail de la part du superviseur car, contrairement au plan de Lockhart, on ne pouvait pas réunir tout le monde dans une seule pièce. Cependant, l'ancien duelliste était content que Lockhart n'est pas dégouté tout le monde de l'art du duel. Harry lui confia que des premières années étaient intéressées.

o0O0o

Alors qu'ils rentraient dans la salle commune de Serdaigle après une détention avec Flitwick, un membre d'un groupe cria : "J'en ai trouvé une autre !"

Harry s'avança vers le groupe et s'enquerra : "Qu'as-tu trouvé ?"

Pénélope Clearwater, une préfète de sixième année, lui répondit. "Il est le tout nouveau membre du club de Lockhart."

"Hein ? Il y a un club pour le Professeur Lockhart ?"

"Pas vraiment, c'est un club officieux. Pour devenir membre, tu dois trouver une contradiction ou un mensonge prouvable dans un de ses livres. Puis nous l'enverrons au Chicaneur, qui la publiera et renverra un certificat."

Harry remarqua le sourire de Luna. "Quoi ?"

"J'ai suggéré l'idée à Papa, après que leurs lettres à la Gazette ne soient pas publiées."

Un des autres élèves de sixième année ajouta : "Nous nous sommes dit que, quitte à avoir dû acheter tous ces livres, nous pourrions en tirer quelque chose d'utile." Les autres élèves acquiescèrent.

"Bonne chance." Leur souhaita Harry avant de se diriger vers son lit.

o0O0o

Sirius venait tout juste de les emmener dans son bureau pour leur parler. Il en tira beaucoup plus de l'histoire que Dumbledore, mais les enfants refusèrent encore de donner le nom de Liz ainsi que la connexion d'Harry à l'objet. Il insista pour qu'ils demandent de l'aide la prochaine fois qu'ils venaient à découvrir un autre objet maléfique. Harry allait changer de sujet ou donner une réponse vague -il n'avait pas encore décidé- mais fut pris de surprise quand Luna approuva. Il approuva également, bien qu'avec réticence, et reçut un autre sermon sur les dangers des enchantements magiques.

Après leurs détentions, Harry demanda à Luna pourquoi elle avait accepté de demander de l'aide avec les objets sombres. Elle ne voulut pas répondre dans un espace public. Harry regarda des deux côtés du couloir vide et revint sur Luna avec un air confus. Elle l'emmena dans une classe vide et jeta un sortilège circulaire autour d'eux.

"C'était quoi comme sort ?"

"Une barrière d'intimité. Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais faire toutes ces recherches et ne pas apprendre à jeter une protection, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne durera pas longtemps en revanche. Seulement 10 à 15 minutes."

"Très bien. Maintenant, vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu as accepté de demander de l'aide ?"

"Si jamais je venais à découvrir un autre objet sombre, je viendrais immédiatement chercher ton aide."

"Oh."

"Mais Harry, je ne pense pas que nous puissions continuer à faire cela tout seul."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Le dernier était en papier. Nous pouvons passer des protections imperméables au feu et à l'eau. Le pendentif et la coupe ne bruleront pas, ni se dissoudront dans l'eau. Je pense que nous devons en parler à Maman."

Harry y réfléchit quelques minutes, silencieusement puis répondit : "Après ce qui s'est passé avec le livre, je pense que tu as raison. Quand nous rentrerons, nous lui demanderons de l'aide pour les détruire."

"Merci, Harry. Mais nous avons un autre problème. La coupe dans la Salle des Trophées, nous ne pouvons plus la voler."

"Pourquoi pas ? Je pensais que tu avais un plan ?"

"J'en avais un. Nous devions écoper d'une détention…"

"Cette partie est accomplie."

"Jusqu'à ce qu'on nous assigne au nettoyage des trophées, comme Ron a dû faire la dernière fois, puis j'allais distraire Rusard en jouant avec Miss Teigne pendant que tu l'aurais caché. Je pensais que tu aurais pu le faire léviter sur le haut d'un placard ou autre et que nous l'aurions récupéré plus tard."

"C'est un plan plutôt réussi, à part pour la partie 'jouer avec Miss Teigne'. Tu penses que ce félin cafteur sait jouer ?"

"Ça n'a pas d'importance. J'avais juste à distraire Rusard."

'Mais tu as dit que ça n'allait pas fonctionner."

"Oui, parce que tôt ou tard quelqu'un va s'en rendre compte et quand le Directeur sera au courant, il se souviendra du lien entre T. E. Jedusor et nous. Nous ne pouvons plus le faire."

"Alors, qu'est-ce que l'on va faire ?"

"Nous avons deux choix. Nous pouvons prévenir quelqu'un que c'est un objet maléfique ou nous attendons pour le dire à Maman."

"Si nous le disons à Dumbledore, il risque de découvrir la connexion avec moi. Et je ne veux pas que ça arrive."

"Bien, alors nous la laissons là où elle est. Elle n'a pas bougé depuis cinquante ans, elle peut attendre encore un peu."

"Luna, je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi, Harry."

o0O0o

L'occasion de nettoyer la salle des Trophées se présenta avant la fin de leurs semaines de détentions. Ils découvrirent un défaut dans le plan de Luna. Elle tenta de réarranger les trophées, récompenses et médailles, mais Rusard semblait savoir où chacune était supposée être. Ils décidèrent qu'ils ne pouvaient simplement pas cacher celle de Jedusor sans que Rusard ne le réalise sur le champ.

Ils reçurent également une lettre de Sélène avec la désapprobation parentale habituelle en rapport à leurs actions. Ils lui répondirent qu'ils lui expliqueraient tout en rentrant.

o0O0o

L'excitement et les rumeurs liés à l'explosion passèrent en second plan quand plusieurs membres du Conseil d'Administration leur rendirent visite trois jours à la suite. Ils assistèrent aux cours, s'assirent avec les élèves pendant les repas et rencontrèrent les enseignants. Les Lovegood rencontrèrent Monsieur Patil, qui avait deux jumelles en seconde année, une Serdaigle et une Gryffondore, toutes deux des membres réguliers du groupe d'études de deuxième année. Il assista même aux groupes d'études après diner. Quand il posa des questions sur la lettre qu'ils avaient envoyée à propos du Professeur Rogue, les rumeurs de son renvoi imminant se répandit comme une trainée de poudre à travers l'école.

Il sembla que Rogue aussi entendit ces rumeurs, car il devint aussi bougon qu'après sa discussion avec Dumbledore. Ils travaillèrent sur l'essai extra-long qu'il leur avait donné, tout à fait ignorant de l'ordre que le Professeur avait reçu de comparaître devant le Conseil.

Dumbledore aussi était inquiet. Aucune information ne lui avait été transmis sur le but de la visite des membres du Conseil au Château à part qu'ils étaient "à la recherche de faits". Il ne pensait pas que son poste était menacé mais il était complétement dans le noir. Même ses amis au sein du Conseil ne lui disait rien.

Quand la réunion de Printemps arriva, tenue dans la salle de réunion adjacente à la Grande Salle, le jour où la plupart des élèves partaient en vacances de Pâques, Dumbledore et Rogue s'assirent, mal à l'aise.

Madame Fergison, la Présidente, ouvrit la réunion.

"Nous allons commencer avec un nouveau point. Professeur Rogue, des plaintes ont été portées sur votre méthode d'enseignement. Voudriez-vous dire quelque chose avant que nous n'entrions dans les détails ?"

"Les Potions sont une classe très dangereuse et je n'autorise pas de comportement frivole. Si les élèves n'aiment pas mon manque de tolérances pour de telles exactions en cours, eh bien tant pis. J'accepterai leur mécontentement si cela assure leur sécurité."

"Voilà bien le hic, n'est-ce pas ? Il semble que certains élèves, que tout le monde s'accorde à dire que vous n'aimez pas, sont prompts à se blesser dans votre classe. S'il vous plaît, nous avons vérifié les registres de l'infirmerie pour ces dernières années et certains élèves finissent à maintes reprises blessés dans votre cours."

"Des élèves sans aucune aptitude pour les Potions ! Alors évidemment, ils finissent blesser !"

"C'est pourquoi nous sommes remontés plus loin. Nous voulions trouver un exemple qui pourrait nous fournir une confirmation indépendante de leur aptitude, soit les résultats de BUSE et d'ASPIC. Savez-vous ce qu'ils montraient ?"

"Je suis tout ouïe."

"La majorité de ses élèves ont reçu une mention Acceptable. Certains ont même reçu Effort Exceptionnel. Un a même eu Optimal et a continué en ASPIC Potion jusqu'à ce qu'il, je cite, "ne soit découragé par vos traitements injustes". Nous avons aussi interrogé plusieurs de ses camarades de classes qui ont concouru. Cela a inclus au moins un Serpentard."

Dumbledore essaya d'intervenir : "J'ai toute confiance en le Professeur Rogue. Il a enseigné ici depuis plus de douze ans et n'a reçu que peu de plaintes."

"Vraiment ? Une plainte a été faite en Janvier, non ?"

"Oui, en effet." Admit le Directeur.

"Et comment avez-vous réagi ?"

"J'en ai parlé à Rogue."

"Et quelles ont été les conséquences ?"

"Je suppose qu'il a arrêté le traitement injuste des élèves."

"Avez-vous vérifié ?"

"C'est un adulte. Je n'ai pas besoin de vérifier ce qu'il fait. Nous avons discuté de la plainte."

"Professeur Rogue, de quelle façon avez-vous modifié votre comportement après cette discussion avec le Directeur."

"Je lui ai dit que j'y apporterai la considération qui lui ait due. Soit aucune. Je ne vais pas changer mes méthodes d'enseignement parce que des élèves ont pleurniché."

"Avez-vous aussi été informé qu'une partie de la plainte venait de la manière dont vous donniez et ôtez des points ? Est-ce que cela a changé après cette discussion ?"

"Non. Mais je me bats dans un combat perdu d'avance. Les trois-quarts de l'école pensent que "Serpentard" signifie "sorcier maléfique" ou "sorcière maléfique". Nous sommes discriminés, insultés et abusés. Si je n'applique pas un traitement de préférence à ma maison, nous n'aurions aucune chance dans la compétition des Maisons."

"Adressons ce dernier point. Les trois autres Directeurs de Maison ont donné, en tout, un total de 1673 points depuis les vacances de Noël. Dans ce total, ils ont chacun favorisé leur maison par moins de trente points. Seul Poufsouffle a atteint trente points car le Professeur Chourave prête un intérêt particulier à ses élèves et les récompense quand ils témoignent de loyauté ou de travail exemplaire, que leur maison représente. Les Professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall sont moins impliqués dans les activités journalières et donnent la plupart de leurs points en cours. Combien de points avez-vous attribué aux autres maisons depuis Noël, Professeur Rogue ?"

Il marmonna quelque chose.

"Qu'as-tu dit ?" Demanda Dumbledore. Rogue se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

Madame Fergison répondit à sa place. "Il a dit "aucun". Vous êtes-vous demander pourquoi les autres maisons détestent tant Serpentard ? Avez-vous réalisé que ce n'est pas vrai ?"

Rogue releva les yeux. "Quoi ?" S'exclama-t-il.

"Il semble qu'un groupe de premières et deuxièmes années comprenant les trois-quarts des élèves se réunissent régulièrement lors de groupes d'études inter-maison. Ils semblent tous bien s'entendre, même les membres de Serpentard."

Lucius Malfoy ne put se contenir : "Quoi ? Des Serpentards collaborant avec d'autres maisons ?"

"Oui, Monsieur Malfoy. N'est-ce pas fabuleux ? Ils arrivent à s'entendre sans rivalité de maison, s'entraidant. Personne ne pense que les Serpentards sont des sorciers maléfiques dans ces groupes. Mais revenons à nos moutons.

Professeur Rogue, vous êtes en préavis. Si votre comportement ne change pas, vous ne serez plus employé pour enseigner à nos enfants. Nous vous ré-évaluerons à la fin du terme et prendrons notre décision sur l'année prochaine à ce moment."

"Je ne serais pas intimidé !"

"Cela semble être quelque chose que vous aimez faire : intimider les enfants. Cette école n'est pas votre terrain de jeu où vous pouvez terroriser des enfants plus petits que vous. Si vous ne pouvez pas agir de manière professionnelle, nous serons dans l'obligation de terminer votre contrat. Vous pouvez partir."

"Albus… ?" Balbutia Rogue.

"Tu ferais mieux de partir, Severus. Je pense que c'est mon tour."

Et ce le fut. Lucius Malfoy essaya de démontrer que Dumbledore devait être remplacé, en utilisant même le maintien de Rogue comme part de son argument. Cependant, la majorité du Conseil ne soutint pas ses arguments. Dumbledore évinça les questions en rapport à la Chambre des Secrets -"Si quelqu'un avait réellement ouvert la chambre, n'y aurait-il pas plus de victimes qu'un chat paralysé ?"-, un élève Fourchelangue -"L'élève en question n'était définitivement pas un Fourchelangue, sinon, une soixantaine d'autres étudiants l'étaient également"- et l'explosion -"Bien plus grave dans les ragots que dans la réalité, si l'on en croit les rumeurs, une aile entière de l'école aurait explosé !". Pour finir, seules trois personnes votèrent en faveur du renvoi de Dumbledore. Tous étaient des acolytes de Malfoy connus.

o0O0o

Le voyage retour en train pour les vacances fut amusant. La plupart des premières années étaient devenus amis et cela créa de nombreux déplacements entre les compartiments alors qu'ils se visitèrent les uns et les autres.

Quand ils attinrent la station, Sélène et Larry étaient déjà là pour les accueillir. Un journaliste de la Gazette tentait d'interviewer les élèves, néanmoins leurs parents ne le laissèrent pas les approcher. Pendant que leurs parents essayaient de les presser vers les cheminées publiques pour rentrer, le reporteur s'écria : "Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous avez fait exploser la Grande Salle ?"

Luna, réagissant avant que ses parents ne puissent contrer, cria en retour : "Ne soyez pas ridicule. Personne n'a fait exploser la Grande Salle. Mais je suppose que c'est ce genre d'informations erronées que la Gazette est connue pour publier."

Ils rentrèrent chez eux sans autre incident.

Une fois arrivé, ils dinèrent tout en parlant du semestre passé. La discussion tourna principalement autour des cours, de leurs camarades, qui avait gagné le dernier match de Quidditch et autres sujets sans gravité. Enfin, Luna regarda Harry et une communication silencieuse se fit entre eux. Ils perdirent leur sourire et Sélène sut que le reste de la conversation allait être importante.

"Maman ? Je ne suis pas certaine de ce que Dumbledore t'a écrit, mais voilà la véritable histoire. Nous sommes tombés sur un objet maléfique à l'école, nous avons cherché comment le détruire et nous l'avons fait. C'était un livre et nous avons enlevé la protection contre les flammes avant de le jeter dans un foyer. Quand il a commencé à bruler, il a explosé, endommageant la Grande Salle. Mais ce n'est pas la partie importante.

Nous ne pouvions pas l'amener aux professeurs, parce que cela aurait voulu dire qu'ils auraient pu trouver la connexion entre Harry et les objets sombres."

"Quelle connexion ?" Demanda Sélène.

Harry resta assis, regardant ses genoux, pendant que Luna expliquait les lignes noires attachées à un sortilège de dégâts à son front et comment cela l'avait mené au livre.

Sélène, qui avait vu les lignes des années auparavant -et n'avait rien trouvé dans ses recherches- posa une question primordiale : "Donc, ils pourraient y avoir plus d'objets sombres quelque part rattachés à d'autres lignes ?"

"Il y en a. Nous en avons trouvé un autre à l'école : c'est une récompense qu'un élève a reçu cinquante ans auparavant, le même élève était aussi propriétaire du journal. Nous n'avons pas pu le récupérer. Il est enfermé et derrière des barrières magiques dans la Salle des Trophées."

"Je me souviens de cette pièce." Commenta Larry. "J'ai dû nettoyer ces trophées plus d'une fois quand j'étais à l'école. Ce n'était pas ma faute en général, bien sûr." Ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Sélène résuma : "Cela fait deux lignes. Avez-vous une idée pour les autres ?"

Luna regarda à nouveau Harry et indiqua les escaliers d'un geste de tête. Harry monta puis redescendit avec une coupe et un pendentif.

"Nous avons trouvé celui-là caché dans une cave vers Portsmouth. Et celui-ci était caché dans la maison de Sirius."

Sélène et Larry commencèrent à lancer des sortilèges. Larry s'arrêta en premier.

"Bien, ils sont définitivement maléfiques. Ce qu'ils font, je ne peux pas vous le dire, mais ils sont tous les deux extrêmement protégés contre tout ce qui pourrait les détruire. Et je pense qu'ils sont enchantés pour blesser quiconque qui passeraient outre les protections. Je me demande si ce n'est pas en partie ce qui a causé l'explosion."

Sélène précisa : "Plus qu'extrêmement protégés. Et avec une magique que je n'ai jamais vu. Je sais que vous gardez cela secret, cependant pourrais-je en montrer un à Monsieur Croaker ? Il est bien plus expérimenté que moi en objets maléfiques."

Luna regarda Harry et il répondit lentement : "Très bien, mais s'il vous plaît, gardez-les cacher. Ils semblent précieux et je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un essaye de les voler pour leur valeur. Ils sont tous les deux faits d'or."

Larry ramassa la coupe. "Et celui-ci a le symbole d'Helga Poufsouffle. Très intéressant. Tandis que celui-là a un serpent comme symbole… Serpentard ? Je me demande ce que sont les deux autres ?"

Sélène apporta la réponse : "Les deux autres sont le Trophée et le livre, rien qui ne soit relié aux Fondateurs. Quel était le nom sur la récompense ?"

"T. E. Jedusor."

"Je connais ce nom." Annonça Larry, devenant soudainement pâle.

Sélène l'interrogea : "Qui est-ce ?"

"Le candidat principal pour le véritable nom de V…V… Tu-Sais-Qui."

"Voldemort ?" Demanda Harry et observa Larry faire un mouvement de recul. "Est-ce que le nom de Voldemort te dérange Luna ?"

"Non, Voldemort ne me dérange pas." Répond-elle, sachant très bien ce qu'il faisait.

Malheureusement, Sélène aussi comprit. "Arrêtez vous deux. Quand vous découvrirez ce que ses partisans ont fait aux personnes qui prononçaient son nom, vous apprécierez le monde dans lequel on vit actuellement. Maintenant, laissez votre père tranquille !"

Ils discutèrent des détails, mais le manque d'informations les limitait. Ils finirent par ranger les objets avant d'aller se coucher.

o0O0o

"Algie ? Est-ce que tu as une minute ?"

"Bien sûr, Sélène. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?"

"Que peux-tu me dire de cet objet ?"

"Hum. Coupe en or. Deux anses. Un Blaireau. Joli. Qu'y a-t-il d'autre ?" Il agita sa baguette, prit un air déconcerté et se remit à jeter une floppé de sortilèges. Il releva les yeux vivement. "Où est-ce que tu as trouvé cet objet ?"

"Mes enfants l'ont trouvé dans une cave. J'ai l'impression qu'il était protégé mais ils ne m'ont pas dit les détails."

"Ils l'ont accidentellement trouvé ? Dur à croire. Cette chose est mieux protégée que…" Il regarda à nouveau de plus près et relança des sorts.

Sélène demanda : "Est-ce que tu sais de quelle sorte de magie il s'agit ? Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil et je pensais avoir rencontré toutes les sortes de magies possibles."

"Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu ais déjà rencontré une chose pareille. C'est de la magie de l'âme. Très rare, très dangereuse et très sombre. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel depuis Ganeel Isher en 55. Elle a essayé de tromper la mort en plaçant une partie de son âme…"

"Quoi ?"

Il la fixa dans les yeux. "C'est un horcruxe ! Cet objet contient un morceau de l'âme de quelqu'un, afin qu'il ne meure pas totalement. As-tu une idée de qui cela pourrait être ?"

Sélène hocha de la tête. "Nous devons tenir cela secret, en revanche. Cela a des implications pour ma famille."

Croaker acquiesça. "Je suis un Langue-de-Plomb. Je peux tenir un secret."

"Très bien. Il s'agit probablement de l'âme de Voldemort. Et il en a plusieurs autres, en plus."

Croaker ne la quitta pas des yeux, la bouche béate. "Attend, je libère mon après-midi. Ça pourrait être gros. Et ça pourrait être dangereux."

"Nous savons déjà que ça l'est. Tu as entendu parler de l'explosion à Poudlard ?"

"Oui, j'ai vu l'histoire de la Gazette. J'allais t'en parler jusqu'à ce que j'aie vu ce qui était arrivé à Stout quand il est venu te voir."

"Ils ont beaucoup de faits erronés. Attend jusqu'à ce que tu lises la prochaine édition du Chicaneur. Son histoire est beaucoup plus proche de la vérité. Le journal entier sera consacré aux erreurs de la Gazette. Je ne suis pas certaine que l'histoire sur les Boullus Avaleurs n'aide vraiment la crédibilité du Chicaneur. Bref, Harry et Luna ont découvert un autre -horcruxe, tu disais ?- horcruxe à l'école, en forme de journal. Ils ont enlevé la protection contre les flammes et l'ont jeté dans un feu. Il ne s'est pas éteint discrètement."

Ils discutèrent toute l'après-midi. Sélène apporta l'autre horcruxe, le pendentif doré. Croaker découvrit quelque chose qui avait été négligé : chaque horcruxe était connecté aux autres. Chaque horcruxe avait cinq connexions sombres. Deux importantes et trois autres presque trop petites pour être visible. Ils pouvaient, une fois qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils cherchaient, voir la connexion complète entre la coupe et le pendentif.

"Alors pourquoi Harry est connecté à ces objets ? C'est comme cela que Luna les a trouvés : elle pouvait suivre les lignes partant d'Harry jusqu'aux horcruxes." Elle commença à prendre un air paniqué. "Pourquoi Harry est connecté à ces choses ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas grand-chose sur les horcruxes. Ils sont obscurs et leur connaissance est restreinte. Je vais avoir besoin de faire des recherches. Nous parlerons demain, Sélène. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry. Si cela ne l'a pas encore blessé, alors je ne pense pas que ça arrivera dans les jours à venir."

Sélène partit, pas vraiment rassurée.

o0O0o

"Bonjour Algie."

"Bonjour Sélène. Allons dans mon bureau."

"Qu'as-tu trouvé ?"

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres Raugost, au 12ème siècle était supposé avoir dû se détruire lui-même quand il a créé un septième horcruxe après qu'un des autres ait été détruit. Il semble que l'on ne peut séparer son âme qu'un certain nombre de fois avant d'irrévocablement la briser. Donc Voldemort a une dernière chance, en supposant que les autres n'aient pas été détruits avant que tes enfants n'aient commencé à les collecter"

"Pourquoi six ? Ce n'est pas un nombre magique." Songea Sélène.

"Sept morceaux d'âme : six dans des horcruxes et une dernière dans son corps.

Mais revenons sur ce que j'ai appris. Les horcruxes eux-mêmes sont assez faciles à détruire, il faut simplement détruit l'objet. Cependant, comme tes enfants l'ont découvert, Voldemort s'est assuré que ce soit difficile. Et potentiellement mortel pour celui qui le détruit."

"Qu'en est-il de la connexion avec Harry ?"

"J'ai deux théories. La première est qu'Harry est un horcruxe."

"NON !"

"Je ne le pense pas non plus. Et c'est assez facile à tester. Nous avons juste à voir si la magie de l'âme est associée à sa cicatrice."

"J'aurais juré que ce n'était pas le cas."

"Alors la deuxième théorie, et donc la seule théorie puisque cela n'a jamais été testé, est que Harry est connecté à l'âme de Voldemort parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait utiliser la mort d'Harry pour son rituel de création d'horcruxe. Mais il n'y a aucune trace d'une personne blessant une autre en tentant de la tuer pour créer un horcruxe. Donc, nous sommes en territoire inconnu. Tu vois, la création est une cérémonie en plusieurs parties : une partie réalisée avant un meurtre ritualisé -ce qu'Harry allait être, je pense- et une partie après. Il n'a jamais fini, donc cela peut être pourquoi Harry est connecté d'une telle façon à lui."

"En supposant que cette théorie est correcte, alors comment allons-nous déconnecter Harry ?"

"Un des moyens est de détruire tous les horcruxes puis de tuer Voldemort."

"Nous voulons que ça arrive de toute façon…"

"Un autre moyen serait une sorte de rituel de détachement. Ce serait encore mieux avec le plus de ces choses détruites."

"Est-ce que Tu-Sais-Qui sent quand on détruit ces choses ?"

"A ma connaissance, non. Mais qui sait, vraiment. Habituellement, quand les Seigneurs des Ténèbres perdent leurs horcruxes, ils sont en train de perdre et ne sont pas trop intéressés à laisser le monde savoir ce qui se passe. Ils créent les horcruxes afin d'éviter de laisser quelque chose à la postérité."

Ils parlèrent de théorie et pratique en rapport aux horcruxes, un long moment. A la fin, Sélène établit un résumé : "Nous allons détruire les deux que nous avons, collecter le troisième à Poudlard à un moment donné, le détruit aussi puis refaire un point sur la situation. Nous pouvons soit essayer de trouver le dernier ou réaliser un rituel de détachement."

"Laisse-moi étudier un peu plus le sujet. J'ai le sentiment que ces trucs vont être diablement difficiles à détruire. Mais je pourrais nous obtenir un financement officiel."

"Tu plaisantes !"

"Non. Après tout, garder le monde sorcier en sécurité est un de nos devoirs."

Sélène rit : "Et si cela aide nos familles, c'est encore mieux."

o0O0o

Algie vint à la Prairie et discuta avec Harry et Luna de leur plan. Ils garderaient les objets secrets et les détruiraient. Algie inspecta également Harry et déclara qu'il n'était pas un horcruxe. Les deux premières années comprirent le sens de sa déclaration quand il leur expliqua ce qu'était un horcruxe. Les adultes leur dirent de ne pas toucher à la récompense car ils trouveraient un moyen de l'acquérir.

o0O0o

Après qu'ils revinrent à l'école, les élèves notèrent un changement lors de leur cours de potion. Rogue était toujours aussi prompt à ôter des points, cependant il était juste envers toutes les maisons. Les Serpentards furent également la cible de sa colère. Mais la chose la plus intéressante était qu'il ne déstabilisait plus les élèves. Il restait à l'avant de la classe, observant toute la salle. Et la chose encore plus étonnante fut qu'il offrit des suggestions ou donna des détails supplémentaires quand il fallait. Il prévenait un élève s'il ne comptait le nombre de fois qu'il touillait sa potion. Il demandait à un élève de montrer une autre façon correcte de préparer un ingrédient si quelqu'un rencontrait des difficultés. Il octroyait des points pour les potions réussites et même -bien que plus rarement- pour les potions correctes. Si une personne avait aidé avec succès un autre élève, elle recevait des points. Sinon, elle en perdait.

Padma et Parvati informèrent les groupes d'études de ce qui s'était passé lors de la réunion du Conseil d'Administration. Ron trouva cela marrant, jusqu'à ce que Lavande Brown, une autre Gryffondore de deuxième année, fit remarquer qu'il perdait toujours des points en Potion. Et il ne pouvait plus blâmer cela sur le préjugé de Rogue sur les Gryffondors.

o0O0o

Le reste de l'année scolaire passa rapidement, Harry et Luna ne s'attirèrent pas de nouveaux problèmes. Les septièmes et cinquièmes années n'apprécièrent pas leur année. Quand le dernier trimestre arriva, des cours de Défense supplémentaires furent ajoutés à leur emploi du temps. Ils étaient horriblement en retard et Sirius sentait que la seule manière pour qu'ils obtiennent de bonnes notes à leurs BUSE et ASPIC était en leur donnant des cours supplémentaires.

Les premières et deuxièmes années étaient contentes de ne pas avoir ce genre de pression. Leur examen de fin d'année était largement suffisant.

o0O0o

Les derniers examens passèrent. L'avant dernier jour, Harry et un groupe de garçons de premières et deuxièmes années jouaient au chat version sorcier à l'extérieur. Le jeu était similaire à son voisin moldu, mais vous ne touchiez pas physiquement la personne pour qu'elle devienne le "Chat", vous deviez l'atteindre avec un sort. Harry était doué à ce jeu et se laissait toucher plus que de besoin : il aimait s'entrainer à lancer des sortilèges sur des cibles mouvantes.

Tandis qu'ils jouaient, Algie Croaker interrompit la partie. Harry était légèrement surpris de voir des élèves plus âgés l'appeler par le titre de "Professeur". Neville et Harry abandonnèrent le jeu pour aller le voir. Il était là pour des raisons professionnelles et saisissait l'opportunité pour saluer son petit-neveu. Neville et lui discutèrent quelques minutes avant que le vieil sorcier n'entre dans le Château.

o0O0o

"Algie ! Quelle plaisante surprise. Filius m'a dit que tu souhaitais me voir ? Y-a-t-il une raison pour que nous ne nous rencontrions pas dans mon bureau ?"

"Bonjour Albus. Oui. J'aimerai accéder à cette vitrine, s'il te plaît."

"Une vitrine de trophée ? Pourquoi ?"

"C'est une affaire officielle, Directeur. Pourriez-vous ouvrir ceci pour moi ?"

"Oui, très bien. Voilà."

Croaker agita plusieurs fois sa baguette. Puis il démarra une analyse magique systématique de tous les objets dans la vitrine. Quand il eut fini, il sortit la récompense de Jedusor pour service spécial rendu à l'école.

"Est-ce que vous saviez qu'un objet maléfique se trouvait dans cette vitrine ?"

Dumbledore sembla choqué. "Nullement !" S'exclama-t-il. "Comment as-tu su ?"

"Vous savez que je ne peux pas répondre, Directeur."

"Eh bien, peux-tu me dire s'il y a un autre objet de la sorte dans l'école ?"

"Aucun à ma connaissance. Cependant, vous devriez savoir plus de choses telle que la Chambre des Secrets, que moi."

"Puis-je demander ce que tu vas en faire ?"

"Le détruire, bien sûr. Vous aviez une autre suggestion ?"

"Non. C'était juste pour m'assurer."

"Je préférerais que personne n'en soit au courant."

"Bien sûr, Algie. Merci."

o0O0o

Dans un vieux manoir décrépi, à Little Hangleton, un esprit commençait à s'inquiéter. Il semblait que quelque chose, à l'extérieur, essayait de l'atteindre. Il était vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas détecter la destruction d'un horcruxe, mais d'une façon subtile, sa destruction affectait son être. Il savait qu'il devait retrouver un corps. C'était par simple chance la première fois s'il était tombé sur une personne volontaire pour le laisser entrer dans leur esprit. Très peu de personnes, magique ou moldue, aurait donné cette autorisation, alors il attendait. Mais il sentait qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il allait devoir sortir pour essayer de trouver de l'aide. Il frissonna mentalement. Cela voulait dire quitter la sécurité de son repère. Son désir pour, eh bien, tout s'affrontait avec le besoin de sécurité. Il ne bougea pas.

o0O0o

"Eh bien, au revoir Minerva. Je te reverrais dans un mois."

"Où pars-tu cette fois-ci, Albus ?"

"Au Japon ! Pays du Soleil Levant ! C'est un pays très important dans le monde Moldu. Si Harry a été élevé par des Moldus, c'est un bon endroit pour commencer."

McGonagall réprima un rire. Commencer ? Il s'agissait du quatrième été de suite qu'il passait à la recherche d'Harry Potter. Il avait déjà visité les écoles du Nouveau Monde, d'Australie et d'Europe, on avait tendance à oublier combien de petites écoles comptaient le continent.

"Si quoique ce soit survient, je te préviendrais, Albus. D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour remplacer Sirius ? C'est tellement dommage, c'était un bon enseignant."

"En fait, nous devons notre futur professeur a une suggestion de Sirius. Un expert en créatures sombres, son ami, Remus Lupin."

"Ça va être intéressant. Remus était un bon élève. Fais bon voyage, Albus."

"Passe un bon été, également, Minerva."

o0O0o

Le retour en train fut tout aussi chaotique que celui de Pâques. Harry se déplaça beaucoup pour discuter avec le plus de ses amis que possibles. Luna resta à un même endroit avec un petit groupe d'amis et ils reçurent de nombreuses visites de personnes comme Harry. Alors que le train se rapprochait de la station, Harry revint s'assoir avec Luna, Liz et Hermione. Ils se dirent en revoir quand le train entra en gare, avec la promesse d'Harry et Luna d'inclure leurs nouveaux amis dans leur réunion estivale.

Il n'y eut pas de journalistes sur le quai cette fois-ci et, après un autre tour d'en revoir, Harry et Luna rentrèrent chez eux, accompagnés de leurs parents.

Cette nuit-là, la famille resta silencieusement assise dans le salon, ayant discuté de tout. Harry brossait les cheveux de Luna, quand elle demanda : "Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"J'étais en train de penser…"

"Il n'y a rien de mal avec ça ! Tu devrais le faire plus souvent." Il rit, réalisant qu'il lui avait complétement tendu la perche.

"Mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"C'est d'être ici. Je ne me sens pas à la maison. Plus maintenant. Nous venons tout juste de passer dix mois ailleurs, à part pour de courtes vacances. C'est juste une pause un peu plus longue et nous serons partis dans deux mois. Ça ne semble plus pareil, c'est tout."

Sélène lui posa la question : "Tu sens que Poudlard est ta maison maintenant ?"

"Non. Pas ma maison, non plus. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux dire."

Sélène répondit sagement : "je pense que ce que tu expérimentes, c'est grandir. Tu n'es plus la même personne que tu étais en partant d'ici en Septembre dernier. Tu es différent, alors tes sentiments ont changé aussi. Être si longtemps éloigné te confronte au fait que tu partiras d'ici pour de bon, un jour. Tu auras ta propre maison et ce sera ton chez-toi. Je me demande souvent si les Moldus ne retardent pas cela en refusant de mettre leurs enfants dans des pensionnats. Mais je pense que ça finit par arriver à tout le monde.

Harry, tu es en train de grandir et tes sentiments changent. Mais qu'importe ce que tu ressens, cet endroit sera toujours un chez-toi. Une maison est l'endroit où se trouve les personnes que tu aimes et nous t'aimons."

"Je vous aime aussi, Tante Sélène, Tonton Larry."

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et allèrent se coucher.

* * *

**Prochain Chapitre** : The Prisoner of Azkaban


	11. The Prisoner of Azkaban

**Luna's Hubby**

**By ****Meteoricshipyards**

Traduit par **Magic Blue**

* * *

Ce chapitre marque officiellement le milieu de la traduction !

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent, s'abonnent, favoritent et commentent : c'est ce qui nous motive en tant qu'auteur(e)/traducteur(trice) à continuer.

**Pause Pub : **Si vous voulez vous détendre un peu, rire beaucoup (j'espère), voir des personnages connus ou non de la saga Harry Potter, vivants ou non, humains ou non, si vous voulez voir Poudlard marcher sur la tête : je vous encourage à lire **L'Education selon Dolores Jane Ombrage** écrit par moi-même et qui, pour une fois, n'est pas une traduction mais une histoire originale

**Prenez garde et lisez à vos risques et périls **: les fautes et erreurs que je n'ai pu terrassées peuvent vous surprendre à tout moment !

* * *

**Chapter 11 : The Prisoner of Azkaban**

o0O0o

Le prisonnier était endormi mais cela ne dura pas. Le froid s'invita dans l'inconscient du prisonnier et le rêve de liberté disparut pour la vision du Maître.

"_Crucio_ !" Le souvenir d'être soumis au maléfice de douleurs fut gravé dans l'esprit du prisonnier.

"Souviens-toi du prix de l'échec ! _Crucio_ !"

"Mais je ne vous ai pas trahi, Maître. Pourquoi me punissez-vous ?"

"Tu oses ME questionner ? _Crucio_ ! Rappelle-toi de ton rang."

"Oui, Maître."

"_Crucio_ !" Cette fois-ci se n'était pas la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et l'enfant qui reçut le maléfice hurla comme toute personne soumit au sortilège. Celui-ci était trop jeune pour comprendre mais cela n'importait peu.

"_Crucio_ !" De multiples voix lancèrent en même temps, alors que ses souvenirs resurgissaient. La voix aigue du Seigneur des Ténèbres et celle longtemps tue du prisonnier. Les cris, aussi, émergèrent, ceux de l'enfant et ceux du prisonnier qui expérimentaient le Doloris.

"_Crucio_ !" Une seule voix s'éleva cette fois-ci. La même voix jetant le sort et hurlant. Infligeant et subissant ce que certains avaient décrit comme la pire douleur que le corps humain pouvait expérimenter. Lanceur et cible. Agresseur et victime. Encore, et encore et encore.

L'image disparut. Le Détraqueur s'éloignait de la cellule.

o0O0o

La première semaine des vacances d'été était arrivée. Sélène avait amené une petite malle avec un verrou magique. Cette dernière renfermait les baguettes des enfants en dehors de leur utilisation sous supervision. Harry et Luna ne laissèrent pas leurs parents se rendre compte de la frustration qu'ils ressentaient. Cependant ils durent admettre que le coup était bien joué.

Ils tombèrent dans une routine journalière : petit-déjeuner -Harry avait perdu l'habitude de le faire mais se remit à aider la plupart du temps, jardinage, devoirs d'école -Sélène continuait de leur faire travailler l'écriture, la géographie, les mathématiques et la lecture, même s'ils auraient continué cette dernière partie par eux-mêmes, elle voulait aussi qu'ils apprennent les classiques. Ils s'exerçaient également aux langages qu'ils avaient magiquement appris. La magie aidait à apprendre, cependant elle ne les aidait pas à retenir ce qu'ils avaient appris. Donc ils s'entrainaient à lire et parler le Français, l'Allemand, le Grec, le Latin et l'Espagnol.

Harry, par les suggestions de Mike Daly avec qui il correspondait, commença à lire la Bible et entama le Septante. Il se servit de sa lecture des classiques pour renforcer son Grec. Il navigua entre plusieurs livres et trouva certaines histoires dans la Genèse et d'autres parties étranges. Pourquoi Jacob avait dû voler la bénédiction de son père ? Et pourquoi en tira-t-il un bénéfice alors que voler n'était pas bien ? Les noms dans les livres des Rois étaient bien trop nombreux pour les retenir. L'histoire de Tobias était intéressante cependant, Harry ne croyait pas que le sort donné pouvait vraiment chasser les démons. Il sentait que le livre de Tobias aurait pu être une histoire bien plus attrayante si elle eut été écrite différemment. Peut-être parce que c'était à cause du Grec Ancien. Et pourquoi les gens parler de la patience de Job ? Il passait la majorité du livre à se plaindre. Le livre de la Sagesse regroupait, par contre, beaucoup de sagesse en lui. Il avait également lu des parties du Cantique des Cantiques à Luna. Elle semblait avoir une différente perspective dessus et pensait qu'avoir des yeux de colombes était mignon. Harry ne comprenait pas en quoi comparer une chevelure avec un troupeau de chèvres était romantique, mais Luna était d'un autre avis. Elle regarda tristement sa poitrine et s'excusa de ne pas avoir des seins semblables à des faons d'une gazelle. Ce fut une autre analogie qu'Harry ne comprit pas mais il la rassura sur le fait qu'elle prendrait de la poitrine bien qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle ressemblera au faon d'une gazelle.

Lors de leur deuxième semaine de vacances, Sélène leur montra un article de la _Gazette des Sorciers_. Le journal organisait un concours d'écriture pour les enfants scolarisés. Sélène insista pour qu'ils participent. Le sujet portait sur l'importance de l'Histoire du Monde Magique. Harry grogna. Ils auraient pu au moins choisir un sujet intéressant. L'essai d'Harry reflétait son manque d'intérêt dans le sujet. Celui de Luna était moins formel et s'intéressait à des points très obscures de l'histoire, certains qu'Harry ne pouvait pas trouver dans leur manuel d'Histoire de la Magie. Il doutait un peu de leur véracité.

Les parents organisèrent la première journée de jeux le Samedi d'après. A la demande d'Harry, Mike Daly fut inclus et Elisabeth Ericson fut invitée à venir avec ses parents par Luna. L'évènement fut organisé chez les Lovegood. Les parents Daly et Ericson, tout comme ceux d'Hermione l'année d'avant, eurent enfin la chance de voir à quoi ressembler le monde magique, plus ceux de Mike que ceux de Liz'. Le garçon vivait à Londres et avait amené ses parents par Cheminettes depuis le Chaudron Baveur. Liz habitait à moins de trente kilomètres au sud de Sidmouth, donc ils vinrent en voiture. Les Weasley, Granger, Londubat et Malfoy -du moins les plus sociales- étaient également présents. Les adultes restèrent assis, discutant de choses parentales tandis que les enfants jouaient au Quiff ou s'amusaient simplement ensemble.

Sélène dut donner une explication à propos de "l'explosion" de la Grande Salle causée par ses enfants. Elle rappela que trouver des objets maléfiques à Poudlard n'était pas une chose habituelle et que les actions des sa progéniture, bien que nobles, étaient inappropriées pour des enfants. Elle rassura les autres parents sur le fait qu'ils préviendraient un adulte si une telle chose devait se reproduire.

Les enfants furent même autorisés à montrer leur talent de vol, utilisant les balais d'entrainement de Luna et Harry. Quand elle vit les enfants volés, Madame Granger eut à la fois peur pour eux et se montra indifférente au vertige d'Hermione. Les autres parents échangèrent des regards dans son dos et, ceux qui connaissaient Hermione, déduisirent qu'une partie de sa volonté de réussir était dans le but de gagner l'approbation de sa mère.

Les enfants allèrent se coucher le soir, bien fatigués de leur journée.

o0O0o

Juillet fut tout aussi tranquille que le début des vacances. Tous les membres de leur groupe d'amis partaient ou se préparaient à partir en vacances. Dans la résidence des Lovegood, la famille se préparait pour un été au Nouveau Monde. Il y eut un grand évènement quand les Weasley gagnèrent le concours de la _Gazette des Sorciers_ et préparèrent leur voyage en Egypte. La famille d'Hermione se rendit en France peu après la journée jeu chez les Lovegood. Drago et sa mère passaient du temps dans une propriété familiale vers la Mer du Nord. Neville confia à Harry dans ses lettres qu'il rendait visite à de la famille, mais sans rester dormir. Il exprima sa jalousie quant aux vacances de ses amis. Cependant il était content des nouvelles responsabilités qu'on lui avait donné dans la serre du manoir.

Le week-end avant leur départ pour le Nouveau Monde, Mike organisa une fête d'anniversaire. Il invita tous les élèves de première année. La moitié fut disponible. Contrairement aux autres fêtes, celle-ci se déroula dans un quartier Moldu. Sa mère, une sorcière, avait connecté la maison au réseau de Cheminettes pour la journée. Les enfants sorciers mangèrent de la nourriture cuite par du charbon grâce à un barbe-quiou, découvrirent les ordinateurs et regardèrent un film. Harry eut le droit à une visite spéciale de la cuisine, où il découvrit nombre d'appareils ménagers que les Dursley n'avaient jamais eu, sans parler du monde sorcier.

Après la fête, Harry proposa l'idée d'une grande fête pour son anniversaire. Puisque la date "officielle" de son anniversaire était juste après le début des cours. Sélène répondit qu'elle en parlerait à Larry avant de lui donner une réponse. Quelques jours plus tard, ils rediscutèrent avec Harry de la fête. Ils lui donnèrent leur accord mais ne pensaient pas qu'ils pouvaient l'organiser à leur maison : le jardin était trop petit pour accueillir trente enfants, sans parler de la maison en cas de pluie. Juste avant leur départ, Larry informa Harry et Luna qu'ils s'étaient arrangés avec la grand-mère de Neville pour organiser la fête au Manoir Londubat.

o0O0o

"Bonjour Maman."

"Bonjour Léo. C'est gentil de m'inviter déjeuner."

"Je sais que pendant l'année scolaire, tu ne peux pas facilement te libérer. Comme c'est les vacances, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait passer du temps ensemble."

"Merci, ça me fait plaisir. Comment va Ophélia ?"

"Elle travaille. J'essaye de passer moins de temps au travail, mais je pense qu'elle en passe plus au sien pour prendre sa revanche."

"Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ?"

"Malheureusement non. C'est quelque chose que nous devons régler ensemble. Comment ça va pour toi ?"

"Plutôt occupée. Il me semble parfois que le titre "adjoint" de "Directrice Adjointe" devrait disparaître. Le Directeur était parti pour la plus grande partie de l'été, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre."

"Est-ce normal ?"

"Non. Cela ne dure que depuis quelques années. Il est à la recherche d'Harry Potter. Cet été, il est au Japon... Qu'y-a-t-il ?"

"Rien."

"Leonidas Lambert McGonagall ! Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu souris !"

"Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. Privilège patient/docteur et tout ça."

Minerva McGonagall serra les dents. "Eh bien, que peux-tu me dire ?"

"Harry Potter va physiquement bien, du moins depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il est magiquement puissant. Et les personnes qui l'élèvent savent que des gens sont toujours après lui."

"Tu veux dire le directeur ?"

"Non, les partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui."

Minerva frissonna.

"Donc ils le gardent en sécurité… Et il est ton patient ?"

"Pas vraiment. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois pour fatigue magique…"

"Fatigue magique ! Comment un enfant de douze ans peut finir magiquement vidé ?"

"Il n'avait que neuf ans et venait de lancer un sortilège très puissant pour sauver son tuteur. Quel exploit ! Mais ses tuteurs veulent que sa localisation reste secrète et je respecterai leur souhait. Désolé, Maman."

"Bien, s'ils sont certains que des personnes sont après lui, je pense que c'est une sage décision. Merci pour ces informations. Cela a été un mystère qui a rendu fou Albus."

"J'espère que dans quelques années, ils pourront abandonner la mascarade et qu'il pourra à nouveau devenir lui-même. Mais pour l'instant, il peut grandir dans une anonymité paisible."

"C'était une nouvelle inattendue. Quoi d'autres ? Dois-je me préparer à l'arrivée de mes petits-enfants ?"

"Maman !..."

o0O0o

Le départ en vacances vint rapidement. Les Lovegood prirent un portoloin international vers Washington D.C. pour la partie "Moldue" de leur périple. Ils visitèrent le Smithsonian Institution pendant deux jours. L'exposition de voitures anciennes était intéressante. Ils trouvèrent un Moldu d'une cinquantaine d'années avec qui son grand-père avait partagé des anecdotes personnelles sur les voitures de l'exposition.

"On peut trouver ici une voiture avec laquelle mon grand-père est sorti de la route. J'étais trop jeune quand il m'en a parlé pour me souvenir du modèle. Il racontait qu'un de ses voisins avait une voiture à vapeur similaire à une d'ici quand il était encore gamin. Ils vivaient près qu'une colline et son père devait toujours se mettre sur la première pour arriver en haut de la pente, mais la voiture à vapeur remontait doucement la colline sans faire d'effort. Maintenant, je paris que vous n'avez même pas de boîte manuelle, la plupart des voitures n'en ont pas.

Est-ce que vous réalisez les changements qui se sont faits ces dernières décennies ? Quand mon arrière-grand-père était né, il n'y avait pas de voitures. Quand mon grand-père est né, il n'y avait pas d'avions. Quand mon père est né, il n'y avait pas de jets ou de fusées plus grandes que celles des feux d'artifices. Quand je suis né, personne n'était allé dans l'espace. Comment sera le monde quand vos enfants naitront ?"

Monsieur Lovegood rit. "Dans notre coin de Grande-Bretagne, les choses n'ont pas vraiment changé depuis un bon bout de temps. Juste quelques petits changements ci et là. Si nos enfants restent dans le coin, ce sera très similaire à la façon dont nos parents ont vécu."

"Ben dit donc, c'est incroyable." Répondit l'Américain. "On peut dire beaucoup de choses sur un style de vie plus simple. Mais votre voyage ici n'aurait pas été possible sans la technologie développée ses dernières décennies. A moins que vous soyez venus par bateau ?"

Monsieur Lovegood secoua la tête. "Non, pas par bateau."

"Alors, vous avez apprécié votre vol ?" Demanda-t-il aux enfants. Les parents Lovegood lancèrent un regard aux enfants disant 'vous savez comment répondre'.

"J'adore voler." Répondit Harry.

"Je pense que c'est ok." Dit Luna.

Le Moldu sourit à Harry. "J'ai volé au moins une douzaine de fois. La première fois, je devais avoir ton âge. Je trouve toujours cela passionnant de voler. Eh bien, appréciez votre visite ! Bon vol de retour."

Plus tard, les parents félicitèrent leurs enfants pour leur réponse.

"Oncle Larry ? C'est triste qu'il ne puisse pas vraiment voler."

"Oui, Harry, ça l'est. Il s'agit d'un de ses mystères sans réponse du monde : pourquoi certains individus ont de la magie et d'autres non ?"

Ils se rendirent à un stand où un simulateur permettait d'essayer de faire atterrir un avion sur un porte-avion.

"Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont inventé autant d'idées si étranges ?" S'interrogea-t-il, observant l'ordinateur générant les images du porte-avion tandis qu'un enfant Moldu venait d'écraser un avion dans la poupe du navire.

Ils furent complétement perdus dans l'exposition sur les ordinateurs. Les pierres et germes furent une surprise inattendue, en revanche. Tandis qu'ils admiraient le Diamant Hope, Luna remarqua qu'il possédait une aura sombre. La pancarte à côté de l'étalage mentionnait une malédiction et, quand personne ne regarda, Larry lança quelques sortilèges de détections.

"Tu as raison. Il y a une malédiction sur cette pierre. Subtile. Elle cause la perte de confiance et un comportement querelleur, menant probablement à des problèmes de tensions voire de violences dans la famille. Je suppose que maintenant qu'il appartient au gouvernement, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème, non ?"

N'étant pas des citoyens, les bâtiments gouvernementaux tenaient peu d'intérêt à part l'aspect architectural. Ils prirent un train pour Boston pour visiter le gouvernement magique du Nouveau Monde. Ils montèrent dans un train très différent du Poudlard Express.

Le Nouveau Monde fut une colonie du Ministère de la Magie Britannique jusqu'en 1867. Quand le gouvernement Moldu décida que le Canada devait devenir indépendant, le gouvernement magique fit des mains et des pieds pour unir les différents groupes en une nation unie. Les sorciers Français au Québec et en Louisiane, les sorciers Espagnols en Floride et en Californie, et beaucoup de groupes natifs s'unirent avec les sorciers Anglais en une seule entité connue maintenant comme le Nouveau Monde. S'étendant des Shamans Inuits du Nord jusqu'aux frontières de la nation Aztèque au Sud, le Nouveau Monde possédait la seule ville entièrement sorcière du Monde, New Goetry, dans les Rocheuses Canadiennes. Ils formaient une société plus démocratique et moins élitiste que celles des gouvernements magiques de l'ancien monde.

Autrefois, tout le gouvernement se trouvait dans la zone magique de Boston. Cependant, avec l'augmentation de la population par l'arrivée de migrants venant du monde entier, ainsi que des mariages mixes -plus des trois quarts des êtres magiques du Nouveau Monde étaient mariés à des Normaux, leur mot pour les Moldus, contre moins d'un quart en Grande-Bretagne- on demanda plus de place pour un plus grand gouvernement. La branche législative, le Caucus, resta à Boston, tandis que la branche exécutive déménagea à un nouvel endroit intraçable au nord d'Ontario. Bien sûr, avec les transports magiques, la distance les séparant était négligeable.

Avec une telle population magique, la société sorcière pouvait maintenir plus d'un journal quotidien. Monsieur Lovegood fut fasciné par toutes les informations disponibles. Il disserta sur la compétition devant Harry et Luna. Cette dernière avait du mal à se faire à l'idée de journal entrant en compétition. Après tout, la vérité était la vérité : affirmer que l'un rapportait mieux les news qu'un autre, revenait à dire qu'il ne disait pas la vérité.

Ils visitèrent le village de Salem, la ville qui prit son ampleur autour de l'Institut de Salem en Nouvelle-Angleterre. Ils se rendirent sur le campus de la célèbre, nouvellement mixte, école de magie. Etant en été, peu de gens s'y trouvait.

Ils virent un berceau géant utilisé par les Moldus qui avaient élevés le Géant Paul Bunyan. Il faisait partie d'un petit musée qui exposait aussi sa hache -plus grande que Monsieur Lovegood- et la corde du sorcier Texans Pecos Bill, le créateur d'un sortilège qui lui avait permis de chevaucher une tornade. Il n'avait jamais partagé son sort en revanche et aucun autre sorcier n'était parvenu à le reproduire. Le troisième sorcier montrait dans le musée était le sorcier Natif Gluscabi : il avait capturé l'Aigle du Vent, une des créatures magiques les plus rares au monde.

Quand ils repartirent, Harry remarqua combien il aimait l'Histoire de la Magie, présentée de façon aussi intéressante que dans le musée.

Lorsqu'ils visitaient Boston Massachusetts, à ne pas confondre avec Boston Lincolnshire où Remus Lupin habitait, le "vrai" 13ème anniversaire d'Harry passa. Il reçut un "Joyeux Anniversaire" chuchoté et deux bisous de Luna. Il avait pris l'habitude des bisous. Ils pouvaient être considérés comme chaste, bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissait d'autre façon de s'embrasser.

La destination finale fut l'Université Miskatonic en Nouvelle-Angleterre. Sélène voulait rendre visite à des collègues dont elle avait fait la rencontre à sa dernière visite dans le coin. Cependant, durant le voyage à la Bibliothèque, Luna entra en contact avec certains libres et fut extrêmement malade. Le bibliothécaire assura que cela n'arrivait qu'à certaines personnes sensibles et que le meilleur remède était la distance. Ils partirent peu de temps après.

Cette nuit-là, Harry resta au côté de Luna alors que son sommeil était hanté par des cauchemars. Après la seconde ou troisième fois où elle se réveilla en sursaut, elle insista pour qu'il dorme à côté d'elle au lieu de sommeiller sur la chaise. Il ne dormit pas bien mais ce fut moins à cause des remus habituels de Luna, le poussant ou roulant sur lui dans son sommeil, et plus par les brusques mouvements de Luna quand elle se réveillait et qu'il devait la tenir dans ses bras pour la calmer et se réveiller plus tard à nouveau à cause du manque de circulation sanguine dans son bras. La nuit finit tout de même par passer et ils quittèrent la côte Est du Nouveau Monde le jour suivant.

Ils finirent leur périple au Nouveau Monde à New Geotry. La ville avait une population plus grande que tout le monde sorcier Britannique réunit. Ils empruntèrent les trolleys magiques autour de la ville, se rendirent à un élevage de Dragons non loin de la ville, mangèrent dans de nombreux restaurants Sorciers et assistèrent à un match professionnel de Quidditch. Ils eurent de la chance car il était plus facile de tomber sur un match de Quodpot en temps normal. En général, ils goutèrent à un style de vie urbain complétement magique pendant plusieurs jours.

Ils rentrèrent dans leur village avant les Weasley, la famille étant en Egypte. Sélène dut faire de nouveaux arrangements pour les Vendredis, jour de la semaine où ils rendaient habituellement visites aux Weasley. Ils passèrent le premier avec Remus et finirent par passer le week-end entier là-bas. D'autres se déroulèrent en compagnie de Sirius. Ils finirent même un Vendredi chez Neville.

Bien qu'ils s'amusassent aux trois endroits, Harry appréciait le plus les anecdotes de Sirius sur ses parents du temps de Poudlard. Il possédait même des photos de leur mariage et d'Harry quand il était encore bébé. Il ressentait un peu d'amertume cependant, quand Sirius lui rappelait qu'il ne pouvait parler de ses parents à personne, en dehors de sa famille. Sirius, remarquant l'humeur d'Harry, changeait de sujet pour celui de la transformation en Animugus. Harry sembla redevenir un peu plus heureux.

o0O0o

"Et ce mangemort ?"

"'Parle jamais, Mons'ieux Le Ministre. Crie quelqu'fois quand les Détraqueurs passent ou en dormant. Sinon, 'sort jamais du lit."

Le Ministre de la Magie essaya d'attirer l'attention du prisonnier, sans succès. Il regarda ce qu'il tenait dans sa main et sépara la première page du reste de la Gazette des Sorciers pour en faire une boule et remarqua que la fenêtre d'observation était trop petite. Il déverrouilla la porte, l'ouvrit juste assez pour lancer le papier sur le prisonnier et ne reçut toujours aucune réaction.

"Catatonie, à coup sûr. La faim passe, les Détraqueurs aussi mais nous ne pensons pas qu'un autre stimulus extérieur n'ait d'effet. Nous devrions avancer."

"Très bien. Ça n'aurait pu arriver à une personne plus vicieuse." Il ferma la porte et emboita le pas aux gardes. Il s'agissait de son inspection annuelle de la prison de Azkaban. Il aimait narguer les prisonniers mais ce dernier n'avait pas réagi, retirant tout l'amusement qu'il pouvait en tirer.

Personne ne s'aperçut que le Ministre Fudge avait oublié de remettre en place le loquet qui verrouillait la porte. Personne, à l'exception de la personne détenue, qui nota l'absence d'un son plus que le manque de quelque chose et passa l'heure suivante à tenter de trouver ce que cela pouvait être. Enfin, le mangemort se releva et saisit le papier froissé. Sur la première page, la photographie d'une famille en Egypte prenait le devant. Sur la deuxième page, le journal avait publié un article sur le gagnant du Concours d'Ecriture de la _Gazette_. L'éditorial s'enflammait sur la maigre qualité de l'enseignement de l'Histoire dont les enfants étaient sujets à Poudlard, à côté d'une photo du gagnant et de son texte. En croisant des yeux le journal, le mangemort se mit, pour la première fois depuis des années, à réfléchir. Puis il se releva, franchit les deux pas le séparant de la porte et sortit.

o0O0o

Albus Dumbledore, Manitou Suprême, etc, et Directeur de Poudlard ne passait pas une bonne journée. Les nombreuses lettres, et beuglantes, qu'il avait reçu des parents auraient probablement pu être ignorées. Mais les missives du Conseil d'Administration ne pouvaient pas l'être. Il n'y avait aucune utilité à repousser la tâche, cela devait être fait. Il convoqua le professeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un fantôme s'introduisit dans le bureau du Directeur.

"Ah, Directeur Dribble. A quoi dois-je cette convocation ?"

Dumbledore roula les yeux au ciel. Il était Directeur depuis plus de vingt ans et le fantôme se référait encore à lui par le patronyme du précédent directeur. Et même cela était incorrect, le précédent propriétaire de ce bureau ayant été le Directeur Dippet. Oui, cette corvée avait été repoussée depuis trop longtemps.

"Professeur Binns, je crains être dans l'obligation de vous remplacer."

"Baliverne, mon garçon ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a un malentendu. J'enseigne ici depuis bien plus longtemps que tu n'aies vécu. Et je n'ai jamais eu de plaintes jusqu'à maintenant."

"Professeur, vous enseignez ici depuis plus longtemps que vous n'ayez vécu. Et je pense que cela fait partie du problème. Vous n'avez pas changé depuis votre mort. Les parents des élèves trouvent que vous éteignez toute étincelle d'amour pour l'Histoire de la Magie, avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prendre. Je vais chercher votre remplaçant pour le prochain semestre. Vous avez deux options : vous pouvez continuer à hanter Poudlard ou vous pouvez passer à la prochaine grande aventure."

"Je n'ai jamais été mis à la porte de ma vie !"

"Et on dit que l'on n'expérimente rien de nouveau une fois devenu fantôme. Merci pour votre service, Professeur."

Le fantôme passa par le mur, un air choqué figé sur son visage semi-transparent.

Dumbledore marmonna dans sa barbe. Maintenant, il allait devoir trouver ce remplaçant. Et tout cela à cause des récits familiaux de la famille de Neville Londubat et de son propre intérêt dans l'histoire familiale. C'était son essai et l'éditorial l'accompagnant qui avaient galvanisés les parents.

Dumbledore attrapa le guide "Qui est Qui dans le Monde Magique", édition de 1959, de l'étagère et se mit à le parcourir.

o0O0o

"Que s'est-il passé !"

"Qui est là ?"

"Hein ?"

"Toi ! Comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici ?"

"Qui es-tu ?"

"Je suis Peter Pettigrew."

"Tu étais l'ami de Black. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Il s'agit d'un terrible malentendu. Je ne devrais pas être là. Laisse-moi sortir, s'il te plaît."

"Quelqu'un a dit que tu étais un rat…"

"Oui, je suis un Animagus."

"Si tu te transformes en ton animal, ce sera moins douloureux au passage des Détraqueurs."

"Je ne peux pas me transformer. Ils ont protégé cette cellule contre la magie Animagus."

"Ceci explique cela."

"Ne pars pas ! Tu n'as pas ouvert la porte."

"Je suis supposée ouvrir la porte ?"

"Oui ! Bien sûr que tu es supposée ouvrir la porte."

"Désolé. C'est très difficile de penser ici. J'ai passé trop de temps à me cacher des Détraqueurs et je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose. Il y avait un garçon. Je dois trouver le garçon…"

"Oui, ouvre la porte. Je peux aider ! C'est ça, relève le loquet. Très bien. Viens."

"Par-là ?"

"Oui. Je me souviens encore du chemin par lequel ils m'ont amené."

"Pas moi."

"Alors suis-moi. Hein ? Tu es aussi un Animagus ? Bon, suis-moi, je vais me transformer aussi. Peut-être que ça nous permettra d'éviter les gardes. Tu es un peu grand. J'espère que ça va marcher."

o0O0o

"C'est une île. Comment est-ce qu'on s'en échappe ? Il n'y a pas de bateau. Et même si nous l'attendions, les Aurors nous arrêteront."

"Nous devons nager. Les protections Anti-Transplanage ne peuvent pas s'étendre si loin."

"Je ne peux pas nager."

"Passe à ta forme animale. Elle sait comment nager. Après que nous nous serons assez éloignés, nous pourrons redevenir humain et tenter de Transplaner."

"Mais même si je pouvais nager, une fois que je reviens à cette forme, je vais couler."

"Alors tu devras nager jusqu'à terre ferme. A plus !"

"Sale petit rat ! Un jour tu payeras pour cela !"

L'évadée se changea en animal et sauta à l'eau. Le rat n'était plus à portée de vue, caché par la noirceur et les vagues. L'animal sut instinctivement comment nager.

o0O0o

"Dépêchez-vous de finir votre petit-déjeuner, les enfants ! Nous devons bientôt nous rendre chez Neville."

"Mais la fête ne commence pas avant des heures !"

"Mais nous devons la préparer. Nous amenons le kit de Quiff que nous devrons monter. Il faudra ensuite mettre les tables et les chaises et plein d'autres choses." Répondit Larry.

"Et n'oubliez pas de féliciter Neville pour le Concours d'Ecriture."

"Oui, Tante Sélène."

"Oui, Maman."

o0O0o

Les Lovegood rejoignirent le manoir Londubat par poudre de cheminette, un magnifique matin d'Août pour finir les préparations de la fête. Toute la classe était invitée, mais seule la moitié avait répondu présent. Hermione, Drago et Neville bien sûr, de l'année supérieure, étaient aussi invités. Tout comme Ron, mais il ne put venir, étant encore en Égypte. Ses "faux oncles" Remus, Sirius et Algie étaient présents, tout comme Narcissa, sa sœur Andromeda et sa famille. Sirius créa la surprise en arrivant avec une jeune femme, qu'il introduisit en tant que Hestia Jones, une nouvelle recrue Auror. Harry entendit Remus et Sélène déclaraient que c'était la preuve que Sirius se remettait de son temps à Azkaban.

Ils jouèrent au Quiff et au Chat, volèrent sur les balais d'entrainement, sous supervision et les restrictions de hauteur, vitesse et distance, et passèrent tout simplement un bon moment. Kreature et Dobby, prêtés par Narcissa et Sirius, mirent en place le buffet pour le déjeuner et servir, bien plus tard, le gâteau. Il n'y eut pas de cadeaux, c'était une des conditions pour organiser la fête, qui était en fait plus une excuse pour rassembler tous ses amis en même temps que pour recevoir des cadeaux. Ils ne manquèrent pas à Harry. Tandis que les trois heures de l'après-midi étaient arrivées, plusieurs Aurors apparurent. Ils discutèrent avec Madame Londubat. Elle appela immédiatement Neville et l'envoya dans la maison. Elle s'adressa au rassemblement d'adultes, tandis que Sirius et Hestia s'entretenaient avec les Aurors. Les parents se mirent à récupérer leurs enfants et partirent. Harry fut occupé à son devoir en tant qu'hôte : il dit au revoir et remercia tout le monde d'être venu.

Bientôt cependant, trop de personnes partirent en même temps et Harry ne put que crier un "Merci et à plus !" à ceux qu'il ne pouvait rejoindre.

Harry était confus. Aucune des autres fêtes n'avait fini de cette façon. Tandis que les derniers invités utilisaient l'âtre des Londubat pour retourner chez eux, il se tourna vers Sélène.

"Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi tout le monde part si vite."

"Il y a eu une évasion à la prison Azkaban. Deux des partisans de Voldemort se sont enfuis, on ne fait comment. Et ils pensent que l'un d'entre eux pourrait venir ici."

"Ici ? Chez Neville ? Pourquoi ?"

"Son nom est Bellatrix LeStrange, elle a blessé les parents de Neville. Les Aurors pensent qu'elle est après Neville."

* * *

Note de traduction :

**Diamant Hope** : Découvert vers 1610, le diamant a été acheté par Tavernier en Inde. Selon les rumeurs, le diamant est maudit, il tue les gens qui le possèdent avec comme exemple Tavernier se fait manger par des bêtes après sa ruine. En réalité, il meurt simplement de vieillesse en Russie.

Louis XIV l'achète, le fait tailler et lui donne le nom de Violet de France, "French Blue" en anglais.

En 1792, il est volé et réapparait en Angleterre vingt ans après, retaillé et vendu à Thomas Hope (d'où le nom), influant banquier qui en fait le Joyau de sa famille.

En 1901, la famille Hope s'endette plus que de raison et revend le Diamant à un américain, il passe de mains en mains jusqu'à son don au Smithsonian Institut en 1958.

Il est exceptionnel autant par sa taille (malgré les nombreux recoupe) que sa composition chimique.

Il a une riche histoire (que j'ai énormément résumé) et la rumeur peut vous paraître bancale, c'est normal : la dernière propriétaire de la famille Hope lança elle-même les rumeurs (après sa vente), elle joua son propre rôle dans un film sur le Diamant et les journalistes en rajoutèrent une couche.

_Source Wiki_

**Caucus** : Aux États-Unis, comité électoral composé, aux divers échelons, des permanents de chaque parti.

_Source Larousse_

* * *

**Prochain Chapitre** : Of Mice and Madwomen


	12. Of Mice and Madwomen

**Luna's Hubby**

**By ****Meteoricshipyards**

Traduit par Magic Blue

* * *

**Prenez garde et lisez à vos risques et périls **: les fautes et erreurs que je n'ai pu terrassées peuvent vous surprendre à tout moment !

* * *

**Chapter 12 : Of Mice and Madwomen**

o0O0o

La fête était prévue le Samedi et le train pour Poudlard devait partir Mercredi. Les préparations pour ce nouveau début d'année occupèrent leurs derniers jours chez eux. Ils se rendirent au Chemin de Traverse pour récupérer leurs livres et autres matériels, ainsi que de nouvelles robes comme les enfants grandissaient. L'ambiance sur l'allée marchande était tendue. Tout le monde semblait regarder par-dessus leur épaule, s'attendant à être surpris à chaque pas.

Ils remarquèrent un nouveau livre dans la vitrine de Fleury et Bott. Luna le montra à Harry et tous deux eurent un fou rire. Le livre s'appelait _Héroïsmes Dérobés : Les Histoires de ces personnes qui ont vraiment réalisé les actions revendiquées par Gilderoy Lockhart_.

"Tout le monde essaye d'entrer dans le club de Gilderoy Lockhart !" Rappela Luna.

La nuit avant qu'ils ne partent pour Poudlard, Sélène réunit Harry et Luna pour une conversation sérieuse. Elle expliqua que le trophée de Tom Jedusor, l'objet sombre connecté à Harry le moins protégé, avait été détruit. Luna observa avec attention Harry et le confirma. Ils tentaient encore de passer les protections des deux autres objets et, dans le futur, ils souhaiteraient utiliser Harry pour trouver les deux dernières connexions. Sélène insista sur le danger lié à de tels objets. Le journal et le trophée étaient probablement les premiers horcruxes créés et c'était pourquoi, ils avaient été capable de passer outre les protections et les détruire.

Le deuxième point qu'elle voulait aborder était les évadés de prison. Ils allaient probablement tenter de tuer Harry s'ils apprenaient qu'il était toujours en vie. Donc elle leur rappela d'être extrêmement prudent sur la véritable identité d'Harry. Elle leur demanda également de faire attention à Neville, comme tout le monde semblait penser qu'il était la cible de Bellatrix LeStrange. Ils s'entendirent sur le fait que Pettigrew ne cherchait probablement pas la vengeance : ce n'était pas son style. Mais ils devraient tout de même être très prudent et allaient chercher de l'aide si l'un d'eux voyait quoique ce soit d'anormal. Malgré leurs demandes répétées, elle refusa de leur dire ce que les LeStrange avaient fait aux parents de Neville. Elle leur interdit également de lui poser la question.

"Cela va être bien assez difficile comme cela pour lui. Si vous êtes réellement ses amis, ne le pressez pas, ne l'embêtez pas mais soyez là pour lui s'il a besoin de vous. Souvent, la meilleure chose à faire pour un ami est d'être silencieux."

Sur ce conseil, ils allèrent au lit.

o0O0o

Le sorcier était déjà bien trop ivre quand il se décida enfin à rentrer chez lui. Il tituba en sortant du bar et descendit le Chemin de Traverse. La présence des Aurors s'était renforcée depuis l'évasion et le sorcier sourit et salua un des officiers en robe rouge. Il passa une ruelle sombre entre deux boutiques et s'arrêta au son d'une voix.

"Hé, mec, tu n'aurais pas quelques Noises pour un sorcier en déveine ?"

Il regarda dans la venelle mais elle était trop sombre. Il tâtonna pour sa baguette et finit par la sortir. La pointant devant lui, il lança un _Lumos_ et plissa des yeux. L'allée faisait quelques mètres de long avec trois, non, deux portes donnant accès aux appartements. Divers détritus s'étendaient sur le sol et un rat s'enfuit vers l'artère principale, loin de la lumière. Mais il ne vit aucun signe de la personne qui lui avait parlée. Il avança dans la ruelle et passa sa baguette dans chaque coin pour être sûr de n'avoir rien raté. Il regarda même en l'air. Il n'y avait personne. Il haussa les épaules et fut frappé par derrière.

Moins d'une heure après, les Aurors le découvrirent inconscient avec le crâne ouvert. Au petit matin, la nouvelle était dans les journaux : l'évadé de prison Peter Pettigrew était maintenant en possession d'une baguette.

o0O0o

Le 1er Septembre, les Lovegood atterrirent la Plateforme 9 ¾ par poudre de Cheminettes. Ils arrivèrent en avance, ayant fini leurs bagages la veille, et finirent leur adieu sur la plateforme. Harry et Luna entèrent dans le dernier wagon et furent surpris de voir dormir dans le compartiment, une personne qu'ils connaissaient.

"Oncle Remus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ferais mieux de te réveiller avant que le train ne parte ou tu vas finir à Poudlard !"

"Harry ! Luna ! Quelle surprise. Je pensais être hors du chemin ici. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce que quelqu'un me trouve."

"L'arrière du train est la partie la plus proche des cheminées et nous venons juste d'arriver par le réseau de Cheminettes." Expliqua Harry.

"J'aurais dû y penser. Bref, vous êtes prêts pour votre seconde année ?"

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant que le train se remplissait.

Ils virent les Weasley arriver à la dernière minute et Harry alla inviter Ron et Ginny dans leur compartiment. Quand il revint, Hermione était avec eux. Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps à partager leur expérience estivale. Ce fut Hermione qui posa la question évidente.

"Monsieur Lupin, pourquoi êtes-vous à bord du Poudlard Express ?"

Harry la regarda avec la bouche ouverte. "Ouais, tu ne nous as pas dit pourquoi tu étais ici."

Luna répondit pour lui. "Parce qu'il est notre nouvel instructeur de Défense."

Cette fois, ce fut Remus qui resta béat. "Comment le sais-tu ?"

"Parce qu'Oncle Sirius nous a annoncé l'année dernière qu'il ne reviendrait pas en tant qu'instructeur et qu'il y a écrit 'Pr. R. J. Lupin' sur ton sac."

Leur nouveau professeur sourit. "Maintenant nous savons pourquoi le Choixpeau t'a placé à Serdaigle. C'est dommage que l'école n'ait pas commencé. J'aurai pu attribuer quelques points de maison."

"Hé !" S'écria Ron. "C'est pas juste ! Vous avez un oncle qui peut vous donner des points."

Remus demanda : "Est-ce qu'il t'a semblé que le Professeur Black était injuste l'année dernière ?" Ron secoua négativement de la tête. "Pourtant il est aussi leur oncle, ainsi que le parrain d'Harry. Je pense que je peux être aussi juste qu'il l'a été."

"Sirius Black est ton parrain ? Comment ça se fait que tu ne l'as dit plutôt ?" S'étonna Ron.

"J'étais plutôt jeune quand c'est arrivé et je ne te connaissais pas encore. Et je ne pense pas que je savais déjà parler à cette époque."

Ron roula des yeux. "Mais non, idiot ! Je veux dire avant maintenant."

"Le sujet n'a jamais été abordé. Je n'en étais même pas au courant avant qu'il ne sorte d'Azkaban et, à ce moment-là, j'avais une famille, donc c'est juste un ami. Je suppose que si quelque chose devait arriver aux Lovegood, ça pourrait devenir important, mais comme l'a dit Oncle Remus…"

"Désolé Harry. Une fois que nous aurons quitté ce train, ce sera _Professeur_ Remus." L'interrompit le seul adulte du compartiment.

"Oh, c'est vrai. Tout comme c'était Professeur Black l'année dernière. Bref, comme l'a dit Professeur Remus, pour être honnête, nous avons pensé que c'était mieux de ne le mentionner à personne."

Peu de temps après, Drago et Neville vinrent et la discussion retourna aux péripéties de cet été. Ron s'enquérait du prisonnier évadé et Drago ferma les yeux, prenant une grande respiration mélodramatique.

"Oh, s'il te plaît ! Pas toi aussi ! Tout le monde m'a demandé 'As-tu vu ta tante évadée ?'. Personne n'a de cerveau ? Si nous l'avions vu sans le rapporter aux Aurors, penses-tu que je vais tout déballer ? Et comme tu n'as rien lu dans le journal dessus, alors nous ne l'avons pas rapporté, donc il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir si nous ne l'avons pas vu ou si nous l'avons vu sans rien dire à personne."

Luna ne leva même pas les yeux de sa copie du _Chicaneur_ quand elle commenta : "En d'autres mots, il ne l'a pas vu et il est fatigué de toujours donner la même réponse."

Tandis que Drago sourit en acquiesçant, le train commença à ralentir jusqu'à un arrêt total. Sans raison, les lumières s'éteignirent.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" "Nous ne sommes pas à la station." "Pourquoi n'y a-t-il plus de lumières ?" Furent entendus de part et d'autre du train. L'air dans le compartiment se refroidit et la porte s'ouvrit en plein sur une créature cagoulée. Quelqu'un poussa un petit, un autre tomba mais Remus se leva et pointa sa baguette vers la créature.

"Ni Pettigrew, ni LeStrange se trouvent ici. Pars !" La créature s'éloigna vers l'avant du train.

"Je reviens dès que possible. Aidez la personne qui est tombée." Remus quitta le compartiment. Peu de temps après, les lumières revinrent et le train redémarra à nouveau. Les enfants découvrirent qu'Harry était tombé et semblait effrayé. Drago était assis sur le banc, plus pale que jamais, le regard perdu, frissonnant. Neville était également sur le banc, replié sur lui-même, avec ses bras étreignant ses jambes. Il tressaillit quand Ginny toucha son bras, lui demandant s'il allait bien. Harry secoua sa tête alors que les autres l'aidèrent à se relever.

"Qui a crié ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je pense que c'est moi." Avoua Neville, tremblotant. "Je pense m'être souvenu…" Sa voix s'estompa et il refusa de croiser le regard de ses camarades.

"Non, il s'agissait d'une femme. Et quelqu'un se moquait d'elle. Je ne sais pas…" Il frémit à nouveau.

Luna chuchota à Harry, comme si elle avait peur que le dire à haute voix allait rendre cela réel. "Je me suis souvenue du moment où Maman a failli mourir. Je l'ai vu étendu sur le sol, sans respirer…" Harry la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement le dos.

"Je me suis senti comme si je ne serais plus jamais heureux." Dit Ron. Ginny et Neville approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête. Pendant qu'ils discutèrent, Drago commença à suivre la discussion du regard, mais ne fit aucun autre mouvement. Harry le remarqua et alla le voir.

"Tu vas bien Drago ?" Et le blond se contenta d'acquiescer.

Remus revint et distribua des morceaux de chocolat à tout le monde. Il expliqua qu'ils venaient de rencontrer des Détraqueurs, les gardes d'Azkaban. Le chocolat sembla aider Drago à se détendre mais il semblait toujours hanté. Remus sortit à nouveau du compartiment pour vérifier l'état des autres élèves. Les enfants parlaient doucement entre eux de ce qui c'était passé et de ce qu'ils avaient ressenti, tous sauf Drago. Il resta assis en silence, fermant de temps à autres les yeux et prenant de grandes respirations tremblantes.

Remus retourna au compartiment alors que le soleil se couchait. Ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés à Poudlard. Remus suggéra à Drago de passer à l'Infirmerie une fois arrivé, mais l'enfant insista qu'il allât bien. Le professeur accepta avec scepticisme ses dires, alla récupérer sa valise et annonça qu'il les verrait à Poudlard.

"Quoi ? Tu changes de compartiment ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça !" S'écria Harry.

"Oh, non. Je dois me rendre tout de suite à Poudlard. Je vous verrais tous en classe." Puis il Transplana avec un petit pop. Ils devinèrent qu'il avait rapporté leur rencontre avec les Détraqueurs.

Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après à Pré-Au-Lard et sortirent du train. Tandis qu'ils montaient dans un carrosse magique qui les emmènerait de la gare au Château, Luna s'éloigna d'eux et fit quelque chose vers l'attelage.

Quand elle entra dans le carrosse, elle annonça : "Je pense que c'est le même qui nous a amené à la gare à la fin de l'année dernière."

"Le même _quoi_ qui nous a amené à la gare ?" Demanda Harry.

"Le cheval-truc ailé." La discussion se poursuivit, et Harry n'était pas certain s'il s'agissait d'une des créatures douteuses que citait le _Chicaneur_ ou si elle était vraiment réelle. Il était enclin à la croire, puis qu'elle n'avait pas donné le nom de la bête. Drago sortit de son silence pour lui demander pourquoi elle était la seule à la voir. L'hypothèse selon laquelle seules les filles pouvaient les voir ne pouvait être vérifiée, car Luna, Drago et Harry étaient seuls dans le carrosse. Harry demanda à Luna si elle pouvait l'aider à le toucher quand ils descendirent. Harry et Drago pouvaient sentir la créature. C'était étrange, de pouvoir voir la pleine lune s'élever au travers d'une chose qu'on pouvait toucher. La seule autre personne, à qui ils parlèrent et qui pouvait la voir, était Neville. Harry et Luna escortèrent Drago au festin pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien.

Le banquet fut similaire à celui de leur première année, mais au lieu d'attendre être répartis, ils passèrent le temps en allant prendre des nouvelles de leurs amis à droite et à gauche. La répartition ne changea pas, chaque table félicitait bruyamment leur nouveau camarade. Le Professeur Dumbledore prononça quelques mots disparates qui signalèrent l'arrivée de la nourriture. Quand tout le monde fut repu, il se leva et accueillit les élèves. Il présenta également Remus, en tant que nouvel instructeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, même si ce dernier n'était pas présent au festin. Il y avait deux nouveaux visages à la table des professeurs en revanche. Dumbledore présenta la première, Wilhelmina Gobe-Planche, la nouvelle professeure de Soin des Créatures Magiques. C'était une sorcière âgée, avec des cheveux gris coupés courts et un menton proéminent. Elle se leva de sa chaise et salua d'un geste de la tête les élèves. Le deuxième inconnu était un homme discutant avec le Professeur Rogue. Ces cheveux bruns étaient parsemés de gris, son visage extrêmement ridé donnait l'impression qu'il passait beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur et il semblait plutôt dédaigneux. Mais ce dernier détail pouvait venir du fait qu'il s'entretenait avec le professeur de Potion.

"Et permettez-moi de vous présenter Sir Giles Tumulty, notre nouveau professeur d'Histoire de la Magie." Sir Giles se tourna vers les élèves, leur offrit un regard calculateur et hocha de la tête. L'annonce reçut une ovation de la part des Serdaigles. Ils étaient les plus nombreux à rester éveillés pendant les cours de Binns, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils les appréciaient.

"Et pour finir, cette année, nous allons recevoir quelques gardes d'Azkaban à l'extérieur du domaine. Ils vont protéger Poudlard contre les prisonniers évadés. Restez loin d'eux et de la Forêt Interdite." Il sembla regarder la table des Gryffondors. "Les Détraqueurs sont extrêmement dangereux et si vous faites l'erreur de vouloir les rencontrer, cela se payera de votre âme et de votre vie." Les élèves se regardèrent les uns et les autres à ses paroles.

Tandis qu'ils quittaient la Grande Salle, Harry annonça à Luna : "Je pense que je vais tenter d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch cette année. Dumbledore a dit deux semaines, n'est-ce pas ?"

o0O0o

Minerva McGonagall, ayant achevé son devoir une fois les premières années réparties, s'assit à côté du Directeur. Elle observa attentivement les tables, en commençant par la sienne. Ron Weasley, elle rejeta immédiatement l'idée. Les sept enfants d'Arthur et Molly étaient bien trop connus pour que ce soit lui. Seamus Finnigan ? Non, elle connaissait Mary et se rappelait avoir entendu parler de sa naissance. Dean Thomas ? Une couleur de peau pouvait être modifiée. Et cela aurait été facile pour lui de se cacher dans un environnement entièrement Moldu. Mais la fatigue magique à 9 ans et l'hôpital magique Ste Mangouste… ça n'allait pas. La famille de Thomas ne savait rien de la magie avant qu'il ne reçoive sa lettre. Elle l'enleva aussi de la liste.

Poufsouffle ? Ni Londubat, ni Macmillan. Trop Sang-Pur et connu, même avant la mystérieuse disparition d'Harry Potter. Pas Finch-Fletchley pour les mêmes raisons que Thomas, trop Moldu pour correspondre aux indices.

Serdaigle ? Elle connaissait le moins ces élèves. Corner, Boot, Goldstein, les golden boys de Serdaigle ? Seul Corner avait les cheveux noirs mais il y avait un petit peu de roux dans ceux de Boot… l'influence de Lily, peut-être ? Entwistle ? Il était Sang-Mêlé et bien qu'intelligent, ne semblait pas particulièrement puissant. Cornfoot ? Un peu potelé, ne ressemblant ni à James, ni à Lily. Ces cheveux blonds pourraient ne pas être sa vraie couleur non plus. Hum. Potter avait sauvé son tuteur et s'était magiquement exténué lui-même ? Elle revint sur Corner. Peut-être.

Serpentard ? Elle frémit. Pas Malfoy, ni Nott. Leurs naissances avaient été annoncées au monde entier, elle se souvenait de ce frasque Sang-Pur. Goyle ou Crabbe ? Elle frémit à nouveau. Pour reprendre les dires, ils partageaient un cerveau pour deux. Zabini ? Silencieux, bon sorcier. A nouveau, changer de couleur de peau n'était pas très difficile. Sa mère était célèbre en revanche… Si elle avait 'acquis' l'enfant six ans auparavant, une des feuilles de chou telle que le _Chicaneur_ ou _Sorcière-Hebdo_ l'aurait mentionné. Mais elle ne se souvenait rien de tel.

Elle eut une nouvelle pensée. Et s'il s'était déguisé, magiquement ou non, en une fille ? Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir aux répercutions. Elle espérait que l'escalier enchanté des filles les en préviendrait. Mais avec la magie, qui sait. Elle secoua la tête et s'éloigna vers ses quartiers, près de la Tour de Gryffondor. Elle allait devoir surveiller Michael Corner.

o0O0o

Dans la tour Serdaigle, les élèves assistaient à leur traditionnelle réunion 'Voici les règles selon Serdaigle'. Après les présentations habituelles, vint le tour d'Harry.

"Salut ! Je m'appelle Harry Lovegood, je suis en deuxième année. L'année dernière, j'ai mis en place une nouvelle expérience où les Né-Moldus se réunissaient et s'entrainaient aux mouvements de baguette que ceux élevés magiquement avaient déjà vu ou essayé. Ça a très bien marché et, d'après ce qui est dit, toute la classe a eu un meilleur départ que les années précédentes. Ceci n'est pas limité aux Serdaigles, ni aux Né-Moldus. Nous nous réunirons dans la Grande Salle après le diner, Vendredi. Avec un peu de chance, j'ai des amis prononçant ce même discours dans les autres Maisons."

Tom Towey, un des camarades de chambré d'Harry, s'exclama : "Hé Harry. Qu'en est-il de _notre_ groupe d'étude ?"

"Je pense qu'on va commencer durant le week-end, ou Lundi. Les premières années devraient être opérationnelles d'ici-là. C'est une des autres choses que nous avons mise en place. Après avoir appris les mouvements de baguette, nous sommes devenus un groupe d'études inter-maison. Les membres viennent de toutes les maisons et c'est une bonne façon de se faire des amis hors de sa maison et de récolter de bonnes notes par la même occasion."

Il y eut quelques questions sur le groupe, puis les premières années furent envoyées au lit.

Pénélope Clearwater, Préfète de septième année, prit en main la réunion.

"Très bien ! Que savons-nous des nouveaux instructeurs ?"

Harry leva la main. "Remus Lupin est un bon gars. Je lui ai rendu visite."

"Oui, oui mais qu'en est-il de ses qualifications ?"

Roger Davies, un quatrième année, prit la parole : "Il a écrit quelques articles sur les créatures sombres dans _Métamorphoses d'Aujourd'hui_. Ils sont plutôt bien. Un portait sur les Vampires et l'autre sur les Loups-Garous."

"Personne d'autre ? Gobe-Planche a été remplaçante plusieurs fois l'année précédente. Brûlopot n'a _pas_ passé une bonne année, l'année précédente. Pas étonnant qu'il est démissionné. Bon, qu'en est-il de Sir Giles Tumulty ?"

Hermione leva la main. "J'ai lu son livre _Vestiges Historiques des Vassaux Sacrés dans le Folklore_. Publié dans les années trente, si je me souviens bien. De ce que j'en ai retenu, c'était très documenté, bien qu'un peu court."

"Personne d'autre ?"

Bob Min, le Préfet des septièmes années, prit la parole. "J'ai quelque chose en haut." Il courut vers les escaliers des garçons et revint rapidement avec un livre.

"_Le Journal d'un Piller, une Autobiographie de Dr. Henry Jones, Jr., Archéologue (Parties Non-Diffamatoires)_ de 1986. Il est mentionné comme étant bon mais sans avoir trop publié." Il feuilleta rapidement le livre. "Ils se sont rencontrés durant la recherche de la Lance de Longius. Jones avait découvert que Tumulty l'aurait trouvé le premier s'il n'avait pas eu une personnalité si agressive que les sources refusèrent de lui parler."

"Jones était un sorcier ?" Demanda quelqu'un.

"Non. Il semble qu'il soit, en revanche, tombé sur plusieurs objets magiques _et_ a évité les Oubliators."

Rien d'autre ne fut ajouté, alors ils conclurent la réunion.

Ils reçurent leur horaire de cours, le matin suivant.

"Qui organisent ces horaires ?" Grogna Harry. "Rien de mieux que de commencer le semestre avec notre pire journée. Bon, Botanique nous voilà !" Ils avaient un double cours de Botanique avec les Poufsouffles, suivit par Potion, le déjeuner, puis Défense contre les Forces du Mal, la classe de Rem- _Professeur_ Lupin. Cependant, une fois arrivait aux Serres, ils trouvèrent une note leur annonçant que la classe d'aujourd'hui était annulée. Cela leur offrit une période de libre avant qu'ils ne doivent se rendre au double cours de Potion avec les Serpentards. Harry sourit et dit bonjour à Mike Daly, avant de se mettre au travail pour éviter le courroux du Professeur Rogue. Ils ne subissaient jamais le courroux d'un professeur et cela tenait aussi pour ce cours. Les Serdaigles savaient que le meilleur moyen de l'éviter, était de prendre connaissance du cours en avance. Suivre soigneusement les directives de la potion n'y était pas étranger non plus. De plus, Rogue semblait bien mieux se comporter que l'année précédente.

Puis ils finirent.

Remus apparut dans la Grande Salle le jour suivant, lors du diner de Vendredi. Il resta après et aida les secondes années à enseigner les mouvements basiques de baguette aux Né-Moldus de première année. Il fut impressionné par le style d'apprentissage d'Harry et par le fait qu'un Serpentard l'aidait. Ils s'assirent avec les premières années après la leçon officielle et discutèrent de la culture sorcière. Tandis qu'ils se dispersaient, Remus demanda s'il pouvait assister à certaines réunions de leur groupe d'études. Ils n'y virent aucun problème, mais le prévinrent qu'il devait participer comme tout le monde. Il rit et leur souhaita une bonne nuit.

Ils n'eurent pas de cours avec Sir Giles avant le Lundi après-midi. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la classe, impatients. Le Professeur Tumulty entra comme une tornade.

"J'ai revu la piètre excuse d'Histoire dont on vous a bourré le crâne. Dans cette classe, nous allons réfléchir, si ce n'est pas hors de vos capacités. Les Guerres Gobelines sont très bien, ce sont de très bons matériaux pour la lecture, avec tout ce sang et cette destruction. Très distrayant. Mais qu'en avons-nous appris ? Prenez la Révolte Gobeline de 1682. Qui se rappelle de celle-là ? Quelle leçon en avons-nous tiré ?"

Certains des camarades de Maison d'Harry levèrent la main. Tumulty choisit Larry Pohlen.

"Davdar Le Sanglant la déclencha après que les taxes de 1680 furent appliquées."

Tumulty répondit avec un grognement. "C'est ce qui s'est passé et vous vous contredisez. S'il l'a déclenché après que les taxes ont été passées, alors nous pourrions dire que ce sont les taxes qui l'ont déclenchée. Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. Un point de moins à Serdaigle. Qu'avons-nous appris de la Révolte Gobeline ?"

Luna fut la seule à relever la main après la tirade du Professeur. Tumulty lui fit signe de la tête.

"La leçon qui doit en être tirée est qu'il ne faut pas interférer avec le commerce des Gobelins. Mais je ne pense pas que la leçon ait été apprise, comme il y a eu nombres de révoltes depuis, causées par différentes raisons spécifiques mais essentiellement basées sur cette même cause."

"Exact, Mademoiselle…" Il vérifia le rouleau d'appel. "Mademoiselle Lovegood. Si l'on n'en tire pas de leçon, à quoi bon ?"

Tout le monde trouva que la classe était bien mieux que celle de Binns. Les répliques claquantes, si la réponse était fausse, n'étaient pas amusantes, mais ils durent admettre qu'ils voyaient l'Histoire sous un autre jour. Bien sûr, avoir un nouveau professeur rendait les notes d'Histoire d'Ed Benvenuto obsolètes. Ed avait été un Serdaigle dans les années 1950, et tout le monde s'accordait à dire que ses notes étaient les meilleurs qu'aucun autre n'est jamais produit. Elles étaient recopiées et utilisées par quarante années de Serdaigle. Maintenant, c'était chacun pour soi.

o0O0o

Ils n'eurent pas de cours avec le Professeur Lupin avant Jeudi. Le premier cours consista principalement à un bilan et des révisions.

Il conclut sa leçon : "Je vois que vous avez vraiment appris du Professeur Black. C'est vraiment dommage qu'il n'ait pu revenir cette année. Je vais essayer d'enseigner aussi bien que lui. Et je vous demanderai donc de tenter d'apprendre aussi bien que moi, que vous l'avez fait de lui. Cette année, nous nous concentrerons sur des sortilèges plus défensifs et peut-être même essayer le duel." Cela provoqua des murmures appréciateurs. Personne ne sortirait de ce cours en étant prêt pour le tournoi international. Cependant, même un champion tel que le Professeur Flitwick avait dû commencer quelque part.

"Oh, oui et il y aura, de temps en temps, des cours où je vous présenterai diverses créatures sombres. Ce sera principalement ce que vous verrez en troisième année, mais puisque j'ai déjà les créatures ici, il n'y a pas de raison pour ne pas vous les présenter et changer un peu de la routine."

o0O0o

"Professeur Lupin ?"

"Bonjour Harry. Je veux dire, Monsieur Lovegood. Et je suis désolé, je sais que nous nous sommes rencontrés cet été au manoir Londubat et que tu es dans ma classe Serdaigle de deuxième année, mais je ne me souviens pas de ton nom. C'est peut-être à cause des 150 et plus nouveaux élèves dont je dois apprendre les noms."

"Elisabeth Ericson, Monsieur."

"Ah, oui, Mademoiselle Ericson. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

"L'année dernière, Sirius, Professeur Black pardon, avait commencé à nous apprendre à devenir des Animagi…"

"Seigneur, ce n'était pas sur le curriculum, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non Monsieur. Luna a détecté que nous pouvions le faire et Harry a demandé au Professeur Black de nous l'apprendre."

"Hum, oui, et qui sait qu'il vous l'enseigné ?"

"Juste Luna et le Professeur Black." Répondit Harry.

"Bien, bien, parce que ce qu'il vous enseignait était une magie très dangereuse et qui ne doit pas être tenté par des élèves sans supervision."

Harry sourit : "Comme les Maraudeurs l'ont fait ?"

"Particulièrement _pas_ comme les Maraudeurs. C'était très dangereux et aurait pu avoir de graves conséquences. C'est beaucoup mieux de le faire de cette façon sous supervision."

Harry et Liz échangèrent un sourire et répondirent : "Oui Monsieur."

"Maintenant, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me racontez pas ce que vous avez fait ?"

"Sirius nous a donné la recette pour la potion qui devrait nous permettre de découvrir notre animal. Nous l'avons réalisé dans le laboratoire de potions de Serdaigle."

"Les Serdaigles ont leur propre laboratoire de Potion ? Gryffondor n'a jamais rien eu de tel !"

"Alors comment avez-vous fait les devoirs pratiques de Potion ?"

"Je ne me souviens pas en avoir eu. Vous en avez ?"

"Non, mais les années supérieures sont toujours en train de concocter des trucs. Nous avons supposé qu'il était question de devoirs."

"Peut-être que le Professeur Rogue est différent du vieux Slughorn. Mais qu'importe, vous avez fini la potion ?"

Liz répondit : "Oui Monsieur." Tandis qu'Harry se contenta d'hocher de la tête.

Lupin les questionna sur la potion et sa préparation. Il examina les fioles et détermina, au mieux de ses capacités, que la potion avait été correctement réalisée.

"Très bien, si vous êtes surs…" Il agita sa baguette et l'espace au-devant de la classe fut recouvert de coussins. "Asseyez-vous. Il vaut mieux se mettre au sol, comme il est très probable que vous tombiez."

Les deuxièmes années s'installèrent sur les coussins. Ils ouvrirent leur bouteille respective et burent son contenu.

Lupin les observa fermer les yeux. Ils commencèrent à vaciller puis un premier, rapidement suivi du second, tombèrent à la renverse.

Ils restèrent étendus plusieurs minutes, bougeant de temps à autre leur tête. Puis leurs corps se tendirent et ils ouvrirent les yeux seulement pour les refermer immédiatement après.

"Pourquoi la pièce tourne ?" Demanda Harry.

Liz ne répondit pas à sa question. "Une souris ? Je peux me transformer en souris ? Est-ce que tous ses efforts valent vraiment le coup pour une souris ? Et si je ne veux pas être une souris ? Et si je veux être un lion ou un aigle ? Dois-je réellement être une souris ?"

Lupin lui expliqua : "Malheureusement, oui. Tu ne possèdes qu'une seule forme Animagus et ce n'est pas toi qui la choisis. Il te reste beaucoup de travail à faire, donc tu devrais peut-être choisir si tu veux vraiment mettre tant d'énergie pour devenir une souris."

Ils ouvrirent à nouveau leurs yeux et l'étourdissement sembla s'être arrêté. Cependant, leurs tentatives pour se redresser échouèrent lamentablement.

"Mieux vaut prendre votre temps. Et toi, Harry ? Quel est ton animal ?"

"Je n'y crois pas !"

"Quoi ? Pire qu'une souris ?"

"Je ne dirais pas pire, mais c'est étrange."

"Qu'est-ce donc ?" Remus eut un flashback de sa cinquième année où ses amis lui avaient annoncé qu'ils étaient devenus Animagi pour lui tenir compagnie durant les pleines lunes. Ils avaient bien fait durer le suspense quant à leur forme, eux aussi.

"Je suis un rhinocéros !"

"Tu plaisantes !" S'exclama Liz.

"Incroyable." Murmura Remus.

"Même réaction que moi. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment ces trucs arrivent ?" Se plaignit Harry.

"Personne ne sait. Toi aussi, tu devras décider si le jeu en vaut la chandelle et j'insiste sur le travail qui vous attendra. Cela vous prendra probablement des années. Vous devrez apprendre à transformer chaque partie de votre corps avant même d'essayer une transformation complète. Laissez-moi vous dire que la transformation de la queue a pris presque un an aux Maraudeurs. C'est une chose de changer votre main en patte. Mais c'est tout autre chose de créer un membre qui n'existe pas. Je ne veux même pas penser à tes cornes, Harry."

Ils furent capables de s'assoir et bientôt, ils se remirent sur pieds.

"Si vous voulez continuer, tenez-moi au courant."

Tandis que les élèves partaient, Lupin entendit Mademoiselle Ericson répétait : "Je ne suis pas certaine que cela vaut le coup pour une souris !"

o0O0o

Le second Samedi après la rentrée fut frais et légèrement couvert, pourtant, le Grand Hall était rempli d'effervescence au petit-déjeuner. Chaque Maison avait le terrain de Quidditch pour deux heures aujourd'hui et demain pour les essais de Quidditch. Les essais de Serdaigle commençaient à 10 heures. Il y avait plein d'élèves aspirant à devenir joueur, attendant anxieusement leur tour, dont Harry. Il n'était pas certain de la position à laquelle il souhaitait jouer, mais il savait qu'il adorait voler. Les Serpentards avaient eu leurs essais juste avant.

Une fois sur le terrain, Harry salua Drago. Le Serpentard de troisième année vola jusqu'à lui.

"Salut, Harry."

"Salut, Drago. Tu as été pris ?"

"Oui ! Tu as devant toi le nouvel Attrapeur !" Il jeta un coup d'œil autour et baissa la voix. "Tu ne devineras jamais ce que mon père a essayé de faire. Il allait acheter des nouveaux balais de course à toute le monde s'ils m'ajoutaient à l'équipe."

Harry eut du mal à y croire.

"J'ai réussi à l'en dissuader." Sourit-il. "Et j'ai décroché ce magnifique balai de course en prime."

"Comment as-tu fait ?"

"J'ai en partie fait appel à sa fierté, s'il avait acheté des balais pour toute l'équipe, tout le monde aurait dit que j'avais acheté ma place, ce qui aurait laissé entendre que je n'avais pas les capacités pour réussir autrement. Il m'a accusé d'être trop Gryffondorien dans mon attitude, qu'un Serpentard aurait tout fait pour gagner ou, dans ce cas, entrer dans l'équipe. Je lui ai dit qu'un Serpentard choisissait ses batailles et que le Quidditch n'était pas assez important pour accepter le genre de rumeurs que cela générerait. Nous avons continué le débat sur gagner ou perdre le respect des gens avec qui j'allais interagir pour le reste de ma vie. Je pense que ce sont les mots perte de respect qui ont fini de le convaincre. Il est parti en marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'_en mon temps_…"

Tous deux rirent à cela.

"Alors, tu vas tenter d'entrer dans l'équipe de Serdaigle ?"

"Oui."

"Tu as un bon balai ?"

"Non, j'allais utiliser un de ceux de l'école."

"Emprunte le mien. C'est un Nimbus 2001, le balai le plus rapide du marché !"

"Wow ! C'est génial, mais j'aurais peur de le casser. Je sais que les balais sont chers."

"J'insiste. Cela me donnera une excuse pour rester dans les parages et espionner votre équipe."

"Très bien. Je serais prudent."

Roger Davies, le capitaine de Quidditch de Serdaigle, avait regroupé rapidement tout le monde selon la position à laquelle ils aspiraient. Harry était un de "n'importe où". Il essaya la position de Batteur tout d'abord. Ce n'était pas le plus glamour, cependant cela restait une des positions des plus difficiles. Ils devaient protéger l'Attrapeur et les Poursuiveurs tout en essayant de perturber l'autre équipe avec les Cognards. Bien que Harry eût l'œil pour frapper les Cognards, il n'avait pas les compétences pour le faire aller là où il souhaitait. Ni le sens du jeu pour savoir quand il fallait protéger les Poursuiveurs ou plaçait le Cognard à une position qui leur serait favorable dans le futur. En plus, il n'était simplement pas assez fort.

La position de Poursuiveur était plus glamour. Il s'en sortit plutôt bien pour manœuvrer sur le Nimbus 2001 de Drago avec le Souaffle ou pour le passer à ses coéquipiers. Mais il était assez nul quand il était question de le rattraper. Ou, plus exactement, être en position quand le Souaffle lui était passé. Il n'avait simplement pas l'expérience avec les V inversés, les passes arrière, Attaques en faucon et autres formations.

Il n'essaya pas la position de gardien. Il voulait voler, pas flotter.

Quand vint le tour des Attrapeurs, il rejoint les trois autres aspirants et Cho Chang, l'Attrapeuse actuelle. Roger avait relâché le Vif d'Or pendant que les gardiens passaient les tests. Maintenant, les cinq concurrents devaient trouver le Vif. Ils volèrent tous jusqu'à la zone habituelle des Attrapeurs, en dessus des buts. La plupart des Attrapeurs restait dans cette zone, observant le jeu et cherchant le Vif. Harry rejoignit le groupe en place mais décida que si tout le monde était là-haut au même endroit, ils verraient tous le Vif au même moment et seraient à même distance. Donc il repartit plus bas chercher la petite balle d'or et profita de l'occasion pour voir ce dont était capable le balai de Drago. Au début, les autres Attrapeurs pensèrent qu'il avait vu le Vif, mais quand il changea plusieurs fois de directions pour sentir les réactions du balai, ils retournèrent à leur recherche en hauteur. Soudain, il braqua, plongea et changea de direction, utilisant la vitesse supplémentaire de son plongeon pour ramener son balai en hauteur et cueillit le Vif d'Or avant que quiconque ne le vit. Ses manœuvres avaient, sans le vouloir, attiré l'attention de tous loin de la position du Vif. Harry atterrit avec le Vif, chantant les louanges du balai de Drago.

Roger vint le voir. Harry remarqua que Cho se tenait près du capitaine, souriante avec arrogance.

"Bien joué, Lovegood. Mais, c'est ton balai ?"

"Non, Drago me l'a prêté."

"Est-ce que tu as ton propre balai."

"Si je rejoins l'équipe, j'en aurais un. Mais je vais probablement devoir utiliser un de ceux de l'école, tout d'abord."

Roger prit le Vif et le relâcha.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne prends pas un de ceux de l'école maintenant, que nous voyons comment tu t'en sors."

Harry haussa les épaules et rendit le balai à Drago. Il revint du placard à balais, quelques minutes plus tard.

Les cinq attrapeurs potentiels repartirent et, à nouveau, Harry resta loin du groupe. Il testa à nouveau son balai temporaire mais fut déçu par sa mollesse. Quelqu'un au-dessus cria et la volée s'élança. Harry tourna le balai vers la zone où tout le monde semblait vouloir aller. Il était plus proche, mais le balai perdit de la puissance après un virage serré et Harry ne fut pas capable de reprendre assez de vitesse pour battre les autres attrapeurs. Cho finit par attraper le Vif.

"Bon travail, tout le monde. Merci d'être venu. Harry, j'ai aimé tes manœuvres. Trouve-toi un bon balai et tu seras notre Attrapeur remplaçant. Tu t'entraineras avec le reste de l'équipe et devras être prêt à jouer à tout moment."

Tandis qu'Harry repartit, il ignora le regard pompeux de Cho. C'était seulement un jeu !

o0O0o

"Larry, Harry et Luna ont écrit une lettre."

"Que racontent-ils ?"

"Hum, ils ne doivent pas leur donner assez de cours. Ils ont trouvé d'autres choses pour s'occuper."

"Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait cette fois-ci ?"

"Harry a été retenu pour un truc appelé, euh, oh, c'est là. Le _Quidditch_."

"QUOI ! Harry est dans l'équipe ! C'est génial !"

"Il est Attrapeur Remplaçant. Mais il précise qu'il aurait besoin d'un balai. Bon." Soupira-t-elle. "Il n'est que remplaçant, de toute façon."

"Cela pourrait tomber dans les dépenses éducatives. Harry pourrait, en réalité, acheter son propre balai."

"Je ne sais pas, Larry. Cet argent a été mis de côté pour son éducation."

"Tu sais aussi bien que moi que James Potter était un fanatique de Quidditch. Il aurait acheté un balai pour son fils sur le champ."

"C'est vrai, mais il avait tous les fonds Potter. Harry ne pourra pas y toucher avant ses dix-sept ans. Mais nous pouvons lui acheter un balai. Je ne pense pas, cependant, que nous devrions lui offrir le dernier et meilleur modèle du marché. Peux-tu voir si tu trouves une bonne affaire ?"

"Bien sûr. J'ai des contacts grâce au _Chicaneur_ qui pourraient s'avérer utiles."

"Merci, Larry. Je sais combien le _Quidditch_ signifie pour les enfants à l'école."

"Maintenant, dans quoi s'est embarqué notre fille ?"

o0O0o

Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de l'École de Magie de Poudlard, rappela l'ordre à la réunion professorale.

"Directeur, ils s'y remettent cette année !" Se plaignit le professeur de Potion.

"Remettent quoi, Severus ?" Demanda calmement Dumbledore. Il adorait faire cela, surtout en sachant que cela irritait on-ne-peut-plus son ami déjà à fleurs de peau.

"Ils _trichent_ !" Cela provoqua des réactions des autres enseignants.

"C'est une accusation sérieuse, Severus. Vas-tu nous dire qui tu accuses ?" Demanda McGonagall.

"Les deuxièmes et troisièmes années. Et maintenant, ils ont embrigadé les premières années et certains de quatrième année à prendre leur mauvaise habitude. Ils se réunissent tous les soirs après diner dans la Grande Salle et trichent !"

Le petit professeur de Charme prit la parole : "Vraiment, Severus, ils ne _trichent_ pas. Ils étudient simplement ensemble. Ce n'est pas pire que s'ils le faisaient dans leur salle commune."

"Mais maintenant, toute la classe trichent. Dans le passé, je pouvais compter sur les Poufsouffles pour trouver une réponse et les Gryffondors pour trouver quelqu'un leur donnant la réponse…"

"Comment oses-tu !" Essaya d'interrompre McGonagall, mais Rogue continua sans s'émouvoir.

"Les Serdaigles sont les seuls qui font leur travail par eux-mêmes, ils sont trop égocentriques pour accepter une réponse venant de quelqu'un d'autre et sont si déterminés à avoir la meilleure note que la seule réponse qu'ils partageraient serait la mauvaise."

Il ignora également les protestations de Flitwick sur son stéréotype des Serdaigles.

"Même mes Serpentards s'y mettent ! Ils disent que c'est la chose la plus _Serpentarde_ à faire pour avoir de meilleures notes ! Albus, j'exige que cela s'arrête !"

McGonagall jeta un regard clinquant à Rogue qu'il ignora à nouveau, puis elle se toura vers le Directeur. "Albus, tout ce qu'ils font est d'étudier ensemble. Non seulement les élèves s'en sortent mieux qu'aucune autre classe que j'ai eu depuis fort longtemps. Mais en plus, la rivalité inter-maison qui avait créé tant d'incidents durant l'année, a été littéralement inexistante parmi les trois premières années. Et cela semble se répandre."

"Mais ils _trichent_ !"

Flitwick prit l'occasion pour fusiller du regard Rogue, mais ce fut aussi inefficace que ceux de la professeure de Métamorphose. "Comme il a déjà été dit, ils étudient ensemble et semblent très bien s'en sortir. Néanmoins, la solution la plus simple à tes inquiétudes est de réduire l'impact des devoirs maison sur leur note et faire plus de tests présentiels. S'ils ont vraiment fait leurs devoirs, alors ils réussiront aussi les examens. C'est ce que je fais et cela montre que la plupart des élèves ont vraiment appris."

Pomona Chourave, Directrice de la Maison Poufsouffle, darda un regard mauvais à Rogue. Même s'il n'avait pas réellement insulté ses élèves, son sentiment sur les Poufsouffles était bien connu. Elle ajouta : "Et si tu avais observé ses sessions d'études tout comme moi, tu saurais qu'ils essayent de s'expliquer les concepts entre eux, pas seulement de se copier les uns sur les autres. Ils sont organisés, ils essayent de rester sur le sujet, sans oublier de s'amuser aussi. Je ne vois pas vraiment de côté négatif à cela."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous n'encourageons pas cette pratique." Déclara Remus Lupin, ce qui arracha une expression choquée sur le visage du Directeur de la Maison de Serpentard et l'opportunité au nouveau professeur de jeter un regard noir en retour.

"Je concours." Approuva le Professeur Vector, l'instructeur d'Arithmancie, évaluant dédaigneusement Rogue. "Nous pourrions même passer et répondre aux éventuelles questions."

"Quoi ! Comme si leur enseigner pendant la journée ne suffisait pas !" Protesta le professeur de Potion.

"Ce n'est pas comme si cela allait les aider sur le long terme." Intervint Sir Giles, donnant un regard coléreux à Rogue, mais bon, c'était le même regard qu'il adressait à tout le monde. "La plupart vont devenir des moutons, aller à leur petit boulot et ne jamais repenser à ce qu'ils ont appris. Si cela les aide même un peu, laissons-les faire. Cela ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps de passer à leurs sessions de temps à autre, non plus."

Le professeur Gobe-Planche fronça les sourcils en direction de Rogue et dit : "Et je dois dire que les cours conjoint de troisième année ont beaucoup moins de tension que ceux des autres années combinant également différentes maisons."

"J'avoue avoir entrevu ceci, c'est pourquoi j'ai accepté l'invitation du Directeur à cette réunion." Déclara la professeure de Divination, Sibylle Trelawney. Des reniflements méprisants furent émis par Rogue et McGonagall. Trelawney lança un regard mauvais au professeur de Potion avant de poursuivre. "Si je peux être d'une quelconque assistance, je donnerai volontiers de mon temps dédié à ma méditation du soir."

Le professeur de Runes Anciennes, Docteur Ransom, partagea son avis : "Si nous assistons à leurs groupes d'études, nous devrons être disponibles pour répondre à des questions sur divers sujets. D'autant qu'en encourageant ses groupes d'études, cela pourrait même donner une raison aux années supérieurs pour étudier ensemble. Si un professeur est présent pour répondre aux potentielles questions, alors cela les inciterait d'autant plus à apprendre ensemble." Ne voulant pas être laissé pour compte, il dédia un regard méprisant à Rogue et continua. "Cependant, s'il y a déjà quatre groupes qui se réunissent dans la Grande Salle, ajouter trois autres années pourrait rendre l'endroit trop bruyant. N'y a-t-il pas d'autres endroits où ils pourraient se réunir ? Peut-être qu'il faudrait créer une pièce commune pour chaque année ?"

Victor Cameron, l'enseignant d'Études Moldues, ajouta : "Si nous allons pourvoir une assistance éducative à ces groupes d'études, les coins d'études devront être proches les uns des autres afin que les professeurs soient disponibles pour tout le monde." Cela fit bafouiller Rogue, qui récolta un regard acéré de Cameron avant qu'il ne roulât des yeux.

Dumbledore décida de clore la réunion. "Cela va probablement être nécessaire si les autres années veulent étudier ensemble. Je vais me pencher dessus. Quels sont les élèves en charge de ses groupes d'études ?"

McGonagall répondit : "En troisième année, Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger. En deuxième année, Mike Daly et Harry Lovegood. Je ne sais pas par contre pour la première ou la quatrième année."

"Qu'importe, je vais bien le découvrir. Avant d'organiser cela, je discuterai avec les élèves en charge afin de savoir ce dont ils ont besoin. Pendant ce temps, si vous le désirez, vous pouvez assister aux sessions dans la Grande Salle. Cette réunion est close."

Tandis qu'ils sortaient, McGonagall s'adressa silencieusement à Flitwick.

"Filius, as-tu remarqué quoique ce soit d'inhabituel par rapport à Michael Corner ?"

"Inhabituel ? De quelle façon ?"

"Oh, rien, vraiment. Je pensais simplement à un certain élève manquant sur lequel Albus fait une obsession et je me suis dit que s'il se cachait en pleine vue, il serait en troisième année. J'ai éliminé la plupart des élèves. Il fait partie de ceux qui restent."

"Ah, tu veux parler de Potter. Il ne ressemble en rien à James ou Lily."

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit le cas. J'essaie simplement de trouver comment confirmer que ce serait lui."

"Je ne sais pas. Si son physique ou sa voix ne ressemble pas à James, sans fouiller dans leur vie de famille, nous ne saurons jamais."

"Tu as raison. Mais s'ils essayent de le cacher, alors sa famille ne sera pas coopérative. Et s'il y a toujours des _gens_ après lui, alors attirer l'attention sur quelqu'un avec nos suspicions ferait plus de mal que de bien."

Flitwick acquiesça. "Tout à fait d'accord. Nous ne pouvons qu'observer et attendre."

Puis ils se séparèrent. Flitwick s'éloignant en pensant : "Michael Corner, hum. Peut-être que je vais inviter le trio d'or de Serdaigle à prendre le thé."

o0O0o

Roger Davies donna quelques conseils à Harry sur la position d'Attrapeur et lui prêta la copie du _Quidditch A Travers Les Ages_ de la Bibliothèque comme présentation du sport. Cho ne lui parlait presque pas. Harry, coaché par Luna, ne laissa les remarques narquoises ou son exubérance quand elle attrapait le Vif à l'entrainement, l'atteindre.

Mais Harry était content ! Il pouvait voler et faire des choses qu'il n'avait pas été autorisé à tenter lors de leur cours de vol en première année. Il adorait la vitesse et les brusques changements de direction.

Le commentaire de Roger sur ses capacités de vol était : "Tu es taré, Lovegood !"

Trois semaines après avoir été pris dans l'équipe, Harry et Luna prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Une grande chouette entra dans la Grande Salle et lâcha un grand paquet sur les œufs d'Harry. L'animal n'attendit pas qu'on le nourrisse et repartit directement après.

La forme de balai du paquet enthousiasma Harry mais Luna insista pour qu'il lise le message en premier. Le reste de l'équipe s'était déjà réuni autour d'eux.

_Cher Harry,_

_C'est bon d'avoir des amis à des petits postes. Mon expert sur les Canons de Chudley, Jinx, s'occupe de la maintenance des équipements. Il m'a dit que le Poursuiveur des Canons allait remplacer son balai par un des nouveaux Nimbus. Ce qui veut dire que certains de ses anciens balais allaient être disponibles. Ce n'est peut-être pas la dernière tendance du marché, mais ce sera bien mieux qu'un balai de l'école._

_Utilise-le à bon escient. Ne laisse pas le Quidditch interférer avec tes cours._

_Et dit à Luna de s'amuser avec ses amis._

_Oncle Larry_

"Eh bien, allez, ouvre-le !" S'écria Jack Bradley, un des Poursuiveurs.

Harry, avec un peu d'aide de son équipe, put bientôt admirer le balai déballé.

"Un Boule de Feu 45 !" S'exclama Eddie Carmichael, le seul septième année de l'équipe. "Mais il reste tout de même bien moins rapide que le Nimbus 2001 de l'Attrapeur de Serpentard."

"Bah, le balai peut aider mais c'est le talent de son propriétaire qui fait vraiment la différence." Assura Harry. Cho émit un reniflement très peu féminin et partit bruyamment. Elle avait un Brossdur 6, le dernier produit, qui était aussi plus lent que le Nimbus 2000, sans parler du modèle 2001.

"Tu veux l'essayer ce soir, Luna ?" Demanda Harry.

"Je suis occupée ce soir. Pourquoi pas après le déjeuner, avant le cours d'Histoire ?"

"Je ne peux pas. Je dois finir l'essai d'Histoire durant ce créneau. Et demain c'est Mardi, notre jour le plus chargé."

"Alors demain soir ?"

"Quidditch. Si on se dépêche au déjeuner, on aura un peu de temps ?"

"Okay. Mais maintenant, nous devons finir l'essai de Potion. Vraiment, je ne sais pas pourquoi on n'utilise pas des poils de Boursouf à la place des ailes de Doxy."

"Parce que les poils de Boursouf n'ont pas de propriétés magiques ?"

"C'est justement ce qu'ils veulent que tu penses !"

Les deux enfants se dirigèrent vers la tour pour poser le balai et prendre leurs bouquins, en discutant de tout et de rien*.

o0O0o

C'était Halloween et le Château était relativement vide. La plupart des élèves, à partir de la troisième année, passait leur premier week-end de l'année à Pré-Au-Lard. Harry et Luna prenaient un petit-déjeuner tardif comme c'était un Dimanche et qu'ils n'avaient donc pas de cours. La Grande Salle était presque complétement dépeuplée. Assis seul à la table de Gryffondor, ce trouvait Neville Londubat. Ils se dirigèrent vers lui.

"Hé Neville !" Le salua gaiement Harry.

"Salut Neville."

"Hé, Harry, Luna."

Luna le regarda avec ses grands yeux gris et demanda : "Pourquoi cet air si morose ?"

"Ma Grand-Mère ne m'a pas donné la permission d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard. Elle a trouvé que c'était trop dangereux."

"Elle a toujours été très protectrice envers toi, n'est-ce pas ?" Ajouta Harry.

Neville grogna.

"Nous sommes bloqués ici aussi, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne passes pas la journée avec nous ?" Déclara Luna.

Neville fit un son évasif. Harry et Luna mangèrent leur petit-déjeuner tout en discutant. Quand ils eurent fini, Neville sembla avoir pris une décision.

"Vous pensez vraiment que LeStrange va venir à Poudlard ?" Voulut-il savoir.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle le ferait. Elle s'est évadée d'Azkaban, donc elle est manifestement intelligente. Si elle est intelligente, elle va chercher à éviter les Détraqueurs placés ici. Ce n'est pas comme si leur présence était un secret. Après les avoir rencontrés dans le train, je veux être aussi loin que possible d'eux."

Neville hocha la tête. "C'était comment pour vous ?"

Luna ferma les yeux et répondit : "Je me suis souvenue de la fois où Maman a failli mourir. J'ai entendu le bruit du tonnerre, j'ai senti l'odeur de chair brulée et je l'ai vu avec cette horrible brulure, étendue au sol, si immobile qu'elle ne respirait même pas." Elle se secoua. "C'était probablement mon pire souvenir."

Neville tourna le regard vers Harry et, un moment après, Luna fit de même. Le garçon de Serdaigle évita de les regarder dans les yeux quand il prit la parole. "J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier. C'était peut-être ma mère. Puis une autre personne a ri. Je pense que c'était son meurtre. J'avais seulement un an quand ça s'est passé. Donc je ne suis pas certain."

Luna passa un bras autour d'Harry et l'étreignit. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire puis se tourna vers Neville.

Le garçon de troisième année avait le regard fixé sur ses chaussures mais il prit une grande inspiration. "J'ai entendu crier aussi. Moi et mes parents. Ils étaient torturés jusqu'à la folie par LeStrange. Grand-Mère pense que LeStrange est folle aussi. Tout le monde l'aurait été après tant d'années passées à Azkaban. Mais le truc, c'est qu'ils ont trouvé une page de la _Gazette des Sorciers_ dans sa cellule. Il y avait ma photo dessus, de la fois où j'ai gagné le concours écrit de la _Gazette_. Ils pensent que c'est la raison pour laquelle elle s'est échappée. Ils pensent qu'elle me cible."

"C'est une preuve assez maigre." Commenta Harry. "Comment a-t-elle eu le journal ? Est-ce que les prisonniers d'Azkaban reçoivent régulièrement la _Gazette des Sorciers_ ? Si c'est le cas, peut-être. Sinon, soit quelqu'un le lui a donné ou l'a laissé après qu'elle s'est enfuie. Donc je pense que quelqu'un l'a aidé à s'échapper. Mais je n'arrive pas à voir en quoi ta photo pourrait être le déclencheur de sa volonté de s'échapper."

"C'est possible, si elle me blâmait pour son arrestation. Après tout, elle a été capturée dans notre maison."

Harry insista : "Je ne sais pas, Neville. Ça n'a toujours pas de sens qu'elle se soit enfuie pour te traquer."

"C'est le cas pourtant." Dit Luna, d'une voix douce et voilée. Harry la regarda mais elle sembla ne regarder personne en particulier, son regard perdu au loin. Elle sembla revenir à la réalité et se tourna vers Neville. "Quand elle viendra, nous serons à tes côtés, Neville. Tu ne seras pas seul."

"Comment le sais-tu ?" Demanda Harry.

"Je le sais, c'est tout." Répondit-elle avec désinvolte. "Tu veux venir étudier à la bibliothèque avec nous ? Je sais que nous ne sommes pas dans la même année, mais je suis certaine qu'il y a des matières sur lesquelles tu devrais, toi aussi, te pencher. Même si tu es en troisième année, je ne crois pas que les professeurs ont arrêté de te donner des devoirs."

"Non, ils en donnent toujours."

"Je suppose, à moins qu'ils aient été attaqués en même temps par les Joncherines, mais quelles sont les chances que cela arrive ?"

"Très faible." Répondit Harry, tandis que Neville les observait comme s'ils avaient perdu la tête.

"Les Joncherines ?" Répéta-t-il.

Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules alors que Luna se lança dans la description des créatures invisibles qui causaient des pertes de mémoire aux gens quand elles entraient dans leur oreille.

o0O0o

La cuisine semblait plutôt normale, ce qui en faisait une cuisine anormale pour une sorcière. La propriétaire de la cuisine mit le café dans la cafetière électrique et la démarra. Elle alluma la gazinière sur laquelle elle cuit deux œufs et mit les toasts dans le grille-pain. Une fois fait, elle plaça le tout sur une assiette au même moment où son mari descendait des escaliers, déjà en tenue de travail. Il n'allait habituellement pas au travail le Dimanche, mais un de ses projets devait être fini pour le lendemain. Sans oublier la fête d'Halloween prévue ce soir et ne pas pouvoir aider à sa préparation était… impensable. Il était marié à une sorcière, après tout. Il mangea rapidement, embrassa sa femme et Transplana. Elle nettoya, se versa une tasse de café et se posa à table avec le Sunday Times. Elle n'entendit jamais venir l'incantation _Incarcerem_.

Elle fut ligotée avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait. Une main lui retira la baguette qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Elle était complétement à la merci de son attaquant, ce qui la terrifia. Un sortilège silencieux de plus et elle ne put plus crier. Elle ne pouvait rien entendre non plus et resta à sa place de longues minutes en se demandant ce qui arrivait, sans que son attaquant n'apparaisse.

Finalement, le sortilège silencieux fut levé. Une silhouette contourna la table et elle vit Bellatrix LeStrange avec les cheveux mouillés.

"Est-ce que c'est ma robe que tu portes ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Une sorcière à l'apparence décharnée baissa les yeux sur sa tenue et répondit : "Oui. J'ai dû l'ajuster un peu. Il semble que j'ai perdu quelques kilos. Je trouve qu'elle me va bien."

"Tu m'as toujours emprunté mes vêtements sans demander."

"Tu es toujours si facile à agacer, Andy."

Andromeda Tonks détailla sa sœur. Ses années à Azkaban n'avaient pas été tendre avec elle. Ses yeux semblaient s'être rétrécis et regardaient partout, sauf sa sœur. Elle trésaillait de temps à autre.

"Que fais-tu ici, Trixie ?"

"Ai-je besoin d'une raison pour rendre visite à ma petite sœur ?"

"Considérant que tous les Aurors du pays sont à ta recherche, sans oublier la police Moldue, alors oui. Je pense que tu as une raison pour me rendre visite."

"Eh bien, c'était juste une visite amicale. Désolée pour les liens, en revanche. On ne peut pas être trop prudent."

"Je crois que je peux comprendre, tant que tu ne me fais pas de mal."

"Non, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Il n'y a qu'une personne que je blesse en ces jours. Mais je n'y retournerai pas. Tu ne peux pas m'y obliger."

"Sachant que tu m'as ligotée, non, je ne peux effectivement pas. Pourquoi t'être échappée ?"

"Tu as besoin de me demander pourquoi ? Alors il est évident que tu n'as jamais été près d'_eux_ auparavant ! Je suis certaine qu'après avoir été proche d'un seul d'entre eux, tu aurais aussi essayé de t'échapper." Elle ferma les yeux et des frémissements parcoururent tout son corps pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle respirait difficilement comme si une douleur l'empêchait de respirer normalement et ouvrit les yeux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un ou quelque chose soit présent.

"Non, il n'y a qu'une seule personne à blesser maintenant." Murmura-t-elle. Elle se reconcentra sur sa sœur. "Où est Nymphie ?"

Andromeda sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. "Elle n'est pas ici Trixie. Elle ne vit plus ici. Elle est une Apprentie Auror."

Bellatrix sembla surprise. "Impossible. Elle était aussi grande qu'un kneazle ! Elle n'était même pas à Poudlard."

"Tu étais absente pendant très longtemps, Trixie. Et même avant que tu ne partes, tu ne nous as jamais rendu visite."

"Non, Père disait que nous ne devions plus jamais vous voir. Tu es partie ! Tu as quitté la famille !"

"Je suis tombée amoureuse, Trixie."

"Tu as désobéi à Père. Tu étais supposée épouser Nott ! Je me suis mariée à Rodolphus même si je voulais me mariée à Potter. Mais j'ai obéi !"

"J'aime Ted. As-tu aimé Rodolphus ?"

"Non. C'était un animal. Il m'a blessé ! Pourquoi Père m'a-t-il fait cela ?" Elle semblait être redevenue l'enfant pleurnichard qu'elle avait été.

"Il ne se souciait pas de nous, Trixie. Il ne s'est jamais soucié de nous."

"Il m'a blessé aussi. Mais plus maintenant !"

"Non, il ne nous fera plus jamais de mal. Il est mort maintenant, Trixie. Il est parti pour toujours."

"Bien. Plus de mal. Juste une personne…" Elle sembla partir à la dérive et frissonna à nouveau. Puis ressortit de sa torpeur.

"Aide-moi, Andy."

"Comment puis-je t'aider, Trixie ?"

"Il y a tellement de choses dont je n'arrive pas à me rappeler. Tous les bons souvenirs ont disparu. Mais il y a une chose dont je me souviens. Je me souviens d'un garçon. Son nom était dans le journal. Neville Londubat. Est-ce que tu sais où il est ?"

"Trixie ! Reste loin de Londubat. Ils savent que tu es après lui. Il est protégé."

"Mais c'est important, Andy ! Tu dois m'aider ! Je dois trouver le garçon !" Elle leva sa baguette et cria : "_Crucio _!"

Deux choses se déroulèrent au même instant. La vitrine avec la porcelaine où pointait la baguette, qui n'était pas du tout proche d'Andromeda, explosa, tout comme les assiettes, coupes et verres à vin qu'elle contenait.

Et Bellatrix cria de toutes ses forces en tombant de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise. Elle se recroquevilla en position fœtale, se balançant et gémissant. Lentement, elle se releva.

"Cela doit cesser. Je dois trouver Londubat. Si Nympie a fini l'école, alors le garçon doit probablement toujours être à Poudlard. Il l'est ! Je peux le voir dans tes yeux !"

"Non, Trixie ! Il est gardé. Tu ne peux pas l'approcher !"

"Au revoir, Andy. Je suis désolée." Bellatrix laissa la baguette d'Andromeda sur la table devant elle et quitta la maison. Andromeda pensa entendre le bruit d'un Transplanage.

Plusieurs heures après, elle fut libérée par son mari et passa un long moment interrogée par un Auror intimidant du nom de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Elle revint sur l'évènement un nombre insupportable de fois. Ils la menacèrent avec le Veritaserum, la potion de vérité la plus efficace à disposition. Elle accepta de la prendre mais ils ne l'utilisèrent pas, donc elle conclut à un bluff. Ils lui posèrent la même question de multiples fois en rephrasant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus. Quand ce fut enfin fini, ils nettoyèrent la maison et maintinrent leur fête d'Halloween. Ted ne cessa de regarder dans tous les sens nerveusement.

Il y avait une chose qu'elle ne raconta pas aux Aurors. Elle leur avait répété ce que Trixie avait dit amis elle n'ajouta pas sa propre interprétation du ton qu'elle avait employé. Andromeda soupira. Ce dernier "en revoir" avait semblé si, si _définitif_.

O0O0o

"Hé, Bob ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'on avait une nouvelle attraction ?"

"Quelle nouvelle attraction ?"

"Notre nouvel ami dans la maison des Félins."

"De quoi tu parles, Jo ? Il n'y a pas de nouvelle attraction."

"Ouais. Je suppose que tu n'as pas mis le panneau, non plus."

"Assez plaisanté, nous avons du travail à faire."

"Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas mis notre nouveau résident dans l'ancienne cage de Léo ?"

"Personne n'est dans l'ancienne cage de Léo. Bien que je pense que tu pourrais être un bon candidat pour une pièce avec des barreaux et beaucoup de rembourrages."

"Allez, viens voir, puis tu m'expliques."

"Mince ! Elle n'était pas là hier soir quand j'ai vérifié."

"Alors d'où elle vient. Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au panneau de Léo ? Ils ne font plus de panneau en fer forgé comme ça de nos jours. A part celui-ci et il semble aussi vieux que celui de Léo !"

"Même style, également. Quelqu'un s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour nous donner cet animal."

"Regarde qui m'a suivi jusqu'à la maison ! Est-ce que je peux la garder ? Je promets de prendre soin d'elle, de lui donner du lait et tout !"

"Oh mais ferme-la ! Je veux savoir d'où elle vient, si elle est en bonne santé et comment diable ils s'y sont pris pour la faire entrer sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Tu ne peux pas juste cacher un gros chat sous ton manteau !"

"Mais on peut la garder ? On peut se le permettre ?"

"Léo était couvert jusqu'en Juin. Avec son décès pas-si-inattendu, j'ai pensé que nous aurions un peu de marge dans le budget, mais nous pouvons la garder. Où diable ont-ils dégoté un signe comme celui de Léo ?"

Ils observèrent le panneau en fer forgé qui remplaçait celui qui identifiait avant le vieux lion qui vivait là. L'ancien panneau disait :

**LEO**

Panthera leo

Le nouveau déclarait :

**Warriorette**

Panthera onca

o0O0o

Albus Dumbledore, Président du Magenmagot, etc… aime parcourir les journaux Moldus à la recherche d'indices sur le retour de Voldemort. Il cherchait diligemment les morts suspicieuses et autres évènements qui pourraient être dus à une activité de Voldemort ou des Mangemorts.

Il survola complétement la mystérieuse apparition d'un nouvel animal au Zoo de Surrey.

* * *

Note de traduction :

**Figures de Quidditch** : J'ai eu un peu de mal avec elles ^^'

En anglais, l'auteur parle de _inverted Vs, double-back tosses, Narley's pitch_. J'ai gardé le seul que je comprenais vraiment. Le reste est issu principalement du jeu "Harry Potter : La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch" et du livre "Quidditch à travers les Ages". Pour plus d'info, le wiki fandom d'Harry Potter est vraiment bien.

**Boule de Feu 45** : _Fireball 45_ n'existe pas à ma connaissance, malgré mes recherches, dans l'univers Harry Potter.

**De tout et de rien*** : dans la version originale, c'est _discussing what they wanted, and why_ que j'aurai traduit littéralement par "en discutant de ce qu'ils voulaient et pourquoi". Mais c'est super bizarre comme phrasé, sans parler du sens global. Je n'ai pas trop compris et je ne pense pas que ça a un rapport avec les Boursoufs, donc j'ai tout remplacé.

En parlant de Boursouf, je vous conseille vivement un OS magnifique et hilarant : _"La petite armée de malade de Harry"_. C'est une perle 😊

**Panthera leo** : autre nom du Lion.

**Panthera onca** : autre nom du Jaguar.

Prochain Chapitre : Kisses


End file.
